Our InuYasha
by Sangofan4ever
Summary: My sister and I are watching the first episode of InuYasha. When we wish to be part of the action..we do! So check out Our InuYasha!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Girls Who Overcame Time and the Boy That Was Just Overcome**_

"_Shikon no wah?"_

"Shikon no_ Tama_**, **my girl**. **The Jewel of Four Souls," Grandpa said. Kagome then lifted the small replica of the jewel in front of her face.

"You don't think tourists will actually _buy _these dumb keychains do you?" she asked.

"It's not just a keychain. That crystal on the end is a replica of an ancient jewel, in which-" Gramps stopped talking since he saw that Kaogme was playing with the cat, Buyo, with the little replica kechain. She noticed her grandfather staring at her so she stopped playing to listen-half listen is more like it, but then again I would too-to her grandpa. To hopefully gain her _full _attention he cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, that is a replica of an ancient jewel which-" he stopped as Kagome was once again using the keychain to play with Buyo. The poor cat couldn't reach high enough and fell to the floor when he tried to reach for it. Gramps cleared his throat to try again to get Kagome to listen.

"An ancient jewel-" so as we all know, Kagome interupted him.

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" Gramps just laughed.

"I had planned to wait another day, but-"

"So you _did _get something! Hand it over!" She excitedly accepted Grandpa's gift. She opened it and saw….a mummified hand of a water imp. Grandpa began to explain.

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp. Which-" _again _he was interupted by Kagome.

"Here Buyo. Eat," she said to the cat. So he took the imp hand in his cat jaws and walked away.

Gramps tried to reach for the cat from his criss-cross position yelling,"Aaah! That's an antique!" But he couldn't reach Buyo and fell over.

_Replica this, replica that. Authentic this, authentic that. Here, everything's got a story, _Kagome thought. Then it goes to that night while they're having supper.

"Why these pickles are full of history," Gramps said.

"Not half as full as you are," I said with Kagome**.**

"Quit stealing people's lines!" my sister whispered to me.

"Hey, it's funny. I like stealing funny lines," I said. So we went back to watching the show on the TV.

_The thousand year old sacred tree, _Kaogme thought. _The legend of the hidden well. I've heard these storys all my life and I've never believed a word of it. That is, till today. My fifteenth birthday. _

"Oh, man! What I wouldn't do to be in this anime!" I said to my sister Josie as the short scene of people talking and buses honking at the crosswalks.

"Same here. If only we could jump into the TV to _really_become a part of it." So she reached for the TV and touched it. She has such a vast imagination for a sixteen year old. But I agreed. So I went out and touched the TV also. It just got to the part where Kagome was just going down the steps to find Buyo when suddenly the room lit up. Next thing me and my sister knew, we were standing right in front of Kagome! Well, ya know, the part when she's holding Buyo and just about to get grabbed by Mistress Centipede. Oh! And also we're somehow in the some school uniform as her.

"What the- who're you guys?" she asked us.

"Uh….uh…-" but we couldn't excatly finish because Centipede just grabbed her.

"Kagome!" I grabbed onto her hand, then Josie grabbed onto my hand and we three got pulled down into the well. So Miss Centipede turns Kagome around and she gasps. And let me tell you, she looks no better when you're actually staring her in the face. Though she is directly staring at Kagome.

"You have it, don't you?" Miss Centipede asked Kagome.

"What business of it is yours if she has it or not?" Josie didn't think about Kagome not knowing about the jewel baing inside her body yet. I quickly gave her a look that told her that.

"Oops," she said.

"What're you dong? Let. Go!" then a burst of purification energy sprang forth from Kagome's hand when she pushed _her _away.

"Wrechted girl! I must have the Sacred Jewel!" So then we all fell down the rest of the well/portal to the past still hand in hand.

"The Sacred Jewel?" And just after that we landed on the bottom of the well. Josie and I broke our hand hold and I broke mine with Kagome**.** Then she turned to us and asked who we were and how we knew her name. Well Kagome is pretty gullibe when there is a big situation gong on so lets hope this works.

"My name is Hiroko Matsumoto and this is my older sister Aneko." though as we both know my sister's real name is Josie and my real name-which I still haven't told yet- is Selena. But lets go with the Japanese names right now.

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi. Do you know if my brother is up there?"

"Don't think so. Lets just climb to the top."

"Let's do it!" So Josie- I mean Aneko- climed to the top. Pulled Kagome up and then they pulled me up. Birds chirping, clear blue sky. The people sure had it good with the scenery five hundred years ago.

I decided to steal her line with this. "I could be wrong but Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." So I started walking in InuYasha's direction. Aneko and Kagome quickly caught up to me. When we got to him, well you know what happens. So I am somehow in Kagome's place being stuck to InuYasha on the Sacred Tree.

"Hey. Will you kill this freak if I pull out that arrow?" My hand just gripped the arrow.

"Well, yeah, s-sure." Why was he stuttering? He never stuttered with Kagome**. **

"Okay. Here.." I pulled on the arrow "…goes!" And the arrow dissapeared in a burst of light just like it would've done with Kagome.

"The spell! It's gone!"

…**..Little Later….**

So like he said, InuYasha killed the demon for us. And I also have the jewel in my hand 'case you guys were wondering what happened to it.

"So he _is _strong," Kagome said in awe.

Aneko, me, and InuYasha glared at her and said, "No shit, Sherlocke!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Seekers of the Sacred Jewel **_

_So we all just stand there in silence just after our -true but rude- remark towards Kagome. She had that pouty look on her face. Took all my control not to laugh at the look on her face. I could tell Aneko was strugling as well. _

"_Heh," InuYasha scoffed. _

_What is he- oh yeah, the villagers are surrounding us._ I know this next part all too well. Kaede puts her arm in front of us and says,"Pay no heed to him, children."

"What _kids _do you see here? We're fifteen _hag!_" My sister said. I covered her mouth.

"Please forgive her Lady Kaede, she's a work in progress." She simply gave us a stern, short stare and turned back to InuYasha. But before this could turn ugly I whispered to her,"My Lady, can't you subdue (See what I did there? _Subdue. _I so know how to fit in here!) InuYasha by Subgugation Beads instead of killing him? He is half human, in case you can't see that." Kaede just looked at me like 'How did you know that?' But she agreed and did that little mumbo jumbo and the beads ot around his neck.

"Quickly, Hiroko!" she yelled. "Say the word of subgigation!" Sweet! Now _I _can use this against InuYasha! This is just too good!

"Kagome come back here! Wimp!" Aneko called out to her. She's already half way to the village.

"What the hell is this for?" InuYasha yelled.

"Oh! Uh….well nothing beats the original. Word of Subgigation: Sit Boy!" I yelled.

_Fwahbam!_ He's down for the count. Or for two seconds anyway.

"What the hek is this thing?" He tries pulling off but fails. I turned in Kaede's direction.

"I'll explain Lady Kaede! Sorry InuYasha, but you'll _never_ have the power to remove that neclace."

"We'll see about that! I'd go up there and finish you off if ya didn't look half dead already!" Then he growled at her. The villagers behind her shuffled back some steps. Wimps.

_I think InuYasha, you mean, "If this girl didn't have this thing around my neck!" But you're too dang proud to say it. _We can't blame him, it's part of his Dog Demon blood.

Kaede looked down at me. "The word, please," she said.

I walked up till I was right in front of him and said,"Sit boy."

"Waaah!" he yelled. And _I _fell through the bridge with him when right when he fell, he reached up and grabbed the very end of my skirt!

"Aaah! Aneko!" I called for my sister since I knew she knew where to go.

…**The Next Morning…**

"This is a lot of hard work."

"Yeah. Sure is."

"Damn Half-Demon."

"_Go on back to your own business!" _I ordered them. They kept working but angrily mumbled their complaints. I went back inside the hut.

"I noticed how you're building the houses wrecked by Mistress Centipede. Must be a pain," Kagome said. I agree with her.

"A pain in the butt for sure Kagome, but it's only the beginning," Aneko said. Though she totally stole that line from Kaede she looked at her with some praise.

"You two girls are wise and knowedgeable beyond your years. You both would make fine Priestesses**."**

"No thank you," Aneko said. Then she scooted to the wall and leaned back. Most likely feigning sleep to avoid more conversation.

"Thank you. But I would like to do an independent study," I told her. I am such a tomboy. I'd much rather wear a Priestess outfit than this stinkin' school uniform!

" Well then you can use these." She handed me an outfit that looked brand new.

_Alright! Now I can be a Priestess!_ So I went to another room in the small hut and changed into my new outfit.

"I left my other clothes in the back Lady Kaede."

"Just Kaede my girl." Wow. I must've made a big impression on her. Score!

"A-anyway Kagome. Continuing from what my sistewas saying….Kaede?" I motioned for her to continue.

"Ah, yes. Well Kagome now that the Shikon No Tama is back with us, far worse than Mistress Centipede will come for the jewel."

"W-worse than yesterday?" she asked.

Kaede began messing with her medicine pack.

"And not just demons. Humans with evil intentions wil also come to claim the jewel and it's power to fufill their petty intentions."

Kagome glared to our right.

"Speaking of petty…" she started,"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked InuYasha.

He turned towards her and glared when he told her,"I'm waiting for the jewel." And just for a quick update I have it around my neck connected to holy Prayer Beads. Courtesy of Kaede.

"With those beads around his neck his threat to you and your friends is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel," she said**. **

"Why _do _want the jewel anyway?" Kagome asked.

I saw Aneko out of the corner of my eye halfway open her right eye to see what he'll say. Aparently she doesn't remember what he said. Or is _gonna say. _InuYasha then smashed through the floor.

"It's because I'm only _half _demon, okay? And ya knkow what? I'm sick of hearin' some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows everything!"

Kaede suddenly got a sad look in her eyes. "Then you don't remember me. I thought as much. I am the younger sister to Kikyo. Woman who bound ye to the tree, Kaede." InuYasha looked surprised.

"_You're _Kaede? So you're the brat, huh?"

Kaede looked back at InuYasha for a brief second.

Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old."

InuYasha leaned back on the floor.

" Man, if you're _this old _Kikyo must be pushing ahundred."

"Kikyo didn't age past the day she bound ye to the tree, InuYasha. She died just after she shot ye with the arrow."

InuYasha smirked. "Sorry to hear it. 'S not like I gotta worry or nothin'…" he rested his head on one of his arms and continued with what he was saying,"One less thing I gotta worry about."

Kaede once again turned back to him for a brief second and said,"I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, InuYasha. I now know that Kagome and Hiroko are both reincarnations of my sister."

_What?_

"Huh? How can we _both _be a reincarnation of Kikyo?" Kagome and I asked in unison.

"Because Kagome held the Sacred Jewel inside her body, and because you, Hiroko, broke my sister's spell. Only Kikyo could have broken that spell." She spoke it to us like it was **the most **simple thing in the world.

_Thunk! _My sister just fell to the floor in shock. Sigh.

Kaede turned to us and said," It is up to ye Hiroko, to protect the jewel now. And you Kagome, you will travel with her to hone you win skills so may also protect the jewel**."**

…**.In the Village…..**

_**.**God. I'm an actual Priestess now. Ohmy_God!

"Ya gotta admit there _is _something otherworldly about her prescence. The one in the traditional Priestess outfit."

I turned towards them wanting to hear more.

"Did Lady Kikyo pass down the jewel until it came to someone worhty of it? After all, I was there when they burned it with her body."

"It's possible Hiroko was chosen by the jewel."

"It's _Lady _Hiroko for those who respsect her!"

I guess they finally noticced I was watching them talk because they bowed and said," Hello Lady Hiroko."

I nodded and said back," Hello everyone." I don't want to be rude to them. But I couldn't stop thinking about how I share some of Kikyo's soul with Kagome. All of her sould has to go to one of us. Will it be Kagome or me?

…**..InuYasha's Point of View…..**

"She died and I never knew." He sensed something was coming from behind him so he caught it. It was a pear. He looked at it curiosly.

"Hmm."

Hiroko yelled up to him," Hey InuYasha! Wanna have some lunch?"

InuYasha yelled down to her,"Hey, where'd ya get all that stuff?"

"The villagers gave it to me!" She held up another pear. "So ya wanna eat or what?"

_So now I'm eating a meal with a girl I barely know. So why'd I say 'Sure, whatever.'? I never trust strangers! _So he decided to stare at her long enough tomaybe figure out the reason why.

"Whatever you're up to, I ain't buyin' it."

Hiroko stopped eating her pear to respond to him.

"What exactly are you buying? Now listen, I know ya don't like me all that much. But its not _me _you dislike. It's Kikyo. I know what she did to you and all the stuff behind it. And before ya say anything Kaede told me."

InuYasha just jumped back onto the branch he was previously on a few minutes ago.

"Though I might be a reincarnation of her I'm Hiroko. Hi-ro-ko. I might look or sound like her also but I'm different from her**."**

**"**Hah! You're just tryin' to lure me into a false sense of security!" He couldn't believe this girl! She sounds exactly like Kikyo! She has her voice, her reasoning, even the same eyes!

_It ain't fair! This girl…Kikyo…._

"…is say 'Sit' and-"

InuYasha fell to the round with a loud thud.

_I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble with this girl, _he thought.

…**Hiroko's Point of View…..**

It's night of our second day in the Fuedal Era. I can hear Kagome mumbling about her grandpa, Souta,and her mom.

"I gotta get back." Then she finally fell asleep. My sister is snoring like hek. Imagine having to _live _with that.

"Caw! Caw!" A crow? Oh yeah. That demon crow. Then I hear slashing and more caws cut short as InuYasha took them down. Ofcourse others including the head Crow Demon took off before he could get them.

…..The Next Morning….

I and Aneko watched as Kagome walk into InuYasha's Forest. Time for the samurai drunkards to show up. So we quickly caught up to Kagome- but not so close she can see us. Until she was surrounded by those wierdos.

"Aneko! You know almost every martial art. We have to go with Kagome to protect her-" my sister spoke this next part with me,"from the crow demon inside these guys' boss!" Thankfully-well I guess thankfully for our plan- they heard us and took us with Kagome.

…**At Their Hideout….**

They shoved Kagome, Aneko and me onto the floor. One goon each holding our hands behind our backs and holding our heads to the floor.

"You'd better let me go boy or I'll kick all o' yall's butts!" Aneko shouted.

"Shut up wench," a guy said to her.

"Don't you call my sister that!" I yelled to him.

"Both of ya, shut up!" He looked towards a dark part in the back of the room like thing we were in and said," Hey Boss! We got the girl just like ya said!"

Then that perverted one tugged on the bottom of Kagome's skirt and told her she'd get a cold walkin' around half dressed. So Kagome gasped and yelled not to pull on it or they'd rip it. Not like they care. But seing Kagome out of her captor's hands we got out of ours. Aneko kicked her and my guy in the 'you know where area' and I beat up about five other guys before their boss came stumbling in.

"Hand over the jewel. Right now."

I knew he was taking to me so I slowly backed up. Stalling for InuYasha's arrival. I'm not strong enough to beat this guy yet!

So their boss took out his sword and sliced one of the guys. From the way his head lolled from side to side when he walked you could tell he was dead. These idiots are way too **dumb to **guess that.

So then he started swinging out of control! We ran all around that tiny place avoiding his swings.

I already know what Kagome is thinking. And me and my sister are thinking it too.

_Here I am. In Fuedal Japan playing Duck Duck Goose with and eight foot troll!_

_InuYasha should be nearly here! _

Aneko barely dodged one of his low swings.

_Any time now!_

So he broke some of the colums to the entrance and we saved the guy in the short blue kimono out of the piles of debris.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you," he said.

Kagome said it was no problem.

And we just dodged another swing which the boss slam into the wall cracking it.

Kagome gave the injured guy to the others and yanked the jewel from m neck. I wouldn't have allowed her to fo that if it wasn't so imprtant to the story.

"Kagome you idiot! Now someone else can get it!"

"No time for a rant right now, Aneko! Guys! Push out the wall! All at once!"

They tried but to no avail.

"Sorry Boss. No good!"

"Well-" _His _sword was about to hit me.

_Two…..One…._

_Bam!_ InuYasha came busting in! Thank God!

Now we see the little demon sticking it's head out of it's new nest.

"Stinkin' Vultures," Aneko cracked her knuckles.

"I agree," InuYasha said.

…**...**

So now we- as in InuYasha, me, and Aneko- are running to Kagome as she just got to shore from saving that kid from drowning.

"Hey you!" I yelled to the guy standing in front of his horse.

"Y-yes Lady Hiroko?"

"Gimme your arrows!" He gave them to me. I gave him a quick thank you and ran to Kagome with them- and the bow- in my arms.

"Kagome! You have to shoot that thing!"

"What?"

"You have a hell of a lot better a shot than me or Aneko right now."

After about a few more seconds of arguing and me winning said argument. Kagome shot the Vulture and the jewel broke.

…**...**

"Are ya _sure _you saw drop around here, Kagome?" I asked her. Me, her and Inuyasha were looking for it. Aneko stayed at the village to help out Kaede.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Or at least sort of."

_Why can't I sense any-wait!_

"InuYasha! To the left!" He cut the Vulture's head and we all saw the jewel _shard_ drop to the ground.

_Oh crap. We're in deep shit now, _thought to myself.

"Uh-oh. I hope that's not what I think it is," Kagome siad fearfully. Though we both knew it was one of the many shards of the jewel we'll have to collect.

"What do you think it is?" InuYasha asked.

_Here we go!_ I quickly covered my ears for what was about to come.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYYYYY?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again _

"_What did you do to it?" InuYasha yelled._

"_Stop barkin' InuYasha," Aneko said. Apparently he didn't listen._

"_Leave it to her_ to wind up _breaking _it!" Thankfully Kaede broke in,"Technicaly it wasn't Kagome. But the Crow's foot she attached to the arrow that _actually _caused it." She stopped to feed some more wood to the fire. "As ye saw, the jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces. Onehundred, onethousand, who knows. Yet however many shards there may be, all it would take is _one _in the wrong hands to bring disaster." The fire suddenly flared then went down.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said. "I had no idea."

I knew she was thinking it was all her fault. But it's not. I told her to shoot the arrow. It's _my _fault it broke and we'll soon get to go on so many awesome adventures! 'From misfortune comes fortune' as they say. Kaede looked to the four of us.

"Kagome, Aneko, Hiroko, and InuYasha. Only by working together can ye four recover the shards of the jewel." Kagome flinched. Aneko went,"Pfft!" Then started giggling, I just sat there, and of course InuYasha went,"Hmp! Ya won't catch _me _complainin'. _I'm _one of the 'wrong hands' you were talkin' about."

Kaede sighed and said,"Oh, aye. I know that too well."

_But, I wanna go home!_ Kagome thought. Wait I can read minds now? Sweet! Wait, _not _sweet, _not _sweet! What about when we meet Miroku? Aw man!

….At the Lake….

_InuYasha wouldn't help Kagome until _much _later, _I thought. We all know it's true, though. So Kagome came out of the water and came to our spot on where the fire was. Aneko-not able to resist temptation in causing mayhem-whispered,"Psst! Kagome!" Then she pointed up twice. So Kagome looked up, noticed InuYasha seeing her naked, she screamed and told him to sit. InuYasha stuck his tounge out at her and said,"Hah! Stupid! Only your friend there can tell me to sit!" He quickly looked towards me. "But ya won't, will you?" He said.

"Nah." He sat back in his original position while I got a lecture from Kagome about pervs and all that stuff. And from practicing in math class I know how to at least _look _like I'm listening even though I tune them out.

Then Kagome went behind the bush and changed into a Priestess outfit. InuYasha jumped onto the ground near me and Aneko and sat down.

"Trust me Kagome, he didn't come to spy on you. The real season is-" Aneko got interrupted by Kaede.

"The _real_ reason he came is so that he could make off with this." She held up our jewel shard in her hand.

"You can't do it alone, InuYasha," I said. " Kagome is the only one that can see the shards. And _you _are the only one of us strong enough to take it back from a demon." He looked at me.

"Well can't you use those purification powers?"He asked.

"I have to practice getting the energy out when I want it to! So don't bother me in a second 'cause I'll be meditating." I sat Indian style and folded my hands then closed my eyes.

"Bu-" he was interrupted by Aneko.

"It helps Priestesses to channel their purification energy," she whispered in his ear.

Kagome then walked up to InuYasha and said,"You _really _hate me, _don't you_?"

_Oh my God, come _on _Kagome! You sound like a sniveling little brat._ Hey, just because I'm meditating doesn't mean I can't hear. Or have my own opinions. Some of you guys think it too! A sudden image of Kikyo sitting in the field with her long hair flowing with the wind popped into my head.

_Kikyo, _InuYasha thought. Poor guy. Then he just growls at either Kagome or Kaede. Kaede looked back at him and asked,"And what ales ye _now _InuYasha?" He just scooted back.

….Somewhere….

Skulls. Skulls everywhere. But in the middle of seems to be a wasteland of skulls of poor human souls, shines a bright red light. A shadow of a young woman stands up.

"Oh my, oh me. Fifty years later and the sacred jewel _finally _resurfaces!" The girl crouched down and picked up a skull with extremely long hair and began combing it while she talked on.

"I had almost given up hope! Ahahahahaha!"

…Back With Hiroko…

A woman came out from behind the bushes.

"Lady Kaede," she called out.

"Hmm?" Kaede said. The woman began looking extremely worried.

"It's my daughter," she said. Well that explains it. Kaede walked over to her to hear her problem. They had a hushed conversation. Like old women with nothing better to do than gossip. But Kaede isn't into that stuff. Be pretty funny if she was. Then _finally _she spoke loud enough for us to hear.

"I see. Lets head back." She paused to look at us "I'll be checking on ye four later. Try not to fight." Her and the woman walked back to the village.

….Empty silence… So then InuYasha finally breaks it. But not with a good remark.

"Hey you," he said to Kagome. She galred at him and said,"What do you want _now_?" He waited a second and said,"Get undressed." _Whack! _

"Ooooowwwwww!" InuYasha yelled, rubbing the large bump recently formed on his head. Kagome glared at him and siad he was such a pig. InuYasha looked at her and then he quickly pointed to her school uniform drying on the fire.

"I didn't say 'Get naked' stupid, I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why? 'Cause I look like Kikyo?" He got a sad look on his face just then. Suddenly it changed to that stupid attitude face he gets whenever he gets irritated. He looked sideways and yelled,"It's nothin' to do with it, okay?" Puh-lease. Even Souta is more mature. Then Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at InuYasha.

"Look. I don't wanna fo this _either, _ok? But we gotta work together." InuYasha looked back at her.

"Hey I actually don't mind Aneko or Hiroko. _They _can defend themselves. Away from that, _I _don't gotta do nothin'. It's _you _who needs _me._" Kagome was starting to look mad.

"Oh I get it, so ya don't care if I just go back home."

InuYahsa's ears twitched. Kagome walked to the fire and gathered her clothes. InuYahsa's ears twitched twice.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Kagome ignored him for the moment.

"What do you care?" she said. But she continued,"But if you must know, I'm going home." She turned her nose in the air and said goodbye.

"Hey wait a second! Hear me out!" he yelled to her. Kagome turned around.

"Why, so you can try and stop me?"

"No, so you can gimme your jewel shard." He held out his hand.

"Oh, this?" She held up her tiny pouch thing. I sighed.

"Sit boy," I said. I know ther's really no reason to, but the story has to go on. "Hey!"

"I got annoyed by both of your stubborn selves arguing." InuYasha just pouted.

…Kaede's Point of View….

The woman led her to her house then to the part of it her daughter was sleeping in. Kaede stared at her.

"Collapsed withouth warning, did she?" she asked the girl's mother. She nodded.

"Aye. Though she seemed just fine this morning," the mother added. Kaede sighed.

"Well-" she stopped as she noticed something. Something was in there. A trap? No…a web. A web of _hair! _Kaede pushed the mother behind her and warned her to stay back. Then suddenly the girl levitated into the air.

_That's not possible! _Kaede thought _It must be the hair holding her up. It's a demon taking posessionof the girl!_

Her mother didn't seem to realize that as a possibility for she yelled,"She moved!" Her wrist and fingers were flicked into a position showing that that certain hand was prepared to catch something. That look was true. A butcher knife suddenly flew from the floor to her right hand. That girl's mother covered her hands over her mouth in shock at her daughter's sudden actions. Then the knife quickly came down.

…Kagome's Point of View…

Kagome walks to the well and stops in front of it.

_That's how I came out!_ _So it _should _take me back,right?_

She slowly looked down the well. But suddenly gasped as she noticed the bones of Mistress Centipede and dropped her uniform to the ground in front of the well.

"No way. I can't go in there now," she whispered to herself. She stood up and suddenly felt something graze her cheek. She winced and touched the spot, there was a small cut there. She looked up and noticed the large intricate webby trap of hair.

"Oh my, oh me. You can see it then," a female voice said above her. The girl decided to clarify,"My net of hairs I mean. Pity. Because seeing is not enough." Kagome wasn't about to let some girl with sharp hairs scare her.

"Who are you?" she asked the girl above her. She simled a small straight smile.

…Hiroko's Point of View…

I'm riding on InuYasha's back while he's jumping and running to the village. I decided not to say anything about their argument knowing it would get me a looong silent treatment later from him. So we bounced over a few roofs and landed on the ground seeing all those floating girls with sharp kitchen and farming utensils in our way. The girls lifted up their weapons.

"Alright. Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" InuYasha got in his fighting stance.

"InuYasha don't kill them!" I said. He looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"Why the hek not?"

…..Kagome's Point of View…..

The girl moved some of her fingers to manuvure some of her hairs.

"How do you do? I'm Yura of the Hair. Though you needn't bother to remember…." Kagome backed up until the back of her legs hit the rim of the well. Yura then swiftly brought down her left hand and continued her somewhat creepy introduction. "Because you'll be dead soon!" Hairs whipped at and round Kagome making her wince at the few spots they touched.

"I'll be having the jewel if you don't mind!" She pulled back her left hand in a fist and the tiny pouch that held her only jewel shard came out of her shirt. When Yura took the jewel shard out of the pouch she gasped.

"You naughty naughty girl! You've shattered the jewel! Where's the rest or I shall be cross." Kagome yelled for Yura to give back her jewel shard.

"You didn't answer myquestion. Where is the rest of the jewel?" Kagome sat on the rim of the well.

"I-I'm not really sure!" Which was true. A samurai sword appeared before Yura.

"Oh.." she started,"well in that case…" She grabbed the sword and swooped down for Kagome. When she swung Kagome leaned back. A bit too far apparently because she fell backwards into the well. Yura threw her sword down into the well yelling, "No fair escaping!" When her sword floated back to her and she grabbed the handle, and saw there was no blood on it she said to herself, "That's strange. Come to think of it so was that girl." Note: Kagome would so be pouting right now if he could've heard that.

…..Hiroko's Point of View…..

"Something _has _to be possesing them."

"How do ya think that?" InuYasha asked me.

"InuYasha, Hiroko, wait!" Kaede yelled. She was crawling on the ground toward us. InuYasha got us past the girls to her. Long story short InuYasha couldn't wait so he got trapped in the hair. He got out of it. Then the male villagers with their farming utensils got in our way.

"Dang it," I said.

InuYasha sighed and said, "Ya know, I'm getting' real tired of this." Kaede's breahting became hoarser with each breath she took.

"InuYasha.." she began, "Forget this old woman." She panted some. InuYasha tsked and said for her to drop the noble act. But just then she fell over

"Kaede!" I said. InuYasha looked over to her

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked. She just graoned in pain.

"Tsk. Well thanks a lot," he said.

Now me and Kaede both are on InuYasha's back. Aneko finally caught up to us and is following us with one of the horses.

"Beware InuYasha. Lest ye touch. The hair will-" She gasped as InuYasha was simply going through the hairs he was touching with no trouble at all.

"You say somethin' old woman?" he asked Kaede. She just sighed and sid, "Not at all."

…..At sunset….

"Did I hear you say you could _see_ the hair?" InuYasha sked Kaede. She winces once again from the wound on her shoulder.

"Mm-hm," Kaede responded. Aneko asked her if she could tell where it was being pulled from.

"Don't be absurd. And even asuming I _did_ know from wence the strands of hair came, ye must either find Kagome or Hiroko must guide you to it." InuYasha turned to me.

"So you can see it too?" he asked. I said yeah. But with everything going on I didn't exactly have time to tell him.

"Hiroko. Ye have a bigger part of my sister's soul than Kagome. Which also means you have more of her powers. Ye must go only with InuYasha to vanquich this thing controling the hairs." She then closed her eyes.

"Kaede," Aneko said.

…Kagome's Point of View…

Kagome opened her eyes after falling back into the well. She then stood up and heared her grandpa's voice.

"But we've already been in here a dozen times," he said.

Yeah, but Grandpa, I keep tellin' you, _this _is where she fell," Souta said. There was a flashlight shown into the well.

"But are you_ sure_ you weren't dreaming?" Gramps asked Souta.

"But I _wasn't!" _Souta yelled to his grandfather. They both looked down the well and saw Kagome.

"G-grandpa? Souta?"

Grandpa and Souta got her out of the well and out of the small shrine house. Kagome was staring past the shrine gate to the scenery of modern Tokyo. She was so happy to be home at last!

_I've come home! Back to my own time!_ Kagome thought.

"You were missing for three full days! The least you could've done was call!" Grandpa said.

"And why are you wearing those weird old clothes?" Souta asked.

_It's not a dream. I'm really back. I've come home!_ Kagome's eyes got wide and she turned to her grandpa,threw herself into his arms, and cried.

"Oh Grandpa, I was so scared!"

"Kagome, what on earth?"

….Hiroko's Point of View….

Kaede was lying there. Not moving, while InuYasha and Aneko dug her a hole to lay in. We two knew Kaede wasn't dead, but we both didn't feel like saying it. InuYasha stopped digging and stood up.

"Well that oughta be enough, old woman…" he stopped and started covering her with dirt. "It's the least I can do for ya." He got the dirt to the bottom of her neck she spoke.

"I am _resting. _Not dead," she said. Aneko covered her with leaves.

"Then think of it as a hiding place," she said. "InuYasha'll even come and dig you up later. If he remembers." She then looked to InuYasha and made him promise to not forget her. He promised, sighed and began to walk away. Aneko and I were at his side when Kaede reminded us to not forget her. I got on InuYasha's back and Aneko got on her horse and told us she'd look over the village till we got back. I told InuYasha we should go and get Kagome because the villagers trust her a little more than Aneko.

"Stupid woman. Takin' off right when we need her."

…Kagome's Point of View….

Kagome was laying in the tub with a smile that made her look like she was in ecstasy.

"Ahhh. This must be heaven."

…..Hiroko's Point of View….

I'm on InuYasha's back still as he's running for the well. Along with there being a ginat wave of hair coming after us! I didn't think hair was scary but now I'm thinking differently. I can already hear Yura saying, "Little girl, come out, come out wherever you are."

…..Kagome's Point of View…

She is running her hands through her wet hair. Loving the feeling of good hair again she smiles.

"Ahh. Shampoo, it's a good thing."

Authors Note: Review please! J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yura of the Demon Hair 

…..Kagome's Point of View…..

It was night in modern Tokyo. Nothing happening. Except inside the Higurashi family home.

Kgome's mother sat down next to Grandpa.

"You don't actually believe her story do you?" she asked. He just 'hmmed' and crossed his arms. Souta bolted up.

"But it _is _true! Kagome fell down the well and then the monster came up and kidnapped her!"

"There is a certain legend about the Bone Eaters Well. Since ancient days, the Bone Eaters Well has consumed the corpses of demons. But what if the continuation of time was disrupted?" he said. Within minutes Grandpa was nailing the well shut around the edge. Then put many seals all over the well. He wiped his brow, proud of his work.

"That'll stop ya," he said. Then he chuckled.

Kagome was now blowdrying her hair in the family room with Buyo's head resting on her lap. She looked at her grandfather with surprise as he just told her about how he just sealed up the well.

"Huh? Closed it off?" she asked Grandpa.

"Yes. We needn't worry about any more visitors from there," he told Kagome. "I used special Spirit Wards just in case," he said. Kagome continued drying her hair.

….InuYasha's Point of View…

_Stupid girl! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_ InuYasha thought as he and Hiroko were on their way to the well. He stopped to try and catch Kagome's scent. He caught something, but sniffed a few more times to make sure it was hers.

"That's her alright," he said. "I'd know that stench anywhere." He saw the well and Hiroko got off his back so they could both walk to it. Hiroko ran to Kagome's clothes and picked them up.

"Why do you think she left her clothes?"Hiroko asked InuYasha. InuYahsa looked down the well and told her, "Dunno. But she must've gone back to your guys' world." He grabbed Hiroko and held her bridal style and jumped down the well. Making Hiroko drop Kagome's clothes.

…..Kagome's Point of View…

Kagome was laying on her bed with Buyo thinking about how good it is to be home in her own bed. Was she really there? Back in Fueldal Japan? She had a flashback of shooting that Crow Demon with it's own foot, along with breaking the Shikon no Tama. She also remembered old Kaede's words.

"Only by working together, will ye four be able to recover the shards of the jewel." Then she remembered Yura's words.

"You naughty naughty girl. You've shattered the jewel!"

She looked up from her pillow.

"And what about that girl? The one with the hair? What did_ she_ want?" She suddenly realized. "Duh, the jewel, of course." Kagome sat up on her bed. "But what if she won't give it back?" She sighed. "I can already hear InuYasha and Aneko. 'We didn't even ask for your help.' But then Hiroko would reason with them and they'd-maybe-apologize." She clapped her hands together. "But as far as I'm concerned, chater closed. It was just a fairytale."

"Kagome! Dinner time! And one of your friends is on the phone!" Kagome's mom called up to her. Kagome called "Coming!" to her her mom and ran down the stairs.

"H-h-hey Grandpa. Those seals will stay on won't they?" Souta asked.

"Course they will. Have a little faith, will you?"he stopped to look at Souta. "If theres _one _thing I know, it's spirits." Kagome ran in and smiled at the food that is currently cooking. She started chanting, "Real food real food real food…" as Grandpa was saying to her, "I sealed that well up tight Kagome, so don't you worry."

Kagome stopped chanting "Real food real food real food…" after Grandpa stopped talking. Souta looked to Granpa and said, " I don't think she heard ya Gramps."

_Hah, what a wonderful time to be alive, _Kagome thought. Two pairs of footsteps were walking quickly down the hall.

Kagome was just saying, "Lets eat-" when InuYasha slamed the sliding door open. Hiroko beside him.

"Kagome…" Hiroko was glaring at her. "Do you know what we had to go through to get here?" She noticed Souta, Grandpa, and Kagome's mom staring at her and InuYasha. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I-InuYasha? Hiroko?" she said.

"Idiot! Who told you you could go home?"

"But…uh…how did you-"

"Through the well!" InuYasha and Hiroko yelled in unison. Kagome's eyes widened again.

"But-but the well-" she got interrupted by Grandpa.

"You lie!" he yelled. "I put down those Spirit Wards myself! No way you two could've-" he got interrupted by InuYasha. He held up a Spirit Ward.

"Well sorry to break it to ya, old man, but it don't work." Then Hiroko took Kagome's arm.

"Come on Kagome. We need you to go to the Fuedal Era for a little while." They were halfway out he door when Kagome pulled back.

"No! And you can't make me!" Note: Souta is more mature than that. Kagome's mom bolted up and yelled, "Stay right there, boy!" InuYasha turned to her.

"Now what?"

"Mom I-" Kagome's mom reached up and touched InuYasha's ears.

"Your ears. Are they real?" Souta ran up beside her saying, "Me next! Me next!"

"Mooooom! That's not cool. Though I did it too but.." she stopped when she saw one of Yura's hairs slide down InuYasha's shoulder.

"InuYasha. Do you see that?" she said. He looked to his shoulder.

"I don't see nothin'," he said. Hiroko decided to say this for Kagome.

"One of the hairs is on your shoulder," she said. "Right here." She picked it off of his shoulder. The second she got it off the hair wrapped around her hand and cut her, drawing a little blood.

"Girl, your hand!" Grandpa said.

"What's wrong?" Souta said, worried.

"It's there, in Hiroko's hand," Kagome said to her family. They looked at her like she was crazy.

_So only _Hiroko and I _can see it, _Kagome thought.

Kagome gasped and ran out the door and to the shrine. She threw open the doors and looked to the well to see a bunch of waves of hair coming out of it!

"Kagome what's wro-" Hiroko stopped as she noticed the hair coming out of the well also.

"Hair! Lots and lots of hair!" Kagome yelled.

"So the old crumb was right. _You _have the sight too," InuYasha said from behind both of them. Kagome turned around and said, " _You_ did it! You came here so the hair followed _you_!"

"Kagome!"

"Are you okay?"

Hiroko slamed the doors so they wouldn't come in there. A wave of hair came towards Kagome and she ducked out of the way. InuYasha missed it when Kagome told him where to hit. There were hand knocks on the doors.

"Let us in here now!"

"Kagome!"

The hair began to entangle InuYasha in it. Hiroko seemed to notice that one strand of hair at the some time Kagome did, for they both tried to run for it. Hiroko stopped Kagome by requesting she keep her family out of the place. Kagome reluctantly agreed and went back to guard the entrance to the shrine.

…Hiroko's Point of View…

"InuYasha! Cut this hair right here. Between my hands!" I yelled. He swung between my hans and the rest of the hair fell to the ground.

"She must be after us for some reason. Kagome wouldn't come here if she still had our shard of the jewel," I said.

"Let's go. Right now," Kagome said. InuYahsa looked at her and said, "But I thought ya didn't-"

"Not time for this InuYasha! But Kagome, first, the reason we came here was so you can watch over the village with Aneko until we kill Yura. Now lets go!" I said. InuYasha grabbed Kagome, then we jumped jumped down the well.

…..At the Fuedal Era…..

…..Yura's Hideout Place…

Yura was lying there. Waiting for InuYasha, Kagome, and Hiroko to come back.

"They'll be back _any _minute." She picked up a red skull and put on her chest. She laughed and petted the colored skull.

…Hiroko's Point of View….

We just dropped Kagome off at the village and are headed to Yura's hideout. A crescent moon is over us. Makes me wonderwhen we'll meet Sesshomaru. I suddenly heard Kaede's voice saying, "Listen InuYasha! Hiroko is more of Kikyo than Kagome is! Which means she does not yet know her own strenght! Please InuYasha, help Hiroko find herself!"

_I gotta try my Pirestess powers against Yura! _I thought.

"InuYasha, take a right!" I said. Sensing Yura's aura.

"Got it!" He sprinted right.

It's a little later in the night and we're going down a hill whe new see a bonfire. We go to it to see three dead bodies. I mean it. _Bodies_. No. Heads. At. All. Creepy.

"That Yura girl must've taken their heads," InuYasha said quietly.

I got to the ground and got the bow and arrows on the ground and put them over my shoulder. I got on InuYasha's back again. Then he jumped off to Yura's.

"Why'd you get the bow and arows?" he asked.

"You see, InuYasha, it's like witches. They have to have some sort of object to channel their energy through. An I figured, if I have something like a sword or bow and arrows, I might channel my energy better," I said.

"Oh, I get it." Wow. And I thought he was just dense. He looked back to me out of the corner of his eye.

"Aren't you afraid of missing Yura?" he asked.

"I could try to channel my evergy to aiming better."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"I dunno. Maybe." Am I flirting with InuYasha? Well now that I've actually met him…he does seem pretty cute.

We landed on a tree branch. I sensed Yura again, but this time it was stronger.

"We're closer," I said. A split second later the tree was cut into pieces. When we landed on the ground some waves of hair came for us. InuYasha jumped out of the way.

"From the left!…From the right!"

"When are these things gonna stop?" InuYasha panted.

"From the Left!….Left!…..Behind!" InuYasha groaned.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!" he yelled. He jumped towards a hill and was skidding down it when some hairs grabbed his wrist and yanked him upwards. I fell off his back and rolled down the rest of the hill.

"InuYasha!" I yelled. Then I looked up and saw a giant hairball.

"Hairball? Wait- Yura's hiding place!" She suddenly appeared on some of her lines of hairs.

"Well speak o' the devil," I whispered to myself.

"Oh my, look at the cute doggy." InuYasha tugged at his restraints. He looked up at her.

"And you must be Yura of the Hair! How'd you know my name?" He is not happy about this.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone's talking about the Half-demon InuYasha with some reincarnated shrine maiden." I really got mad then. No one calls me a shrine maiden! I notched an arrow in the bow, and shot at Yura.

"It's _Priestess! Not_ shrine maiden!" My emotions it seemed made the energy in the arrow grow for it destroyed Yura's left arm.

"Ugh! You wench!" But her arm came back and reatached itself.

InuYasha tried to attack her but she lept out of the way and sent a wave of hair at InuYasha. Then his right arm got restrained by some hair.

"Oh this is _not_ happening again!" Yura just popped up behind him.

"Such pretty hair," she said. Okay this chick is crazy. InuYasha got mad and swiped at her. She flipped back, landed on a thick string of hair, jumped back up and cut InuYasha's chest. Blood came out.

"InuYasha!"

Yura licked her sword and said, "I'm going to cut you into little pieces."

_No!_ I thought. I know that red skull is here somewhere. I realized then it was in that hairball! I shot an arrow at it. It opened up and heads with their hair still attachted spilled out. Yura gasped.

"What did you do? Oh that's it! Die now!" She swung her comb and fire came at me! I shot an arrow at it and it died instantly.

_Phew! Thank God!_

She turned to InuYasha and swung at him. He dug his hand into his chest and did his 'Blades of Blood' move. Yura backed up to her stillfalling mound of hair.

"Don't you know to be gentle when adressing a lady? Were you brought up in a dog house?" Her heads started laughing.

(My fingers are tired from typing so I'm gonna skip to the part where I break the red skull with an arrow and destroy Yura.)

So Yura fades away in a blueish mist.

"What happened to the jewel shard?" InuYasha asked me. I looked through Yura's clothes til I found that tiny pouch thing.

"Right here," I said. "Well that's one down, however many more to go."

"Yeah," InuYasha said. "Let's get back to the village."

"What about Kaede?"

"Eh, I'll dig 'er up tomorrow."

Author's Note: Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru 

….Sesshomaru's Point of View…

A staff with two heads floats until it is some yards away from a stone structure. A Toad Demon grabs the floating staff and yells for his master.

"My Lord, My Lord here it is! It's the tomb that we've been searching for!" His master walked up to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The Toad turned back to the stone tomb.

"Aye, My Lord. The staff has _always_ led us without fail. Clearly it must mean this tomb." The Toad ran to the structure.

"But first I need to prove it," he said. He was just a few feet from the tomb when wolves came out from behind the stones surrounding the tomb. The Toad gasped and said, "Well this isn't right at all," he stopped to look to his master, "My Lord. Success! It is exactly like I expected."

The Toad walked behind his master as he walked casually through the pack of growling wolves.

"N-n-n-n-nice d-doggies," the Toad said. They growled some more and one barked a few times. The Toad's master looked down to them out of the corner of his eye.

"The Fang. It is a fang I seek here," he said to the wolves. "Once I possess it, I shall transform myself into a far _greater_ power. Heh, yet why must I explain? My power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus. Can it be that I am afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits?" He lifet his right arm and his right hand began to glow green.

"Perhaps, I presume." The wolves jumped at him, form all directions. The demon man held his right arm out in front of him and spun in a circle multiple times, a poisonus whip coming from his hand. Cutting and killing all the wolves on the premises.

"The Fang. It is the Fang I seek here," the man said.

"Position the staff, Jaken," he said. Jaken ran to the top of the stone tomb and positioned his staff there. The Beauty head on the staff shook and screamed. Jaken looked at it in wonder.

"This time it is the Beauty who responds," he said. "Do not tell me we have been mislead." His Lord walked away.

"Oh, My Lord, wait for me!" he yelled to his Lord.

….Somewhere…

An old Flea Demon was hiding in the fur of one of the wolves previously at the stone tomb. Those three were smart enough to get away. The Flea Demon sighed in his hiding place.

"And I thought I had seen it all. Whoever _he_ is, Lord InuYasha will want to know. I'd best go quickly," he said.

…Somwhere Else…..

A small army is feasting for their following battle the next morn. Where that small army's leader sits, he tells the number of men around him to feast, so that they may have strength for battle. One of the men spoke, "Aye. And let us give thanks that we have such a leader to follow." Then suddenly screams were heard. Six men fell to the ground dead. The man that killed them told their leader he needed a boat.

"A boat? Haha! And we're to give it, are we?" the leader said. The siver haired man said, "Yes. Now."

Jaken came from behind some grass and said, " Lord Sesshomaru, there are no boats!" He saw the army's boats tied up a few yards away.

"Unless you count those few," Jaken said.

"W-what is that?" one of the soldiers asked.

"They're beasts," another said.

"No. Worse than beasts. Demons," another said.

"Kill them," one shouted. Sesshomaru sighed at the soldiers.

"Jaken," he said. Jaken came up beside him.

"Yes, My Lord," he said. Sesshomaru went to walk to the boats. While Jaken burned the soldiers running to kill him to a crisp. He looked around for his master but didn't see him.

"Oh My Lord, I'm coming! Wait for me!" He ran the direction his Lord most likely would've gone. The Staff of Two Heads stopped him. Jaken let it go and it's heads changed positions.

"The Fang. It must've changed location," Jaken said.

Jaken and Sesshomaru were on a boat they took from that army.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said.

"M-m-might we ask Lord InuYasha where the tomb is?" Jaken asked his master.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru said his name in hate. Then knocked Jaken off the boat and into the water, then kept Jaken under the water with his own staff.

"I prefer not to think of him," Sesshomaru said.

…Hiroko's Point of View….

I helped Kagome lift her bike out of the well.

"Why did you have to bring your bike Kagome?" I asked her. It'll probably get squashed or broken. Either by InuYasha or a demon. She looked at me with a big smile on her face and told me, " So I won't have to ride that jerk InuYasha's back." I swear, if only I could sit _her_….

Anyway we both rode her bike back to the village. And it was not easy keeping my balance on that thing since I had to sit on the back. Kagome ranted on about how InuYasha is such a jerk to her.

"He's rude, he's crude, and he says he hates me."

"He hasn't exactly had good contact with humans _or _demons. Remember? _Kikyo_," I said.

"Oh yeah," she said. Then some seconds late we went over a rock. I heard some tiny sounds of pain and knew it had to be Myoga.

"Hey Hiroko. You hear somehting?" Kagome asked me.

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing at all," I responded.

….

"First Aid treatment? I don't think so," InuYasha said down to me. I know he's probably healed by now but I cant' help but worry.

"Well at least take off your kimono so I can see how bad it is," I said up to him.

"I don't need it."

"Just let me see your chest so I can see how bad it is. Do that and I'll walk away." He looked down a me then turned his nose up in the air.

_Well then!_

"Sit Boy!" I yelled . He fell face first. He looked up to me.

"What was that for?"

"For you attitude! Now let me look at your wound!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ack!"

…..Kaede's Point of View…

"Are you all better Lady Kaede?" a child asked her.

"Yes, child, all better," she answered the child.

"So are ya gonna find all the jewel pieces soon? Are you?" the child asked Kaede.

"Not soon. But InuYasha, Hiroko, and their friends will get them. I just wish some of them could learn to like eachother." The girl asking Kaede the questions pointed to the left and said, "Lady Hiroko and InuYasha like eachother." Keade looked to where she was pointing and saw Hiroko trying to take off InuYasha's kimono. She so got the wrong impression because she said, "Avert ye eyes, children." The children went away as Kaede told them to.

….Hiroko's Point of View….

"Perhaps ye two like eachother much more than meets the eye," Kaede said behind us.

"Huh?" we both said. Then we looked at eachother and noticed the position we were in and stood a few feet away from eachother.

_Stupid Kagome! Telling _me _to go to him instead of her! Geez, I'm so embarrased!_ I thought.

"Ya know, seeing how smart you are I figured you already knew my body is different," InuYasha said.

"I _do _know it is InuYasha. But I promised Kagome I'd look at you for her."

"Stupid girl," InuYasha mumbled.

"Me or Kagome?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious stupid? Kagome!" he yelled. He was trying to fix his kimono when he went 'Ow' and looked down to see Myoga on his chest sucking some blood out of him. He finished and looked up at InuYasha.

"Greetings and salutations." InuYasha smacked his chest where Myoga was at.

"Well if it ain't Myoga the Flea."

"Pretty obvious by his size," I said.

"So what'd ya come to see me about?" he asked Myoga. Myoga hopped upright from his spot of the ground and said, "Lord InuYasha, I've come to-" he fell to the ground and kept twitching. Kagome was right behind us spraying him.

"Kagome!" I said

"What?" she asked. I sighed.

"Let's just take him to the hut," I said.

…At Sunset….

"What do you mean somebody's tryin' to find my dad's tomb?" InuYasha asked Myoga.

"As Guardian of his final resting place, I could bear it no longer."

I glared at him with InuYasha.

"So ya took off and came here instead, that it?" Aneko said. Her foot was hovering over him.

"B-but it's the remains that are important, and they are n-no longer there," he said.

"So where are the remains ?" Aneko asked Myoga. She tells _me _not to steal people's lines.

"Honestly, no one knows."

InuYasha put his cheek on his hand and said to Myoga, "Some Gaurdian _you _are." Kaede turned towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha. Your father was rumored to be a phantom beast. The Western Lands were his domain."

"Can't say I remember it that well," InuYasha said.

"Your father was a demon among demons. Large and powerful. His blood was especially delicious. And you Lord InuYasha, inhereted that from him."

"So what about his mom?" I asked.

"Ah, Lady Izaiyoi was a beauty beyond compare-"

"Would you shut up about her? She died a long time ago," InuYasha said. Then he went out the door and to that tree he was on this morning.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him to walk out on us," Kagome said.

"Don't ya think it'd be a little more _personal_ than that?"Aneko was now giving Kagome a noogie.

"Ow! Stop"

"No way! Ha!" She continued noogieing her. I decided to go out to InuYasha. I never knew what it's like to have a ded either. Seriuosly I don't. My real life story is that he left when I was five because I wasn't a boy. I don't even remember his face.

…..At the Tree…

InuYasha is sitting on that branch and staring off into space.

"InuYasha! Mind helping me up there?" I said. I really do think he needs comfort right now. He got me up there after a few seconds after staring at me when I asked him. I was staring at the full moon thinking about InuYasha and his family. I looked at him.

"You really loved your mom, huh?" His eyes widened and he looked like he was gonna cry. I put my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the wind was blowing like crazy.

_Sesshomaru's coming._

"Get down!" InuYasha said. He dragged me to the ground and pulled me down.

"Something's coming. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah. Wait, what's that thing in front of the moon?" I said. Though I knew it was th carriage holding InuYasha's mom. Or was it that demon that impersonated his mom? Either way I knew what is was.

"Looks like a carriage," InuYasha said. Then the back opend up to reveal his mom(or that demon lady). She really is a 'Beauty beyond compare' as Myoga put it.

"Mother." InuYasha sounded like a lost little kid. My heart was actually breaking at the look in his eyes.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" she screamed. The carriage went up through the air until it was grabbed by that large demon controled by Sesshomaru. The demon crushed the carriage but kept that lady alive. Hey, I forgot what she was called. I grabbed onto InuYasha's arm tightly.

"InuYasha don't try to save her!" I said.

"Why not? She's my mother!" he said.

"Though I'm positive your mother loves you more than life itself, she couldn't leave the Netherworld. Now matter how bad she might want to see you again!" He didn't listen to me. He jumped up towards the large demon to get her and dodged Jaken's fire.

"Ya missed!" InuYasha yelled at Jaken. Sesshomaru then spoke, "Jaken. After this is done, I want him dead." he shook his head.

"Yes, M'lord." InuYasha clenched his fists.

"So it _is _you. Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru grinned.

"Indeed. It is nice to see you as well, _little brother_."

"Leave him alone Sesshomaru!" I yelled. He looked at me and said, "A Mortal. How interesting."

"Yeah, what of it?" I yelled up to him.

"Nothing. But with you, little brother, it suits you," he said. "These Human creatures. I thought you had had enough of them. Or is that a taste from Father?" InuYasha looked _really really_ mad now.

"The tomb of our father. Where do I seek it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why ask me?" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother.

"Seen yet not seen. Protected yet never known to it's protector. No other clues are known."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! 'Sides, even if I _did_ know, I'd _never_ tell _you!_" InuYasha said.

"Then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you." Sesshomaru hit the demon's cheek with his Poison Whip and his hand closed tighter around the demon woman impersonating her.

"No, InuYasha!" I said.

"I _have_ come back from the World of the Dead. I'm alive InuYasha," the woman said. The demon's hand closed around her tighter.

"Stop hurting her! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He cut off the demon's hand and in it that demon woman fell to the ground. InuYasha looked back to me.

"Hiroko! You and her get outta here!" I knew this wasn't his mom but I lifted one of her arms around my shoulders and tried to quickly carry her back to Kaede's hut. I could tell Sesshomaru was smirking on the inside because his little plan was working. I was about ten or so feet away when InuYasha screamed, "Mother!" She seemed to have woken up when he yelled.

"InuYasha!" she yelled. That demon hand was about to crush InuYasha and us when a white orb of light appeared between the woman's hands. It grew bigger as InuYasha got closer. Soon it enveloped the three of us and a white light was all I saw.

….In the Border of the Spirit World…

I woke up in the Spirit World Border seeing InuYasha and that woman standing across together. I tried to yell for him but I couldn't.

_Come on, come on! I…Can't….Move! What's wrong with me?_

The woman got close to InuYasha and said, "Partings are never easy, don't you agree?"

"I…" InuYahsa looked away from her and at me. I was trying desperately to scream, "InuYasha! Get away from her! She soesn't have a face, just look in the lake!" But I couldn't.

_If only I could even 'SIt' him. Maybe then he would look in the water and see she has no face. _InuYasha was already looking back at her again.

_Come on InuYasha, she's not your mom! _

Author's note:Review please! And I was thinking of putting some romance in here soon. So tell me who Hiroko, Aneko, and Kagome should go with. And thanks to the people reviewing my fanfiction! You guys are literally the only things keeping me writing this thing. I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword

…Just Outside the Village….

"Lady Hiroko!" "Lady Hiroko where are you?" the village men screamed that in hopes to find their Priestess.

….The Border of the Spirit World…

"InuYasha," the woman said. "I must return now, to the Netherworld."

"Do-do ya have to?" Again InuYasha sounded like a little kid. It's pretty sad to see it, actually. But her response to InuYasha's question was-I guess-a pink water lily appering between her hands and slowly, the petals broke away from each other little by little. Until the petals all seperately touched the surface of the lake.

"The petals, look into the water," the woman told InuYasha. He looked into the water as he was told. He-we all were-looking into one of his childhood memories. A small ball was bouncing across a bridge. Younger InuYasha ran after it, an excited look on his face. He caught up to the ball and lifted it in his little hands. Then we saw his mother, his _real_ mother, looking at him. Little InuYasha dropped the ball and ran happily to his mother until he was in her arms.

"That's me. Back when I was still small," InuYasha said. The woman looked at him happily.

"You remember. That's good. As a child I often held you that way. I held you to my heart, just as I am doing now." InuYasha turned and leaned into the woman, like he was about to give her a hug or something. She slowly began digging her hands through his back and to his heart!

_No! Dang it. Dang it. Dang it! Move stupid, move! _I told myself.

"I'll never let go. Not now, not ever." This lady was so turning into a major pet peeve for me. If I could just 'Sit' InuYasha, he and that woman would be on the ground, but I could get InuYasha outta here.

"M-mother," InuYasha mumbled.

_Oh no! I have to move!_ _But why can't I? Wait..those little..!_ I see those stupid little Minion of the Netherworld. Suddenly the place went from bright, beautilful and happy, to dark, awful and gloomy. The smell went down hill. You ever smelt rotting flesh? No? Be glad,that's what I'm smelling right now. I felt a slight pressure right bleow my ear. Like something jumping-Myoga!

"Hiroko! Hiroko! It's me, Myoga the Flea!" Seconds later Myoga gave in to his blood craving for the moment and started sucking my blood. Thank you Myoga! But the feeling started to get on my nerves so I swatted him. I sat up with Myoga in my hand.

"Thanks Myoga. You helped me to move again."

"No problem." He slowly floated back and forth from my hand.

I ran to InuYasha an that demon woman. She didn't notice me, doing her job for Sesshomaru.

"My boy, my precious boy," she said. He was sinking into her! Jaken ran up to her an hit her across the face with his staff.

"No soul sucking until I tell you!" he said. She turned towards Jaken.

"Sorry," she apologized. Jaken said she could have her way with him after they found out where the tomb was. I was crouching behind a rock with Myoga on my shoulder, tied there around the neck by a loose thread in my Priestess uniform.

"Please let me go! Please!" he whispered.

"No!" I whispered back.

"But-" he stopped when I pointed a finger with a tiny Flea Demon sized orb in front his face. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

I am now slowly creeping towards them. Jaken mainly, so I get my frustration out on him. The little troll!

"Black Pearl. On the right," InuYasha mumbled.

"What Black Pearl, where? We need more than that, dig deeper!" Demon lady looked to Jaken.

"But Lord Jaken, if I go any deeper his spirit will be broken." Guess she might actually be concerned for InuYasha. Jaken looked mad. "I don't care. Go deeper!" The woman nodded.

"Mother, I cant' breathe," InuYasha said. Well at least he's still speaking. Which means he's still alive.

"What's taking so long? You must hurry before Lord Sesshomaru comes back-" he stopped when I stepped on him. Purposely ofcourse. Rubbed my foot on head a few more times for good measure. I grabbed his staff.

"You mean, stupid little toad!" And I swung at him and he flew.

"Going….Going…And ….it's…outta there! Woohoo, go me!" I yelled. He landed way for into the lake. The demon woman ran away with InuYasha. I followed her an in a few seconds was about four feet from her.

"GIve him back, now!" I screamed at the woman.

"No!" He sunk deeper into her. Now almost his whole torso is in her!

"InuYasha!" I reached for him and grabbed a his hair and held on as I was dragged with him through this gross wasteland. I let go of his staff and put my palm against the woman's face. A red light came out of my palm and onto her.

"Aaaahhhh!" she screamed in pain, then in her pain, let us go.

"InuYasha! InuYasha, come on! She's almost here! Oh…uh….Sit Boy!" His body slammed into the ground.

"Ugh! Fwaht waz fht fah?" (What was that for?) ( His body is still in the ground.) I pulled him up.

"InuYasha, you okay?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I can't believe I thought she was my-"

"But it was Jaken and Sesshomaru who-"

"I-nu-Yasha," Sesshomaru said. We both looked to him.

"I know where it is now," he said. The tomb! I forgot it was in InuYasha's eye with the black pearl!

"Sesshomaru!" Sessomaru grabbed InuYasha by neck and lifted him above him. "Sessomaru you bas-" he was to run out of air to speak much more.

"And all this time Father hid the tomb under our own noses. Or to be tactical, _above_ our own noses. _Right_ above one might-" I interrupted him."Oh just go on with it! What're you waiting for an invitation?" He just glared at me and took the pearl out of InuYasha's eye, opened the portal and jumped through. Along with killing that demon woman after she protected InuYasha.

"Come on!" I said, dragging InuYasha through the portal.

…..In the Tomb…..

Ya know, InuYasha's dad's bones are a-_lot_ bigger when you're really seing them. Now I'm watching as the two brothers are fighting for the sword…Now InuYasha is about to die by Sesshomaru's Poison Claws. Now or never! I pull at the Tetsusaiga and pull it out.

"Alright!" Sesshomaru and InuYasha both looked at me. "Heh…oops."

_Oh yeah. Now things are gonna get good._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Showdown! InuYasha vs. Sesshomaru 

I pulled out the Tetsusaiga from it's hold inside InuYasha's dad. Still find that he was so huge pretty weird. Jaken was gaping at me like a fish out of water. Let me tell you it is so hilarious!

"Th-th-th-that's _impossible_! If the two of them couldn't do it, how a mere human ever hope to-" he stopped when InuYasha interrutped him.

"Don't look at Hiroko, look at me!" He swung at Sesshomaru and missed when Sesshomaru jumped out of the way with his demon speed and ran over to me.

"What are you and how did you come to pull out the sword?" He looked from the sword to me. InuYasha shouted, "Be quiet!" to his shoulder. Myoga must've gotten off mine. Little coward. Then he turned to Sesshomaru and told him, "Sesshomaru! Leave her alone, she's not involved in this!"

"InuYasha you're just making him mad!" I yelled to him. Sesshomaru turned towards InuYasha.

"For some unknown reason, I was not able to draw Testusaiga. Fortunately, you could not draw it either. But this girl did. It's obvious that she must die." InuYasha told Sesshomaru, "You're right. It _is _weird that she could when we couldn't but she's still a human girl. Hiroko give him the sword. You have no choice." I gabbed the sword tighter.

"No way! Why does _he_ have to keep it? If he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it! So come and take it from me!" I grabbed the sword even tighter.

"No stupid. You're only a human. Back off, shut up, and but out!"

"What do _you _know? _You're _the stupid one!" Sesshomaru just barely chuckled. I looked at him.

"InuYasha. You're patience with this creature is astonishing to me." He pause to put some hair back behind his ear. "You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her. Certainly these feelings of yours are something you must not have inhereted from our great and powerful father. It was that mother of yours. That _human_ mother. Who caused our father to meet his end, to end up in this blood affects _you _as well. Is it that which so endears you to them? When it comes to humans, _I_ ofcourse, do not know such weakness." His poison dame out of his hand and sread around the part of the tomb where my body is. I could barely breathe, the tomb was starting to melt around me.

"I-InuYasha!" I yelled.

"Hiroko!" A second later I was completely coverd by the stuff so I could't hear or see anything. But I know this InuYasha stuff too well that I could play it out in my head. Sessomru turns toward InuYasha and says, "SO fragile. Don't you agree brother?" InuYasha gets really mad then.

"Sesshomaru.."

"And not just Humans, Half-breeds too." He'd run toward Sesshomaru an sream, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He'd miss and Sesshomaru's tail would wrap around him, then Sesshomaru would lift him up to him. Then Sesshomaru unwinds it and makes InuYasha skid over the skulls and hit one of their dad's ribs. Then Sesshomaru tries to whip him quite a few times with his Poison Whip. Then I see InuYasha's flashback of him as a kid and chasing after the little ball those people were playing with, and his mom crying while holding him in her arms after he asked her what a Half-breed was. I was crying a little bit too. I was so caught up in my stupid crying that the next thing I knew I got so mad…and then I was out of that stuff Sesshomaru melted on me. My eyes hurt a little from crying so much and they had to have been red. I pointed the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru.

"You tried to kill me ya jerk!" I ran to InuYasha and shoved Tetsuasiga in his hands.

"W-were you crying?" InuYasha asked me. I sniffled.

"Uh-huh. I saw that flashback about your mom," I replied. He got a sad look on his face momentarily remembering his mom.

"Away from that, how come you're still alive?" InuYasha asked. Wow, a lot of questions today.

"Tetsuasaiga protected me." Myoga was now jumping up and down on InuYasha's shoulder.

"She's right! Sesshomaru's claws spread out deadly poison. Without the sword, she really would've died. Now why not give it a real test on Sesshomaru?" he said. Well more like shouted because of his size. The room sterted shaking, or, it did to me. Seshomaru is getting ready to transform.

"Let's see if a Half-breed can _really_ hold the Tetsusaiga." He started to transform. The marks on his face grew wider, he got a dog's head, he was getting larger by the second! So now he's in his true form. His aura is so big, it almost kills you. He kept barking at us. Just as bad as a dog barking at some strangers invading it's territory.

"Outta the way!" I pushed InuYasha out of the way and jumped the opposite direction to avoid being hit by Sesshomaru's claws. InuYasha was jumping all over the place trying to avoid his claws and his teeth. Both have poison. Same for his drool. It's so poisonis it melted the ground.

_Acid drool. Real and gross, _I thought. InuYasha was still jumping around avoiding Sesshomaru. My status: Climbing up their dad's spine so I won't melt by Sesshomaru's poison dog breath. See how it lessened over the years? Think of our dogs today.

"Aaaahhh!" InuYasha was sreaming in pain. I couldn't see them because I was at the top of the spine. More specifically at the mouth. I knew wha was happening next so I ran to the right shoulder and waited. It was only some seconds before the two brothers came out through the shoulders. InuYasha jumped down from Sesshomaru and in front of me.

Now its some maybe two or so minutes later and InuYasha was beside me. I was starting to fake-cry so that InuYasha could start using the Tetsusaiga.

"Don't cry!"

"Should I laugh?"

"No you should shut up and let me protect you!"

Sesshomaru is coming up on us. Tetsusaiga transformed and InuYasha was about to swing at Sesshomaru.

"Sit boy!" I said. He fell to his dad's skeleton.

"What exactly are you planning to do now that I can't do anything?" he yelled. "Hello!" I was ignoring him to focus my energy on Sesshomaru.

His paw was just at me when I pushed both of my hands on it and a burst of light went onto it. His howl of pain was so loud I almost fainted at the high frequency of it. I could smell burning flesh from Sesshomaru's paw.

_Must be stronger than I realized_, I thought.

…..Back In the Fuedal Era…..

InuYasha and I are back now. Standing in front of the tree we were on, aparrently last night. Then that black pearl shot itself straight back into InuYasha's eye.

"So…you feeling ok?" I asked InuYasha. He rubbed his eye.

"Yeah. Everything is pretty much back to normal. And at least _now_ I know that my old man can rest in peace.

…..At Kaede's Hut….

Kagome was rubbing her head from when Aneko noogied her. InuYasha got a look on his and said. "Aww! I can't noogie her too?"

"Can he? Please Hiroko," Aneko begged. They were both giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Geez! Fine, go ahead."

"Hiroko!" Kagome said. InuYasha began noogieing her. Aneko an I burst out laughing. When we stopped InuYasha stopped noogieing Kagome and layed down to rest. And I told Kagome and Aneko what happened.

"No way! You just burned the jerk's paw? You just _have _to get all the fun, don't you?" Aneko said.

_She's sulking again,_ I thought. Aneko is the type of person that hates to miss a fight. Be it from the schoolyard to wrestling on TV. She does nto miss a fight. Or a chance to tease someone. I swear she'd be perfect for Koga.

…The Next Day….

"InuYasha!" I was calling up to him from down below the tree he was always in. He looked down at me._"_You want me to tell you, how to really use Tetsusaiga?" I asked him. He jumped down in front of me.

"And since when are you an expert?" he asked. "I ain't wastin' the Tetsusaiga on a Human like you."

"Sit boy! Sitsitsitsitisit!" I yelled. He was yanked to th ground harshly by the necklace. He lifted his head up. "Wait! You said you'd tell me how to use the sword!"

"Figure it out for yourself!" I yelled back, walking away.

Author's Note: Review please! Give me any chapters you like for the next chapter. Also the eight episode. I'm a little stuck on that one. And to Bundun, you didn't offend me when you said I didn't really like Kagome. To be honest, I'm really not. And it's because of your review that helped me write this chapter. And to anyone who does review, thank you for doing so. I love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Toad Who Would Be Prince

Kagome and I are swimming in the pond or lake (She let us have two of her own swimsuits. Didn't think she had that many.) while Aneko was wading her feet in the water. Kagome popped out of the water.

"Ah, this is good! The water is clean…" Kagome started.

"The air is fresh," Aneko finished for her. "Looks like people didn't have it so bad in the Middle Ages, huh?"

…..InuYasha's Point of View…

InuYasha was laying back in the tree complaining to Myoga.

"We've been gone for three days. Kagome said that if we left the village we'd find more jewel shards out here in Musashi. But-" he got interrupted by Myoga.

"Yeah yeah sure-whatever," Myoga said. InuYasha looked slightly up towards Myoga.

"Are you listening to me or what?" Myoga looked back to him.

"Uh…W-well yes of course you're right. I was just a little distracted by our young ladies down there."

"Listen you.." InuYasha warned. Myoga hopped onto InuYasha's knee.

"I'm just gonna go check on them, 'kay?" Myoga hopped off towards the three girls below.

"You're just gonna get clobbered! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" InuYasha warned Myoga. Suddenly he saw a white blur whiz past him, down the tiny hill under the tree and towards the girls.

_What if it's a demon? _So he followed the blur. And just as he passed Myoga of course the dang Flea got the wrong idea and smirked and thought, _Lord InuYasha. You naughty boy._

…Hiroko's Point of View….

I heard a rustle in the bushes. I know Kagome and Aneko heard it too because Kagome turned and screamed, Aneko jumped out of the water and looked right to left to see what was up. We mostly just saw InuYasha.

"Would ya not scream Kagome. It wasn't _me _it was-"

"Not _you _InuYasha, my clothes!" Kagome pointed to the right where something was taking off with her school uniform.

_You're screaming over clothes? Come on!_ I thought. But we all ran out of the water following the monkey.

…At a Tree…

The mokney jumped into some guy's arms.

"Good boy. So what did you bring me this time?" He rustles through Kagome's clothes when he takes out her bra. He holds it in front of his face.

"This isn't something to eat!" We all popped out of the bushes.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled. "Gimme back my clothes!" Kagome yelled. Aneko walked up to him and hit him on the head then takes Kagome's clothes back to her.

"Thanks," Kagome tell Aneko.

"Keh. Whatever," she went back to the pond to get our clothes. SUddenly the guy pulls out a sword and says, "Who are you? You look suspicious!" InuYasha stepped on his head.

"We were just about to ask you the same thing!"

…A Little Later….

He was totally pigging out on the potato ships Kagome gave him. Didn't think anyone could eat that fast.

"You must've been really hungry. Would you like some tea?" she handed him some tea. He happily took it and gulped it down just way too fast for any human being to gulp down a drink. InuYasha and Kagome started arguing and Aneko was staring at the monkey and his owner finishing the potato chip bag. They clapped their hands together.

"I give you thanks woman. The chips potato were delicious." Aneko leaned over to me and whispered, "Hehe. He said 'chips potato'." I whispered back, "I know." Kagome stood up.

"My name is Kagome. This is InuYasha. Those two are my friends Aneko and Hiroko." She gestured to us three with each introduction. The guy suddenly smacked his cheek.

"And _that guy_ is Myoga the Flea," I said. Aneko walked up to him and said he tolod us a minute ago he got seperated from his allies. He told us his family name was Nobunaga and Kagome went all fangirl until she found out he wasn't _Oda_ Nobunaga. So after a tiny argument Amari (that's his real name) left and fell down a tiny cliff on his way.

…The Village….

"So tell me shy we had to follow this guy again," InuYasha said.

"Because he needs us and we can't leave him alone," Kagome said back.

"But we already have to get back the jewel shards!" Aneko yelled. We heard some old men of the village gossip about how the Lord of their village is supposedly possesed by a demon.

"Demon?" Me and InuYasha said.

…Nighttime…..

"That's the place," Amari said. We were all looking up at the large castle up on the top of the steep hill.

"Heh. I can smell the demon's stench from here. There's a piece of the Sacred Jewel there alright. We'd better have a closer look. Jump on guys." InuYasha crouched down and put his arms behind him. We got on his back. Then Amari got on his back too.

"What are you on here for?" I asked.

"I've got business up there," he said.

"Then go someway else," InuYasha said.

…..At the Castle….

All the gaurds were asleep. So much for castle security. Now Amari is searching for his Princess, Suyu. He opens a door and gasps then runs in and starts crying, "Oh Princess, what has happened?" then started crying those waterfall tears.

"Amari. Would this girl be your Princess?" Aneko said. So Myoga sucked some of her blood to wake her up.

"P-Princess," Amari said.

"Nobunaga? Why are _you _here?" she asked.

"Princess Suyu….you remember me?" he said. The Princess giggled a little.

"Of course I do. I'll never forget. We were freinds as children and you were always so very kind." Amari blushed and rambled on about how she would forget a lowly vassel like him. Then Aneko almost died laughing on how she said he fell in horse dung, ponds, and everything else. It is pretty funny to know someone like that.

"It was shortly after I arrived here as his bride. My Lord husband started to act strangely…" I zoned her out for the rest.

"Sounds like he's here. Comin' guys?" InuYasha asked.

"You know it," Aneko and I said together.

"Yep," Kagome said. She got up to go when InuYasha told her to stay back so she can watch over Nobunaga and Princess Suyu. So we stepped out into the hallway.

"I thougth I heard something," the toad demon said.

…..At the Cave…..

Aneko and Amari just got knocked out by the toad demon. I am _seriously_ pissed off now. That little (insert curse word here) hurt my sister!

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him out of the Lord's body and he evaporated into thin air.

…..Next Day…..

"Well with the toad gone, all the girls were saved. That's good right, Nobunaga?" Kagome said. He just sighed. "Come on, say something, will you?" Kagome urged him to speak.

"Idiot. Even though he nearly got himself killed, he went out to save the life of his _only _romantic rival."

"That's me alright. Amari Nobunaga: World's Biggest Idiot and Fool."

"You _are _an idiot, but ya saved a lot of lives. So cheer up, there's plenty others who'll do that." InuYasha has good moments when he wants to have 'em. Amari looked back over his shoulder him and smiled. He grabbed his walking stick and stood up. "You know what? That does cheer me up! Okay." Then he walked away.

"Wait! Nobu-" He fell down the tiny cliff anyway.

"Well he's an idiot alright," I said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Enter Shippo….Plus the Amazing Thunder Brothers! 

"Three….two…one." The little clock beeped, then Kagome pushed the off button. "And there you have it. You're noodles are ready." InuYasha was totally pigging out on the noodles Kagome gave him. Well…I'm kinda pigging out on my own to-go thing of it. Aneko is just eating a chocolate bar.

"Mmmm not bad, not bad!" _Slurp slurp!_ That's all you hear right now.

"Yeah Kagome I love this flavor!" I said almost dine with my own ramen.

"Yeah. I could see how this….would catch on."

"Next best thing to sliced bread," Kagome muttered. InuYasha pointed to another ramen to-go thing.

"Hey Kagome aren't ya gonna dig in?" I just burped since I just finished my ramen.

"Dude," Aneko said. I glared at her.

"Oh come on burping isn't that bad!" Kagome screamed in frustration.

"Speaking of digging InuYasha, have you noticed we're surrounded by corpses here? No! I guess you were too busy rummaging through my backpack to realize that we happen to be sitting in an old battlefield! 'I'm hungry,' he says, and then he has the nerve to expect me to eat _here_!"

_Good Lord no wonder I'm not such a big fan of hers. She complains _wayyyy_ too much._ (No offense to any and all Kagome fans out there.) She sat down on a big rock.

"Geez! Even your blood sucking flea buddy has better manners!" Myoga looked to Kagome and said, "Finally I've found someone who has good tastes _and _tastes good. I must say I am impressed by the conveniences of your era. Like that bikecycle and this instant food stuff. Tell me, has our lands started trading with other lands?"

"Yeah. Good observation Myoga. Figures you'd notice. Actually 'Instant Noodles' were invented right here in Japan during the Space Age. They were…." I am zoning out now.

"I'll wake you later," Aneko said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks sis," I said back.

….Seconds later….

"Wake up Hiroko," Aneko said.

"Bwuh? I just got asleep…Hey why's the sky all dark? There a storm coming or somethin'?" I asked. She leaned down and whispered, "The Thunder Brothers."

"Oh yeah that's right!"

"Hey what're you two whisperin' for?" InuYasha asked us.

"Thinking about why the sky got dark," Aneko answered him. Suddenly we all heard a voice coming from a swirling light directly above us. Shippo.

"You. You posess a piece of the Sacred Shikon Jewel." InuYasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Who's that?" he yelled to us.

"Demon probably!" Aneko yelled. "Maybe a Kitsune or something!" Then the blue swirl came out to be a big pink bubble thing.

"Really?" I said. He just floated around us slowly.

"Hand over the Jewel. The Jewel..or your life." His mouth is on InuYasha's head. InuYasha just smacked him away. Then he turned into his little Fox Demon form. After we got to him InuYasha said, "Yep. It's a Kit."

"Who dares to pop my bubble?" Shippo yells at us. Aneko picked him up by his tail and put his face in front of his then gave him a really creepy smile.

"Someone who's bigger than you," she said.

"Don't torture the poor guy Aneko," I told her.

"Yeaaaah!" Shippo turned into that little statue. Next thing I knew he was on my shoulder.

"Uh…why ya on my shoulder?" I asked him.

"Because you're the first person to not say or treat me like I'm some kid…even though I look like one. By the way my name is Shippo." I couldn't help it. I hugged him.

"Yay! Shippo likes me!" Surpising enough he hugged back then went back to my shoulder.

"So why did you want our jewel shard?" Kagome asked.

….After Shippo's explnation,arguments from InuYasha and Kagome, and the Thunder Brothers kidnapping me, here we are….

The bald Thunder brother looked over his shoulder to me.

"Awoken have you my fair maiden?"

"So where am I?" I asked him.

"That is the least of your worries." He was really looking a me weird.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" This jerk is actually making me nervous. Then he explained about hair growth and all that.

"I am _not_ being boiled down for a stinkin' hair concoction!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down, lest Brother Hiten hears you!" Then suddenly the door was busted and Hiten along with his little "friend" were looking at us. Hiten's actually pretty cute.

"This thing is your brother?" the girl asked.

…(I am getting too lazy so)…..

So yeah. Told them about InuYasha being my lover and how he's big and strong and all that. Then we went to InuYasha and di the whole converstion. But this time he caught on to it and pretended like we were lovers.

"Give her back bastards!" InuYasha said to the brothers. Good thing the guy can act. So now the two are starting to fight with their weapons.


	10. Chapter 10

Phantom Showdown: The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga

Thunder and lightning coming down continuously.

"Hah. So you wish me to draw this game I see," Hiten said. "Fine. I shall relish in your prolonged suffering." InuYasha chuckled.

"I've heard similar threats from other fools who's memories I keep alive by dancing on their tombstones."

_Well he makes good threats, _I thought.

"Heh. Perhaps in your dreams. But enough delay, time to meet your demise!" Hiten shouted. Then he sailed down from his place in the sky towards InuYasha.

"Oh thank God he dodged it," I said. Then Hiten and InuYasha kept swinging and always ending up with their swords clashing with sparks flying with each hit.

….Shippo's Point of View…..

"Hiten and InuYasha look busy. Meanwhile I'll try and save Hiroko."

"Shippo why are you talking to yourself?" Aneko asked him. He ignored her.

"Weird kid," she said.

…Hiroko's Point of View…..

"InuYasha!" I yelled. _Please don't lose. _I wanted to add but…it wouldn't come out. Then Moten started a creepy giggle and clapped his hands a few times.

"Give him a sendoff that is unrivaled! Have my assistance." Then thunder was biulding up inside his mouth.

"No fair jerk!" Then I pushed off of the cloud but I kinda forgot that without Moten the cloud goes away. So I fell. Of course I screamed as I fell.

"Hiroko!" InuYasha screamed. "Come on…" Aneko muttered. Shippo transformed into that pink circle blob thing and caught me.

"Thank you Shippo!" I gave him a hug. Or one that I could with him being in that form.

"No problem," Shippo replied. I giggled a little.

"I'm just glad the fall didn't kill me." We floated to the ground. Aneko ran up to me.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well that's good," Kagome said. I forgot she was even here.

"You know.." we heard someone say. We saw Moten. "That fall didn't kill you..but I will!"

"Crap! Can't you die already?" Aneko screamed. She turned to Kagome.

"Give me your backpack."

"W-what? why?"

"NOW!" Kagome threw her backpack to her. Aneko looked through for a minute and brought out a bat.

"How'd you get that bat in there?" I said.

"I have methods."

_And I don't want to ask, _I thoght. So she kept hitting Moten on the head with it 'til he passed out.

…..Minutes later…..

"There's the wench." Moten picked up Shippo in my form by the hair. "Did you really think you could elude a Thunder Brother?"

"Well yes actually you slimy mudskipper," he said.

"Huh?" His hair wrapped around both of his wrists.

"Funny, I can't seem to a thing with my hair today," he said. I walked up to them. (For anyone wondering about Kagome: She's with Aneko arguing with her on how she got a bat in her backpack.) "I'll take this back." Then I pulled out the arrow lodged in his nose. "Hold on Shippo. Just a few more seconds." Then I thrust the arrow down, but Moten broke free of Shippo's hair and knocked me to the ground. Then he kicked Shippo some yards away. Kagome noticed this and ran to him.

_So Shippo's gonna be okay. Good._ Then he started to choke me. I kicked and kicked but couldn't get loose.

"Hiroko!" InuYasha yelled. Then he got cut by Hiten. I think I'm gonna pass out soon. Crap.

"Let her go!" I heard. Shippo…

"What? Are you trying to quicken your fate?" he asked.

…Shippo's Point of View…..

Shippo's teeth are still on Moten.

_I won't let go. Even if it kills me!_ he thought."Release me you little pest! I said release me at once!"He kept hitting and hitting…..

…..InuYasha's Point of View…

InuYasha was slowly getting up.

"Hey. I'll admit I've had my own fair share of karma in the past…" he tuched his shoulder, preparing to use Blades of Blood. "But I'm innocent compared to you two swine!" He swung his claws from his shoulders. "Blades of Blood!" he yelled. Hiten blocked them with his spear.

"_Finally_ this starts to get interesting!" InuYasha ran to Tetsusaiga and got it to transform then threw it hard. It missed Hiten by a mile!

"Hey nice hit if you were aiming for the rocks!" Hiten told InuYasha. InuYasha didn't care what Hiten had to say.

"Did I get him?" he muttered.

"Huh?" Hiten said. Then he realized InuYasha meant his younger brother! He quickly looked back to see Tetsusaiga go through Monten.

…..Hiroko's Point of View…

Air! Sweet air! I gasped for breath as Monten released me from his grasp. I stood up and scooped Shippo up in my arms.

"Thanks Shippo." I knew he was knocked out…but still. "Tetsusaiga…" I got it out of Monten. Which resulted in mush blood spurting out.

"Don't leave my father behind," Shippo said.

"But I can't carry the sword and your father back," I argued.

"MONTEN!" Hiten screamed. I went ahead and got Shippo's father's pelt in my arms.

"Hiroko! Get outta there 'fore he kills you!" InuYasha said. I ran and jumped to the side where the lower ground is. Then Hiten and Monten had that cute brother moment. InuYasha ran over to me and Shippo.

"Hiroko. Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yep I'm alright. But I dropped Tetsusaiga when I jumped over. Sorry" I looked down.

"I don't have to have Tetsusaiga to beat Hiten! He won't get the better of me no matter what!" I smiled.

"That's my boy," I said then scratched right behind his right ear.

"Heheheh…That feels good…" Demon Dogs are the same as regular dogs.

I stopped shortly after I saw Hiten bite into Monten's head.

"He's fusing their powers?" I said.

"Tell me..How do you know so many things about demons Hiroko?" Myoga asked me.

"You tend to learn quickly here and when exactly did you get here?" I said to him.

"Not important," he answered. So now Hiten is closing on us little at a time.

"Hiroko. Get Shippo and yourself far away from here as possible."

"Okay.." I said. I ran unil I thought I found a good spot to be able to stay in one piece and still watch the fight.

…..Minutes later….

"Huh? Oh Hiroko you're okay. Wait what happened to Monten?" Shippo asked me.

"InuYasha brought him down, but Hiten wants revenge." I looked to the fight. Still going on. Suddenly I remembered about Hiten's wheels at his feet. I need to strike onw down!

"Shippo! Can you turn into a bow for me? One so I can shoot an arrow at Hiten?" I asked him. He put a leaf on his head and said to leave it to him. Then he transformed into a bow….a weird looking one though.

"Thanks Shippo." I grabbed him and set the arrow and aimed at Hiten's flamewheel at his ankle.

"What's taking so long? I can't keep it up much longer," Shippo said.

"Don't complain. I only have one arrow left and I can't afford to waste it!"

"Okay….and..now!" I shot the arrow and it broke Hiten's wheel.

"Yes we did it!" I whispered. Shippo popped back into his usual self.

"Thank goodness," he said. InuYasha grabbed hold of Hiten's spear and punched him into the rocks.

(I am feeling really lazy soo…)Few Minutes Later…..After the Fight and Everything Else…..

"So InuYasha, what did you mean when you said 'Don't go!'?" I asked him. He turned away.

"Nothing you need to know!"

"M'kay. Just wondering," I said.

"Okay what?" Aneko asked.

"You didn't notice?" I yelled.

"No!"

"How?"

"I dunno I-I zone stuff out when I have other things on my mind!"

"How can you argue _that_ long over how you snuck a bat into Kagome's backpack?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's just keep going!" InuYashas yelled at us.

"Ow! Not in the ear!…Okay we're going." So we went walking for a minute or two until Shippo asked if he could talk to me privately for a second and I said sure and we went a few feet into the woods.

"Hiroko."

"Yeah Shippo?" He started blushing.

"It's just that…during the fight…when we were in the fire…I felt like calling you Mom. So is it okay if I…do…call you that?" I felt like I was gonna cry I'm so happy.

"You got it Shippo." Then I hugged him. When we got back to everyone InuYasha ofcourse asked what we talked about.

"Family matters," I said.

"Family?" he asked.

"Let me explain InuYasha.."

Thank you all for reading! J I thank you all for liking and reviewing this! For any who do like it. I own nothing of InuYasha's and all of that that I failed to mention earlier. Also I know I misspelled Monten's name most of this chapter. Anyways review please! Reviews are what keep me updating!

And thank you again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask

…..Hiroko's Point of View…

So as I have said earlier, I hate skirts and school uniforms. But now I am on my way with Aneko-I'm not suffering through this alone-and Kagome to the Bone-Eater's Well to go to her time. Or our time I guess. Too many details make my brain hurt. Anyway, Aneko and I are standing right behind Kagome in the bushes. She looks around and murmurs, "Clear." Then we all run for it while Kagome rides her bike. We just got to the well when InuYasha got in front of us.

"What's your hurry guys?" he asked. "Not so fast. You're not goin' anywhere until you hand over the shards of the Sacred Jewel." I sighed.

"Inu, Inu,Inu…In our time girls go to school and it just so happens that that girl.."She pointed to Kagome. "…has a _huge_ final to study for." Kagome made a fist.

"My attendence is so bad I might fail the class even if I ace the exam."

"Sit!" I yelled. InuYasha went down with the boulder falling on his back. We went to the well and sat at the brim of it. I looked at InuYasha.

"Sorry InuYasha but I really do think Kagome should go. Besides if she doesn't go she'll fail. If she fails she'll be held back a year which means a lot less time to look for jewel shards." He just went, "Feh." Kagome 'humph'ed and Aneko whispered, "That means he understands. Hiroko and I are better at reading boys than you. And our dad left because we weren't boys." Her aura started to get darker with her anger remembering our father.

"Huh? Can you explain please?" Kagome asked.

"After we get to school," Aneko said. We got through the well.

…..Modern Tokyo…

In the Higurashi Shrine Grandpa was praying and chanting for Kagome and her friends to get back.

"Why waste your time with all that chanting and stuff? It doesn't actually work does it?" Souta asked Grandpa. Buyo slightly moved in Souta's arms.

"It does. This ancient Get Out of the Well chant has been passed down through generations of Higurashi Priests." Gramps made notions and symbols with his hands. Souta leaned forward from his sitting place on the stairs and said, "Then how come you've been chanting for three days and three nights and Kagome and her friends she was gonna bring back yet?"

Gramps ignored him.

"And now for the Sacred Rice Wine!" And he threw the liquid down the well.

…Hiroko's Point of View…..

_Splash!_

"Aahh!" Kagome screamed. I sniffed, man this stuff smells bad!

"It smells like sake," Aneko said.

"Kagome it's you! I knew my prayers would be answered! Oh and you brought your friends, hello girls!" Gramps waved to us. We waved back. Then Souta peered into the well.

"Wow Gramps you really did it!"

"No time like the present to shave your head and join the Priesthood!" Souta started freaking out.

"Shave my head? No way, I'm gonna be a famous soccer player!"

"Soccer? What kind of job is that? P-" Aneko thankfully interrupted them.

"This is not very interesting! So help us outta this well or I'll hit you both so hard…" She didn't get to finish that 'cause they helped her out of the well first. I giggled a little.

…..At Dinner At the Higurashi Home…

Buyo sneezed on Kagome's lap. Kagome looked down at Buyo.

"Whats wrong Buyo? Got a cold or somethin'? Or maybe my hair still smells a little gross." Buyo got off her lap. I would've laughed if my face wasn't stuffed with food. Miss Higurashi came in.

"Here's your new school uniform Kagome. I'll put it in your room for you."

"Thanks Mom," Kagome said. Souta turned to Kagome.

"Hey where's that dog guy InuYasha? Didn't you bring him home with you?" Kagome got a piece of toast and bit a small piece of it.

"Of course not. I have better things to do than babysit a demon all day."

"Half-demon," Aneko and I corrected her. She just took another bite of her toast.

…Next Morning At School…..

"Alright. Since you two are new here you will both be in the same homeroom as Miss Higurashi." The lady at the front desk handed us out schedules and we all have the same classes. Except I have Choir and Aneko has Cooking Class.

….Later At Lunch…

"So what was that about yesterday about your dad leaving you guys or something?" Kagome asked.

"We did say we'd explain. Well here goes. Our father and mother weren't married when they had me or Hiroko. Dad was that Miyashita-men-have-boys type. When I came in Dad was sorta okay with it. A year later when Hiroko came along he was all loving and stuff for a couple of weeks, then he didn't come home. He came to visit us less and less. Hiroko barely knew who he was when we were little. When she was five and I six, he signed his rights away from us. As in not wanting to be our dad anymore. After that it was just the three of us. It was great…" Aneko stopped.

"I'll go on for her," I said. "Then when I was about seven or eight and Aneko was either eight or nine, Dad went off and married some other lady and had a girl and a boy with her. Mom cried a lot then. The place in my heart where my dad might've been a great guy was gone. I hated him since then and I still hate him now. Especially after Mom disappeared. We left home and sorta just live in a tiny apartment for two. Government paying our rent of course." I looked down at my lunch. No appatite after I just explained about that thing called my father.

"Wow. Suddenly I don't have an appetite." Kagome put her lunch back in her bento box.

….Just After School Ended…..

We were walking and talking about the Fuedal Era and stuff when we heard a bicycle bell ring and a Hojo call Kagome's name. Kagome turned around and blushed a little at Hojo.

"Man what a double-wammy for you. Bunions and Gout?" Kagome blushed harder and put her face down so it looked like she was looking at her shoes. Probably was, with all those diseases Grandpa made for Kagome to have. He gave the therapudic sandals for her fake bunions.

"Lets go Kagome. I see the Gossip Trio making it's way here," Aneko said. Then we ran into a McDonalds to hide from those three.

…..In the Fuedal Era….

InuYasha is grumbling on beside Kaede while she is grounding some herbs. InuYasha tries to get up but his back locks and he groans from the pain. Kaede looked to InuYasha.

"Stop lazing about. Get up and gather some information on the Sacred Jewel." InuYasha looked to Kaede.

"And if _ye _hadn't noticed my back is outta commision from that boulder!"

_Oh just wait till you come back Hiroko. You're gonna pay for this, _InuYasha thought.

…..Modern Tokyo….

Grandpa just gets up the shrine steps when he turns to his left.

"Something's smoking," he said. And sure enough the storehouse was smoking. But it seems it only got burned on the inside apparently.

"The storehouse is on fire!" Then there was a small cackle from a wrapped box and the talismans came right off. It burns through the shelf it was on and to the floor. The box bursts open the second it hits the floor and there stood a mask. A Noh Mask.

"This is terrible! The Noh Mask has burned through the talismans that sealed up it's evil for generations!" Grandpa yelled in terror.

"_I must have a physical body," _it said. Grandpa quickly grabbed a bucket of(I guess Holy Water) and takes out some talismans from his kimono.

"My great-great-great-great grandfather excorsised that evil mask. It was called the Flesh Eating Mask. I must do everything possible to seal it up again." He throws his first handfull of sutras at the mask and it burns them off when they touch it.

"_A body. I just possess a body!"_ the Noh Mask said. It flew around trying to possess a samurai armor and failing. It kept saying it's soul yearns for a human body. While being distracted Gramps got mostly covered by burning wood. The mask flew at Grandpa.

"_Give me flesh and blood!"_

…Hiroko's Point of View….

We were walking to Kagome's house when a firetruck went past us. Some boys were talking.

"Hey did ya hear? Higurashi Shrine is on fire!"

"Cool let's check it out!"

"Yeah!" Kagome stopped walking.

"Come on Kagome we gotta see if everyone's okay!" Aneko said.

…Higurashi Shrine…

We went under the crime scene tape and up the shrine steps. We didn't listen to the policeman who told us to stay back.

…..

So its pretty…well….traumatic right now I guess. Gramps is ins the hospital-though only for a few days but still, the Noh Mask took over,killed, and seriosly scarred a bunch of people in the past few hours, and now I am seeing InuYasha destroy the Noh Mask and get our shards back. Which I am _not _letting him keep. The sun is just up and InuYasha is taking Kagome, Aneko and I to school. Right before I run in the door I say, "Thanks InuYasha. Thanks." He smiled. I immediately tourned around and went in. Aneko said I was half the shade of a tomato. Having a crush on a Half-demon is not easy.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in so long! Sorry! Anyway I don't own InuYasha and aything that goes with it except my characters in this fanfiction. So review and give me any hints you can for the next chapter which I will post up sometime soon. And I'm thinking of starting a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfiction sorta like I'm doing with Our InuYasha. Please give me some hints for that please! Reviews are what keep me going! Love you all and review please! J


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Soul Piper and the Mischievous Little Soul

….Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View….

"Hey Gramps we're back! Mind running a bath for me first?" Kagome yelled from the well. I had just gotten out after Aneko and saw Kagome yelling at Gramps. Something about Roomatism, oh come on! Greedy old man wanting all that medicine for himself.

…At Ice Cream Place…..

It was just after school and Aneko suggested we get some ice cream to try and get our minds off our homework.

…Walking Home….

"So who'd you get for your project Aneko?" I asked. In Physics we have to do a project on a famous physicist.

"I got Galileo." I groaned.

"I got James Clerk Maxwell," I said.

"Who's that?"

"I don't even know, okay? I just gotta do the dang report on him."

"At least it's an easy A," Kagome said. We nodded. I licked my ice cream cone.

"So Kagome, you know how I can sense jewel shards now too?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well I figured this. Aneko and I are doing good in all our classes, you not so much. And you like Hojo. So…Shippo, InuYasha, Aneko and I can go shard hunting while you go on some dates with Hojo."

"I-I-I d-do not like Hojo!" She was blushing _bad_. Aneko laughed and threw her finished ice cream cone on the ground.

"With that blush we can say you really are sick. Looooove Sick."

"Gah!" Kagome stormed ahead of us. I looked at my sister.

"You should stop that. Funny, but stop."

"Haven't you ever heard that teasing is a sign of love for a friend or loved one?" She said.

"Yes. You do it to me all the time!" I yelled. Then we ran for Kagome at the playground.

"Hey they have fireworks!" Aneko said. Kagome gasped. A second later my sight only went to the dome thing just behind the kids. A little girl wearing a winter jacket and pigtails leaned out of one of the holes and lit a tiny spinning firecracker and it spun to the others and madethem all go off. Those small kids were terrified and their moms took them away from there fast as they could. The girl that caused that panic came out the top hole of the dome.

"Heh heh heh…That'll keep 'em busy. Little brats!" Then she jumped off to behind the dome.

"Hey wait! Stop!" Kagome yelled at her. I caught her arm.

"Kagome she's a spirit," I told her.

"What? How do you figure that?" she said.

"Aneko couldn't see her," I replied. Kagome looked at Aneko for confirmation and she nodded. Saying it was true.

…In the Fuedal Era….

The Tetsusaiga was surrounded by a bunch of Stell Wasps. InuYasha rested his chin on the palm of his hands.

"How much longer is this gonna take anyway?" he grumbled. Myoga hopped onto his master's shoulder.

"Be patient My Lord, if you try to take it from the Steel Wasps now, you'll be stung to death. The Tetsusaiga's sheath was cracked during your last battle. Let the Steel Wasps do their job and repair it with their speial wax," Myoga explained. Shippo came floating behind InuYasha and Myoga in his pink circle thing.

"He he. Woohoo! How about a bite?" He bit down on InuYasha's head.

"Grrrr….Back. Off!" InuYasha punched Shippo to the ground. He popped back to his normal demon self.

"Hey I was only trying to liven things up around here! Wheres Mom anyways, I'm tired of hanging around with _you_," Shippo said.

"Funny you should mention her."

"It's not fair! Why do I have to be alone with you?" Shippo complained.

"Heh," InuYahsa said. Myoga hopped onto InuYasha's head.

"Sorry but don't _I _deserve to be counted?" he asked. Suddenly beautiful flute music was playing. It was the Soul Piper. Myoga explained that the Soul Piper played with a child's soul until it was ready to move on. And all the stuff about his eyes as well.

…Modern Tokyo…

"Come on Kaogme it won't kill you!" Aneko yelled.

….Train Station….

"But why do we have to take you to see your friend in the hospital? You can take yourself there," Kagome said. We stepped into the train.

"I can't help it. Mom's busy and I'm not allowed to take the train by myself," Souta said.

"Let's just not stay there all day,okay?"Kagome said. I get she wants to study but still. Have a little selflessness, would ya?

"Hey sis," Souta said.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"Do you think evil ghosts really excist?" he asked. The three of us looked at him in surprise. He never asked about this stuff.

…..The Hospital…..

"Oh Souta. So nice of you to visit," a woman said. I remember her on the show as that girl's mom.

"How's Sataru? He better yet?" Souta asked.

"Afraid not. He hasn't woken up since the accident," the woman answered him. Souta handed her the Get Well Cranes he and his friends made to her.

"Get Well Cranes. How thoughtful of you Souta," she said.

_Her hands are burned,_ Kagome thought. Okay let me explain. I can read minds apparently, but only when I want to.

_No duh, Kagome_, I thought. The woman caught us staring at her hands and held one up.

"Oh these? They got burned in the fire."

"We didn't mean to stare," Aneko said. The woman looked at her son.

"Fortunately he wasn't burned. But he's been in a coma for half a year since the fire."

The room went black. And I don't mean the power went out, I mean like I'm having a vision or something and time stopped. It was that little girl again. She grabbed the IV tube going to Souta's friend and pulled so the clear bag holding the liquid in it busted. Everyone gasped.

"Huh?" I heard Kagome say. She was half under the bed still holding onto the IV tube. Then she diappeared.

"That's the same girl we saw in the park. But why is she here? What's going on?" Kagome whispered in my ear.

"Maybe she hasn't passed on," I said.

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"Because…One:She is wearing a winter coat when its almost summer. Two:No one but you and me can see her. And Three: She disappears for no reason and does bad things to other kids and this one." I heard a flute, and a voice. That little girl!

"Hmph! One of these days I'll finish off my stupid brother for good!"

_They're realted. Oh yeah! The apartment caught on fire, her mom thought she wasn't at home at the time, she hid in the closet and died from burns._ I should bring InuYasha over.

….Walking Home From Hospital….

"So why were you asking about evil ghosts before we got to the hospital?" Kagome asked Souta. He looked to the ground.

"Because. Kids in my class think theres an evil ghost after Sataru. He's been in a coma for six months now, right? Well evryone used to come and visit him all the time. But then all sorts of things started happening. Like, they were pushed down stairs, or almost getting hit by cars and stuff. Ever yone's scared to visit him now. His sister Mayu died in the fire you know. Some guys think that maybe _shes _doin' all the creepy stuff. And every time someone goes near their apartment." He stopped and pointed to their apartment. "Something bad happens." A pot was lifted over the rail of the small balcony and falling toward us.

"Look out!" Kagome and Souta ran out of the way. Aneko just stepped to the right and I stepped to the left.

"S-S-See? I t-t-t-told you," Souta said. Then he fainted. Then Mayu,the little girl, jumped down to us.

"I'm dead don't you get it?"

"Your Sataru's sister. Why are you hurting him? What did he do to you?" I asked. She turned around s oher back was to us.

"I don't care about anyone. Especially not my mommy. Mommy couldn't stand me. She didn't even care that I died! She left me in the fire. She only saved my little brohter."

"That's not true Mayu! I spoke to your mother, I'm sure she loved you as much as her brother." Mayu spun around to us, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What do you know? You'd better stay outta my way or I'm gonna have to kill you too!" She disappeared right after that. Suddenly trees and shrubs were yanked from the ground and into the air and fell all around us-some almost got us though- so we huddled into a group so none of us would get hurt. A flute sounded. Kagome and I turned around and saw the Soul Piper right in front of us. Then it was gone.

…..In the Fuedal Era…

"So you've heard of it?" Kagome asked Myoga, who is resting on her finger.

"Yes. The Soul Piper consoles children by playing it's flute until they can accept their deaths," he said.

"But what if they can't find peace?" Aneko asked Myoga. "Like what if jealousy of something is holding them back?" she asked him. I looked at her in surprise.

"Just because I can't see her doesn't mean I can't hear her." Myoga cleared his throat and told us how they'd become evil spirits if something is holding them back.

"Well then. Let's go InuYasha," I said. I got one of his ears and dragged him to the well.

"Later guys." InuYasha was struggling.

"H-Hey! Let me go! Ghosts and all that stuff are much more dangerous!"

"Chicken! Chicken!" I yelled. He immediately glared at me.

"I am not a chicken!" So instead of me dragging him down the well, he dragged me down the well.

….Modern Tokyo, Mayu's Apartment….

"Aaaahhhh!" I was screaming my heart out in Mayu's old apartment as the Soul Piper was trying to drag Mayu down to hell. And apparently me with her.

"Listen Mayu!Your mother loved you then and she still loves you now!" She looked up at me. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Don't you want to make up with her before you say goodbye for good?" The chains on Mayu pulled her in a little bit further down. I held her hand a little tighter.

"Mommy isn't mad at me? Are you sure Mommys not mad?" Mayu said. I smiled at her.

"I'm sure. She just loves and misses you a lot. Think Mayu, you know your mom better than anyone!" Mayu looked up to me and said, "I'm sorry! Yes, I wanna make up with Mommy! I want her to know I'm okay! I'm sorry Mommy!" The chain broke.

…..The Next Day…..

…..Mayu's Mother's Point of View…..

Mayu's mother stepped into the burned apartment. She went into what used to be her children's bedroom. She looked at where the closet once stood.

"Mayu?" she called. She got on her knees in front of the burned closet.

"Mommy," Mayu said.

"Huh?" Her mother turned around to see her daughter walking towards her. Mayu stopped walking when she got in front of her mother.

"Mayu?" She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Mayu began to rub the side of her mother's face eith her small hand. "Can you forgive me?" Her mother had tears in her eyes at seeing her little girl.

"Yes," she said. Mayu took her hand away from her mother.

"Bye Mommy. I have to go now." With each word she faded away until she was gone.

…Hiroko's Point of View….

InuYasha and I are sitting on top of the aprtment building.

"I hope Mayu is okay now," I said. The wind was lightly blowing making our hair sway. The wind usually calms me down. But I still worry over Mayu.

"What were you thinking? Going in there all alone? That girl could've easily dragged you into Hell, Hiroko. And I wouldn't've been able to save you!" InuYasha said.

"Okay first off, only humans could go in there. Second, _only humans could go in there!_" I exclaimed. He did his classic "Feh. Whatever."

….One Week Later….

Sataru came home from the hospital earlier today. Currently Aneko and I are helping Kagome study for the Math Makeup she had to do tomorrow.

"Hiroko! Hi!" Mayu said. I went to Kagome's bedroom window.

"Hi Mayu. Wow that's a pretty kimono!" I said. It was blue wit hgoldfish all over it.

"Thanks. I wanted to see you one last time before I left. Thank you for helping me." The Soul Piper started playing his it's flute.

"Oh, I've gotta go now. Bye!" Mayu waved as she floated to the Soul Piper.

She just loved her mom more than anything. Just like Aneko and I loved our mom.

_Mom….._

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Review please! And I don't own InuYasha or anything that goes with it except the characters I made up in this fanfiction. And I'm gonna start a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds fanfiction soon so if you're a fan, check it out! It's gonna be called **Just So You Can See It**. Reminder: Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-haired InuYasha

…Modern Tokyo Hiroko's Point of View…

"Later!" Kagome said to her three friends as she left homeroom. Me and Aneko were waiting outside the door.

"Hold it! You're on cleaning duty!" the one holding the erasers said. I don't care enough for them to remember their names. Kagome turned to them.

"I know. But I gotta meet someone. I promise I'll make it up to you," she said. The three girls blinked.

"She must be going to see her boyfreind," one said.

"No. She wouldn't would she?" another said. I slammed open the door and glard at the three girls holdin the cleaning supplies.

"All of you stop treating this like it's a freakin' drama! She doesn't have a boyfreind, and the someone she was gonna meet was me outside the door!"

"Then wouldn't she have said your name Hiroko?" the one with the broom asked.

"Yes she would have but we all know Kagome. She's just like that," I answered her. They did a group mumbling about 'yeah that's true' and all that stuff. I quickly dragged Kagome out of the room.

"Thank God that's over," I said. So we were about helf way down the hallway when Aneko stopped.

"Aneko?"I said. She got something out of her backpack.

"Hojo said to give this to you," she said. Kagome took it from her blushing.

"Looooove sick," Aneko said.

"Aneko!" Kagome screamed. She started chasing Aneko. I sighed and ran down the hallway after them. We ended up running all the way to the shrine.

…Later At the Well….

"Hey InuYasha, what do you think the chances are of getting back by Saturday?" Kagome asked. Before he could ask why she wanted to know, Aneko said why.

"She's got a date with a guy."

"Huh. So someone doesn't think you're a hag , huh?"InuYasha said. I explained to Kagome that that was just InuYasha's way of saying congrats for getting a date. She simmered down a little bit.

"And what was this Saturday of yours again?" InuYasha asked.

"A day when we don't have to go to school," I said. InuYasha picked up Kaogme's backpack and dropped her into the well. Aneko cannonballed in, I got on InuYasha's back and we jumpd in.

…..In the Fuedal Era….

"Man today looks good," Aneko said. We were on a little boat going down the river.

"Look a fish!" Kagome said.

"Do ya mind? We're not here to look at the scenery,"InuYasha said.

"Aye Aye captain! Arg!" Aneko said.

"Bwaahhhh." Poor Shippo got seasick.

"You call yourself a demon? You'r not supposed to get seasi"

"Siiiiii…" I started. He turned around and shut up. I started subbing Shippo's back to maybe help him feel better.

"T-thanks Mama," Shippo said. I smile from ear to ear when he calls me that.

"No problem, sweetie,"I said back.

"Huh?" InuYasha said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. InuYasha squinted.

"A spider web," He said. All of us stood up on the boat, me holding Shippo who passed out throwing up, in my arms.

"Are you sure they're spider webs?" I asked. InuYasha cut some when we passed it on the boat.

"Master InuYasha, what manner of webs are these?" Myoga asked.

"When did you get here?"Aneko asked.

"Look up there!" Kagome yelled. We looked, there was a girl getting attaacked and falling off the cliff. InuYasha jumped out of the boat and caught her then landed on a rock a couple of yards away from the boat. InuYasha looked up at the cliff.

"Looks like some kind of demon," he said. The girl he saved looked up at him and said, "My thanks. You saved me from certain death." Then she gasped. "Demon! Unhand me!" Then she slapped the back of his head. InuYasha wobbled a bit and the two of them fell in the river.

….After We Fish InuYasha and That Girl Out Of the River….

Kagome was spraying some of that spray stuff on a cut the girl got.

"Just think of it as reserved herbs for ailments," she said. InuYasha was shaking the water off of him like a dog.

"What was after you a minute ago?" Aneko asked her.

"A demon known as a Spider Head. These mountains have been plauged with their evil prescence since springtime. Several villages have already been attacked. Spider Heads trap humans in their web, paralyze them then eat them alive. They're terrifying demons!" she said.

"Hey InuYasha, whaddya think?" I asked him.

"Do either of you sense any jewel fragments?" he asked.

"No," me and Kagome said. InuYasha stood up.

"Then let's get going. I wanna get over these mountains by nightfall."

"We can't just walk away InuYasha," Kagome said. He turned around to us.

"Look, I don't go slaying a demon everytime a human comes running up scared to me," he said.

"No one said you did."

"Feh," he said. The girl stood up and said, "I'm leaving. Being obliged to a demon does _not _sit well with me."

"Though showing someone your gratitude by even saying thanks would be good with us," Shippo said.

"Insolent beast!" she said. The next thing I knew I slapped her.

"H-Hiroko!" Kagome said.

"You need to know I am _very _protective of my son. Got. _**That?**_" I asked her. She gulped and nodded repeatedly.

"Way to go Mom!" Shippo said. I smiled at Shippo then turned and glared at that girl so hard she wished she was six feet under to get away from my glare.

"Where's your home?" I asked her.

…Sunset, The Temple….

"That must be the temple!" Kagome said as we reached the top of the steps.

"Really Kagome? Really?" Aneko asked. Kagome simply turned her nose to the air. An old monk came out to us.

"You have returned. Are you well Azuna?" he said. She pushed herself off of InuYasha's ba,ck and ran to the old monk.

"Oh Master!" she said.

"I was afraid the Spider Head may have attacked you," he said. Azuna rubbed her ankle.

"It came afterme while I was tending to the gravesites. I had no choice but to let these _demons_ take me home," she said. "I'm sorry master."

_I. . Slap. This. bad for implying that stuff about my friends,_ I thought.

….Night, the Temple…..

Shippo flopped backwards onto Kagome's backpack.

"Ah that was a good meal. Maybe we should stay a few days and get to know Azuna better," he said.

"No way Shippo. I hate that girl," I said.

"Same here," InuYasha said. It's getting late and it's the night of the New Moon.

_Maybe I should tell him I know,_ I thought.

"InuYasha?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said. I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" I asked.

"Sure."

…..Few Minutes After Calming InuYasha Down After Explaining…

"So how do you know again?" he asked.

"I read it in a book in the present," I said. He noddd and said he guesses that made sense.

"Aaaahhhh!' Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" we yelled. There were demons everywhere. Shippo got on my shoulder.

"They're behind us too!" he yelled.

"They're numbers are great but they are not formidable opponents," Myoga said.

"Myoga?" We all said.

"Let's burn off this dinner then," I said. My hands are glowing with my spiritual powers.

"I'm in," InuYasha said.

….Later….

So the secret is out to evryone about InuYasha with the New Moon and stuff. And currently his head is on my lap, the poison wearing off of him.

"Hiroko," InuYasha said. I looked down to him on my lap.

"Yeah?"

"You smell really nice," he said then went back to sleep. I don't know why I'm blushing llike an idiot at a compliment like that. Suddenly the room started shaking.

"What the heck's going on?" Kagome said.

"The priest must be in pursuit again! Quickly get the master out of here!"Myoga yelled from my shoulder.

"He's asleep!" I said. Their was a loud crash from outside. The Tetsusaiga popped out of it's place in the wall.

_Crash!_ The roof caved in due to the Spider Head.

"Whoaaaoohh!" Shippo was lifted up by the Spider Head.

"Shippo!" I screamed. The Spider Head threw Shippo back down. I caught him.

"Thanks Mom," Shippo said.

"The priest!" Shippo pointed to the Spider Head swallowing the jewel shards. Azuna ran up to him yelling about the actual priest. Then went the whole explanation about the villagers and yadda yadda yadda. (Author's Note: Sorry everyone that wanted this to be bette but I'm trying to update Just So You Can See It.)

….After the FIght…..

"That's all we have so far? I thought we had a lot more," InuYasha said.

"Hey it's almost half the Jewel! We're doing awesome!" I said.

….Next Morning….

"This is far enough. The village is close by," Azuna said.

"Take care o' yourself," Aneko said. She pushed off the boat and we were gong down the river.

"Bye!" Azuna sai.

"Bye!" Kagome waved back. InuYasha and I both "Hmph"ed.

"A-are we there yet?" Shippo asked. Seasick again.

"No we're not now-Gaahhh! Gross!" InuYasha yelled at Shippo for puking up on him.

"Hahahahahaha!" All three of us girls were laughing at InuYasha and Shippo.

Author's Note:Review Please! And also Our InuYasha will be put on hold till I get Just So You Can See It with the same amount of chapters (13). So Review and read Just So You Can See It and review that too please


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kikyo's Stolen Ashes

…..Kaede's Village…..

A full moon over the village. Starry sky, a perfect night.

Does that ever really happen in the InuYasha world? Pfft! Yeah right!

A woman jumps over parts of the village until she reaches Priestess Kikyo's resting place. She circles the small shrine before nodding and saying, "I'm certain this is it. At last I have found her resting place!" She crouched on the ground and scooped some soil from around the shrine in her hand.

"Just enough moisture. And this soil is perfect."

"Stop right there!" One of the villagers cried. Kaede readied her bow and arrow and aimed for the woman.

"Intruder! What business have ye here? Identify thyself!" She ignored Kaede.

"Answer me!" Kaede told the woman.

"Silence you fools! My only business is with the urn buried here. Once I have the ashes I will leave this miserable village!"

_She must be after Kikyo's remains,_ Kaede thought.

"Yah!" The villagers called out and thrust out their weapons in front of them.

"Leave this village at once or we shall have no cause but to strike!" Kaede said. The woman turned to Kaede and the villagers.

"Persistant wretch! You will do well not to cross my path!" She drug her long nails against her scythe, the sound so horrible all the villlagers cried out in pain. Kaede shot an arrow at the old woman. She simply cut the arrow in half and shrieked at Kaede, "You fool! You shall pay for your meddling!" She then swung her scythe multiple times at Kikyo's grave. The force from the blows so powerful it blew most of the village men away.

In the midst of confusion and smoke the old woman grabbed Kikyo's urn. Kaede quickly stood up despite her arm injury.

"No! Take not my sister's ashes! I am the Priestess Kaede and will not allow ye to take those remains!" She couldn't let some witch take her sister away from her. But she just laughed and told Kaede in a grave voice, "You're threats fall on deaf ears. These remains now belong to me! The demoness, Urasue! AHahahaha!" Urasue flew away in a large cloud of fire.

….Forest, InuYasha's Point of View….

InuYasha was running through the forest quickly when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"InuYasha!" InuYasha turned to the voice and met with an arrow in his chest.

_I'm struck! _InuYasha looked up to see who it was who shot him. _Who would do this to me?_ He saw long black hair and a Priestess outfit.

_Hiroko! No wait she wouldn't hurt me. It's Kikyo! The woman who's spell pinned me to a tree! _

"Ahh!" InuYasha woke with a start at his nightmare. "Just a dream..I could've done without those nasty memories." He looked down from his tree branch to Hiroko, Aneko, and Kagome and Shippo all in their sleeping bags. Shippo was curled up against his "mom" in her sleeping bag. InuYasha jumped down from his branch to look at Hiroko. It was strange how much she looked like Kikyo.

_Hiroko is identical to Kikyo. No wonder I had them mixed up in my dream._ InuYahsa's ears twichted as he heard footsteps to his left. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground after being slapped by Kagome.

"Gaaah!" he cried.

…..Hiroko's Point of View….

"Gaaah!" I heard. I shot up from my sleeping bag and looked at what was going on. InuYasha was sitting up, rubbing his cheek. Kagome was standing over him, glaring.

"What the hek is going on?"I asked. InuYasha pointed to his cheek.

"Kagome…"

"Well I thought he was gonna hurt you or something!" I glared at her and said, "I do _not_ like being woken up Kagome. Now go back to bed or I'll get Aneko." She trudged to her sleeping bag.

"I was wrong you don't look like her!" InuYasha yelled.

"Like who?"

"Not even remotely similar!"

"Similar to who?"

"Yo-"InuYasha looked away and sighed.

"So what's wrong?" InuYasha looked away.

"It's nothing just forget abou it," he said. InuYasha sudenly bolted up and said there was a demon.

_Urasue probably. It's the fourteenth chapter,_I thought.

"Ya smell anything on 'em?" I asked.

"Fresh blood. I recognize the scent of that blood.."

"Well then let's go."

"No! Lets just stay here." I reluctantly agreed and went back to my sleeping bag with Shippo.

….Next Morning…..

"Come on InuYasha, how about a hint at least!" Kagome pleaded with InuYasha. He was jumping acorss the river with me on his back.

"Yeah. Why the sudden urge to go back to the village?" Aneko asked.

"What's the rush?" Shippo yawned and went back to sleep in Kagome's bike's basket.

…..Kaede's Village….

A woman was helping Kaede out of her hut yet telling her she shouldn't move yet.

"Pay no mind, these are but flesh wounds," Kaede said.

_That's our Kaede_, I thought proudly.

"Kaede!" Aneko shouted. Said woman looked towards us.

"Your back." Kagome slowed her bike to a stop and Aneko got off of the back of it. "What happened to you?" Aneko asked.

"She got injured of course," I told Aneko getting off of InuYasha's back.

"Smartass," she said.

"Yeah but you're related to this smartass," I countered.

….Steps To Shrine…..

"Figures you'd be to damn stubborn and let wounds have time to heal," Aneko said to Kaede.

"Well now we know why InuYasha wanted to go back to the village so badly. He smelt your blood on the demon and was worried about Kaede," Kagome said. I still don't like listening to her.

…..At Kikyo's Gravesite…

"That's one big hole," Shippo said.

"Yep." I looked to Kaede.

"So what happened here?' I asked.

"The demoness, Urasue, desacrated my sister's gravesite."

"This was her…tomb?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes. And I was virtually powerless to stop the assault." Kaede looked down to the ground in front of her.

"My sister had unually strong powers, even for a priestess. She was…if her remains get into the hands of evil, who knows to what end Kikyo's powers will be exploited."

"InuYasha!" I yelled. I knew he was at the top of the steps.

"Tell the hag that she's on her own! Apparently she's forgotten that Kikyo and I are enemies! I am not so lucky. I can still feel the pain of that arrow going through my chest."

"Forgive me,"Kaede murmured. Aneko went back to the villaged with InuYasha, not to mention she dragged Kagome along with her.

_That "incident" (Actualy set up by Naraku A.K.A Onigumo) fifty years ago. But to InuYasha, the memory is still like yesterday. Being the Half-demon that he was, InuYasha wanted the Jewel to become all demon. When he stole the Jewel, Kikyo shot and bound him to a tree. Losing her life shortly after._ I looked out towards the village.

"InuYasha."

…..Mid Day….

I went to see InuYasha sitting under his usual spot in the village under the tree. No doubt thinking about Kikyo with the situation which will turn worse(Too bad he doesn't know that).

"Guess ya don't wanna talk, huh?" I said. He "Hmp"ed and turned away. I inwardly sighed. I walked over and sat on the fallen branch (Or is it a log?) beside him.

"Sometimes people need other peole," I said.

"Huh?" he said. I smiled at him. I'm not all that good at lying so I couldn't hide the sad smile on my face.

"When someone has had a bad day, or..or.."I stopped and sighed at my innability to explain things. "Ah frig I'll just show you!" I sat right in front of InuYasha on my knees, leaned over and gave him a big hug. After a few seconds he actually hugged me back. We were like that for who knows how long. InuYasha put his hands on my shoulders and put me to where our faces were only inches apart.

_Ohmygogohmygodohmygod!_ My mind was racing and so was my heart and the heat to my face. I had to look like a cherry. And he did it. He kissed me.

On the cheek.

Right after he just backed away and said he was sorry.

"No no no! Hold on." I patted the ground next to me. He sat.

"You loved Kikyo a lot I can tell. By the way you kissed my cheek I could tell."

"Again we were _enemies_! Not lovers!"

"When I got kidnapped by Monten and Hiten, you acted like you really were my lover. It's all because I look like Kikyo. But listen InuYasha. Just because Kikyo and I look or sound or act alike, we are not the same person. Even if we share parts of the same soul. I'm still different." He stood up and walked a few feet away but stopped and said, "The kiss helped me get it out." I couldn't help keeping the smile from my face.

"Kaede?" InuYasha said. She had a serious look on her face.

"Kikyo." That was all that was said, for right after I said that, we were on our way to Urasue's place. Except Kagome. She stayed behind at the village to catch up on math homework. Don't most of us not like math?

…..Road to Urasue's….

I was riding on InuYasha's back with Shippo on my shoulder. Aneko was riding Kagome's bike. I could hear her mumbling.

"Disgrace. Pink is so not right for a bike…Can't I just burn it?" I smiled a little.

…..Night….

"Well Kaede's asleep," Aneko said. I sighed.

"Mama?" Shippo tugged on the shirt of my Priestess uniform. I pulled him onto my lap.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I want a story." I laughed. "Okay, you'll get one." I decided to tell about Puss in Boots. By the end he was sleeping like a baby.

"So how far?" Aneko asked.

"I can smell the remains, they're not far. We're gonna have a big battle tomorrow. We should get some sleep ourselves." He leaned over and (I don't really know if he did or not) fell asleep.

I'm gonna listen to my MP3 player 'till I go to sleep." Aneko got it out of her pocket and put in a headphone.

"Hey can I listen too?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed me the headphone and I put it in my ear.

"Leather Pants?" I asked.

"You got it. On loop?"

"Heck yeah!" I whispered. Then after about two rounds of Leather Pants in my head I fell asleep.

….Next Morning…

"'Cause we are hot. Hot! Hot! Hot! Yes we are sexy," Aneko sang, mimicking Marik.

"Marik that doesn't rhyme," me mimcking Bakura.

"Shut up I am Lady Gaga!" We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I won't even ask," InuYasha said. We laughed at InuYasha. I rubbed his head from my spot on his back.

….The Bridge…

"Aaahh! Let me go you old witch!" I tried using my new powers but her scythe pressed against my neck kinda stopped me.

"I have plans for you girl. Plans to bring back Kikyo!"

_Damn it._ I thought.

Author's Note: Review Please! Sorry for not updating in so long. Anyway I want to say I don't own InuYasha (Wish I did), I don't own Leather Pants (That belongs to CardgamesFTW on youtube.) Link to the channel will be on my profile. They or he or she is friggin' hilarious! Anyway review, love it and tell your friends. Also, anyone with ideas to the meeting Miroku chapter coming up after Ch.15, give ANY ideas you like. **And also there's a spoiler for the very end of the fic for the first person who can answer this question: Who wrote the first full-length novel?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyo

…Way to Urasue's Place, InuYasha's Point of View…..

InuYasha jumped off a branch growing from the side of the small cliff. Then fell down the rest of the way into a large pile of Urasue's clay soldiers. His head just popped out of the pile, he looked around for his friends and Kaede.

"Where're Hiroko and the others?" The answer literally came from above for just after he spoke those words a giant leaf fell atop him. Shippo, Kaede and Aneko on it.

"You guys think InuYasha's alright?" Aneko said, looking around for their friend. Shippo turned around and said, "So what about Mom? Isn't she important?" Shippo pratically shrieked the words.

InuYasha moved his head out from the bottom of the leaf.

"Hiroko's gone?" Everyone looked down to InuYasha.

"Well speak of the devil," Kaede said. Shippo broke his Fox Magic trick to let everyone off. Aneko helped InuYasha up from the ground.

"So whaddya mean Hiroko's gone?" Shippo jumped on InuYasha's left shoulder.

"InuYasha, Mom is…"Shippo whispered the next parts in his ear.

"What? Urasue kidnapped her?" Not much else could be said because clay soldiers showed up. Aneko pulled a wide steel baseball bat rom her bag at her side.

"I got this guys. Shippo go save my sister, your mom."

"What about me?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She just broke a clay soldier. Then swung to her right and broke another one.

"Fine. Get on" InuYasha couched down for Kaede and Shippo to get on his back. They got on and he jumped to Urasue's.

…Urasue's Place, Hiroko's Point of View…

"Let. Me. Outta here you witch!" I would've said worse, but I don't know if anyone doesn't like cussing or not. But on with this suspense filled moment. I was in that weird tub-looking thing with herbs and a weird smelling liquid. I am so taking a bath after this. I'm about to puke his smells so bad. I had to let in some air for my lungs so I breathed in and almost puked.

"Oh, man! I'm gonna hurl." I closed my eyes to try to get used to this damned smell. I wasn't even listening to Urasue rant about Kikyo-which I know she's doing-so I'm thinking of a song. Music helps calm me down.

"Come sail away. Come sail away. Come sail away with me." Hey whispering it helps calm me down.

"Come sail away…Come..sail..away…"

Everything went…..black.

…..Urasue's Place, InuYasha's Point of View…..

"You survived the fall?" Urasue sounded surprised. InuYasha couldn't focus on anything. Kikyo was there. Alive. Looking at him. He had to make sure. He had to say her name, to make sure.

"K-Kikyo." There was a huge flash of light. Strings and wisps and thick threads of Hiroko's sould flew into Kikyo, sending into the air. Kikyo slowly floated down. When the lights stopped and she opened her eyes, InuYasha couldn't belive it.

_She really is alive_! he thought. Too happy in his first love's awakening to realize his friend's sould is trapped inside a clay shell with a broken heart from the hands of Naraku (A.K.A Onigumo).

….Kikyo's Point of View….

_I'm alive? How can I be? The last I remember I shot InuYasha with-InuYasha!_ She heard a voice inside her head.

"_Take care of the witch, Urasue. The one who brought your soul back. I'll take you to her."_ The voice was Hiroko. She won't go down that easily.

_Another way you are my reincarnation,_Kikyo thought. She felt her feet touching the ground. But they were clay. Not actual feet. Just…clay. Hiroko couldn't handle much of the strain of using a clay body so she slung Kikyo's hands on Urasue's shoulders and got on her knees.

"_Use our power Kikyo. Do what you like."_ She did. Pure energy burst from her hands and burned Urasue to nothing.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said. She could speak, she realized.

_Not just a clay shell to be used for evil_, she thought.

"Why are you still alive?" She kept her bangs from her eyes to keep her from showing any of the many emotions she was feeling. "I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow."

"Yeah ya sure did. And I stayed there for fity years but as you can see, I'm alive, and ready to take you on again." He spoke very confidently. Kikyo looked up at InuYasha. Glaring at him through the tears that won't leave her eyes.

"You vile beast." She stood up. "I despise you." She stepped forward to InuYasha. "You lathsome half-man-ah!" Blood spurted out from her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder and pressed her hand against it to stop the bleeding. It didn't work. The blood went from down her arm and dropped silently to the ground. She removed her hand from the wound and stared at her bloody hand only for a moment. Here's her chance, her chance to know why.

"Why did you betray me InuYasha?" InuYasha had a surprised look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked Kikyo. "Where's all that blood coming from?" Kaede stepped forward to provide the answer to his question.

"InuYasha. Is that not the fatal wound ye inflicted on Kikyo?"

"_I _inflicted? What're you saying? That I was the one who killed Kikyo?"

"Do not make such feeble excuses, InuYasha. Stop it! He does not! If he did then why did he kill me?" Kikyo put both her hands on her head.

"_He didn't betray you you idiot! What about Onigumo? Do you know what became of _him_?_ Kikyo's eyes widened.

"He…he…" She didn't know.

"_He killed you. You know he loved you. He was so overcome with desire that his sick self called out to demons telling them he would give them his flesh if they gave him a new body. But the catch was that he would have to fufill all those demons' greatest desires. Do you know what those where?"_

"Killing me," Kikyo said in realization. "Onigumo was InuYasha. _He_ took the Jewel from me."

"_Yes then after he wounded you he turned into you and tricked InuYasha. That's what lead the both of you to your fates fifty years ago! It was Onigumo!"_ Kikyo realized Hiroko was right. That would explain why InuYasha looked heartbroken and shocked instead of angry when she bound him.

"He still loves me?" She whipered so quitely no one could hear her.

"_Yes, Kikyo. You were and still are his world. He loves you still. You just need to tell him that. Then you can get what you always wanted." _Kikyo actually started crying and sobbing a little.

"Kikyo? What's wrong?" InuYasha was kneeling beside her. Kikyo hugged InuYasha around the shoulders and said what she wanted to the day they were to meet with the Sacred Jewel fifty years ago.

"InuYasha. I love you. And I'm sorry. I'm-I'm sorry." InuYasha hugged Kikyo back.

"I love you too, Kikyo." Kikyo felt a large wieght off of her.

"I did it," she said. "Now that I realize my mistake I can finally die an _ordinary woman_." Orbs were coming out of Kikyo's body.

"Ki-Kikyo."

"And you're here for that. That's more than enough." With those last words she touched InuYasha's lips with her own. And her complete, happy soul went away knowing pure happiness and love. Always love.

…..Hiroko's Point of View….

I immediately opened my eyes when my sould went back in.

"Mama!" Shippo yelled. I was untied and lying on the ground. I stood up holding Shippo.

"How did I get out of…?" Kaede stopped me.

"We pulled ye out," she said.

"Still couldn't pry Shippo off o' ya though," Aneko said. InuYasha jerked me around to face him.

"What did you do to Kikyo?"

"I told her the truth about fifty years ago!"

"What truth?"

"About Onigumo!"

"What does that burnt fool have with this?" I zapped him a bit with my full spiritual powers Kikyo gave to me.

"InuYasha! Si-do what I do." I sat down. He did too.

"Now. Let me explain. And before I say anything…I know this from looking into both of your hearts." And I poceeded to explain.

Author's Note: Review please! And also, Miroku chapter next! Woo hoo!Any more ideas will be wlecome from anyone. Also about this chapter, I couldn't stand seeing Kikyo in so much pain in this episode I had to do something! I'm sorry! Anyway, **a little hint to all who want spoiler to the end. My question was: Who wrote the first full-length novel? 1) Got to ****.com**** 2) type in "the tale of genji" and it will tell you the answer.** Love you guys! And don't hate me for ruining all the Kikyo-InuYasha drama!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mystical Hand of the Armorous Monk, Miroku

…..On the Road, Hiroko's Point of View….

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shippo asked me. For the fifteenth time.

"Yes Shippo. For the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes I'm fine." I looked around my shoulder to InuYasha.

"I'm not so sure about InuYasha, though." I know he's thinking about Kikyo and her finding peace. She was his first love, you never really forget or get over someone that special, even if you find someone else. I sighed.

"Take that!" Shippo kicked InuYasha in the back of the head to get him to snap out of his trance.

"Bad move." He grabbed Shippo off the ground. "Whad'ya do that for, shrimp?"

"So you'd snap out of it!"

"Oh get off my back. Even a guy like me needs time to think every once and a while."

"Yeah that's what's worrying me."

"Worry about this!" He started chasing Shippo around in a circle around me.

"Waah!" Shippo was running fast as his little legs could carry him. I laughed at them. Man I love times like this. Those two are like brothers. Then I heard Shippo start laughing when InuYasha almost caught him.

"I want in!" Aneko started running after InuYasha and Shippo. She looked back to me. "C'mon Hiroko!" I couldn't resist. And just to be fun…"Sit," I said.

"Gah!" InuYasha went to the ground. He lifted his head from the small hole. "What was that for?" I smiled.

"So you could be mad enough to chase me!" I ran off further down the road.

"Come back here!" InuYasha was at me in six seconds. He lifted me up when he caught me.

"Hahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing.

….Crossroads, Miroko's Point of View…

The monk Miroku was standing at a crossroads. He let go of his staff and let it fall. It fell to the right. The monk got down on one knee at his staff.

"So I should go right," he mumbled.

"….up ahead?" He looked over to the men passing him talking and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"They say her fair complexion and beautiful eyes are unparalleled but I hear she is unattatched." The other man chuckled.

"I could use a bite to eat." Miroku, being the pervert that he is, shifted his staff's direction to the left, where the men were walking.

"A divine intervention," he said to himself.

…..Road Stand…..

Miroku's eyebrow twitched at thinking of the two men he followed's words.

_Surely they could not have been talking about _this _woman_, he thought. The woman in question was the woman running the road stand. She was a large woman and had a irritating voice.

"Your sweets are ready." She handed him the sweets he asked for. He picked one up and took a bite.

_I shouldv'e stuck to the right._

"Just between us, I understand the daughter of the lord of this region has been possesed by some evil spirit and taken to her bed." The man who spoke's companion said, "Then he'll need the aid of a skilled priest then."

….Lord's House….

The Lord of the small castle asked his guards if the monk at the gate was truly trustworthy.

"If one is too belive his claims then I, My Lord," a guard said.

….Princess's Room…

"Princess a monk has come to offer his blessings," the Lord said. Miroku kneeled by the girl.

"Let me see her." He made a small disgusted face. "Her face is terribly swollen," he said.

"It has always been that way. Are you caertain you are truly a monk?" Miroku looked troubled by something. He looked at the statue next to him.

"Tell me about that statue," Miroku said.

"I got it from an impoverish nobleman. They say that it is a blessed idol." They both looked up at the large statue. Miroku wlked up to it and looked closer at it.

"I am prepared to begin. Please leave the princess here with me and take everyone outside the castle's gates. And also, whatever you hear, don't come in until I say it is safe."

….After the Excorcism On the Road….

"Now then, I should probably find a place to pawn these off."

….Hot Springs, Hiroko's Point of View..

"This feels good," I said sliding into the hot water. Aneko just popped her head out of the water beside me.

"Yep, sure does."

"Don't you even think about peeking at us!" Kagome yelled to InuYasha.

"Who would want to?" he yelled back.

….InuYasha's Point of View…

'_Sides I only like Hiroko and I even went two feet in the spring Aneko'd hit me with that steel bat 'o hers._ He saw Shippo naked.

"Why are you undressed?" he asked the fox demon.

"Give ya one guess!" He jumped towards the spring but got caught by InuYasha by him grabbing his little tail.

"Oh sorry, you wanna come?" he asked InuYasha.

"Huh?" He looked a little confused.

"Wait come to think of it, you and Hiroko both spend so much time together and like eachother so why don't you guys bathe at the same time?" InuYasha's face got red at the question. Shippo smiled innocently.

"Think of all the fun things you guys could do when there's two of you."

"L-Listen kid!" InuYasha started growling.

"My late parents and I always took baths together."

"Remind me to explain this to you when you're older," InuYasha said.

"You haven't gotten very far with Mom, have you?" Shippo asked. InuYasha growled louder than before.

"Just go in the bath with your 'mother' alright?"

"Okay!" Shippo jumped in the spring.

…Hiroko's Point of View….

I went over to the other side of the rocks I knew Miroku was sitting at. Maybe if I could tune in on his thoughts…

"Mommy!" Shippo jumped in my arms. I set him in the water.

"Hey sweetie," I said to him.

"Will you help wash me?" he asked.

"I swear, boy, you're too lazy," I said. So I started helping Shippo.

_That child has the apperance of a demon. Yet the girl is human. Could he be a Half-demon? Is that girl mated to a demon?_I heard one of Miroku's thoughts. I poured some water on Shippo's head with my hands.

_And she wears a piece of the Shikon Jewel. And they're-I mean-it's huge!_ _At least he corrected himself_, I thought. I looked Shippo over.

"Alright sweetie we're done," I said. I picked him up and stood up to get the towel I set down on the rocks right beside me and put it on. I patted the water with my hand three times. Aneko looked over to me. I mouthed, _"Miroku."_ She nodded, got on her towel, slid her bat behind her back and went over to me and Shippo.

"So sis, what's up?" Aneko asked me faking converstion.

"Nothin'," I responded. She winked at me.

"_Got it,"_ I mouthed to her. I screamed. InuYasha got there in a split second landing on the rock to our right.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Miroku was standing across from us now.

"Yes what is the-oh no." Aneko hit Miroku in the head.

"That guy," she told InuYasha. I saw Kagome about to hit InuYasha with the rock.

"Sit boy!" He plummeted into the water right when Kagome hit the other rock with the one she was holding. I jerked his head up.

"Sorry. Kagome. Rock. You know."

"So what do we do about the passed out perverted naked guy floatin' in the water?" That all out question from Aneko for Kagome to be out, dressed, and back to the tiny campsite.

"InuYasha you take him back to land and leave him there," I told him.

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause we aren't guys. We feel uncomfotable seeing his…you-know-what." He just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Do it or I'll si..si..si…." He was off with Miroku. Me and Aneko high fived and laughed.

…..Next Morning on the Cliff Road…

"There isn't any reason to try and hit him on the head when he didn't see anything Kagome." Aneko was trying to reason with her about last night.

"Well he almost did," she said. I sighed.

"I have come for you!" Some huge demon was coming at us. We all jumped out of the way-except InuYasha ofcourse ( I grabbed Shippo out of the way)-of the demon.

"InuYasha!" I was yanked onto Kagome's bike. Miroku immediately sped off.

"Come back here with my sister ya (String of very bad cuss words that have been censored)!" Aneko screamed at him. She was almost at us too.

_How can somebody run that fast?_ Miroku stopped and used his Wind Tunnel to frighten her off. It worked. Hey I would run too.

"Aneko! InuYasha! Let me go!" He looked down at me with Shippo in my arms.

"A young boy should not be raise around a violent man such as him. He needs a better father-figure."

"Leave me and my son's personal business out of this! Besides InuYasha isn't his father, Shippo's father is dead." We were at the edge of a vilage now.

"Oh. I am sorry miss. Allow me to apologize for asuming your husband was that violent one back there. I'm sure he was a great man, even for a demon." Shippo glared at Miroku.

"You bet he was!" He stopped the bike outside of that inn.

"You and your son can stay with me for the time being," he said. Shippo and I looked at eachother.

"Alright," we both said together. InuYasha will sniff us out in no time. But the second we stepped inside the inn it finally hit me. Miroku thinks I was married to Shippo's dad!

….Middle of Village, InuYasha's Point of View….

_I'll find him. No one takes my girl-I mean- my jewel shard and gets away with it!_ InuYasha caught Hiroko and Shippo's scent.

"Got 'em!" Aneko and InuYasha ran to the inn and found Kagome's bike out front.

They're here." Aneko pulled out her bat. "And he is dead." THey ran into the inn, Aneko following InuYasha following Hiroko and Shippo' scent.

…Hiroko's Point of View…

"Would anyone like to dance? Would anyone like to dance?" That's all those twits keep saying.

"Why do they keep repeating themselves?" Shippo whispered in my ear.

"Part of their job," I told him. The doors got busted into the room. InuYasha and Aneko standing in the middle of the room. Aneko immediatley ran over to us. Then she glared at Miroku.

_If looks could kill…._InuYasha swung at Miroku with his claws. He jumped back.

"It's you again. I shouldv'e figured as much."

"Oh no. Here we go," I mumbled.

….Sunset, Outside the Village…

So we went through the whole thing with the Wind Tunnel, him grabbing Aneko's butt (Which she kicked his you-know-where area). And we went through the Onigumo/Naraku tricking him and Kikyo thing. Now guess what part we're at now. That's right, he asked me to bear his kid.

"I'm sure Shippo would love a younger brother," he said. I zapped him with my priestess powers. He's twitching on the ground.

"I can take that as a no, then."

Author's Note: Review please! Thanks to sangothedemonslayer for the idea of the hot spring scene. I changed it up a bit though. SO again review, I own nothing, love this chapter( I hope) and tell your online friends. Love you guys for reading! And PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR **Just So You Can See It!** I need help! Writer's block!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Cursed Ink of the Hell-Painter**_

…_**..Night, Painter's Point of View….**_

_**The painter was running frantically from a band of thugs.**_

"_**After him! He has a fragment of the Shikon Jewel!" The ones of the group that could shoot a bow and arrow shot their arrows at him. They landed within a foot of him as he was passing a tree.**_

"_**Oh no," the painter said. He took out one of the scrolls from under his arm. It glowed with the power of the Shikon Jewel. He opened the scroll. The numerous demons painted on the scroll came out and towards the band of thugs. Their screams were in abudance as the demons killed each one of them.**_

"_**These demons are only thirst for their blood," the painter mumbled. He giggled. "And they shall drink to their content." He took the inkwell out of his pants and held it out in front of him. He could see the fragment of the jewel inside, glowing.**_

…_**.Morning, Hiroko's Point of View…**_

"_**Ugh. I don't think I've ever seen so many bodies," Shippo said. **_

"_**Me niether," I said. Kagome sighed.**_

"_**What a surprise. Another battleground full of bodies in the Warring States Era."**_

"_**You're wrong. This was no battleground." InuYasha sniffed a few times. "Something's wrong. It's blood. I can't pick up the scent of blood." **_

"_**It must be the work of some demons," Miroku said. "And a very strong one to have brought this destruction. That means they must possess a shard of the Shikon Jewel." He was staring at me. InuYasha stepped in front of me, blocking Miroku from looking at me.**_

"_**Miroku, let's get one thing straight. I have no intention of teaming up with you, sharing the jewel shards with you, or letting you look at Hiroko." Miroku smiled a straight smile.**_

"_**Each man for himself, that's what you're trying to say?"**_

"_**Glad we're on the same track," InuYasha said coldly.**_

_**Better for us to compete from afar**_**, Miroku thought.**

_**We'll all meet up later,**_**I thought. Miroku was already a couple yards away.**

"**Too bad. He was starting to grow on me," Shippo said. Aneko nodded.**

"**Hey InuYasha, you sure you want him to leave?" I asked. He wasn't there. **

"**I'll bet Kagome 100 yen ($1.00) that he's attacking a villager," Aneko said with a smirk.**

"**I'll take that bet," Kagome said. **

"**Aahh! A demon!" Aneko layed out her hand on front of her. Kagome put the 100 yen in her hand. **

"**Lets see who he scared this time," I said. We ran to where he and the villager where. **

**He was pleading with InuYasha to give him back the letter. InuYasha was mumbling about the scent was the same as the battleground.**

"**Sit boy," I said. He fell to the ground.**

"**Why were you picking on the guy?" Aneko asked. InuYasha crossed his arms.**

"**He was giving off the same smell of ink as the battlefield. If I track down the source it'll probably lead us to the demon."**

"**I thought you said it wasn't a battlefield," Shippo said.**

"**Oh shut up will ya, runt? Besides we need to get the jewel shards before Miroku."**

"**What exactly do you have against him?" I asked. **

"**Oh so now you **_**like**_** that lechure?" **

"**As a friend yes. But not romanically, no."**

"**Thank goodness."**

"**Why?" I asked. His face turned a light pink. **

"**N-No reason," he said.**

…**.Lord's Castle, Painter's Point of View….**

"**Incredible," the Lord said. "You took down that army of men? On your own no less? If it is the truth you speak, I would be honored to have you join my military forces."**

"**Thank you My Lord," the painter said. **

"**My Lord," a guard said. He whispered something in the Lord's ear.**

"**Oh?" He had his guards through the man out. They began to beat him when the princess told them to stop. They did. But they threw him into the river, tied up.**

…**Sunset….**

**He had just gotten himself out of his binds and was walking down the path.**

"**They'll regret this. They will pay," he said to himself. He continued to mumble on. "I will summon my demons and kill all who stand in my way. Once I get that castle, I will be surrounded by riches! And I shall marry the princess! There is nothing I cannot do!" He laughed. Until he got grabbed by InuYasha.**

…**Hiroko's Point of View..**

**InuYasha just grabbed that painter.**

_**I wish I could tell him he's the one we're after**_**. **_**I can sense his jewel shard in that ink holder.**_

"**Excuse me. Mind answering a few questions?" InuYasha asked the man. Aneko leaned over and whispered, "Wow, you trained him good with manners." I whispered back, I said if he didn't behave I'd 'that word' him." We both giggled.**

"**Then answer me this little man! Why is it you stink of ink and fresh human blood?" He started struggling saying to release him. He ran and unraveled a scroll.**

"**InuYasha, get back!" I ordered. He did and I quickly destroyed the demon with my powers.**

"**Ugh! That…smell!" He fainted. **

"**His nose is so sensitive that he fainted from the strong smell of ink and blood," Shippo said.**

"**I'll get 'im," Aneko said. She ran off after the painter. **

…**.Aneko's Point of View…**

**Aneko slowly crept up behind the painter until she was right behind the tree he was at. In the middle of his mumbling she struck a blow to the back of his head with her bat. She bent down over him to look for his ink holder.**

"**Where is that thing?….There!" She snatched from his pants and ran back to her sister and the others.**

…**.Night, Hiroko's Point of View…**

"**That was nice, I said. "No fight, no blood, no losing any lives."**

"**Even if they deserved it?" Aneko and InuYasha asked.**

"**Yes. Even so. With the exection of that damn Naraku." We heard a talking person…Miroku! In the same bed? Come on!**

"**And I suggest you'll want to search her robes while you're at it?" InuYasha said as we got up to them.**

"**If it isn't my old friends of InuYasha and company," Miroku said.**

…**..Artist's Home…**

"**Come on InuYasha! Get it back!" He on the back of that ink dragon of the artist's. He sliced the ink holder in half. The half of the jewel came right to me.**

"**Oh my God," Aneko said horrified. I looked. The ink was sucking the blood from the artist. Way worse when you actually see it. When it was done devorouring the poor guy we ran to the mess.**

"**Idiot. It ate him through," Aneko said.**

"**Come on guys. No use looking at a big puddle of ink. Lets go," InuYasha said. We followed him.**

…**.Next Day….**

"**I'm bored," Aneko said as we were walking down a road.**

"**So what do you propose we do?" I asked. She thought for a moment.**

"**Sing!" she said. "Hiroko you can sing really good, you go first."**

"**No way!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Just sing already," InuYasha said.**

"**Okay fine. What's your request Aneko?" I asked my sister.**

"**Seventeed from **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_**!" **

"**Why seventeen?" **

"'**Cause it's your song." I sighed.**

"**Okay." So I sang the song and by the end I was blushing and everyone was silent.**

"**Not bad," Kagome said.**

"**Excelent for me," Miroku said.**

"**You actually have a talent other than doin' all that magic stuff,"InuYasha said. Shippo hopped onto my shoulder.**

"**That's his way of saying it was great. I thought it was great Mom!" He hugged me. I hugged him right back.**

**Author's Note: Review please! And if any of you don't know what Repo! is, look the movie up on youtube. It is THE BEST MOVIE EVER! Sorry got a little excited there. Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully might update soon! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces

...In the Forest, Sunset, Sesshomaru's Point of View...

Some human theives were riding their horses while shouting hoots and hollers of celebration at their latest "victory" in stealing. One of the riders, riding next to the chief, looked back at his portion of haul and said to the chief, "Quite a haul eh chief? Look at all these bags of rice!" The chief laughed.

"Who would've thought that tiny village would've had such a large storehouse!"

"Lets ride out of here instead of setting camp for the night," one of the riders said. The chief turned to him in bewilderment. The rider explained saying that when the sun sets the monsters come out around the area they were currently riding through.

"What kind of Outlaws are you, running froma little goblins?" the chief said.

"Hey Chief, look up ahead."

"Huh?" The chief saw an outline of someone against the sunset.

"That's no demon its only a human!" The chief had mistaken Sesshomaru for a human with the distance between them and the approaching night. They kept ridin toward him, closer...closer..until they saw the dragon arm and glowing red eyes. With one sweep of his newest arm Sesshomaru wiped them all out. Jaken came out of the brush behind Sesshomaru.

"You sure made quick work of them didn't you Lord Sesshomaru!" He stepped beside his Lord and master. "I must say, slaying that dragon and taking his arm earlier was a splendid idea!"

"Open your eyes, _fool_." Sesshomaru ripped off the arm with his right arm. Sesshomaru threw the arm onto the round in front of Jaken. "Don't you see this arm has already been rendered useless?" Jaken stepped beside the arm.

"Well that didn't last long," he said. Suddenly the arm moved and grabbed Jaken. Jaken was trying to get out of the arm's grip while Sesshomaru walked slowly away.

"Go find another _suitable_ demon and bring me back his arm. Know that if you don't I will have to kill you." Jaken's shock at his master's words made him stop struggling. The arm squeezed harder on Jaken.

"Ah! Release me!" He got out of the arm's grip and kicked it to the side whre he watched quickly cecompose to noghting but the bone.

_Mother was right I should've been a Ferryman,_ Jaken thought. _It's all that girl's fault for severing Lord Sesshomaru's arm!_ He thought of the day Sesshomaru's paw from his true form got burned from that Priestess's power . Then how in time the burns went up his arm and burned it off. A baboon suddenly appeared before Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"If I am not mistaken you are the older brother of InuYasha. Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?" Sessomaru sent a glare at the man's direction.

"What do you want?" he asked in a maicious tone. " Should I know you?" The man held outa human arm to Sesshomaru.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now. Might I suggest you employ this arm?" It was a human arm. "With this fragment of the Shikon Jewel inside it will enable you to wield Tetsusaiga. InuYasha's fabled sword. The sword is known to work for the benefit of man. But demons such as yourself cannot touch the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru knows this man is using him, but he may as well find out why he wants to use him against his younger brother.

"Sounds interesting. I'll take the arm."

"And one more thing. Take this hive. You will be able to make good use of it with certainty." Sesshomaru took the hive.

"I should know the name of the one I make a pact with," Sesshoamru said.

"My apologies. Call me Naraku."

"Very well Naraku. You have yourself a deal."

...Some Castle Somewhere, Hiroko's Point of View...

I was listening to the _Cell Block Tango_ from that movie-musical _Chicago _on my Ipod Touch since I felt like it. Plus I didn't want to hear Kagome saying how this is _sooo_ much better than camping outside. I swear-no offense to you guys that like her-but on my last good nerves with all that dang complaining. I know Miroku is outside fooling the poor old guy that owns this place that there's an ominous cloud over it. Aneko is reading a book we got at a store just before we came back from school yesterday. Aneko poked my shoulder telling me Miroku was back in the room. I shut off my Ipod and put it in my bag beside me.

"So how'd the so called 'exorcism' go?" I asked. Miroku sighed.

"Uneventful. Hey who told you it wasn't a real exorcism?" This time I sighed.

"Because I know you Miroku. If this _was _a real exorcism, you'd have me and InuYahsa go pokin' around for it. You'd stay here and let Aneko protect you and Kagome while you would try and hit on her. Which would result in a beating from Aneko." Miroku scoffed and sat down against the wall. The place started to shake.

"W-what's going on?"Shippo jumped in my arms and I held him to me tight.

"I dunno, but whatever it is it's big," InuYasha said. Miroku stood up too.

"Yes let's run," he said. Aneko slapped the back of his head.

"Ya jackass! You can't just run away for nothing!"

"If the demon is large it will be impossible to defeat."

"No it won't," I said. He continued saying, "It is impossible, it's irrational, it's against my religion."

"You oughtta be arrested," InuYasha and I said together.

"A jewel shard's coming by fast!" I said. I ran outside to the spot where I know it'll stop.

"hey, Hiroko!" InuYasha said. Now he is beside me.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know this where it's gonna.." he stopped with the shadow covering us in the full moon's light. It was as big as the mountain beside us.

" That's Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said. Said dog-demon jumped down from the larger demon's shoulder to just a couple of yards away from all of us. Of course Kagome and Miroku are hiding behind a big rock away from view along with Shippo. Along with out of earshot.

"This time we'll take out much more than one of your arms!" InuYasha drew out Tetsusaiga and was about to charge when I stopped by the usual S-word. You know which one it is. he shot back up asking what I did that for.

"Sesshomaru. If all you wanted was revenge for your arm then you would do it to the one who did it. You're after InuYasha. Which means you're working for someone." he didn't say anything. "It's Naraku, huh?" He still didn't answer. "Okay, if I'm right you'll throw me the hive, if I'm wrong, you can take me to whoever you are working for." A few moments passed and he threw the hive up in the air and destroyed it with his Poison Whip. I looked to InuYasha, his mouth was agape with shock.

"How..how did you...?"

"I know stuff."

"Now that Naraku no doubt has his dirty spies over us, that arm is going to burn off of you any mnute now. Most likely when you're alone so give me the jewel shard inside it."

"Alright then. Here. I will acknowledge a worthy advirsary when there is one." I caught the jewel shard in my hand and we all heard a large, strange buzzing over us.

_Saimyosho,_I thought.

"I shall be going now." Sesshomaru followed through with his promise and left on the large demon he came with.

_This was freakishly non-violentfor once...Feels all wrong_, I thought.

Author's Note: Review please! Sorry for taking so long but I got lazy...Will NOT happen again. Anyway, review, read my other story and review that too. If you want to. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Go Back to Your Own Time, You Three!

...In the Air Near Kaede's Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

We're all riding back to Kaede's on Hachi. Aneko taking out her anger on Miroku that she couldn't beat up something. I wanted to say, "You're beating up something now!" but decided not to.

"So Hiroko." I looked to Kagome. She looked curious and nervous at the same time. "H-how did you know all that about Sesshomaru?" I snorted.

"Because I know InuYasha. The way he behaves isn't too much different from Sesshomaru. Only diference, InuYasha can process and show his emotions better."

"Because of his human side," Ankeo said. I nodded. Kagome looked down at her lap and blushed. She must've been feeling embarrased. Aneko patted her shoulder. So then Aneko and Kagome started talking.

_Guess they can get along when it comes to emotions or sympathy_, I thought. I sighed and got up and walked to InuYasha riding on the back of Hachi. I sat down beside him.

"Sorry I hurt your pride. And that I made you mad because I stood up for all of us and wouldn't let you be the hero." I interrupted InuYasha right after he opened his mouth. "And before you say _anything_, I did that because I knew you aren't stronger than Sesshomaru yet. He probably would've stuck his claws through your gut and poisoned you! Sure you would've gotten over it but still...I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" He actually smiled like a little kid. He hugged me and said in my ear, "Thanks." Hearing that I hugged him back.

...The Next Day, Kaede's Village...

"Thank's Hachi. We really owe you one," Kagome said. I agreed with her on that.

"Yeah. Thanks big time Hachi," I said. He rubbed the back of his head in a little embarrassment.

"Oh don't mention it," he said. Miroku strechted out his hand.

"A token of my appreciation," he said.

"It is currnecy of _leaves_ I hope?" Aneko and I giggled at Hachi's love of leaves to use his magic.

"Hiroko," InuYasha whispered. I looked to him. He was already stumbling to the forest. "Come with me," he said. I went after him.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Shippo jumped on my shoulder.

"You want me to tell Aunt Aneko where you guys are going, Mom?" he asked.

"Just tell Aneko to meet me at the well with Kagome in a while, okay?" I whispered to him. He winked at me then jumped off my shoulder to tell them all.

"The nosy little-"

"Sit!"

"Ow!" I dragged him to the well since I knew that's where he was going to take me. And what was most likely going to happen next.

...Bone-eaters Well...

InuYasha and I were at the well just sitting there.

"So-"

"I-" InuYasha and I interrupted eachother. We laughed a kind of awkward laugh.

"You go on ahead first," I said. I got a little nervous because InuYasha gently squeezed my hand with his. I know I was blushing a little bit because the heat was going to my face.

"Hiroko I-" he took a deep breath. "I want you, Aneko and Kagome to go back to your own time!" I knew this would happen, but I didn't think it would actually hurt.

"But-fine. I'll get them to go back. But you're not getting the jewel shards." I stood up and sat on the brim of the well. I patted it and InuYasha sat down there, getting my hint.

"Listen InuYasha. Like I said last night, you want to be the hero 'cause you couldn't be before. And now that you have someone-or some people-to protect you..go a little overboard and don't let anyone do it for you. And when you do you get mad and start sulking or pouting. Just know that I love you. I really do and I don't want you getting hurt either, alright?" My eyes widened realizing what I just said. His were wide too.

"I..Can I..Hell I'll just show you!" He kissed me. Not on the cheek. On. The. Lips. I kissed him back just so you know. It was perfect, it felt right. Also that's pretty good for having my first kiss then, huh? When we broke apart I asked him, "Does that mean you like me too?"

"Yeah. I..I really love you Hiroko." I know we're probably rushing things but oh well. With teenage love who cares? Yes I know InuYasha is technuically _waaaay_ older than a teen, but he looks and acts one so yeah.

"Hey Hiroko! Hiroko?" Aneko and Kagome were calling my name a little distance over. I turned to InuYasha.

"Go to the village as quietly as you can getting past Aneko and Kagome jumping throught the trees." I snuck a peak at the woods. I could almost see outlines of them. "Go, go!" I whispered. He left. I sat at the well waiting for Aneko and Kagome.

"Shippo told us to bring our stuff. So what's up?" Aneko asked. She tossed me my backpack. I across my shoulders. I have one of those that you can do that. You know, the kind that looks like a laptop case.

"Well girls as much as I hate so say this, we need to go back to school to catch up. Plus I have a performance with some of the people from band." I jumped through the well.

...Aneko's Point of View...

"I am too confused," Aneko said.

"Same here," Kagome said. Aneko sighed.

"Ah well. Let's go." Aneko and Kagome jumped through the well themselves.

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

_Ding...Ding...Ding_

_The school alarm. We're late then_, I thought. Aneko and Kagome just climbed out. We went to Kagome's house, changed into our shcool unifroms, got our backpacks and ran to school. And after school I practiced the song "Rock What You Got" by Superchick with the band people. Their names are Hikaru, Ren, Sho, Kyoko and Mizore. They think I kinda wrote the song since they don't know about the bands we have since this is the anime world. So..I don't think they'd get it if I explained it to them. Anyway after practice we all went home and helped each other on our homework. Stupid math.

Author's Note: Review please! And also I'm thinking of putting the band members in the next chapter. SO if anyone is interested and would like to be in here, send me a small profile of your character to me and I'll fit him or her in. So send 'em in people! And review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Despicable Villain! The Mystery of Onigumo!

...Fuedal Era, InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha was sitting at the well wondering how Hiroko nad the others were doing back at their time.

_We just kiss and this happens. Hmp!..._ Just then Shippo jumped on his shoulder and asked where his mom was.

"She's in her time, runt," InuYasha said.

"Then can ya get her? You can go through the portal can't you?" Shippo stared at InuYasha for a while. InuYasha sighed thinking of an excuse.

"Uh..Hiroko said I can't come over 'cause I made Kagome cry." He was hoping this would work. Shippo just went away.

_I hope that doesn't mean he doesn't believe me,_ he thought.

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

Me, Aneko, Kagome and our new friend, Madoka, were walking to the school doors when we got confronted by Kagome's friends.

"Hey Kagome!" one of them called. She spoke again. "Long time no see. So how's your rheumitism?"

_Rheumitism? Oh, Grandpa_, I thought. I leaned to Aneko and Madoka. "Guys let's get going.

"Agreed," they said. So we ran to homeroom leaving poor Kagome to fend for herself.

_She might get us back later, but right now it's worth it._

...Homeroom...

Aneko and I were laughing with Madoka talking about different animes we all watch and our favorite episodes. Madoka Kenshi is a new student who came last week. She is super pretty. She's really tall she has black hair and blue eyes and tan skin plus her hair is curly. She also has tons of stuff in common with me. She loves to kick butt, loves foxes (Which is why I think I should introduce her to Shippo.), playing with weapons, and she loves books and reading about the Fuedal Era! And she also sings with me in the band.

"Alright everyone get out your math textbooks," the teacher said. We all groaned. Well whaddya know? Math is hated by high schoolers 'round the world.

...Fuedal Era, InuYasha's Point of View...

Kaede was tending to InuYasha'a wounds and scolding him as well for getting them.

"These wounds are quite serious. Ye won't be seeing any battles for sometime yet," she said.

"These won't hold me back any longet than two or three days," InuYasha said.

"If ye are to put on a brave facde then..there!" Kaede smacked his back.

"Ahh! What was that for?"

"If ye endured that much vigure then it won't take much time to recover."

_I don't get this old freak,_ InuYasha thought. Kaede's face took a deadly serious turn.

"I need to talk to ye. About the day my sister Kikyo was revived by the evil witch, Urasue." Both InuYasha and Miroku looked to Kaede intently and listened to her theory-or theo-_ries_- about Kikyo and InuYasha's fight fifty years ago. And then took them to Onigumo's resting place from when she and Kikyo took care of him. She told of onigumo's injuries, how he knew of the sacred jewel and wanted to see Kikyo scared and for her to taint the jewel. She thought of the day she told Kikyo what he had said. Angain she thought of how it was uncanny how much Hiroko looked like and sounded like Kikyo.

"So what? I'm looking for _Naraku_ who is a _demon._ Not some Onigumo person," InuYasha said.

"Yes but Hiroko brought Kikyo peace the day she was revived, did she not?"

"Uh..yeah." She did.

"Wait a...Naraku is Onigumo! And if he was after Kikyo the nhe's gotta be after..." he looked to Miroku and Shippo to see if they were following.

"Hiroko!" they all said. They immediately ran towards the village.

"Alright then. Leave me here to venture by myself," she said to no one.

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

We're in P.E. right now and Aneko is up to bat. I see a glint in her eyes like when we're in battle with a demon.

_Can't wait till we meet Sango. Aneko'll beg for an overly large bat with spikes. Yeesh..._The thought made me shiver. Along with these unifroms. _Is this school run by freakin' peverts? _I thought. Madoka brought me out of my trance.

"So we have practice for the show next period," she reminded me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. You know, I have a type of question for you," I said. i need to know if she's ready to meet everyone in the Fuedal Era. Though everything _is _more easier said than done.

"Shoot," Madoka said.

"Would you be able to go to the Fuedal Era, battle demons, collect jewel shards, meet great friends and eventualy go thourgh a life or death battle that will surely change you forever?" She had a wierd look on her face.

"I know what you said but that is a very detailed question," she said.

"Then it should be easy to answer," I said. She thought for about three seconds.

"Yeah I would. I mean it'd be tough and life threatining and stuff. But a little rebellion is good for a grwoing person," she said. I smiled bigand hugged her even bigger.

"Yay! Then you meet my boyfriend and all the others!" She had that wierd look on her face again.

"Don't worry I'll explain on the way to Kagome's house." She blew a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that's right! I rule the diamond! Oh yeah!" Aneko just got to home after scoring a homerun. Oh Madoka and I just laughedat my sister. She gave us the peace sign.

...At the Well, Aneko's Point of View...

Aneko jumped through the well to the Fuedal Era to forewarn everyone about Hiroko brining over Madoka to travel with their group.

...At the Well, Hirko's Point of View...

"You jump through the well?" Madoka asked. I nodded. I had already explained everything to her, along with why I prefer the Priestess outfit.

"Just dont' freak out. Faint or scream-most likely faint-but just don't freak out, okay?"

"Well from what you've told me.."she gulped."No promises."

"Don't worry. Now hold my hand and jump through with me." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly throughout the whole ride through the portal.

...Fuedal Era...

The second we got out of the well I sensed jewel shards.

"Madoka come with me. But stay back, alright?" She nodded. I guided her to where the fight was.

"Madoka. Pretend to faint so I can get my friend out of the way." SHe shrugged and feigned passing out while Miroku carried her back to the village.

_That stinking Monk..._ So I stayed where I was and shot a ball of my aura to the demon and destroyed him. InuYasha looked to me and had that look that made him look like a fish out of water. I couldn't helpit. I busted out laughing.

...Kaede's Hut...

Ankeo and Madoka were hitting Miroku for grabbing both their butts. I'm just eating some potato chips and watching the show.

"This is beter than cable," I said.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked. Oh boy, not easy explainnig TV unless you've grown up with it.

Author's Note: Review please! And thanks to kagomethebeautigulmiko for giving me the idea for Madoka! And to everyone for reviewingand gettingme off my lazy butt. Also could someone PLEASE help me come up with a chapter idea for my fan fiction Ruenited? I. Am. Stumped. SO HELP AND REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Naraku's True Identity Unveiled 

...Modern Tokyo, Kagome's Point of View...

_Ring...ring...ring..._The house phone was still ringing, and seeing as how no one else would bother to answer, Grandpa picked it up and answered.

"Higurashi residence," he said.

"Hellp Mr. Higurashi, it's Yuka," she said. Grandpa smiled.

"Ah, so good of you to call at a time like this," he said.

"A time like this? What do you mean?"

"It's her back..." Grandpa continued telling Kagome's friend about her false illness when he noticed his grandaughter looming over him, arms crossed.

"Thanks Gramps you're a huge help. Gimme that!" She yanked the phone from her grandpa's hand. Later on another one of Kagome's friends called and he told her Kagome had Diabetes this week.

"Oh no she's not in the hospital again, is she?" he freind asked concerned. Kagome yanked the phone from her grandfather's hand again. The third of her friends called and asked for her. And repeating the process, Kagome yanked the phone from Grandpa's hand.

"Would you give it a rest Grandpa? Can't you come up with a young person's disease? Like Mono or chickenpox." Grandpa and Kagome continued on to have a small argument over the subject. After Kagome went and got her bag to meet Hojo for their date.

...Feudal Era, Hiroko's Point of View...

Madoka and I were doing a duet of "Every Heart" so that we could have a little fun since we were all feeling a little bored. After we finished everyone applauded and told us we were great. InuYasha hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Aaaawww," Aneko said.

"Not ruining it," I said. She sat down, irritated.

"Roarrrr!" There was a demon outside! We all ran out the door, weapons ready. What we saw was Ryocon.

"But he's usually so peaceful. What could get him to...Jewel shard!" I saw a jewel shard inside him.

"I'll get it then!" InuYasha jumped up with Tetsusaiga and swung downwards. Only to be blocked by Ryocon's hands. As he and InuYasha kept battling, Miroku, Kaede and me put up a barrier so he couldn't get out of where they were fighting. Aneko was batting off Ryocon's wolfes. I wished I could do something besides putting up a barrier. Without breaking my concentration, I called for Madoka.

"Yeah Hiroko?" I sent another surge of energy to keep the barrier holding.

"Help InuYasha. He has the will to fight but Ryocon is too powerful with those jewel fragments." She nodded and ran inside the hut.

_Please say she's geting a weapon and not chickening out!_ I thought. She came back out with some of Kaede's bow and arrows.

"Alright, aim for his neck! Shoot twice!" Madoka did as I instructed. She's a really good shot. And with the final blow from InuYasha Ryocon went down. I took out his jewel shards and combined them with the already half-piece we have around my neck.

"Amazing how powerful your purification powers are," Miroku said from behind. Aneko hit him with her bat and knocked him out.

"We all know what you were thinking," she said to the passed out monk. We were laughing and having a good moment. Then I sensed someone.

_So dark..lots of jewel shards...It's Naraku!_ I turned to the spot where I knew he was and told the others.

...Middle of Forest...

We've just cornered Naraku. We're all standing here in a silence. InuYasha holding Tetsusaiga, Aneko and Madoka holding their weapons (Though Madoka's hands were shaking a little), and me holding two aura spheres in my hands.

"Take off the hood of the cloak!" I ordered him. "Let us see your face Naraku!"

"Alright, alright. No need for impatience, my girl," he said. I am not nor will I ever be his girl. Though I do have to admit, while I do love InuYasha no doubt, Naraku is pretty gorgeous. I was torn a little between my desire to kill him and my new desire to keep staring.

_Why do the InuYasha guys have to be so hot? (especially InuYasha)_ I shook my head coming out of my dream world to see that Naraku was gone.

"W-where'd he...?" I am super confused now.

"He left after Inu-dear tried to take a swing at him," Aneko said.

"Don't call me that," InuYasha mumbled.

"I can call you what I want. To!" That started out in an all out war of words between those two.

"Get used to it," I said to Madoka.

"No problem for me. Shouldn't we be getting back to the village?" Madoka aksed me.

"Yeah," I answered.

"But what about-"

"Nope. We'll let them finish." So me and Madoka left for Kaede's place.

...That Night...

So I filled Madoka in on our group's situation.

"Hey no problem, I wanna catch that creep!" She stopped for a moment. "But how will we know it's Naraku? You said he could transform himself."

"The spider mark on his back. That'll serve as a sort of signature for him."

Author's Note: Review please! I am so glad I finally got this up! I was up all day day yesterday playing Nancy Drew Games (Nancy Drew rocks!) But anyway, special thanks to sangothegreatdemonslayer for the battle scene between Ryocon and InuYasha and Madoka. Hope to hear from you guys soon! And I'm thinking about putting up a holiday one-shot with the Our InuYasha group. GIVE IDEAS ON WHAT HOLIDAY IT COULD BE. Christmas, Easter, Halloween, any of 'em!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:A Wicked Smile; Kikyo's Wandering Soul

...Mansion, Hiroko's Point of View...

We're all at a mansion, most of us staring at it in awe.

"This mansion is enormous!" Shippo said. Anko spoke up, agreeing with Shippo. "Yeah! Aren't mansions just bigger and wider two-story version of a house? This is a freaking castle!"

"Yeah, you'd think that," InuYasha said. Aneko glared at him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" InuYasha glared back.

"It's so obviously a mansion, but you keep on saying its a dang castle!"

"You little-no. No fighting now. I only _tol-er-ate _ you because my dear baby sister loves you. Other than that I would so nuke you right now." Aneko just stood there. With a come-within-two-feet-of-me-and-I-will-kill-you aura around her.

_She's on her period. That's the only time she gets like this._ I sighed.

"Anyway Miroku..this where we all staying tonight?" Madoka asked. InuYasha scoffed and stepped to the entryway beside Miroku.

"Please, he'll just tell the owners that there's an 'ominous cloud' over the mansion." We all nodded and shook out heads and mumbled agreements.

"I..well! I am offened that all of you would think that of me. Actually we are here for a completely different reason," he said. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one giving Miroku a huge seriuosly?-holy-crap! look.

...Inside Mansion...

"So these demons carry off the souls of dead girls?" InuYasha confrimed with the- I think it was the priest- of the house.

"Yes. As if losing our princess wasn't upsetting enough, I cannot have her soul stolen before it reaches it's final resting place," he said.

"No problem priest lookin' dude. We can protect your dear princess's soul from these demons for tonight," Aneko said. Shippo jumped from my lap and onto Aneko's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure? We don't know how big or powerful you might be."

"He has a point," Madoka said. I stood up.

"Be that as it may we still should protect her soul for tonight. I can try to take her soul to Heaven but it will take at least a day." In case any of you are wondering how I know to do that, Kaede taught me how since Kikyo used to do it for unfortunate people. And yes, I explained this to all the rest of the gang.

"Can you truly?" asked the priest.

"You bet! My mom is the best Priestess ever!" I gave him a hug. The priest looked extremely confused.

"If you are human...your son is demon...oh." I sighed.

"I didn't really give birth to him but I adopted him in a ways. Now go. I need to get thsi girl's soul to her resting place." I shoved him out of the room.

"It gets harder each time to explain to these people," I said sitting beside the princess. I looked up to InuYasha and the others.

"Keep the demons away while I take care of her soul," I say. They all nodd and have their weapons ready.

_Kikyo. If you can, lend me your strength to go through this._

...Field, Kikyo's Point of View...

_Kikyo. IF you can, lend me your strenght to go through this._ The thought came to Kikyo in her mind through her and Hiroko's connection.

_You will do wonderfully, I am sure_. She sent the reassuring thought back to her reincarnation.

"Kikyo! Kikyo I found some!" Saiyo cried to said priestess. The girl ran to her, showing her find.

"Is this a medicinal herb?" she asked.

"Yes, Saiyo. That is a Lantern Plant and is used to reduce swelling." Suddenly the other children came coming to her with various plant in thier hands, asking her what they do or if it's an herb.

"Lets see..." she bent down to examine the childrens' plants.

...Forest Jus Ouside of Field, Monk's Point of View...

The monk and his deciple wer standing jus a the edge of the forest at the field where the preistess and the children were.

"Master Sakai," the deciple said. "Are you certain that the young Preistess is a demon? She looks nothing more than human to my eyes."

"Then you lack in training. Can you not sense it? This area resonates with a sinister evil," Sakai said.

...Kikyo's Point of View...

Kikyo could sense the monk behind her.

"Excuse me Monk," she said. The children looked to the forest opening where the monk was. "I see you have been watching me for some time now." The monk half-heartedly laughed.

"How very awkard. You percieved us did you? Your beauty is so remarkable that I could not help but stare at you.."

"Spare me your flattery," Kikyo interrupted him.

"Apparently my etiquette is in some need of refinement. Ah!" Sakai 'dropped' his scroll. It fell in front of Kikyo.

"Hmm..." She wondered about this monk.

"Gather the scroll for me will you? It contains a sutra warding off evil. If a demon should touch it, the beast's true nature will be revealed." Kikyo gave him an empty stare as she gathered his scroll and handed it to him.

"Here," she said. Monk Sakai felt an intense energy go through him as he touched the scroll. Kikyo stood, some plants in her hands.

"Let us go, shall we?" She and the children walked back to the village.

"Preistess!" Sakai called. She stopped, but did not look back to Sakai. "I know not what binds you to this world, but it is certainly not a place for you to linger. Go and return to where you belong!"

"What's he goin' on about?" a boy asked.

"He's a strange monk," one of the girls said. Kikyo and the children went on their way.

...Sunset, The Village...

One of the farmers cought sight of Kikyo and the chldren as they were walking through. "Look yonder, its Lady Kikyo."

"Lucky that we have such a kind and talented Priestess in our midsts."

"Aye. She cures our ailes and cheers the children."

"We are truly blessed indeed."

_The wicth Urasue diesired the spiritual power of a Preistess. So she robbed the bones and earth from my grave to fire my body in her kiln. I could not just let Onigumo in his new form possibly hurt my reincarnation. So I steal souls of dead women to stay alive here._

"Kikyo. Kikyo can you hear me?" Kikyo looked down to Saiyo. "Kikyo, you will always stay here with us..won't you?" Kikyo was surprised at the young girl's question. She smiled and bent down to Saiyo's eye level.

"Tell me Saiyo, are you fond of me?" Saiyo nodded her head. "That makes me happy. You as dear to me as though you were my younger sister.

"Truly?" Saiyo said.

"Yes." Saiyo smiled and ran home.

_I can stay here. I can reside in this village. I know I can do it. The question remians; am I permitted to do it?_

...Night, Mansion, Hiroko's Point of View...

I'm still not done trying to take care of the princess's soul. I am almost there. It's strange though, she is scared and not so wiling to leave here. I got her to understand why she must go and that she would be happy here, but she is still reluctant to leave.

"Everythings clear outside," InuYasha said. "Anything unusual in here?"

"Nothing. Hiroko said the princess understands why she should leave, but it still scared to," Madoka said.

"Well we're making progress anyway. So, where'd Miroku get to?"

"There's another princess here, so Miroku went to make sure she was safe," Madoka said.

"Heh. 'Make sure she's safe' my butt." InuYasha looked around for Aneko. "Aneko go with her?" Madoka nodded. "Good. That way nothing'll happen. To the princess that is."

"Yep. Aneko knows how to keep him in line." Madoka yawned. "Oh man, I want to go to sleep but I know I shouldn't."

"Hey go on ahead. I can protect you two plenty with Tetsusaiga." InuYasha held onto Tetsusaiga's hilt to emphasize his statement.

_"Alright. I think I will..try to go," _the princess's voice said in my head.

"Then I hope you a safe and well journey," I said to her. The room glowed a light bluish color and the princess's soul went from her chest to up to the stars. I sighed in relief that it was over.

"It's over now. She is safe," I said. " I'm exhausted."

"Then sleep already." InuYasha put my head on his lap. "You look funny when your face heats up," he said.

"Shut up."

"Ahhh!" We all got up at that scream.

"What is it?" Madoka asked. Aneko came up to us.

"More of those soul taking demons. I only got one. Even then the others just took the ouls that one dropped."

"Well we can't do anything about it. Let's all just rest and sleep," I said.

"Yeah I agree."

...Village, Saiyo's Point of View..

Saiyo was lying under a kimono thinking of Kikyo.

_Kikyo is troubled by something. It must be what the monk said to her this afternoon._ She covered her ears, hearing the man's voice again, even if just in her mind.

"I cannot sleep." She saw Kikyo through the crack in the door. "Kikyo?" She peeked through the covering to see better. Kikyo was walking away to somwhere. "Where could she be going at this time of night?"

...Lake...

Saiyo followed Kikyo until Kikyo reached a lake. She watched Kikyo from behind a tree.

"Kikyo was acting rather peculiar today. I hope she does not leave out village for elsewhere." Everything else happened so quickly and suddenly, Saiyo did not have time to react until it was too late. Kikyo walked away from her, out of her life.

...Morning, Hiroko's Point of View...

We were all having breakfast at a small lake on a large blanket Madoka brought with her.

"So how would we save the souls of those girls?" Madoka asked.

"We can't. They're a lost cause by now," I said. I'm sure some of you agree with me.

"You have a good point Mom. How _would_ we be able to save them?"

"There's also no reason now to return to the mansion now is there?" Aneko laughed.

"Please! You just don't want another chance at seeing that princess. Whose fondness of you is a little too extreme." Miroku nearly choked on his drink at what Aneko said.

"Though it's true," Shippo said. "Hey look! An octopus!"

"What?" I looked to the river where Shippo saw this suposed octopus. It was a monk. "I'll get him." I jumped in the river and swam to him. It took about two minutes to drag him through the water with me.

...Twenty Minutes Later...

"He's coming to," Madoka whispered to me. I ran over to him.

"Mm..huh?" He saw me first when he woke up. "Aah!"

"Ah!" He scared the heck out of me. I held onto InuYasha. "What were you diong? You scared the (bleep) outta me!" Miroku stepped closer to him.

"What is it that causes you such fright?" he inquired. So then he explained of the demon that killed his Master Sakai.

_Kikyo..._ InuYasha pulled the guy up by the collar. "You'd better not be lying to us or you'll wish you were still in that river."

"I tell the truth! The demon lured away the lonely souls of dead women!"

"And what makes you so sure her name is Kikyo?"

"The children of the village called her that!" Poor guy. InuYasha is scaring him to death.

_I don't get it. I know she's still here but I don't understand how. She died an ordinary woman. I brought her peace. How is she here?_

"We need to find her," I said. I told InuYasha to try and find her by finding her scent. After he went off we were walking through the forest when we saw soul collectors.

"After them!" Aneko said. We all ran, but like if Kagome was here (She's catching up on schoolwork), I went thorough the barrier. But what was wierd was that Aneko and Madoka could go through it too.

"W-Woah!" Madoka slipped on some of the grass and we tried to get her but we ended up slipping too. When we all stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, we got up.

"Woah-k I feel like I'm drunk," Aneko said. I held her still. "Okay. Okay my sight's better again. I'm good." Madoka gasped.

"There's a girl in the tree!" We looked to it. It was Kikyo.

"That's Kikyo," I murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Their Voice and Kikyo's Kiss

...Night, Lake, InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha was at the place the monk had told him and the others about. He was breathing heavily from getting there so quickly. "This is the place the monk told us about," he said. He looked around for anything that could get him to Kikyo. Then he saw something that looked familiar. "Huh?" He jumped over to that spot where the white ribbon was. "A hairband?" The hairband had Kikyo's scent on it. "Kikyo..Are you really still alive?"

...Night, Tree, Hiroko's Point of View...

_Is Kikyo sleeping?_ I thought. Her eyes are closed but she's not breathing. Well duh stupid me, it's because she's already dead.

"W-who's that?" Madoka asked, her voice was shaking a little. Guess it would be, seeing all those soul collectors.

"Kikyo-the girl in the tree-she's,well, my past life." Madoka's face was just..unreadable.

"What?" Her voice was flat with that question. So with help from Aneko I explained everything. From Onigumo (Naraku) to InuYasha and to now.

"Woah," she said. "I have a question; how come Aneko doesn't have some of Kikyo's soul? You know, 'cause she's your sister?" Aneko and I looked at each other.

"That's a good question," I said.

_What ties do Aneko and Madoka have to the Fuedal Era? I would _never_ bring someone here if they didn't have some sort of tie here._

"Hey she's waking up!" Aneko said. Kikyo's eyes fluttered open. She saw me and smiled.

"I am glad that you found me, though I cannot say the same for the other two being able to get through my barrier. It makes me wonder." She gave Aneko and Madoka a cold stare.

"Barrier? We never saw a barrier.." Madoka gasped and said, "You're the one luring away the souls of dead women! You should stop this and set them free!"

"Is InuYasha here with you?" Kikyo asked. I spoke. "No. But he should be here in a minute."

"So what is your relationship now?" Kikyo asked. I blushed a little.

"He's well, my boyfriend," I said. Kikyo smiled.

"That is good in my opinion," she said. "I would only allow InuYasha to be with you." I smiled (Probably a stupid, love-sick one).

"Thanks Kikyo." I heard InuYasha coming from his aura. I felt something cold touch the back of my neck. I can't move!

"Hiroko, we can't move!" Madoka said. I tried to get my eyes to look to them. They were glowing blue as well.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Her Soul Collectors were binding us to the tree.

"I must speak to InuYasha myself," she said. I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood.

"Kikyo,"InuYasha said.

"InuYasha! Get us out of here! C'mon!" Madkoa kept calling to him.

"Stop it it's no use!" Aneko snapped. Madoka stopped calling for him.

"Oh my God..." InuYasha and Kikyo were kissing.

"It's not that big a deal Aneko," I said.

"How is it not a big deal, I mean she is _kissing your boyfriend!"_

"Aneko! You just don't get it."

"I get it, but can't you be a little bit jealous?" She's concerned about me being jealous?

"I'm not talking to you anyomore until I want to." Then Kikyo embaced InuYasha for a long time.

"I must leave now," she said.

"What? Why?" InuYasha looked heartbroken.

"You love Hiroko, not me. It is simply memories that keep you coming after me." After that she walked away with her Soul Collectors. InuYasha was still too confused about what Kikyo said because..well..Ankeo hit him with her bat. Twice.

"Jerk! You should know better than that! I don't care if it's just memories and all that crap! You shouldn't have kissed her in front of Hiroko!"

"Hi-Hiroko. I-" I stopped him by kissing him myself.

"It's okay. I understood Kikyo. It's okay." He just hugged me really hard. I hugged him back.

"Why can't we have a guy to hug?" Aneko said.

"Because Miroku is too big a pervert right now and I want a really hot guy to be with," Madoka said. I got an idea.

"Madoka. Have you ever met Sesshomaru?"

"No, who's that?"

"Inu's big bro. Who is super hot and just like InuYasha only he doesn't like to admit it. And he's all demon." Aneko showed his picture to her from her phone.

"I like him."

"No you don't he's a stupid arrogant-"

"Sit boy!" I said.

"Ack!" I turned to Madoka. "Ignore him," I said.

Author's Note: Review please! And also Sango episode in next (WOOHOO!) sorry it's just that Sango is my ultimate favorite character ever. Anyway, review and give any ideas you like for future chapters.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 26: Enter Sango the Demon Slayer

...Village, Sango's Point of View...

"It's approaching! From the forest!" The village men stood up front of everyone with their weapons. One of them turned to the Demon Slayer.

"Demon Slayer, it's time!" The Demon Slayer stepped out from the crowd of villagers. Ready to take on anything coming at her, holding her weapon tightly. The demon came crashing through the trees. It was a gian centipede. The moment it came from the wood's it went directly for Sango.

_And...now!_ "Hya!" She threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon. It split it in three in three seconds flat. The Hiraikotsu came back to it's partner, who caught the heavy weapon in time for it not to hit her. She saw the shard of the Shikon Jewel falling through the sky above her. When it came within her reach she caught it in her hand. Sango held it out in front of her in an open palm.

_A shard of the Shikon Jewel. I thought so._ One of the villagers stepped forward.

"Slayer what is that jewel?" one of them inquired. She turned to answer.

"The cause of the centipede's ferosity." She went inside a hut and shed her armor to put on her kimono. She also let her hairband out of her hair to let her long hair down from it's ponytail. Afterwards she stepped out from the hut, her weapon strapped on her back.

"My job here is done. Call again for me, should you require help."

"But-but we haven't yet payed you a fee," one of the villagers said. Sango took out the jewel shard from the part of her kimono.

"I shall take this jewel shard as payment." The villagers looked at her in confusion. "It makes sense, seeing as it originated from my home village."

...Night, Forest, Hiroko's Point of View...

Me and the others were supposed to be sleeping, but I couldn't sleep. InuYasha, Shippo and Miroku were up on watch at the fire. Me and the other girls (Kagome is still back in Tokyo going to school.) were behind the bushes near the fire. I could hear Shippo talking.

"Tonight the sky is full of stars. Sometimes I wonder which there are more of; stars in the sky or shards of the Shikon Jewel?" He sighed "Our search is far from ended yet."

"Not necessarily Shippo," InuYasha said.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean that Naraku is gathering shards of the Jewel, just the same as we are. In the long run, he'll save us a great deal of work. He'll get the jewel shards, and then we will get. Him! How does that sound for a good strategy?"

"InuYasha with every shard that Naraku gathers he becomes stronger, does he not?"

"Uh.." I can only imagine InuYasha has a sweatdrop. Shippo continued. " Then it's obvious. Our only chance is to find more shards than he does. Even a little kid like me can figure that out. Makes me wonder if you haven't taken one-too-many blows to the head."

"Why don't I test that theory out on you?"

"Wah-" They got interrupted (Thankfully. I didn't want to sit him) by Miroku.

"InuYasha. What will you do once you gather all the shards of the Shikon Jewel?"

"What else? I'll become a full demon."

"Oh. That's what you have planned."

"No one want's to be a weakling right? You need to be able to stand up to someone. If ya need to." I wanted to say, "But you're too stubborn to give up-which is a good thing-so you'd never lose." But I probably shouldn't.

"InuYasha, do think-being a full-fledged demon-that you will remain the same as you are now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Can you ever recall having met a demon wanting to use the jewel shards for a benevolent end? This is merely a theory. But I think that those who seek out and gain the Jewel's power, eventually lose their hearts in the process."

"Heh. That may be so, but when did I ever say I wanted to be a good demon?"

"You didn't," Miroku said. "But you do wish to protect Hiroko. That is why you wish for the Jewel's power."

_Aww..That's so sweet of him to worry like that. But I can still take care of myself._

"Oh well," I mumbled to myself. So I layed my head down to go to sleep.

~Hiroko's Dream~

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed. I looked towards them. It was Kohaku and Sango at that mansion! She's over Kohaku, telling him she was right there. She gasped as the arrows flew into her back and made her go unconcious. I saw a piece of her float away in a little orb form.

"Where is that thing going?" I followed it and there was a flash of light and suddenly I saw my mother holding Aneko as a baby.

_Aneko has part of Sango's soul! Now that I think about it, Aneko is practically Sango's twin..._ I watched a little more. When Aneko tried to whine for food, it came as sort of a meow-ish type noise.

"She sounds like a little kitty. I'll name her Aneko then," she said.

"Why would you name her 'oh cat' Aki?" That was my father. Ugh! I hate calling him that!

"Because Tsuyoi, she's like a little kitten. Oh I can't wait to have another child."

_I'll be coming Mom_, I thought.

"Hopefully that one'll be the strong man we were supposed to have. Having a girl is such an embarrassment."

"Tsuyoi!" Mom whisperedly yelled.

...Morning, Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

"What? A girl took the jewel shard? Come on, answer me!" InuYasha was holding the guy by his kimono's collar.

"InuYasha stop it!" I told him.

"Oh no it's another demon," a villager said.

"Call for the Slayers!" another said. InuYasha shook the guy he was holding.

"A giant centipede!" the guy said.

"Does he look like a centipede to you?" I said.

...After the Villager's Explanation...

"Demon Slayers you say?" InuYasha said.

"So people make a living of going around slaying demons," Madoka said.

"And this Demon Slayer has collected the shikon shards in lou of paayment you say," Miroku said. The villager sitting across from him on the other stome replied, "Aye she said that the Sacred-something-or-other-Jewel originated from her home village in the first place."

"Hey InuYasha, I thought you knew how the Jewel came to be," Madoka said.

"Not at all," he said. "When I first learned of the Sacred Jewel, Kikyo had it in her protection."

...Demon Slayer Village, Sango's Point of View...

The large staked gates lifted up to let gain access into her home village.

"Hello Sango welcome home," one of the women said. Sango smiled and said, "Thank you." She bent down to unwrap the hide and legs the had taken from the centipede demon.

"What was your prey?" An elderly villager asked.

"A giant centipede. I didn't bring much except some hid and legs. We could use it to make some armor," she told him.

"Mew!" Sango turned towards the sound. "Mew!" Her best friend Kirara jumped in her arms. She immediately began cuddling to her neck, saying she was happy her friend was back home.

"Hello Kirara! I hope you've been a good kitty." Her demon cat friend "mew"ed in response.

"Welcome home Sango!" her brother said. She stood up to greet her younger brother.

"Hello my dear brother," she said.

"Father wishes to-" Kohaku stopped to correct himself. "The Lord wishes to see you."

...Headman's House...

"I see. So you managed to bring back a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Well done Sango," the Headman praise his daughter. Sango looked up to her father.

"Tell me Father, will prayers supress the evils witin the shard?"

"It is unlikely," he said.

"I didn't think so," she said.

"Fifty years past the Jewel was supposedly given to a young Priestess with unusual powers for purification. But in the end, even that maiden became embroiled within a fight for the Jewel. Which she payed for with her life." He turned to his children. "Until we can find someone with unusual powers for purification, all we can hope to do is gather the jewel shards, and keep a close watch over them."

_The power to purify the Jewel_, Sango thought.

Sango had stepped outside her home and was stretching.

"Rest yourself Sango. We'll be needing you again in a short time," her father said.

"Yes Father." She went off to find Kirara. Her father turned to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, you too, must prepare for battle," he told his son.

"Who? M-m-m-me?"

"Yes. You are eleven now. Pleanty old enough to start slaying demons."

"Y-yes sir."

...Training Yard...

"Hey Sango?" Kohaku said.

"Yes?" Kohaku broke through the small bowls perfectly.

"Do some demons breathe fire and toxins as they say?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she answered. Kohaku put his head down.

"So it's true," he thought aloud. Sango went over to her brother concerned.

"What's wrong Kohaku, you scared?"

"I never said I was scared." Kohaku sighed. Sango patted her brother's shoulder.

"You'll be fine. We Demon Slayers slay things such as spiders and snakes and other types of large beasts. As father says the most terrifying type of demon is one that masquerades as a human being." She turned to her brother. "He says taht if that type of demon comes to posess the Jewel then it's trouble."

...Night, Mansion...

"You have dont well to come to our aid slayers. We have been plagued with nightly visits from a large spider. Which has already devoured several of our people. Can you put a stop to it?" said the Lord of the mansion.

"Aye, sir. I have brought along my best people to serve you," Sango's father said. The Lord turned his attention to Sango and Kohaku.

"Well perhaps they are skilled. But I see you have brought along a girl. And even, a young child."

"Yes sir. They are my son and daughter. And the finest slayers in my village," he said. " Witness their skills for yourself if you would."

Sango leaned toward Kohaku. "Hear that Kohaku? Now do your best." Kohaku was still looking down at the ground.

"Uh-huh," he said. Thunder came shortly after along with a swirl of clouds. Out of which came a giant spider.

"Go forth Demon Slayers!" one of the guards commanded.

"Aye." The headman turned to the other Slayers. "Mover out!" They spread out across the large yard of the mansion. Right when the spider landede it spewed some web from it's mouth.

"Surround it!" the headman commanded. The others did as told. One slashed through the spider's side with his large spiked ball weapon. (Author's Note: I forgot what it was called. Sorry.) The headman kept it's head on the ground with his weapon. "I have it!" he said. Sango jumped a large amount of feet into the air and threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Hiraikotsu!" she said. Hiraikotsu sliced the spider demon in half with one sweep. Sango caught it in her hand as she landed. Kohaku stood there along with the others wide-eyed.

"Sango is incredible!" he said. The gaurds agreed as well with their comments.

"She took the demon down with one sweep!"

"Incredible." The other Slayers were taking off the spider's horns.

"For a demon so large it was easy bringing it down." Sango felt uneasy.

"It was too easy. There's something about this spider that rings false."

"Gah!"

"Bwah!" Sango gasped. Her father and fellow Slayers were just butchered. Right in front of her.

_Father! Who did this...?_ She looked from where the weapon had retreated. She gasped again. "_K-Kohaku...Why?_ Why did you just slay Father and the others?" He looked up at her. His eyes were empty and cold. He ran toward her. Sango didn't have her Hiraikotsu-she couldn't prtect herself well enough. She stepped back with every step Kohaku took forward. He was about to strike.

"No don't Kohaku!" He threw his kusarikama at Sango. It hit her, but it didn't leave a scratch. It just cut the tie from her mask. It fell to the ground. Sango fell to her knees. From both relief and shock. Shock that her brother would strike at her and relief that his blow did not directly hit and kill her. He stepped forward again.

"Have..you forgotten who I am?" she asked her brother. He ran toward Sango again. This time she was ready for she stood up and took out her sword. When Kohaku threw his kusarikama at her again, she wrapped the chain around her sword and threw the kusarikama to the side. Kohaku took out his sword and went at Sango. She blocked his blow.

"Why do you do this Kohaku?" she said pushing him back. She was wonder why when she saw it.

_A web? A spider web!_ She traced it back to the Lord of the mansion. Her face became enraged, her blood boiled, and her eyes turned darker.

"He's the one. Na!" She kicked Kohaku in the stomach so he wouldn't interfere. She threw down her sword and quickly picked up her Hiraikotsu. She glared at the lord and screamed at him through clenched teeth, "You did this to him! You're finished!" The Lord's guards readied their weapons.

"The siblings have taken leave of their senses. Slay them." The guards ran towards Sango, spears pointed toward her. She swung each pair down like they were nothing. The archers readied thier bows and were about to shoot when Sango felt a sudden sharp pain in her back. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to believe it. She turned her head back to look. She knew it.

"K-Kohaku," she mumbled. His eyes were back to normal now. Tears were falling from his eyes. He took off his mask.

"Sango what have I done?"

"Kohaku." She strained herself to say her brother's name. He ran toward his sister.

"Sango!" The archers shot him square in the chest. Sango stared, mouth agape at what she just witnessed. She had to make sure he wasn't dead. She crawled toward her brother with his kusarikama in her back. She was over him.

"Sango I'm so afraid," he whipered. Sango put her arm around Kohaku.

"Do not worry." Each word hurt with the amount of pain she was feeling. Physical and emotional. "I am right here." She gasped as the arrows pierced her back. She fell on top of her brother's now dead body unconcious.

...Naraku's Point of View...

The Lord smirked. "A deathbed truce between siblings, how sweet. Gah!" A sword slashed through his back, killng him. It was his son who committed the deed.

"My Lord," one of the guards said.

"My Lord you have slain your father!" The new Lord of the mansion looked down at his father's corpse.

"This man is not my father. See for yourselves." His point was proven as a shadow sprouted out of the back of his father's corpse's shadow.

"A beast!"

"It's a demon!" The Lord stabbed the spider demon's shadow. It stopped moving.

"I thought for some time that Father was acting strangely. Clearly it seems he was possessed by the demon." He looked to the Slayer siblings. "It's a shame that the Slayers were sacrificed. Bury them in the corner of the garden."

"Yes My Lord."

...Forest, Hiroko's Point of View...

I shivered. I got a sudden feeling of dread just now.

_Sango..._The village! Maybe we can save some people if we head there now!

"Guys!"

"What is it?" InuYasha said. I got on his back.

"We need to head northeast now! An entire village is about to be killed! Hurry!" First Aneko and Madoka got on InuYasha's back too. Shippo got on my shoulder. Then we set off.

"Wait! Wait!" Miroku was waving his arms from below.

"You're right below us you idiot!" Aneko shouted at him. He must not have heard because he kept running.

"Demons! Lots of them!" We looked back behind us. A huge cloud of demons was right behind us.

_I hope this works on air_.I concentrated and held out my hand toward the demons. My eyes were closed but I could still feel the energy leaving me. I heard a large frizzle and opened my eyes. "My barrier worked! The demons won't get close to the village!"

"Way to go Mom!" Shippo nudged my neck.

"I gotta admit that's impressive," InuYasha said. A few more minutes passed by. And you can imagine my shock and heartbrake when I saw an even bigger cloud of demons than the ones before passed by over us.

"No!" We weren't going to make it in time.

_Damn you Naraku! Damn you!_

...Demon Slayer Village, Morning...

We all squeezed through the half fallen gate to see a total sight of blood and gore and carnage.

"It's so different when you..have to see it like this," Aneko said. I looked to her. Tears were threatining to fall from her eyes. Aneko has never cried. Never.

"Roar!" A large cat demon came up to us.

"Kirara," I whispered. She was growling loudly at us.

"Down Kirara! These people are our friends not our enemies!" I knew that voice.

"Myoga," I said.

"Hello dear Hiroko." Kirara transformed into her small self.

"It's so cute!" Madoka could've had stars in her eyes if they got any brighter. I leaned to her.

"It's a girl," I whispered.

"Oh." I heard a slap. Myoga was floating to the ground.

"You know this flea?' Miroku said. Shippo sat up on Miroku's shoulder.

"He's InuYasha's vassel. Well sort of." I decide to explain about Myoga to Miroku and Madoka. You I just realized I mostly do the explaining in this group.

...After Myoga's Explanation...

As I said earlier how Aneko would ask for an overly large bat with spikes? She found one. Well it wasn't really a bat per say. It was one of those things where it's a staff connected to a giant steel ball with spikes.

_This will not turn out good..._

...Mansion, Sango's Point of View...

"I am relieved. At least you survived young lady." Sango couldn't answer him. She stared straight ahead from where her head lay on the pillow.

"Girl! Show the sire respect with a respnse!"  
"Stop! That's enough," the Lord said. His employee backed down.

"You said your name was Sango. My dear girl, you have my deepest apologies. You have lost your family and fellow villagers," he said. Sango looked up at him with her eyes.

_I don't understand. How could this've happened?_

"Young Lord," a voice said. Sango looked to the door where the young Lord quickly want outside when he heard the voice. The doors were thin so she could hear every word.

"Naraku," the Lord said.

"Yes. As you ordered, I rushed to the village to inform them of this..terrible developement. But the entire village had already been annihilated." Sango's eyes widened.

_No! NO!_

...Demon Slayer Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

I placed some flowers on yet another one of the villagers' graves. I sighed. These poor people.

"Mew," Kirara said. I petted her chin and she purred.

"You're a good girl," I said to her.

"Mew," she said.

...Mansion, Sango's Point of View...

Her _entire_ village was annihilated?

"All I saw were the bodies of countless villagers and the half-demon that attacked them. His name is InuYasha. InuYasha seeks the power of the Shikon Jewel to transform himself into a full fledged demon." Naraku completed his report.

"The Shikon Jewel," the Lord mumbled. Naraku continued.

"He must have belived that the Jewel was at the village. And thus atacked it." Sango spread open the thin covers to make herself known to the two men. The Lord turned to her.

"Sango," he said.

"Bring me my weapon. And my armor. I shall avange my village." Tears almost came to her eyes with her next words. "And destroy this InuYasha who has slain my kin!"

Author's Note: Review please! And also yay Sango chapter is here woohoo! Oh come one everyone likes Sango! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I worked eally hard on it so I hope you guys like it as much as I do.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Naraku's Insidious Plot

...Forest, Sango's Point of View...

"We cannot travel any farther by horse," Naraku said. Sango got off the horse she was riding and sat at the base of a tree.

_So tired. I'll just rest my eyes for a moment_, Sango thought. She let her head fall back to relax and closed her eyes.

"Is Sango dead?" Naraku said. He turned away when Sango opened her eyes.

"I will not die. I will not die until I kill InuYasha," she said.

"That is good. But you're in no condition to fight a decent battle." Sango used her Hiraikotsu to help her stand. The event was too strenuous still for her so she was leaning on the Hiraikotsu heavily and breathing heavily as well.

"Slaying demons..is my soul duty in life," Sango said. She and Naraku set off on walking to their destination. Sango, almost out of strength, leaned on her Hiraikotsu to breathe.

_I will not return to this place. I do not have much time left. Please body, hold up a little longer. Hold vast until I can complete my final task._

...Demon Slayer Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

"I was freaking born to live here! Wahoo!" Aneko was having a blast training with that weapon she picked up. She even got some armor and put it on.

"Perfect!" she said. It does not help that she really is Sango's twin in the looks department with that armor on. They have the same hair-Aneko's is black though-, the same face, same everything except the same personality.

"Hiroko! Get outta that dreamworld of yours and come on!" InuYasha said. I ran over to them so we could all walk to Midoriko's cave.

"Mew!" Kirara was in Aneko's arms being carried by her. I went over to them and pet Kirara's head and she purred softly.

"Don't worry. Sango's fine," I whispered to her. I knew she had to be worried for Sango, they were eachother's family.

...We've been walking for about five minutes and we're at the outside of Midoriko's cave.

"So this is the cave where the Shikon Jewel was created?" InuYasha asked Myoga.

"Yes. Though we are currently heading towards the outskirts of the village. The limestone cave. The village served as a kind of...factory," Myoga said.

"A factory?" Madoka said.

"The villagers pretty much made everything here-their weapons and armor and ect.-out of the skin and bones of demons," I explained.

"Oh. Wait, how do you know so much about the Demon Slayers? They didn't have stuff like that in our books," Madoka said. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of my neck.

"I know it because there wer piles of demon bones in some sheds. Plus inside a workshop I saw an umcompleted weapon being made out of a bone. It was a big weapon so I figured the bone had to be from a demon." I turned my sight to straight ahead so that she couldn't look in my eyes to see me lying.

"Ah. Okay I got you," she said. I sighed with relief, aparently realeasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"And the villagers put all the unused portions into this cavern," Myoga said. InuYasha dumped the leftovers and the wagon as well, into the cave. "Inside this cave are many piles of demon remains. Rumor has it that in this particular limestone cave, lies the carcas of an absolutely gargantuan beast!"

"And the Sacred Jewel formed here?" Madoka asked. Myoga nodded.

"Yes. Well, according to legend at least." I shivered. I had a weird feeling about this place. Not a bad weird, the kind of weird like you know this place or energy, but you can't place it. That's the kind of feeling I have.

"Hiroko?" Aneko said. I looked to her.

"Do you have it too?" I asked her. "That familiar feeling about this place?" She nodded.

"It's strange. It's so familiar, but I don't know what it is."

"Alright, let's go in," InuYasha said. I grabbed his shoulder.

"InuYasha wait!"

"What wrong?"

"There's a barrier. It won't let in strangers." I glared at InuYasha's shoulder. "Myoga," I said. "Why didn't you tell InuYasha that?"

"Uh..I.." I put my power into my hand and showed him my glowing hand.

"Answer or I'll fry you you little.."

...Forest, Sango's Point of View...

Sango was getting a little bit more exhausted, she had to use the Hiraikotsu for walking now. She was still breathing a little heavy. She thinks of how Kohaku threw his weapon into her back. The memory was too much for her. She fell on her knees on the ground.

"Are you in great pain Sango?" Naraku asked. Sango took alot of deep breaths.

"I'm fine."

"Poor girl. You couldn't die even if you wanted to, could you?" Naraku held out a jewel shard to Sango. "Would you care to try this?" Sango stared at the shard in surprise.

"That's a..Sacred Jewel Shard. How did you get it? Where did you get it from?"

"I've had it for a long time. I'm willing to give it to you."

"To..to me?"

"I come to know you believe that the Sacred Jewel is only used for evil. But it may be used for good as well."

...Midoriko's Cave, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Hyah!" InuYasha tried to open the barrier with the Tetsusaiga. He got thrown back to us.

"The fifth try," Aneko said.

"You think it's hopeless?" Shippo asked from my shoulder.

_Only if he keeps doing that,_ I thought.

"Well we can't force out way in. And all the villagers are now gone," InuYasha said.

"Not all of them were killed," Miroku said.

"What do you-the Slayers!" InuYasha caught on quick this time. "Let's go to that castle they went to so we can see if any of those Slayers are still there." We walked towards the forest to find the trail that leads to the castle.

...Forest...

"Alright Myoga, where is this stupid castle?" InuYasha said.

"Master don't tell that you are lost. With all due respect I thought you knew where you were going."

"Well I can't think of everything!"

"Why don't you use your nose InuYasha? You are _half_-demon you should be able to sniff it out," Miroku said.

"I can't get a whif of anything from here," InuYasha said.

"Well maybe-" InuYasha got over me as we all crouched down to avoid the Hiraikotsu from hitting us.

"Sango," I whispered. I-along with everyone else-stood up to see her. Aneko is her reincarnation. They are twins when they have on those face masks and armor. (Well yes Aneko's is a different color.)

"Are you InuYasha?" she asked. Her eyes became a bit darker. "I've come to gain my revenge."

"Oh yeah and who're you?" InuYasha said.

"Sango," Myoga said. Madoka looked at Myoga.

"Is she from the village?" she asked.

"She's the best there," Aneko said. "I'll take over InuYasha. I haven't killed anything in days."

"Please say you're not gonna kill her," Madoka said.

"Don't worry. I 'll just knock her unconcious or something. No problem." Aneko ran toward Sango and (Porposely) missed her as she swung her new weapon.

"What are you doing?" Sango said.

"You said you wanted your revenge, so come get it!" Sango threw the Hiraikotsu and Aneko blocked it with her weapon (Author's Note: I need to come up with a name for that thing.).

I got out an arrow and shot it just grazing Sango's spot where I knew her fresh scar was. She fell screaming shortly in pain. Her back was darkening with her blood.

_Where's the jewel shard?_ I saw it and ran for it before Naraku could get it. i picked it up and quickly merged it with the slightly more than half Jewel we have.

"Quickly we need to get her healed. Hiroko come on!" I ran over to Sango trying to crawl but falling over with each failed attempt.

"Stop and let me heal you." I put my hands on her wound so I could heal her. I took a moment. During that time, Miroku and InuYasha tried to fight Naraku but ended up in a hand flying at me. I burned it to ash the second I touched it. I quickly glanced down a Sango. She was stirring.

"Why did you kill her village Naraku!"I yelled. I heard Sango wake up and barely look towards Naraku.

"I needed someone to kill InuYasha and get the jewel shard you had. But I see now that was a mistake. I should've done it myself." Sango jumped up.

"Sango be careful! The healing process takes a few minutes to comletely heal you," I said.

"You. You did it? The demon spider at the castle, it was part of your trap!"

"A 'trap'? Is that what you call my simple diversions?"

"Shut up Naraku!" I threw one of my aura shperes at him. I broke him into pieces. His head fell to the ground.

"Hahah..ahahahaha!" The head blew up after that.

"That..was a demon puppet," Sango said.

"Here's what he used for it," Aneko said. She held up a long strand of hair. I sighed.

"Let's all just go to the village," Madoka said. I agree. Sango needs to rest after something like this.

...Castle, Naraku's Point of View...

The doll he used to control his puppet broke in half and fell apart.

"My Lord," one of the castle servants said. Naraku turned to the screen. "Neither the girl Slayer nor Naraku have come back. Do you think they are slain?"

"It is possible," Naraku lied. He wasn't dead. Niether was the girl, to his dissapointment. "Continue a strict guard around the castle."

"Yes My Lord."

_This castle and this body hid my true identity. I will use them both to dear satisfaction my dear Kagewaki. _Narkau opened the sliding door and stepped outside. He transformed into his form with the baboon pelt.

Author's Note: Review please! And what would be a good name for Aneko's new weapon? Open to any names here, I am soooo stuck. Anyway I love you guys for staying with my story and giving it alot more reviews than it has chapters! T_T (Happy tears) Thank you! I really wouldn't be here without any of you.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Secret of the Jewel of Four Souls Revealed

...Demon Slayer Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

It's been ten days since we got back from seeing Naraku (or his puppet I should say). It took two says for Sango's injuries to heal with helping. Poor Sango, I mean I don't know what she's gone throughand I hope I don't but..still. That kind of scar from that night at the castle won't ever really heal. Emotional scars take a lot longer to heal than physical.

"Okay Hiroko, here's another one." Madoka handed me another piece of clothing for me to wash.

"Man I hate these wash board things. I really do prefer washing machines," I said.

"Same here," Madoka said.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha grabbed another piece of wood and threw it into the fire.

"Damn it! What's goin' on here? Hey Miroku, is that Sango girl still in bed healing her wounds or what?" InuYasha said.

"Yes. I believe she is," Miroku said. InuYasha threw another piece of wood into the fire.

"Well get her out of bed. She's the only one who knows where Naraku's hiding! She says she can't remember where the castle is. But if we keep lookin' around, she's bound to see something to jog her memory." Miroku still stared blankly into the fire.

"Must've been a spell,"Miroku said.

"Who cares about her spells and wounds? We've been waitin' ten days! I would've been up in three!"

"You'd better not let Hiroko hear you say that."

"So? She's far away as it is and-"

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit!" Hiroko yelled.

"I told you so," Miroku said, smirking. InuYasha just groaned from the hole in his shape in the ground.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

I went over to the graves knowing thats where Sango would be. I sat beside her.

"So are you feeling any better?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I meant emotionally Sango. You probably would've killed yourself if Kirara wasn't here," I said. Sango looked at me then to the graves.

"Yes, you're probably right...The graves," she muttered.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I hope you don't mind."

"No its fine. You and you're friends all buried all the villagers and marked their graves. Thank you for your kindness." I put my hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Hey why don't you join our group? InuYasha and Miroku and really great and nice guys. Though of course they've got their quirks, whaddya say?"

"That's a Sacred Jewel shard around your neck, isn't it?" Sango asked. I held it up in my hand.

"The Sacred Jewel can increase the power of anyone who possesses it. I still have a lot pieces to go before I complete the jewel."

"Naraku will come after it. I'm positive. Thats why I want to join you and your friends."

"To avenge your village and family?" Sango stood up.

"I guess so. Besides the Shikon Jewel-"

"Was born here. So I've been told," I finished. "All of us came to your village hoping to learn about the Jewel."

"Mew," I heard. I looked down to Kirara.

"Hey pretty girl." I scratched her on her cheek and she purred really loud.

"Call your friends," Sango said. I looked back to Sango.

"Where're we going?"

"You helped bury the dead. So I will tell you..how the sacred jewel came to be." Then some random ominous wind came.

_Creepy much?_ I thought. I picked up Kirara and walked back to the part of the village where everyone else was.

"Kirara really likes you and your sister," Sango said. I nodded.

"Yeah. We love animals. Especially cats, Kirara is so precious and amazing." Kirara purred and did a "Mew" for me complementing her. Me and Sango laughed a little.

"And about your sister, why does she look so much like me?"

"She's your reincarnation," I said.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"Well I had a...vision of you getting knocked by those arrows and landing on your brother. A part of you went away from you and went to my sister."

"I see. I didn't feel complete after I awoke. That must be why," she said.

...Midoriko's Cave...

We're all here at Midoriko's cave. InuYasha is carrying Sango on his back.

"We need to know the incantation you villagers used to get through," Myoga said.

"There is no incantation," Sango said.

"Oh of course there is how else would you do it!"

"Myoga," InuYasha and I warned. InuYasha blew him off of Sango's sleeve.

"This place is a graveyard," Sango said.

"Graveyard?" Madoka said.

"The villager's first thought that demons placed a curse on the cave. But later we realized that _she_ is the one who keeps intruders out."

"Who is 'she'?" Miroku said.

"The person from whom the Sacred Jewel was born. Her spirit is full of sadness and regret, and prevents others from entering," Sango explained. "That's what I sense. We'll understand more once we go in. Go ahead and step through."

"Just trust her InuYasha," Aneko said. We all stepped through. After a few seconds we all stopped glowing. We walked thorugh the rest of the cave, as we did we passed and stepped over countless carcases of demons. At the end of the cave we saw a dragon with someone in its jaws.

"Midoriko," I muttered.

"There was a time when ogres, dragons and other demons merged their bodies together to create one large demon. They fought agaisnt one powerful human." Some sun came into the room so we could see her.

"Mom!" Aneko said. I looked closer. That looked like an exact copy of our mother.

"Could Mom have been Midoriko's reincarnation?" I thought aloud.

"That would explain your powers," she said. I looked at Aneko.

"And that would expain your strength," I said. She held up Lacrima (Author's Note: Thank you kagomethebeautifulmiko for the name. Sorry sangothegreatdemonslayer, your sis got to me first ;) ) and yelled, "Oh heck yeah!"

...(Sorry everyone for being so lazy but oh well) Sunset, Demon Slayer Village...

Myoga was talking with Shippo asking him what we did and saw in the cave.

"Let's go get ready for bed," Aneko said. We all went into the hut.

...Night...

Sango was telling us about the Jewel and why her poeple were Demon Slayers. "My village has worked as Slayers for generation upon generation. It likely has somehing to do with Midoriko's influence. Over the course of time the Sacred Jewel passed along the hands of many humans and demons until it wound up back here in my grandfather's time. The Shikon Jewel had come out of a demon he had slain. But my grandfather's life, and many others, were sacrificed in the battle. But it was horribly defiled, and the Slayers had no idea how to handle it."

"So it went to Kikyo," I said. Sango looked at me.

"Kikyo? Was that the Priestess that purified the Jewel?"

"Yes. She was also my past life. I'm her reincarnation. Naraku found out about her and killed her after he found the Jewel was in her care."

"I see. About the Jewel, if someone evil posseses it, the Jewel becomes taited. But if a purehearted soul has it, it becomes pure."

"So it depends on who holds it then," Madoka said. Sango nodded.

"InuYasha. Come in so we can all sleep. I'll worry about you out there."

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," he said from the roof. He jumped down and got in. We all ot ready and went to sleep.

Authors Note: Review please! I know it was short and you guys are probably mad at that but I'm sorry. My school's talent show is coming up and I'm gonna sing Lilium from the anime Elfen Lied (Freakin AWESOME anime by the way). And my best friend has the instrumental and keeps riding my butt to practice. So wish me luck (Since it's next week.)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Lake of the Evil Water God

...Hill Side, Hiroko's Point of View...

"How can a castle be this difficult to find?" Madoka said. Aneko swung Lacrima so that it was a tenth of an inch from hitting her back.

"Aaaahh!" She ran behind me. "Aneko you gave a heart attack!"

"Hahaha..Oh this is too good! I love you Lacrima." She hugged her weapon.

_I need to get her a therapist,_ I thought. It wouldn't work though, she'd terrorize the guy. Though I hate to admit it but that would be funny to see him scream and run away from my sister. This is one thing how we are is common. Though she has this feeling more than I do.

"Come on, you gotta be fully recovered by now. You're after this Naraku creep too right? So why don't you just join us for a while?" InuYasha said to Sango.

"Hmph," Sango said.

"InuYasha. I know you just think fighting will make somebody feel better, but that doesn't go for everyone," I said.

"Well we do know alot more about Naraku than she does. Plus she's alone now, she's got nothing to lose."

"Let's just take it one step at a time and focus on gathering the jewel shards," Miroku said. he walked up to Sango. "If we keep collecting the jewel shards, Naraku will eventually come to us." He knelt down in front of Sango. "I know you are hungry for revenge but you must be patient."

"I see," Sango said. "But is it neccassary.." she twisted his hands. "..to keep stroking my legs while you talk?"

"You..."Aneko hit him with Lacrima.

"A-Aneko!" Madoka ran over to them.

"He'll get over it quick. Trust me," I said. InuYasha put his arm around me.

"Geez Miroku, control yourself will ya?" I gave InuYasha a kiss on the cheek. He blushed red.

"Guys he's turning red, he's turning red!" Aneko and Madoka (Even Sango) laughed at me teasing my boyfriend. There was a shadow over us. It was Shippo in his little pink bubble form.

"So what did you see squirt?" Aneko asked.

"I'm not a squirt. And there's this big lake over that hill. There's a _huge_ shrine right in the middle of it!" He made a gesture with his arms to show his point.

"Let's get going then!" I said.

...The Village...

"Oh boy, this must've been a flood," Shippo said from my shoulder.

"Terrible," Madoka said. She adjusted the arrow holder's strap on her shoulder. Madoka uses the bows and arrows now. I can generate my own made of my own spiritual power. You know, like those guys (Forgot the name) from Bleach that can do that with electricity or something. Man I haven't watched Bleach in a long time. Anyway I can do that.

_Ding...Ding..._ We kept hearing a large bell going off. We all heard mutters like "The human sacrifice" and "Wonder who's child it is this time."

"That is utterly barbaric,"Miroku said. See? Told you he's recover from Lacrima. I just made that sound like a disease, didn't I?

"Look. Maybe that's the village headman." Aneko pointed to a middle-aged man with a large forehead and really bushy eyebrows. An old man behind him said something to him. He said something back.

"Too far away to hear," I muttered. InuYasha threw me over his shoulder, making Shippo fall off and me having to catch him.

"Well if you're too far away lets go closer..." he said.

"You know I could've just gotten on your back," I said.

"Yeah but this is more fun for me."

"Yes and I have and oh-so wonderful view of your butt. Just wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever goes with you," InuYasha said, taking off. Wait..what? He knows humor? Well whaddya know. We finally landed, InuYasha put me down beside him.

"So this sacrifice is for your Water God? I'll bet he's just some hyped up demon," InuYasha said. The villagers behind the,well the whatever-it-is, I forget, anyway they backed up from us. So we got into the whole confrontation and all with the headman and the villagers and they kept on walking down the path.

"The guy with the mustache is weird. I don't trust him," Shippo said. InuYasha agreed with him.

"Well I guess we move on and let 'em dump the kid," InuYasha said.

"Oh no you don't! We're saving him right girls?" The others nodded.

"Serious?" A voice said beside us. We all looked down to the voice. It sounded like a kid, but he-or she-was wearing a cover for an entrance to a hut for a cloak. "Then follow me." He ran off. By the way the legs showed, I could tell it was a boy. He turned around. "You wanna be left behind?" He kept running.

"He's the only lead we've got," Ankeo said running after him. We followed the kid to a spot in the forest close to the village. He got a blanket and unrolled it. Out spilled stuff like some gold, scrolls, a box, and even silk.

"You can have 'em, take your pick," he said. He revealed his face by now.

"I know I'm taking this black and red silk. I can ask Kaede to make a priestess outfit for me with this," I said. Hey I like the color black, so sue me. Sango ran her hand over the silk I chose.

"I've never seen such fine silk before," she said.

"Good you're done choosing. So consideer yourself hired," the kid said.

"Hired?" Madoka said.

"I heard you bragging to the villagers. So I want you guys to destroy the Water God here," the kid said. InuYasha went up to him and stared at him.

"You're that headman's kid aren't ya?" he said. The kid gulped.

"Now you realize it? They're practically twins except the age difference,"Aneko said. She poked the kid on the head.

"Hey!" he said.

...Night, the Lake...

"Theres no way I'm letting him take my place," the kid said. I don't remeber his name so I'll just call him Chibi(Small).

"Well I hope you have a boat," Sango said. She came out of the trees in her armor.

"You're still recovering,"InuYasha said. "I'll bet you can't even-"

"Shut up," I said. "Sango is just used to fighting alone. So back. Off." InuYasha back away a little from recieving my glare. After Chibi found a boat we got on and set off towards the shrine, Kirara pullling us (Sango riding her of course).

"There it is. The God's shrine gate," Chibi said.

"That's the shrine I saw this afternoon," Shippo said.

"The sacrifice must've already entered," Sango whipered to us. Chibi ducked to behind the side of the boat.

"Gatekeepers, hide!" he whispered.

"Why should we hide?" I said. I formed a bow and arrow and shot it at the door. It went straight through, breaking the spell on all the fish and crabs and blowing up the front door.

"Such power," Chibi whipered.

"Yep. That's my mom for ya," Shippo said patting his shoulder. Chibi turned to Shippo in surprise.

"She-she's you mother?"

"Well yeah."

"You guys comin' or not?" InuYasha yelled from inside the shrine. We ran thourgh the shrine. Surprisingly smaller than I thought it would be. When we got to the room where the Water God (Actually a serpent demon) was, we saw him holding the kid's friend.

"Did I interrupt dinner?" Aneko said. She brough out Lacrima from the strap on her back.

"Master Taro?" the kid the demon was holding said weakly. Taro! That's the kid's name.

"Suikichi!" Taro said. He ran toward him (about two feet) before InuYash took a hold of his collar.

"Don't just go running toward him!"

"You are dressed like a dirty urchin but you are the real headman's son aren't you?" the demon said.

"That's right! Now you-" Aneko smacked the back of Taro's head.

"Shut it you twerp!" Aneko whispered to him through clenched teeth.

"The only strong about this guy is his scent!" InuYasha brought out Tetsusaiga. "You reek of demon!" InuYasha tried swinging at him, but it failed due to the trident. It even brought Tetsusaiga back to it's ordinary form.

"You shall all pay dearly with your lives for defacing my shrine," the demon said. Then there was a huge tidal wave on us. We all got swerved around, I kept my closed the entire time until me and Taro landed back on the floor of the shrine. He kept stepping closer to us.

_I don't know if I have time to form an arrow. _I was trying to think until that Suikichi kid got thrown to the side beside us. I quickly stood up and formed a lance nothced at my apiritual bow. I shot it and it turned him into a little blue water sprite.

"Not so tough now are you?" Taro said. I used a sharp piece of wood to hold down his tailfin while everyone made their way here.

...After the whole ordeal...

So we vanquished the little sprite guy, freed the Water Goddess. (Aneko told me how she and Sango both hit Miroku on the head for making suggestive remakrs to the Goddess. Boy I wish I was there.) Madoka found InuYasha and Shippo and they made their way here. We are walking down a road. With rewards Miroku got out of the villagers. Those poor, poor people. Anyway (I have been saying that alot lately)...

"All that time and no jewel shard." InuYasha's been complaining like that since we got out of the shrine.

"Well w helped out the needy," Miroku said. One of the horses pulling the wagon of stuff Miroku got whinied.

"Horsey!" Aneko petted it's nose. (Author's Note: I don't know if 'petted' is right but I'm Southern (Go GA!) so I say that alot.)

"I've said it once and I'll say it again; you. Oughtta. Be. Arrested."

Author's Note: Reviewe please! And also the talent show is two days away. If you can, give tips on how not to get stage fright please. Well I hope you all like this chapter. Oh yeah, and I'm also gonna be starting up **Just So You Can See It** again. I know the chapters will probably be different, seeing as how I just type along with the episode. (Plus those files are on another computer). But anyway I will be writing it soon. I will post when on my profile.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Miroku Falls Into a Dangerous Trap

...Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

We were trying to smoke out a rat-or mouse-from below a hut. What made it a little hard was that there was a crowd around us.

"What's wrong is there a fire?" someone asked in the crowd. Must've just gotten here.

"Nah they're just slayin' demons," someone else said. I was on th side fanning the smoke with Madoka. Aneko and Sango were ready to attack when it came out.

"Is this guy really too big to use a mouse trap?" Madoka said.

"Apparently," I said, answering her question. I hear InuYasha going, "Aw this stinks! Ugh!" I told him to wear a mask but he didn't listen. Some of the other villagers were asking about InuYasha.

"InuYasha just has a sensitive nose," Shippo exlained. You know, I love calling him my son. I love it, love it, love it! Sorry got off topic. (Author's Note: Any girls out there would want to call Shippo thier son or brother too. Don't lie) I didn't know much else of what was going on but I heard Shippo ask Miroku where he was going.

_After some girl I'll bet. _Aneko will be (and excuse my French here but..) _so pissed_ when she finds out.

"It's coming, get back!" Sango said. Next thing I knew there was a loud _Squish!_ sort of sound.

"Aw come on! The damn thing is stuck on one of Lacrima's spikes!" I ran to the other side of the hut (I forgot about Madoka putting out that smoke by herself I swear.) to find that Aneko was shaking Lacrima to try and get the rat off..

"Aneko stop shaking it," Sango said. Aneko did what she was told and stopped shaking it. Sango just pulled the rat-or mouse,whatever-off of Lacrima.

"Yay! Thanks Sango!" Aneko put Lacrima on her back.

_I am so confused right now for some reason._

...Inn...

InuYasha was still sick from the smoke. His eyes were not able to focus at all. I was rubbing his back to try and make him feel better.

"Poor guy," Madoka said. Aneko and Sango walked through the door. (It is freaky since Aneko got her own kimono. They are seriously twins. Only difference is the colors in kimonos.)

"So where's Miroku?" Aneko asked sitting down.

"He followed some woman," Shippo said.

"He did? While we were slaying demons?" Sango said.

Shippo nodded. "She was really beautiful. He probably gave her the line about having his first born child." Sango and Aneko both blushed, though Aneko's blush looked more from anger than Sango's, whose looked a little embarassed.

"W-what? Have his child?" Miroku must not've tried that on her when we were at that Water God village. (Authors Note: Sorry that chapter was so short! T_T But there's no excuse for laziness.)

...Field, Miroku's Point of View...

Miroku had followed the beautiful woman outside of the village.

"I see. So, you're a princess from a very prominant clan then," Miroku said to the girl.

"I was. My clan had been decimated by war. And I am the soul survivor of my house. So in order to restore my family, I wish to bear the child of a strong lord," the princess said.

"So you sought me out," Miroku said. He put his hand under his chin. "You have great taste." (Authour's Note: -_-...No she doesn't. Even if she wants to eat you.) The princess went to Miroku and put her arms around him.

"Will you do me the honor?" she said. Insect legs came out of her back. Miroku sighed.

"I should've known this was far too good to be true." He pushed the woman back and hit her on the head with his staff. She then turned into a giant mantis.

"A giant mantis! So you disguised yourself as a woman!" Miroku said backing up from her.

"I ate the innards of the real princess!" the mantis said. She tried to attack Miroku but he was too fast. He jumped from the arm to over her head and to the ground.

"Well you picked the wrong person for your next victim!" He unwound the beads and unleashed his Windtunnel. In seconds the mantis was sucked in. The mantis slashed at Miroku before she got completely sucked in, she got his hand. Miroku's Windtunnel got injured. Miroku grabbed his hand and rewound the beads.

"Damn. My Windtunnel is injured," he muttered. He headed back to the village.

...Inn, Hiroko's Point of View...

Sango, Madoka, Aneko and I alll were giving Miroku very cold stares. Miroku leaned toward InuYasha.

"InuYasha, is it my imagination or have the girls been staring at me quite coldly?"

"Sure it ain't from all the womanizing?" InuYasha said. "Whaddya expext Miroku? They all think you're a felenadering creep!"

"I have been misunderstood. you may not believe what I am about to tell you, but-" Miroku got interrupted by us.

"You're right about that," Madoka and I said.

"Spare us the lies," Sango and Aneko said.

"You could at least give me a chance to explain."

...Night, Miroku's Point of View...

Everyone is asleep. Everyone but Miroku. He is too focused on his injured windtunel. He opened and closed his hand to see if it hurt any more or less. It hurt more.

"Damn, it still hurts," he said to himself. Miroku thought back to when Mushin held him back as his father's windtunnel sucked him in when he was a boy.

...Morning, Hiroko's Point of View...

"He left before dawn. You're sure?" InuYasha asked the inn's owner.

"Yes. He said he was going on a long journey. And he said to wish you well."

"That idiot monk! Always running off and doing things on his own." What did he get into this time?

...Miroku's Point of View...

Miroku was getting a ride to his father's grave from Hachi.

"Master Miroku! I found the spot!" Hachi landed closely to the deep indention in the earth's surface. Miroku stood at the edge of it.

"Where did this giant hole come from anyway?" Hachi asked.

"This..is my father's grave." Miroku walked to Mushin's temple, before following his friend Hachi turned to the grave and did a small prayer for the late father of his friend.

"Mushin are you there? It's me, Miroku!" Miroku found the old man sleeping. His pillow a sake bottle. "Drunk again as usual." Miroku kicked the bottle from under Mushin's head so he would wake up. "Wake up drunkard."

"So what did you come here for?" Mushin inquired, scracthing his chest. Miroku held out his hand with the Windtunnel to Mushin.

"A gian mantis knicked the sides of my wind tunnel. I was wondering if you could repair it." Mushin looked at Miroku's hand.

"Too late. You're going to die tonight." Miroku had a heartbreaking look on his face. "I'm kidding. Ha ha!" Miroku's vein popped out and he hit Mushin over the head.

"Look, you wanna get sucked in?" he said.

"Relax, relax. I'll sticth you up. But you should not expose or use the Windtunnel until it is completely healed. "

"And if I do?"

"The Windtunnel will spread and it will suck you in entirely." Mushin stood up. "Well I shall go and prepare my medicinal herbs. Go and cleanse yourself. God knows you need it."

...Waterfall...

Miroku was sitting under a waterfall, cleansing himself.

"So Mushin is the monk that raised you?" Hachi asked.

"Yes. Both the good and the bad," Miroku said.

"He does seem a little rough around the edges, but he seems kindhearted."

"Yes I guess so."

...Inn, Hiroko's Point of View...

"I wonder why Miroku would leave without telling us," Madoka said.

"Maybe it's because you all shot him dirty looks," Shippo said. We all looked at eachother.

"Don't tell me we hurt his feelings. He's not exactly sensitive,"InuYasha said. Then Myoga popped up and said Miroku had acted strangely last night.

"He kept staring at his right hand. The one with the Windtunnel in it."

"We should go find Miroku," I said. "Something might've happened to him."

"And how do suppose we find him?" InuYasha said.

"You could sniff him out."

"Oh yeah."

...Forest...

We heard a strang noise to the side of us.

"What was that noise?" Sango said.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." I saw InuYasha growling. "What's wrong InuYasha?" He lsashed through a tree with Tetsusaiga. A Saimyosho came out.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the Hiraikotsu and it hit the Saimyosho, but it only got one of it's wings. "This time its dead!"

"Wait! If he's using them to spy on us then something must be going on with Miroku. Come on lets follow it!" We ran after InuYasha.

...Later on in the day...

"This insect is our only lead so don't lose it okay?" InuYasha said.

"Look, more bugs!" Shippo pointed to the sky. There were alot of other Saimyosho following...I think it's Hachi. He fell to the ground.

"That's Hachi! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha sliced up quite a number of the bugs. The rest of them flew away.

...Miroku's Father's Grave, Miroku's Point of View...

_To think, I'm going to die because I like to flirt with women. Just my luck,_ Miroku thought. _So...This is it._

...Way To Mushin's, Hiroko's Point of View...

"So Miroku is in trouble," I muttered.

"Yes. And he has no use of his Windtunnel," Hachi said.

"What's wrong with it?" InuYasha asked.

"The sides of it got knicked when he sucked in a giant mantis. So he went to the monk Mushin to ask him to repair it. Mushin said that if he ever used the Windtunnel before it healed, it would suck him in and kill him! There's Mushin's temple!" We saw a bunch of demons coming towards us.

"Go straight through them Hachi!" InuYasha got out Tetsusaiga. Sango, Aneko and I stood up. (Madoka was clinging to Hachi) We went through them all in no time with us fighting through. THere was another crowd of demons headed for a hole in the ground.

"Miroku!" I yelled. He didn't look up. He won't listen to me.

"I got him!" InuYasha said. He jumped down with Tetsusaiga and brought all the demons down with one sweep. "So this is where you've been hiding huh? And it looks like you got yourself in trouble again."

"I-InuYasha," Miroku said.

"You can at least thank me for saving your sorry butt."

"Miroku!" Shippo jumped over InuYasha's head so he could get to Miroku. We all even ran past him so we could see him too.

"Miroku you're okay! Oh thank God!" I hugged him with Shippo.

"Why'd you leave without saying anything? Do you know how worried you made me?" We looked at Aneko. "I-I mean..us." Sango landed on Kirara.

"Are you injured Miroku?" she said.

"Who goes there? I will tolerate someone disturbing the peace of my temple," Mushin said.

"You the monk called Mushin? Well fight me if you can," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha I beg you, please, don't kill him!" Miroku said.

"Well who cares if he raised you. You're drinkin' days are over ya old drunk!" Mushin threw a giant string of prayer beads at InuYasha.

"No!" I shot one my sprit arrows at the beads. They still hit InuYasha but they didn't parylyze him.

"The damn beads..won't. Move!" I ran over to InuYasha to try and help. There was a flash of light to our left, it was a new hoard of demons. There were way too many for me to take on by myself. InuYasha got his arm out of the beads and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"My aren't we lively?" The beads around InuYasha sparked and InuYasha cried out. "You both won't last long I promise you."

"Damn jerk!" I bent down to be beside InuYasha.

"What's coming out of his mouth?" Madoka said.

"Demon worms," Myoga said. I shot an arrow then turned towards them.

"From his body?" I shot another arrow then turned back. "Go find their leader then!" Madoka got out of the hole and left Aneko with Miroku.

"Madoka!" Sango said landing beside her.

"Yeah?"

"There seems to be no end to the demons."

"Oh Sango I'm so glad you're here!" Myoga said in appiness.

"Myoga is here?"

"Guys look!" Shippo pointed to ontop of the temple. The charmer was there.

"I'll get him," Sango said. "Hiraikotsu!" Hiraikotsu hit the charmer, killing him. His gourd fell and Shippo caught it. Barely.

"Nice one Sango!" Aneko said beside Miroku. Suddenly more demons showed up.

"Oh my God," I said.

"Now listen. All o' ya. I don't want no accusations of abandoning you. I don't want that responsibility on me!" He swung the Tetsusaiga and it took out all the demons.

"Oh...wow." I looked to InuYasha. The Tetsusaiga was glowing.

"What just happened?" The Tetsusaiga stopped glowing.

"You finally realized the power of the Tetsusaiga,"I said.

"Hey Mom, I think we should get the worms out of that monk now," Shippo said.

"Okay. Give me the gourd." I walked over to Mushin with Sango and Shippo. I held the gourd close to Mushin's lips and the worms went back in it. "Wow." I put the cork on it.

...Next Day...

We were waiting outside of Miroku's room at Mushin's temple waiting for Mushin to finish stichting up Miroku.

"How long is he gonna take?" Shippo said.

" He has take his time sticthing up something like the Windtunnel," Aneko said. Mushin came out the room. We stood up.

"Is he okay?" Madoka asked.

"He is fine." He looked at InuYasha. "You, InuYasha. Come with me." They walked off.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

"So drunkard did you fix up Miroku like you should?" InuYasha asked Mushin.

"I did the best that I could. But the Windtunnel has definitely spread," Mushin answered.

"How much longer does he have to live?"

"I don't know. The Windtunnel is a generational curse placed upon Miroku's family by Naraku. The sooner you get Naraku the better. Miroku's life is on the line." InuYasha smiled at the old monk.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"You're awake!" Sango said.

"Hi Miroku!" Shippo said.

"Mushin sticthed up the Windtunnel so you're going to be okay," Madoka said. Miroku brought up his right hand to his face and looked shocked.

"What Miroku?"Shippo said.

"Yeah what's wrong with your...hand...?" Aneko said that as she was blushing a little hard. She raisede up one of her hands. "You dirty monk!" She slapped him. Sango hit him with the little bucket beside him on the head.

"Huh!" Sango said.

"Master Miroku," Hachi said.

"Looks like he made a full recovery," I muttered.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha and Mushin had heard the small altercation between Miroku and the girls.

"Sounds like he still has plenty of life left in him," InuYasha said. He the nheard Hiroko barely scream and hit something probably Miroku.

"Well it sounds like he's at it-wait he touched Hiroko!" He opened the door. "I'll kill you ya little pervert!"

"Sit!" Hiroko said.

Author's Note: Review please! And also, my school's talent show was yesterday...I got second place! Woohoo! My friend got first place (He is an AMAZING drum player. So he always has gotten first place. But oh well.). Anyway a message to sangothegreatdemonslayer: Would you mind maybe giving me some ideas for Just So You Can See It maybe? I'm doing it like Our InuYasha (Basing each chapter off of each episode.) and I was wondering if you and your sister would mind helping out. You guys are great idea givers. We could be co-authors!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Sango's Suffering and Kohaku's Life

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Hiya Gramps!" I said running past Grandpa with Aneko and Madoka.

"Hi," he said. By the tone in his voice he probably wasn't paying attention. Oh well. We ran inside looking for Kagome.

"Hello girls. Here are your's and Aneko's uniforms Hiroko," Mrs. Higurahi said handing them to us.

"Thanks," Aneko and I spoke in unison. We hurried up and got changed. When we got down there Mrs. Higurashi gave us our bookbags.

"Kagome already went to school," she said. I nodded and we ran to school. We ran past Gramps. As we ran by I said, "Bye Gramps!"

"Goodbye, watch for cars now will you?" After half a second, "Wait Hiroko where are you going?" Poor old man, he's losing it.

...School...

We got into homeroom just before the warning bell rang out for the morning. I layed out my textbooks to wait for the teacher to come in so he could tell us which subject we would do first for today.

"Aw man! I forgot my math book!" Aneko was rummaging through her backpack to see if there was anything else she may have forgotten. "I knew it. I forgot my other books as well. The only thing I got right was bringing my ballpoint pen." She banged her head on her desk.

"We could ask the teacher to share," Madoka said.

"Thanks Madoka but no thanks." Aneko banger her head on he desk again. "I am so stupid!"

The door opened to reveal one of the other teachers. "Excuse me class, but is Aneko here?" Aneko raised her hand and he set the package on her desk and unwound it.

"Your younger cousin told me to forgive you for being such a scatterbrain," he said. Then he walked out the door. Most people in the class were laughing. Those who weren't were me and Madoka and Kagome. (She sits beside Aneko) While we're gone in the Fuedal Era we sort of have a deal. Kagome does her work there. And me, Aneko and Madoka do ours in the Fuedal Era an Hachi drops them down the well and picks up the newest orders almost everyday. Plus Kagome tells me that her and Hojo's relationship is going good. I just wonder what'll happen when Kouga shows up. Right now I'm in HP Language Arts, thinking about three days ago when InuYasha slayed all those demons.

"Now Hiroko," Ms. Matsumoto called out to me. No relation trust me. "What are these words translated from this Latin song to English?: _Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem.._?"

"Blessed the man who resists temptation," I answered.

"Correct. Now class the reason for this is..."

...Feudal Era, Naraku's Point of View...

One of Naraku's Saimyosho flew to outside of Naraku's room. It bobbed up and down a few times as to give Naraku it's message, then it flew away. .

"I see. So InuYasha brought them down in a single swing? Rather than sending numerous demons to their deaths, it would seem better to send one that InuYasha cannot kill. Well, killing or not, it would still serve me either way. What do you think?" He glanced at the room where he kept his servant. "Are you able to move your body now?" he asked the boy.

"Yes Master Naraku," he said.

"Can you kill them?"

"Yes Master Naraku." Naraku smirked inwardly at seeing how well he has such contro lover the dead boy. Sango's brother, Kohaku.

"Can you kill InuYasha, Miroku, _and _Sango?" Naraku asked his final question.

"Yes. Master Naraku," Kohaku answered.

...Somewhere in the Forest, InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga over his head.

"Ready? Aagh!" He swung Tetsusaiga. Nothing happened. "Damn it. Why can't I unlock the Tetsusaiga's ultimate power?" InuYasha lifted Tetsusaiga in front of his face.

"Don't worry about it InuYasha," Shippo said from the bare tree branch he was sitting on. "Even if it was luck you saved us. Just get lucky again next time. Oh wait a minute! I bet Mom would know! She knows a ton!" Shippo's eyes started glowing talking about his adoptive mother. InuYash turned toward the Kitsune.

"Yeah she probably would. Well she gets back in a minute I think. Let's go back to the camp." InuYasha walked back to the fire Miroku prepared with Shippo on his shoulder.

...At the Fire...

Miroku and InuYasha were just sitting in silence.

"Naraku took the offensive with those demons. He's probably watching us from somewhere, it'll be very difficult to make a move," MIroku said.

"Heh. We it'll make it easier for us to find him. That creep. Just watch him try to attack us, anytime, anywhere. We can take him," InuYasha said. Mirou chuckled.

"And just what are you laughing at Miroku?" Miroku turned toward his friend.

"Sorry about that." He held up his right hand. "I can't use my windtunnel for a while. I'm feeling vulnerable and hearing you talk with such conidence is encouraging."

"No problem monk. If Naraku even tries comin' around I'll just hit him with the Tetsusaiga."

_I don't think me bringing out the power of the Tetsusaiga was just luck. And Myoga isn't around (as usual) so I can't ask him. Hiroko should know though. She seems to know alot. Its like she's 'an old soul in a young body' or something like that like Kaede says._

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"Well Shippo?" Kagome asked the little Kitsune.

"They're still in deep conversation," he said. Kagome turned to us. Yes I was actually able to pull her from school for once.

"Then now is out chance to get to the hotsprings!" she whispered.

"I know the monk would try to peek at us but would InuYasha?" Sango asked, undoing the bow in the back of her kimono.

"Sango I have trained InuYasha to have respect for women's privacy. Don't worry, he won't peek," I told her.

...Hotsprings...

Sango had jus stepped into the hotsprings. Man Sango sure is pretty. (Author's Note: I really do think that she's pretty. Any Sango fan out there thinks so too.)

"That's a bad scar," Kagome said. Oh yeah, we told her about Sango and everything that happened, so she's all caught up. Sango sat into the springs.

"Yes. It..didn't heal well," she said.

"Who hit you? A demon?"

"No. I got this scar...from my younger brother. If only I had realized some things earlier, I might've prevented his death." Sango got a heartbroken look on her face. I was starting to tear up, if I lost Aneko I'd act like a zombie for my whole life. "Kohaku was tenderhearted. He was always such a sweet boy. Perhaps he wasn't suited for the life of a Demon Slayer."

"Sorry to bring up such bad memories Sango," Kagome said.

"It's alright. I discovered talking to Hiroko, Aneko and Madoka that I actually feel better talking about it. The memories don't hurt anymore." She slightly shook her head. "Anyway, why are you collecting the jewel shards as well? Hiroko did tell me that you both shared some of Kikyo's soul but...I don't really see why you would want to hunt down jewel shards and slay demons."

"Well I'm kinda the one that broke the Jewel."

"You're the one that broke the Jewel?"

"I know. I really blew it." Sango got out of the hotspring, wrapped her towel around her and sat on one of the rocks in the hotspring.

"Its alright I'm sure you were just retrieving it from a demon so I don't say it's your fault. What's amazing is that you share a reincarnated soul with Hiroko of a Priestess!" Sango said.

"Thats the part _I_ don't get," Aneko said. "I mean, Kagome is nothing like Kikyo at all. She'd rather be sitting home, taking a bath or something. That's all she complained about day in and day out," Aneko said geting out of the hotsprings as well. "And Hiroko is too polite to say otherwise." I blushed. Hoping Kagome won't see it I quicly grabbed my towel and got out of the springs and sat beside Sango.

"Well in order to break the curse of the Shikon Jewel we'll first need to destroy Naraku," Sango said. I nodded and replied, "Yeah."

"Did you follow the deeper part of our converstion-"Aneko picked up a rock. "-you Peeping Toms!" She threw the rock and it hit something. We went to the bushes (I reminded Kagome to put on her towel.) and looked to see what the rock hit.

"Oh it was a monkey. Sorry little monkey dude," Aneko said. The monkey quickly ran away.

"Heh, it ran after it saw your face," I muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aneko said. I started laughing. I stopped when I heard something coming toward us in the bushes.

"Hey what's wrong are you guys okay?" InuYasha and Miroku showed up.

...At the Fire, InuYasha's Point of View...

"This time you guys really did rush in to help," Shippo said.

"Yeah but why'd they have to suspect me too?" InuYasha said.

"It was worth the pain. That was a wonderful sight we just saw," Miroku said. InuYasha hit Miroku himself this time, knocking him out.

...Next Morning, Hiroko's Point of View...

It's the next morning now and we're walking along a river.

"Gee Kagome what do you have in your bag, rocks? This thing is so heavy!" Shippo said.

"Me and the girls have a test next week," she said.

"Yeah. I don't have to study that hard because I am great at Language Arts," I said.

"Rub it in kid. Just keep rubbin' it in," Aneko said. I stuck my tounge out at her.

"Hey look guys someone's coming!" Shippo pointed to along the road. I had to squint to see him better. A second later he fell to the ground.

"InuYasha! Hurry!" I said. We ran to the man and Miroku took his pulse.

"He's dead," he said. "And he is nothing more than a simple villager."

_Those kinds of cuts weren't made by a sword,_I thought. I knew Sango was thinking the same thing.

"He's not the only one. The air has a thick smell of blood in it." InuYasha sniffed the air. "And it's fresh. There's been a slaughter!"

...Village...

We finally got to the village after about maybe two minutes. (For me and my lazy self thats a little too much running)

"A massacre!" Miroku said. "Lets go around and search."

"Hold it," Sango said. She bent down and picked up a rock and threw it at a hut. It exploded into little pieces. "This place has explosives everywhere. Don't move an inch or your legs'll be blown off." She looked around. "Probably beside the bodies."

"This heartless bastard doesn't deserve to live. And I'm gonna take him down." InuYasha got out the Tetsusaiga.

"But it's dangerous to walk!" Kagome said. I got nocthed a spirit arrow and everyone else got their weapons ready.

"Well if he thinks I'm just gonna sit here and mess around, he's got another thing coming!" He swung and tore a hut in two. Someone jumped out of the hut as he hit it. The person threw something at InuYasha.

_A Kusarigama? It's Kohaku!_ I thought. I want to shoot but...Sango. _Maybe I could just hit his shoulder or something. A cut at the shoulder'll heal quick._

"Hey come back here!" InuYasha said. I shot the arrow I had. It hit his shoulder pad and broke a huge chunk of it but I missed him.

"Damn it," I said.

"Kirara!" Sango threw Kirara up in the air and she transformed into her large form. "Go!" Sango jumped and held onto Kirara's mane as she flew of.

"Sango!" I said.

...(I know I'm being lazy but I'll explain at the end of this chap) After Sango's Confrontation with Naraku...

"Was it Naraku who was beind it all?" Miroku asked. She nodded. "I see. Well you must be exhausted. Lest all go back to the village and rest."

"Wait Miroku!" Sango said. "I beg you. Please have a service to honor and commemerate the dead." I just ran to Sango and hugged her. She hugged back. I patted her back.

"You'll be okay. With Kohaku having a sister like you, he'll be fine," I said.

...Night, Hut, Sango's Point of View...

_Kohaku didn't even react when he saw me. He doesn't even know that Naraku is our sworn enemy!_ Sango rolled over and got sat on the floor.

_"Bring me the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha's sword. Only then shall I let Kohaku have life."_

Sango stared at InuYasha resting with the Tetsusaiga.

_I must take the Tetsusaiga in order to save my brother._

Author's Note: Review please! And also the reason I was lazy in this chap is that I will soon be posting up a Elfen Lied oneshot soon. I hope you read it and like it! And also I shall send two notes out there: #1 is that I do not own the Latin words in here, they come from the theme sogn to Elfen Lied. #2 is to sangothegreatdemonslayer and kagomethebeautifulmiko, keep coming with your great ideas!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Tetsusaiga Is Stolen! Showdown At Naraku's Castle!

...Night, Hut, Sango's Point of View...

_"I made him forget. I ereased all memories of his life."_ Sango could still hear those words coming from Naraku's mouth. She sat up and looked at the Tetsusaiga, and what Naraku told her to do with it. She reached for it, but stopped herself before she got close to it.

_What am I doing? If I give the sword to Naraku who knows what he'll do. _The fire flared up and Sango jumped. She saw it was the fire and sighed, she's a mighty Demon Slayer. She shouldn't get scared by some little fire because she was lost in her thoughts. InuYasha woke up and saw Sango awake.

"Sango what's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

"Nothing's wrong," She said. "I just..couldn't get to sleep."

"I know that its 'cause of your brother and that you don't wanna kill him. But what choice do we have?" InuYasha said.

"I already expained to you InuYasha, that boy is not my brother." She looked sad while saying, "The little brother I knew couldn't slaughter an entire village. It would go against his very soul. I put an end to Naraku and that imposter." Sango's loudened voice made Kagome wake up.

"How can it be that easy? If Kohaku really looks the same, do you really think you could turn your heart agains him that easily?" Sango became angered, and ignored InuYasha.

"Do not underestimate me. I am a Demon Slayer, I will not fall prey to Naraku's tricks."

"If I were you I don't know what I'd do. I know I wouldn't be able to do it."

"InuYasha," Miroku said. "Best be on your guard, we're being surrounded. InuYasha got up.

"Alright hold on let me wake these two up." InuYasha tickled both the sisters in order for them to wake up.

"InuYasha that is so not fair! Now Miroku might do that!" Aneko said. "No wait he wouldn't 'cause he knows I'd beat his sorry butt till Hell won't have it again."

...Ouside the Hut...

They all ran outside and saw probably thousands of demons surrounding them.

_Kohaku?_ Sango saw her brother in front of all the demons.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"Miroku don't even think about it. You're Windtunnel still isn't completely healed!" Shippo said from my shoulder.

"But- but I...alright." He rewrapped the beads around his wrist and forearm.

"Don't worry Miroku, these are just vermin. All I have to do is take out their ring leader and then they are toast." Kohaku lifted one of his arms and some demons came right for us. "Get lost you pack of rodents!" InuYasha sliced up every single one that got in his way. Then Kohaku wrapped the chain at the end of his kusarigama around Tetsusaiga. He swung but InuYasha blocked him. He swung, InuYasha blocked.

"You're gonna need to do better than that do defeat me!" InuYasha swung and Kohaku dodged it. InuYasha got the chain off Tetsusaiga and went down to him. "You're finished!"

"InuYasha no!" I said. "Don't kill him!" He didn't. He instead he punched Kohaku three times. When Kohaku landed some three meters away InuYasha said, "Dammit I don't even know _why _I caved in. He's just another trap set by Naraku."

"You're right. You should kill me. I slaughtered them all. The villagers, Father, our friends, I soaughtered them one by one. I deserve to die." Kohaku faced hi weapon toward him. I had to do something, but my body wouldn't move. Kohaku then stuck the kusarigama in his back and cut himself. He tried digging his hand in his back.

"He's trying to get the secred jewel shard out!" Madoka said. Then Sango ran inside the hut and got out with her Hiraikotsu.

"Don'd do it!" She threw the Hiraikotsu and it hit Tetsusaiga and made it transform back.

"Sango don't!" I said. She had told me what Naraku said. I didn't think she might still do it.

"I'm sorry Hiroko but I have to! I have to save my brother!" She took the tetsusaiga and called Kirara. I ran to Kirara and jumped on at the same time Sango did.

"You're not going to Naraku without backup! You've never battlede him before, he could kill you in no time!" I said.

"Sango, Hiroko! What the Hell are you doing?" InuYasha exclaimed from below.

There were a bunch of lights coming at us. When it was over I was falling.

_Damn Naraku! The bastard!_ I thought that even as InuYasha caught me and put me down.

"Come on lets go!" I said. Me and Madoka got on InuYasha's back and Aneko got on Miroku's with Shippo.

"I can't use my Windtunnel and the Tetsusaiga is stolen!"

"Who cares? The girls can still fight with weapons and I can still use some of my moves, so we'll be fine!"

"I just hope we get there in time for Sango," I said.

"Don't worry we will," Aneko said.

...Castle...

"The castle!" Aneko said.

"There it is!" InuYasha said.

"Aah!" We waited a few seconds. "Aaahh!"

"That's Sango's voice!" We followed it. When we got there Sango looked liek she had just passed out. She was covered in he own blood.

"Kirara! Are you okay?" Shippo was shaking Kirara slightly to wake her up.

"Sango!" I ran over to her and put her head in my lap. "Sango please wake up." She did wake up.

_Kohaku will be fine and so will you,_ I thought. I know Sango can't read minds but still, its the thought that counts. Okay wait was that a pun? I can't tell.

"M-miasma!" Shippo said. There was a circle around us closing in on us. Sango was starting to move.

"Sango-go to your brother," I said. She smiledin thanks and went over to him. I got out a spirit arrow and aimed at Naraku.

"You're dead!" I shot the arrow. The castle exploded. I shot another arrow and it broke through Naraku and he made the entire castle dissapear. I found Sango with her head on my lap afterwards.

"It was a phantom castle," she said. I went and picked up Sango's poison mask.

"Can you sense Naraku?" InuYasha asked me.

"No I can't. Damn him! I couldn't kill him!" I gripped Sango's mask harder.

"Sango don't move yet! You're hurt!" Aneko and Madoka were keeping her held down so whe wouldn't move. I gave Sango's mask to Aneko and ran into the forest.

"Hiroko why'd you run away?" InuYasha put his arm around my shoulder.

"Because of that bastard! I just feel so bad for Sango. She's like a sister to me," I said. I'm trying to fight back tears.

"Yeah. I do too," InuYasha says. "Bastard's gonna pay for what he did."

"I agree," I said.

"Hiroko I know what we could do for Sango," InuYasha said. I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can take her to your time. She could cheer up with all that stuff you guys have."

"Well she could. It'll definitely take her mind off of Kohaku for a day or two," I said. "Alright. Lets do it."

-Author's Note: Review please! And the last lines were from sangothegreatdemonslayer. And I need quick opinions from everyone: should the day they take Sango out be in a chapter or a one-shot?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad

...Somewhere, Hiroko's Point of View...

"An herbal antidote. That should work," I said. Myoga was explaining how we could help Kirara quickly.

"I have heard rumors of an herb garden not far from here," Myoga said. "Unfortunately for us, there is also a rumor about...a demon."

"But then it's the perfect job for InuYasha!" Shippo pumped his fist in the air.

"Well if it'll help Kirara then I'll do it. She actually helps in battle. Unlike Myoga."

"Yeah. Without Kirara's strenght, we'd be in a real fix." InuYasha and Shippo both nodded.

"Come on you guys cut it out. Myoga...okay you guy're right he is useless," Aneko said.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Sorry Myoga. But that's funny," I said laughing. I didn't hear a response. He must've left. "Why can't I-can't I stop laughing?" It's like a curse for me! When I start laughing I can't stop. I took-or tried to take-some deep breaths and stopped laughing.

...Abandoned Hut, Sango's Point of View...

"So they went out looking for medicine did they?" Sango asked. "InuYasha and the others?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. And so I stayed here to protect you. So...no more talking and try and get some rest."

Sango just gave him a blank stare.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango covered some of her face with her kimono.

"It might be safer outside," she said. Shippo spoke up saying, "And that's why Mommy told me to stay back here so that _I _could protect you from _him._"

Miroku gave a sad sigh.

...On the way to Jinenji's Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

We are all now riding to Jinenji's Village on our bikes. Mine is black with random anime logos on there. InuYasha is riding with me. Aneko and Madoka borrowed Kagome's.

"Pink. Hiss," Aneko said under her breath. "There has to be something better to lift my mood." Ankeo closed her eyes for a moment. "I think of anything. Ooh how 'bout a sing-off between us sisters?"

I almost crashed my bike from going still from my shock. "I know you don't want me to beat you again. You're such a sore loser."

"That was one time. One!"

"That I beat you."

"If I wasn't on this bike I would give you such a beating.."

I just ingored her rambling and continued on riding. I recognized the spot we were riding at and stopped.

"Hey InuYasha, wake up," I said. He got up. Kinda slopily though.

"What is it?" He asked rubbing his eye.

"Would you carry our bikes for us? We're almost to the village and we don't have the strenght to carry it ourselves."

"Sure, whatever." He picked up both of the bikes and put them on his shoulders.

"Thanks." I got on my tiptoes (I'm 5'6". He's taller than me.) and kissed his cheek. He blushed and turned his head a little. We walked for a few more feet then InuYasha kissed me back on the cheek quickly. I'm probably as red as a tomato right now.

"Hiroko you are as red as...well as red as the reddest thing I know," Aneko said.

I covered my cheeks with my hands. "Oh shut up. I already knew I was probably red."

"_Very _red," Madoka said.

"Not you too!" Madoka and Aneko just laughed.

"Hey guys what's that?" We all looked to where Madoka was pointing. There were some villagers carrying something covered.

"I tell ya its Jinenji!" one of the villagers said.

_Jinenji..._I grabbed InuYasha's arm and told Madoka and Aneko to come along. I stopped us in front of the villagers.

I glared at the villagers. "So what's wrong with this Jinenji person? Is he a demon?"

"Why should we tell you?"

"A demon!"

Madoka came up and patted InuYasha's right shoulder and said, "He isn't really _all _demon if you know what I mean." The villagers backed up quickly.

"Oh, that didn't come out right. We're just trying to find an herb to help our friend."

"Then you mean Jinenji, then," one of them said. "A warning, Jinenji is the one that killed this poor woman."

...Jinenji's Farm...

"You guys stay here now, okay?" InuYasha put his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't want to. But fine," Aneko said.

"'Kay,"InuYasha said, taking off to Jinenji.

"Hey you think he's strong enough?" one of the older villagers said.

"Who cares? Maybe if we're lucky they'll kill eachother," another said. I turned to them.

"Shut up!" I made my hands glow. That made them shut up. Then they picked up some rocks and began throwing them.

"Hey! Stop it!" Aneko swung Lacrima at them, instead it hit the ground and made a large hole.

"Wah!"

"Let's run away!"

The girls and I ran over to InuYasha and Jinenji's mother.

"Guys I think we missed something," InuYasha said. He had a huge bump on his head.

"I dunno who put you up to this. But he'd never kill somebody! He is not a killer! Half-demon or not!" Jinenji's mother panted a little.

"Half-demon?" Madoka looked to him.

...Inside Jinenji's Home...

Jinenji was crushing some herb in with his back to us.

_Poor guy. I'll bet he's nothing but a big sweetheart. He sure acts like it_, I thought.

"InuYasha, was it?" Jinenji's mom leaned in a little closer to us. "You're a half-demon too though ya don't look it."

"So you can tell can you?" InuYasha said.

"Half-demons are funny that way. For every one born pretty, like you. There are those born..what ain't."

"'Course he's cute," I said. I scratched behind his ear. "But only if you're into dogs."

Jinenji's mother slouched down a bit and said, "Jinenji wouldn't do nothin' to nobody. But those villagers, they treat 'im like he's some sort of monster or somethin'."

"So they bully him?" Madoka said.

"Heh. Try to kill him is more like it," she said.

Jinenji turned to his mother. "I'm sorry Ma. If I weren't like this, then I-" He got interrupted by said person he was speaking to.

"Now don't you go apologizing for being different. Your father, he was different, but that never payed no mind to me." She got a loving look on her face as she told how they met. I just wanted to tear up and go, "Aaaww." But I shouldn't. She'd probably get mad.

"Wait the human parent was _you?"_ Aneko said in surprise.

"What'd ya think I was?" she said.

_Probably Babayaga._

"Here. For your friend," Jinenji said, holding out his hand to me.

"Thank you," I said. I took it from him and put it in my bag.

"Now you all leave. Before I grind your bones and make out bread," Jinenji's mom said. I giggled a little on the inside. She's a sweet old lady.

...Hill outside Jineji's farm...

"InuYasha, they all think that Jinenji has been eating people. We need to-"

"That's how it is when you're different. You're always in trouble, always the first to be blamed, and it is always, _always_ your fault!" InuYasha walked away.

...Village...

"Tonight is the night. It's kill, or be killed." I ran up to the old man who said that and threw away his sword.

"No it's not!" I said quickly.

"How would you know?"

"They hate us! The witch and her monster son!"

"They're cowards is what they are."

"I see it the other way around," InuYasha said. "But right now we have more pressing matters. Like finding the real flesheater."

"InuYasha I'm going back," I said.

"Back to where?"

I turned to the villagers. "I'm going back to Jinenji's farm. Now you'd better not come because my sister here.." I pointed to Aneko, still in her armor. "..is a Demon Slayer. And if you hurt me she will get mad and kill all of you," I said.

"It's true I will," Aneko said.

...Jinenji's Farm...

"They did, did they?" We had just explained what the villagers said to us about Jinenji.

"That's why we're staying here. Until Jinenji is proven innocent," I said.

"Have it your way. You two," she spoke to Aneko and Madoka.

"Yes?" the said.

"You two help an old woman out here." She began to keep pulling weeds out.

"I'll go help Jinenji then," I said. I went over to where he was pulling weeds.

"Just the weeds right?" I bent down and pulled some.

"Oh...yes," he said. I put the weeds I just picked to the side and pulled some more.

"With that many scars and you and your mother still staying here...this place must be special," I said, pulling again at a stubborn weed.

"Yeah. My pa left me this farm."

"O-oh." I finally got the weed out. I went to pull some more but saw something you'll think is childish. "Aaahh!" I pointed to a plant near me. "A worm! Get it, please!" Jinenji pulled it away. "Thank you."

...Sunset...

Alot of birds were out and me, Aneko, Madoka and Jinenji were all throwing seeds out to them. One bird landed on my hand. I held it out to Jinenji.

"Hey look! It flew on my hand." I pet the little bird on it's head.

"Birds always-" Aneko stopped when some birds pecked her cheeks from her shoulders. "Birds always annoy the hell outta me!" She got out Lacrima and started waving back and forth to get them away from her. We all laughed.

...Night...

I felt something shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Jinenji? What's...?" I listened a little more. "The villagers." I woke Aneko and Madoka and told them to get their stuff. "The villagers are here. They probably have weapons."

Aneko got out Lacrima, swung her over her shoulder and said, "This will be good. Heheheh."

"I worry about your mental state of mind," I said. I followed Jinenji's mother outside to the villagers. I stepped in front of her.

"That. Is. Enough!" I even spoke so loud I made the hair on my own arms stand up. "They have done nothing to you! If you all weren't so irrational and idiotic neanderthals, you would know that!"

"I'll bet she's guilty too!" The villagers threw their torches onto the roof of the house and it (the roof) caught fire. I yelled for everyone to get out. Aneko and Madoka came out, but not Jinenji. "Where's Jinenji?" I asked.

"He's too scared to come out!" Aneko said. Madoka took my place standing in front of Jinenji's mother.

"You'll have to get him out!" She said. I nodded and stepped forward and part of the roof nearest to us fell down in flames.

"No! Jinenji!" I said. "Jinenji get out of there!" I yelled. I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Aaahhh!"

"Run! It got one of our guys!" We looked to the sound of the scream.

"There's the flesheater. I'll get it," Aneko said, getting into battle position.

"No. It's Jinenji's battle. You get the kids. Madoka, you take Jinenji's mom to safety." They both did as I told them. Aneko got every one of those little flesheaters. "Jinenji! Quickly! Your mom is in trouble!" I went to the side of the hut. Jinenji came crashing through the flames.

Next thing I knew I was being knocked out. Seconds later I woke up to find Jinenji and the flesheater over me.

"Jinenji!" The flesheater's tailend was wrapped around Jinenji's throat.

"Get out of here!" Jinenji said quickly. "You and your sister and friend...were the only ones to treat me like a real person! If I let you die here...I wouldn't deserve to be _half _human!"

"Jinenji.."

"Hiroko? Hiroko where are you?" InuYasha said.

"We're here too ya know!" Aneko yelled from the side. InuYasha picked me up and jumped to in front of the leaving male villagers. He put me down and brought out his claws a little.

"You're leaving now? Why the fun was just gettin' started."

The villagers all dropped their weapons. "Okay we're the cowards, okay? Just help us out, we're beggin' here!"

"Oh I get it. Whoever is strongest is leader of your pack huh?" InuYasha turned to Jinenji and said, "Jinenji! Show the cowards! Tech 'em who's boss!"

InuYasha's words must've gotten through, Jinenji broke that thing in two then punched it to bits.

"Woohoo!" Aneko clapped for Jinenji. I joined too with my words of congrats.

...Morning...

"Looks like everything turned out alright here," I said. "But you sure you and your mom are gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Jinenji's mom said. "And we should really thank you." She clapped her hands. "Well, we got too much work for tears."

...Walking home...

"I'm not either," InuYasha said. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I said.

"Not really human, not really demon. I'm not either. When I was little, people would pick on me. Bully me. There was no place for me, so I made one for myself. Then I realized I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'm happy you can be soft," I said.

"It's like your sayin' I'm a pet that needs company." I walked beside him and put my arm around his torso.

"It's nice not to be alone," I said. I put my head on his shoulder and we kept walking.

...Aneko's Point of View...

"They ignored us," Aneko said.

"Mm-hm."

Author's Note: Review please! And quick anouncement, I'm changing around Just So You Can See It. I'm going to base it off the game that came out 2010. Reverse of Arcadia. i'm still working on the first two chapters, so it'll be a while. Anyway tell me when I should do the Sango going to modern times working with the chapters here. Please! I am so stuck!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Kikyo and InuYasha, Into the Miasma/ The Girls Have A Good Time/ Enter Sukura Kenshin

...Resting Place for Soldiers, Kikyo's Point of View...

Soldiers. Wounded, some fatally, were all at the same place being cared for by a kind and powerful priestess. Kikyo. She has helped all of them escape Death's clutches for another time. All the soldiers were saying things like:

"I'm just glad to be breathing. Which none of us would be if not for that priestess."

"Yeah. Better give thanks for her, huh?"

One of the soldiers stirred from sleep. His friends watching over him happy that he is alive.

"Hey good news; you're not dead. Heheheh." The other soldier called to Kikyo to let her see that their friend was alive. Kikyo walked over to them to see the laying soldier's state. She saw a demon on him.

_Still..._she touched the demon and made it disentagrate. _Evil seeks this man's life._

"Priestess. You okay?" one of the soldier's said. She came out of her state and said to the man, "Your friend will be fine. May he be up as early as tomorrow."

There were more soldiers approaching. No, they were castle guards.

"We are seeking the Priestess called Kikyo!" the leader said. He had a booming voice. An old man stepped out from the small group of guards.

"The soldiers give word of a woman who's magics can heal even those on the brink of death."

Kikyo stood up and spoke. "I practice no magics but only in the art of healing."

"We shall hear more at the castle," the old man said. "Prepare to leave."

_Seems I have no choice._

...On Road to Castle...

"Lord Kagewaki, master of the Hitomi clan, has been in delicate health since birth. Since his father's death and his own succession, his health has worsened. Now he rejects the clan physician and his closest vassels."

...Castle...

"None may enter, I'm sorry." The two vassels stood their place in the hallway near their master's room.

The old man who had led Kikyo to the castle stepped forward and said, "But I have brought the priestess that will cure Lord Kagewaki."

The guard stepped forward. "The Lord has forbidden entrance to visitors. Furthermore.."

Kikyo lost hearing of him when she sensed something. It was eminating from the lord's room. She walked past the guards and to their lord's room. She ignored their protests and continued on. When she got to the lord's room she lifted the cover.

Kikyo squinted a bit to sense anything from him.

_That is strange. It is though he is dead. As though he is paralyzed from the neck down._

"We're sorry Lord!" one of the guards said. The other gaurd joined in sayig, "She came in spite your protests. She claims she can cure you My Lord."

"Leave me," Naraku said. The guards obeyed and left. Kikyo carefully walked toward him and knelt on one knee a few feet from his futon. "Tell me your name, now that you have disturbed me."

"My name is Kikyo," she said.

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Okay Sango come on, we wanna how you look in the outfit Sukura picked out!" I said. For all you guys, we have a new member of our little group. She's Madoka's twin sister. They're just alike (Not to mention she has Demon Slayer armor. Looks like she and Madoka are descendants of the Demon Slayers. Which means they're related to Sango 'cause of Kohaku and all that. Wait..Aneko is Sango's reincarnation, and they're descendants of Kohaku so we're actually related. Woohoo!), plus she can fight too. And we already told her about everything up to this point and we're taking her to the Fuedal Era tomorrow. Anyway...

Sango stepped out of Kagome's room in her outfit. (Author's Note: Just imagine the girls in something you think they would look good in and go with that.)

"Holy crap Sango! You look gorgeous!" Aneko said.

"R-really? You-you think so?" Sango was blushing pretty heavily. Despite being so tough she's still a girl and all girls want to feel special.

"Yes! Now come on and let's go explore Tokyo!" Sukura said, linking arms with Sango.

"O..kay."

"Hey let's go to McDonalds first!" Madoka said.

"What's that?" Sango said.

"It's one of the many, many places here where you can eat," I said. We walked in and ordered. Since Sango had never been here before I got the chicken nuggets for her and an order of that for me too. (I loves me some chicken nuggets. Hehe.)

"These are amazing!" she ate every one of them in no time. We all just stared at her. "What?" she said. I rolled my eyes and finished my food. When the others finished their food we all went to the movies.

Sango asked during a third of the movie how the pictures moved. I took about twenty minutes and a TV to get her to understand after the movie. Then we all went to the amusement park and rode almost everything. Sango loved the rollercoasters.

We were walking past a pet store when I went in for a moment. I got Kirara a pretty black collar. It was a special kind for dogs that would expand as they grow. I got the biggest one they have becuase we all know that Kirara's big form is really big.

"Thank you. I'm sure Kirara will love it," Sango told me. Then she gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much for this." I hugged her back. Then all the girls joined in and we all had a big group hug. Then we saw a flash and ran inside the photobooth. We all did a reagular picture, then a funny one, and so on and so on...

...Sunset...

We were all back at Kagome's house, going to spend the night here then head back tomorrow.

"So how do you think the boys were without us?" Madoka asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't get into too much trouble..I just jinxed it. We all knot they can't stay away," I said.

Author's Note: Review please! And credit to the new OC Sukura from sangothegreatdemonslayer. And also I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. And also if anyone could, check out a new story I started I think a week or so ago, it hasn't gotten many reviews so...anyway. It's called Journey to the Past. I hope you like it!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Kikyo, Captured by Naraku

...Feudal Era, Kikyo's Point of View...

Kikyo was trapped. Naraku erected a barrier so that her soul collecters could not get to her. Without those souls she had no energy whatsoever. She was laying on a futon, covered by a blanket. Naraku walked into the room.

"I have erected a barrier. Those servants of yours may not enter," he said.

Kikyo half opened her eyes.

"Without your souls of the dead, you remain helpless." Naraku got to one knee by Kikyo. "Kikyo...what can you be thinking?" Naraku thought back and spoke to Kikyo about what she did to give him his new body. And how she saved InuYasha in the process.

"And there you were." Kikyo opened her eyes fully no. "Your disguise if fine. Onigumo."

Naraku smirked and said, "Onigumo. Now that takes me back. Fifty years ago you helped me, pitied me, cared for that fugitive in a cave. Onigumo gave his body to the demons, who latched onto his evil soul. And thus was born Naraku." Naraku then pulled out a sacred jewel shard.

"Thats...!" Kikyo's eyes widened in shock at seeing the object in Naraku's hands.

"Thats right. This is the very object you gave your life to erase from this world. A shard of the Sacred Jewel."

"They say it was your desire for the Jewel that brought you to kill me."

"Discussing this with a colection of dead souls is unseemly. But the search for the remaining fragments torments me." Naraku stood up and opened the window. A Soul Collector flew in. With one flash of Naraku's eyes glowing red, the Soul Collector discentegrated. Naraku flicked his jewel shard into the floating soul, the result: it glew red. "The girl who is so like and unlike you has almost all the jewel shards. Kikyo, if you yearn for this world, go after her."

...Stream, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Well InuYasha has been..well, non-talkitive since we got back hasn't he?" Sango asked to Aneko.

"Mm-hm," she replied.

I was sitting beside InuYasha at the stream and he wasn't talking to me. Not to anyone.

"Come on InuYasha. Sukura can fight. You know she can, she has Sango's Hiraikotsu from it being passed down in their family for crying out loud. Why can't you talk to me? Are you just mad that I-uh, did that to you?" By that I mean I 'sat' him so he would stop yelling.

"I don't know. It's just...we've all been here together for a while. And I like it. I don't want anything to change." I got behind him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"We'll be fine. Sukura'll just be a new edition to the family," I said. "Besides, it wasn't that bad when you guys met."

See the story with that is this: We had just gotten into the village. Sukura asked me, "Why did I have to bring my armor and boomerang?"

"You'll see in a second," I answered. Sure enough, InuYasha came by and hugged me when he saw us. I hugged him back. Suddenly InuYasha let go and pointed to Sukura.

_"Who _is _she_?" He practically screamed it.

"This is Madoka's twin sister, Sukura," I gestured to her. She waved and said hi.

"Is she going to be in _our _group Hiroko?" InuYasha says, growling a little.

I say, "Yup."

"She doesn't even look like she can-wait why does she have Hiraikotsu?" He looked bac and forth between Sukura and Sango.

"Sukura and Madoka's family are descendants of Sango and Kohaku's. So Sukura got the Hiraikotsu in our time." I knew what was going to happen next.

"I'll bet your all talk ain't ya? Well we don't need anyone who can't fight here." He started to walk away.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Sukura grabbed her Hirarkotsu and barely lifted it over her head. InuYasha turned around and befoe you knew it I had said, "Sit boy!" and he crashed to the ground.

Sukura put her Hiraikotsu back to her back and leaned over the InuYasha shaped hole in the ground. "You can do that for real? I thought you guys were kidding." We all shook out heads and said, "No we were not."

And that is what happened. InuYaha will just get used to her and then they'll become friends.

InuYasha waspushed face-first to the ground.

"Come now InuYasha, we need to find Naraku. I wouldn't even have this hole in my right hand if not for him." He lifted InuYasha back up by his collar.

"He's an enemy to all of us," Sango said.

"What makes you think you're so special that _you _get to mope around?" Shippo said.

"You don't have to fix everything yourself," Sukura said. "It's like your sneakiang around."

"I do not sneak around! I've never snuck around in my life!" I put my hand on InuYasha's shoulder to restrain him.

"Guys look!" Madoka said. "Kikyo's soul collectors!" We all looked and they wafted over us and past the forest.

"She's closer than I first thought,"InuYasha said. I got on his back and said, "Everyone, lets go!" Sango and the girls got on Kirara. Miroku was a little sad about that. Shippo got on my shoulder and we all set off for those Soul Collectors.

"Look more gatherers!" Sango said. They were surrounding us. I heard a buzzing noise.

"Sango," I said. She nodded and sliced one of them with her sword. It turned into a Saimyosho.

"Thats a...look out everyone its a trap!" I held onto InuYasha tighter and a huge fog rolled in. I couldn't feel InuYasha anymore. I couldn't feel anything anymore, I was falling.

I took a breath and immediately coughed it up. I was surrounded by flames and felt something in my hands.

_What is-the Shikon Jewel! And it's whole!_ But why was I falling in flames? I tried to scream but nothing would come out. My mouth wouldn't even move. My eyes suddenly closed shut and I couldn't open them again. I could feel the white hot pain at me. Everywhere, tearing my skin, burning it.

..InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha landed on a gate to a temple. He looked around wondering where he was. Everything was engulfed in flames.

"It's him!" he heard villagers. They were saying it to him.  
"He's the one who attacked our village! InuYasha!"

"What? I-" InuYasha now noticed the wieght in his right hand. "It can't be," he whispered to himself. "The Shikon Jewel."

"InuYasha!" He looked to the direction of the voice.

"Hiroko-" He stopped at being shot in the chest with an arrow. "Kikyo.." He knew that couldn't have been Hiroko. She cares about and protects her friends, she would never shoot him.

_Now I remember. This is the village I attacked fifty years ago. This is the day Kikyo killed me. _

He noticed Kikyo notched another arrow.

"Kikyo no! Kikyo no, don't do it!" She wasn't listening to him. "Is this Hell? Is this a dream?"

...Miroku's Point of View...

Miroku was walking through a densely fogged forest.

"InuYasha and the others...gone." A sharp, large wind started blowing. "And the wind is starting to pick up."

He noticed the wind was around his right hand.

_And it's getting close. Too close!_

The wind tore Miroku's beads and cloth covering the Windtunel.

_It's pulling me in!_

...Shippo's Point of View...

Shippo was riding on Kirara through a densly fogged forest.

"Hey look Kirara. See? There's nobody behind us." Kirara disappeared. Shippo fell to the ground. "Hey, where'd Kirara go? Anyone? Is anyone there?"

He saw a silhouette of Hiroko and ran after it. When he got to where it was, he found Hiroko, but she was dead.

"No, no, no. Mommy? Mommy!" He was crying and shaking Hiroko, but she wouldn't wake up.

...Sango's Point of View...

Running as quickly as she could, Sango ran to try and find her friends. She stopped to kneel down to see for any tracks. She saw a thin river of glowing blood in front of her.

"What?" She followed the blood, holding Hiraikotsu, ready for anything. When she got to the sight of origin of the blood, she dropped Hiraikotsu. She saw her friends. All of them, dead. InuYasha, cut throught the chest. Miroku, same. Aneko had stabs on her chest and one at the side of her neck. Madoka and Sukura, they were both nearly decapitated. Shippo and Kirara, stabbed through the heart. Hiroko, sliced through the chest twice so that it looked like an X.

She heard a chain rattling.

_No..._ She turned, and the only thing she saw was her blood spurting out in front of her. And Kohaku.

...Aneko's Point of View...

Aneko heard laughter. She followed it. She heard it louder this time, through the door beside her. She threw it open for it to reveal her and Hiroko's father. He was drinking and laughing all by himself in an empty room. He looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Hey kid, wwant, sshhome sake?" He laughed at his slurring of his speech.

Aneko swung Lacrima on the floor, making a large hole.

"Shut up you drunkard!" She glared at him hard. Suddenly his face turned serious.

"So how's our sister? Your mother? I know where she is, you know, your mother." He pointed to the corner of the room. Aneko's eyes followed his finger to the corner of the room. There was her mother, but she was encased in stone. She was sobbing.

"Bastard!" She swung at him again and again, but he kept dodging her.

...Madoka's Point of View...

Madoka and Sukura were standing there. Not moving.

"I don't know what's going on here," Sukura said. She tried moving her arm, but it fell off. Like it was a prosthetic one.

"Hold on." Madoka moved one of her legs, but it fell off like it was a prosthetic as well as Sukura's arm.

"What the hell is going on here?"

...Naraku's Point of View...

"Sadness, fear, confusion. If any one of these souls is touched by this..they will lose to the dark." Naraku chuckled.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

The pain stopped and I woke up. It was dark and my limbs were caught by roots. I looked around for anyone.

"InuYasha! Sango! You guys, wake up!" I used my spiritual powers to cut the roots holding evryone, including myself.

"Naraku..." I muttered. I ran to his direction. I knew he was here. He had a jewel shard, I could sense him.

...Kikyo's Point of View...

"Aren't you the clever one?" Kikyo said. She sliced off Naraku's head wit hher hand. "Coward. Using a puppet to do your dirtywork." She grasped the wodden doll with Naraku's hair and burned it in her hand, also destroying the rest of the golem.

Kikyo grabbed the bow and arrows and put them on her back.

"Kikyo?" Said woman looked to the vioce, knowing it would be Hiroko. "Kikyo you're okay! Kikyo!" Hiroko was running to her and waving. Kikyo couldn't do anything as Hiroko hugged her.

Kikyo couldn't do it. She wouldn't do anything to Hiroko, though she may be her reincarnation, she loves Hiroko like a daughter. She took out the jewel shard and gave it to Hiroko, merging it with the other shard around her neck.

"K-Kikyo?"

Kikyo used her powers to control the roots in the ground and made them bind Hiroko. She walked away.

"Kikyo!"

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha was still stuck in his illusion with Kikyo. Kikyo was still holding the arrow, then she collapsed to her knees.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha ran to her. She was bleeding profusely from her right shoulder. The flames caught to her bow and arrow and they were now burning with the rest of the village.

InuYasha took the injured Kikyo in his arms.

"Kikyo you'll never be alone again, I swear. I will always protect you."

The burning stopped. InuYasha looked up to see where they were. He saw a circle of light appear.

_Theres someone else? Who?_

Hiroko appeared in the circle. She turned around and smiled at InuYasha.

_"Hiroko."_ InuYasha knew it for absolute certainty now. He loved Hiroko more than anything. Hiroko was the most wonderful and understanding person he had ever met.

"This has all been an illusion!" InuYasha brought out Tetsusaiga and brought off the illusion.

"Aaahh!"

"Miroku!"

InuYasha ran to his friend and shook him awake and helped him up from his nightmare.

"My..my arm. Windt-tunnel..." InuYasha shook Miroku again and backhanded him to bring out of his state of fear.

Miroku stared at his right hand. "It was swallowing my whole body," he muttered.

"Those roots...Miroku, go find Shippo and Sango and the others. I'll bet anything that they're under the same spell that got you and me. I gotta go find Hiroko."

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"Hiroko? Hiroko? Hiroko where are you?"

I can hear InuYasha's voice. But these roots won't let me move.

"Hiroko." I looked up to see InuYasha. He cut the roots that were bindng me. "Those roots cause some kind of an illusion. Looks like you got away from it okay, though."

I nodded. I didn't want to say anything about going through Kikyo's burning. It was horrible. And the one I had just had...losing everyone to Naraku. I held onto him and he jumped to the top of the hole Kikyo had put me in.

"Thanks Inu-"I got stopped by InuYasha. Or more specifically, by his lips. He was kissing me. When he broke off..I had no idea how to even speak.

"I love you," he said, hugging me.

"I love you too," I said, hugging him back. Then he kissed me again.

"Are you two done 'talking'?" We broke apart to see Miroku (the one who asked that question) and the others.

"Not today. Not tomorrow. But I'll get you for kissing my sister," Aneko said.

Author's Note: Review please! And I hope you liked this everybody. And Happy Mother's Day! Sangothegreatdemonslayer: creds to you for the flashback of Hiroko and the girls getting back to the Feudal Era. I just changed it up a bit. And also to you Sangothegreatdemonslayer and your sister, do something nice for your mom, she seems like a really nice person.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Tetsusaiga and Tensiaga

...Totosai's Place, Jaken's Point of View...

Jaken was constantly jumping, trying to avoid the hot spots that covered nearly every inch of the place.

"What kind of hell-hole is this? The rocks under my feet are Red!" Jaken sniffed. "Ooh I smell burning meat somewhere." Jaken realized it was his feet that were burning. "Aaaaahhhh!" Jaken tripped and fell onto the red rocks. The result, he caught on fire. So he ran so fast to Totosai's workshop/home that he blew out the fire.

Jaken yelled into the cave, "Totosai! Totosai are you in there? I hope you're done with the sword you were commisioned to forge. This is the promised date of delivery!"

He looked to the side of the cave for anything that might help him find the certain blacksmith. He saw a note on the wall saying that Totosai had moved. Jaken ran outside to search for him. He stayed on the path that was cool and quickly turned his head form side to side searching for Totosai.

"So...Totosai is gone." Jaken gulped rather oudly and turned to see his master. Lord Sesshomaru.

"Well you can't blame him for not liking you. Your resume is one long death wish!" Jaken said, not thinking. He gasped in realization at what he said.

Sesshomaru simply smiled and walked away. (Author's Note: Everytime Sesshy smiles, a puppy dies.)

...Somewhere, Hiroko's Point of View...

All of us were walking down the path to-well, somwhere. InuYasha was limpiong with a cut lip, and a bump almost the size of a fist on his head. Aneko was still glaring at him for five hours. That's how she got him back for kissing me. I know my sister is very protective, but still.

"I can't believe Kikyo would do that. I mean, giving me her jewel shard?" That was all she had besides one soul to go on.

"Quit worrying about it Hiroko. You'll be-" I stopped InuYasha by dabbing a hankerchief at his lip. Anytime he moves it it starts to bleed a little.

"I know I will. We all will. It's just...I dunno, I'm concerned for her is all." I put the hankerchief in my bag.

"InuYasha is being understanding. It's not like him," Sango said.

"Probably because it was with Kikyo and Hiroko," Miroku said. Aneko barely moved Lacrima and InuYasha flinched.

"Aneko!" I turned InuYasha's head away from our friends.

"Moo."

"There a farm out here?" Madoka asked.

"So you see one?" Sukura said to Madoka.

"Well no, but-uhg it's no use arguing with you." Madoka crossed her arms. Sukura did the same.

"Well we all heard it. So where could it be?" Shippo said. The cow "moo"ed again.

"In the sky?" It amazed me how we all said that in unison. A large lighting bolt (or thunder.) came down and created a large flash. Quickly as it came, it was gone.

We saw an old man riding a three-eyed cow. That cow must take special meds or something.

"So who're you?" Sukura asked.

"I am Totosai." He spoke to InuYasha though. "Draw your sword InuYasha."

"How do you know his name?" I asked. Okay now it popped into my head. Now? Really? After I've asked? Jeez.

"Rah!" InuYasha slid back holding the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha are you-" I heard the Tetsusaiga vibrating. It sounded...dull.

"He thwarted the Tetsusaiga with a sword?" Everyone said that at the same time. (Excluding me and InuYasha) They all looked at eachother. "How'd we do that?" THey glared at eachother. "Stop it! Grr." They glared at eachother harder now.

...After Myoga's Explanation...

...Sunset...

"The Tensiaga can heal, and the Tetsusaiga can kill. Both with one sweep. You said InuYasha's dad had them both forged from his fangs?" I was getting into this. You would too if you were here.

"Alright, time to eat!" Totosai picked up the big boar.

"Yay!" Shippo jumped to in front of the fire. Then Totosai ate the thing.

"You..!" Aneko hit Totosai with Lacrima. "You ate my meat ya jerk!"

"_Our _ meat Aneko."

"Where am I right now? Who're you people?" Miroku pushed Totosai into the fire with his staff.

"Greedy old man," Sango said. She hit Totosai with the Hiraikotsu.

Then we all just walked away and left him.

...Next Day...

InuYasha and Sesshomaru just started fighting eachother out of the blue. I could see Sesshomaru was looking at Madoka and she was looking at him back.

"We have another couple on out hands," I whispered to Aneko.

"Mm-hmm," Aneko giggled. "I wonder how InuYasha will take it if she decides to travel with him."

Author's Note: Review please! And also, should Madoka travel with Sesshomaru and become a couple? Or not? On another note; anyone who can send me the best idea for Sesshomaru falling in love with Madoka will get a spoiler of how I plan to bring back Kagome in the series.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The True Owner of the Great Sword/ Sesshomaru Falls For Madoka

...Somewhere, Sesshomaru's Point of View...

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were just pushing against eachother. Not attacking, not doing anything.

Though Sesshomaru's attention was solely on Madoka.

_Those eyes..._He looked deeper into her crystal blue eyes. _Those are not human eyes. Those are half-demon. _Sesshomaru felt a sharp, long pain in his chest. he couldnt' breathe. _W-what is this? Just a look from her and I'm...I'm..._Sesshomaru had a thought of how his father had looked at InuYasha's mother, Izayoi, and he realized. He was in love with her. _Though she is half-demon I can't help it. Is this what Father meant when he said that we can't choose what happens? _Sesshomaru pushed InuYasha away from him with much force. He walked up to Madoka and asked her, "Girl, will you travel with me? You seem...useful to me." That wasn't exactly a total lie. She did seem useful, from keeping him from being lonely.

...Madoka's Point of View...

_Man he's cute-what? What did he just ask me? _

"Sure," Madoka said with a smile. _Why am I falling for a guy this fast? _

Sesshomaru tells her he'll be back for her in the morning then flys away. (Author's Note: What is that thing he flys on called? I can't remember.)

...Hiroko's Point of View...

I ran up to Madoka and hugged her hard.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting together with Sesshomaru! Yay!" Then Aneko hugged her.

"You guys are gonna be together forever,"she said. Then she hugged us both and thanked us for not freaking out.

"What the (Bleep) were you thinking Madoka?" InuYasha yells.

"I'm going with Sesshomaru," she said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" Madoka walked off back to our camp place. "And you can't stop me!"

"The hell I can't!"

"InuYasha sit!" I scream. "She can go with your brother if she wants. It's not like she's out prisoner."

InuYasha poked his head out of the four foot deep hole he was in from the 'Sit' command.

"But his is _Sesshomaru._ The guy who has no kindness to humans, I'm afraid she's gonna get hurt!" InuYasha then blushed a little.

"So you're just worried then?" Madoka came out from behind the trees.

"Well yeah. I mean, you're my friend and..all that." Madoka just hugged him and said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry yourself too much. Besides you guys could sniff me out if you wanted to check up on me."

"Family hug!" Shippo jumped onto Madoka's shoulder and hugged her. Then me, Sukura and all the others joined in as well.

_Family,huh...Yep. We're family. _

...Next Day, Sunset, Madoka's Point of View...

Madoka was sitting in the forest watching Sesshomaru sleep.

There was a loud crack to the side of them. Madoka stood up, notching her arrow. Sessomaru woke up but stayed in his position.

The thing came through the bushes and into their sight. It was a little girl. Sesshomaru growled at her. She flinched back, but swallowed and came closer to Sesshomaru.

Madoka put her arrow back in the holder on her back and greeted the girl.

"Hi. I am Madoka and this is Sesshomaru." She brushed back some of the girl's bangs from in front of her eyes. "Who are you?"

The little girl swallowed again and just looked down at her bare feet. Madoka then bent down to her level.

"It's alright sweetie, you don't have to tell us right away." The little girl then smiled and laughed.

"What do you find humorous girl?" She looked at Sesshomaru and yelled,"Rin!" Then hugged Sesshomaru. "Wh-why are you-?" He saw Madoka's eyes saying, "Don't do anything. Let her be happy." And he listened and did nothing. Minutes later Rin fell asleep on his chest.

"Please?" Madoka did some large puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru said,"Fine. She may stay."

"Yes!" Madoka whispered.

...Next Day, Hiroko's Point of View...

We were all walking down some road to...well somewhere. I really need a map of this place or something.

"Hiroko? Are you alright?" Sango said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just sense a jewel shard nearby."

"Which direction?" InuYasha asked.

"To the north."

...At the Village...

"A massacre!" Miroku paled at the sight of all these dead people.

"Is anyone here still alive?" Sukura said.

"Those are wolf tracks!" Sango pointed to the ground.

"Grrr.."

"Grrr..."

There were wolves surounding us everywhere. Shippo jumped into my arms and yelled, "They're everywhere!"

"These wolves are useless unless they're in a pack!" InuYasha ran towards them to fight and sliced all of them across where their hearts would be. Some of them escaped and ran to the top of a tiny hill inside the village and howled. Is it me or does anyone else feel a little chill when a wold howls near you?

"Their calling for their leader!" I said. It'll be Koga.

_Why can't Kagome be here? Who's Koga going to fall for? Me? I hope not._

"I can sense jewel shards. They're coming at us fast!"

Then there was a tornado and Koga jumped out.

"He has three jewel shards. One in his arms and one in each of his legs."

"So you're the one. Heh." InuYasha flexed his claws.

Author's Note: Review please! And thanks and creds to Sangothegreatdemonslayer, kagomethebeautifulmiko, and their mother, Kagome the beautiful's mother. You guys are awesome. They gave the SessxMado talk thing. Thank you guys so much!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Hiroko Kidnapped by Koga the Wolf Demon/The Sisters' Secrets/Madoka's Confession (Man this is a long title) 

...Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

"How dare you,"Koga said. I looked to see how many jewel shards he had. One in his right arm (so he'll probably use that one to fight with) and one in each leg, which would explain the tornado.

"InuYasha he-"

"So you're the one controlling this blood thirsty pack!" InuYasha interrupted me.

Koga crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmp. Like you're the executioner? Damn you for mudering my underlings. You'll pay dearly."

"Yeah well what's with them eating all o' these villagers then? You all reek of human blood."

"They just needed to eat. Though it's wrong in our eyes, I still understand that thats just their way of living InuYasha," I said. I put my arm on his shoulder so he would look at me.

"Well, yeah I get that it's just...well, I see your point," InuYasha said.

"Understanding. I like that. Good thing you got a girl like that Muttface,"Koga sneered. "Oh wait that would be an insult to canines, you smell _much worse!"_

"Really now? How 'bout I fix that problem by slicin' off your nose and stabbin' some air into your belly?" InuYasha jumped up and swung down on Koga but he was too fast and dodged him.

"InuYasha look out! He has jewel shards! One in his right arm and one in each leg!"

_She can tell?_ Koga thought. Okay why is it that I can only pick up certain thoughts here?

"So that's how you're so powerful. You're cheating!"

"Well ya gotta know how to use power first Muttface!"

"Shut up albino runt!"

"You oughta be put down for rabies!"

"They are certainly matched in foul behavior,"Miroku said.

"He's a Wolf Demon," I said.

"Have you encountered those before Hiroko?" Miroku asked.

"He has pointed ear, fangs and a wolf tail. It's not that hard," I said, pointing to said demon.

"Grr..."

"They're closing in from all sides!" Shippo clung to my shoulder.

"Kirara!" Sango said. Kirara knew Sango and transformed into her larger form and yowled at the wolves. (Is that spelled right?) They all ran away and Shippo realeased his hold on me and got on Kirara saying, "They ran off with their tails between their legs!"

_Now it's just up to InuYasha,_I thought.

Seconds later Koga retreated with his wolves. (Still don't know if I'm spelling that right.)

"InuYasha. Were you about to use the Tetsusaiga in battle with Koga a moment ago?" Miroku asked him. InuYasha transformed Tetsusaiga back.

"Yeah." He put Tetsusaia back in it's hilt. "But the coward up and ran away. The guy was all talk and no action."

"Makes me wonder," Miroku said.

"What do you mean?" Aneko asked.

"I think that Koga sensed the power of Tetsusaiga before it could hit him. That's why he ran away, because he knew it was too dangerous."

"If that's the case then its not jsut brute strenght we're up against," Sango said.

...Sunset...

Shippo and I were outside getting some firewood.

"Hey Shippo. Have you ever heard of Koga?" I asked him.

Shippo jumped down from the log pile after he got the last log he cold carry.

"Nope. But I do know that the Wolf Demon tribes take residence in caves in mountains." he shrugged and said, "That's mostly it."

"Well at least that's something," I said. Shippo and I walked through the entrance to the hut.

"We brought more firewood!" Shippo chirped.

"Thanks guys,"Sango said. I set my part of firewood by the fire and went over to Sukura and sat down by her.

"Hey Sukura," I said. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"When InuYasha and Sesshomaru were fighting two days ago I picked up on his thoughts. He said-or though more precisely-that Madoka's eyes were demonic eyes. That she was half-demon."

"Uhh.. Well..look.."Sukura was stammering. Then she sighed. "Okay it's true. My and Madoka's mother is human and our father was Demon."

"Wait did you say _was_?" I said.

"Yes. He dies when Madoka and I were eleven." She started rubbing her arm.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad meemories. But if it helps Aneko and I never really knew out dad either. He didn't die. He just...went missing for ten years now." I hate to lie to her or any of my friends but I can't say it right now.

"It's okay. At least we're kinda on the same page here." She quit rubbing her arm and looked back up to me. "And why InuYasha doesn't know is because our mother concealed our demonic scents and auras."

"Says why I couldn't sense your's or Madoka's."

"Yeah. But how did Sesshomaru know?"

"That's a good question. Well, I think we should just east, sleep, and find out tomorrow." I helped her up.

"Sure. 'Sides I'm starving." I had to do this, I mean I had to.

"Really? _You're _starving? There are children in Africa dying almost everyday and you say that _you _are starving? Really?"

"Umm..I..." I laughed.

"I'm kidding. My mom would do that to me or Aneko whenever we said that we were starving."

"O-oh. Okay. No offense but your mom has a weird sense of humor."

"It's alright. She did stuff like that alot. That's where Aneko gets her personality."

We both laughed at that.

...Mountains, Koga's Point of View...

That girl he met. The pretty one with the really long hair.

_She can sense the jewel shards. I can put her skills to very good use._

...Hioko's Point of View...

I felt a shiver crawl up my neck.

_What did Koga say?_

"Alright I picked up their scent. I lead us straight to them, no problem." He sniffed some more. "Cocky bastard, calling me a Mutt." He sniffed around some more.

"I don't blame him for being mad at being called a mongrel, but when he sniffs around like that, he sure looks like one."

InuYasha turned to us and yelled, "I heard that!"

"If he can hear that from over here then he's a freakin' bloodhound! Talk about canine power!" Aneko yelled the last few words louder than the others.

"Canines are carnivorous! Remember that you runts!"

"Guys I sense other demons,"Sukura said.

"The Wolves?" I asked.

We heard barking and looked up. The wolves with Koga yesterday came down from the side of the mountain and punced InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" I tried to reach for his hand before he fell completely off with those wolves but someone held me back.

"Heh." That was Koga.

"Hey! You let my sister-" Aneko punched one of the wolves coming at her. Sango and Miroku and Sukura had to beat off others too.

"Guys!" I tried to get out of Koga's grip. But all efforts were in vain.

"Now your mine!" I could barely hear the others screaming my name as Koga carried me and Shippo off.

"Aah!" That's all I said besides when Koga told me to stop I yelled,"I'll scream if I freaking want to!"

...Lair...

"Here! Have an appetizer!" Koga threw Shippo to his wolves.

"Ah! Mommy! Mommy, help me!"

I sent one of my aura spheres into the space between Shippo and those wolves. The things ran with their tails between their legs. Then Shippo jumped into my arms and held onto me tightly while saying,"Mama!" a couple of times.

"You-you're his mother?" Koga gave me one of really confused looks.

"Yes I'm his mother, what of it? And also, if _anyone _lays _one _hand or paw on my son. Heads will roll. Along with me kicking and purying your butts 'til Hell won't have it again!" My eyes were glowing sort of purplish-blue along with the rest of my aura around me. I saw everyone in the cave back off.

"Quickly! We have injured!" They carried in two Wolf Demons brutally injured. One of them holding some large feathers. The Birds of Paradise that Koga and I saw earlier.

"Out of the way!" I pushed the other Wolves aside and held one of the Wolf Demon's hands with both of mine. "You'll be fine. It'll just take a moment." I sent a prayer for him to heal. Truthfully I thought of the Healing Incantation from that movie _Tangled_. I don't like singing it in front of others, but these injuries are too serious.

_"Flower gleam and glow."_

_"Let your power shine."_

_"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."_

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design."_

_"Save what has been lost."_

_"Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

When I was done and once the glow subsided the Wolf was asleep, healed completely. I did the same with the other Wolf Demon. Once I was done all the Wolves were looking at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" All their mouths were still hanging open.

"A-amazing,"I heard Koga say.

Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Yep! My mama is the best healer and singer ever!" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

...Koga's Point of View (While Hiroko was still singing)...

This girl. She ran to save his people the second she heard they were hurt. Even though his men wanted to eat her and her son, not to mention Koga had kidnapped her.

_She's the one. The only one for me. _

...Hiroko's Point of View...

I was finally able to get Koga to tell me about those Birds of Paradise and what they do to the Wolves.

"Those scuzzballs!" I would've said worse but then there would've been too many bleeps in here you guys would've been annoyed. I stood up and dragged Koga up with me. "Then lets go get those birds of Paradise. I'll get the one with the shard and your clan can be alright from now on."

"But you don't even know any of them," Koga said.

"Do I look like I give a (bleep)? You and your people are important to me. I care about everyone I meet, no matter what race." (Okay I just sounded like Martin Luther King Jr. Ilove you dude!)

...Koga's Point of View...

She wants to help? She cares for everyone is what she said.

_I think I might've just fallen for this girl._

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"Don't pick 'em if ya can't eat 'em!" The slver-haired Wolf Demon who said that threw one of Shippo's mushrooms at one of their wolves. The one that got hit whimpred and the others backed away. I stomped up to him and slapped him hard enough to leave burn mark because of my powers.

"That was for hitting that poor wolf! Don't you think you could show them some praise for finding food? They found food, if you don't like it then teach them to find good food then!" I bent down to the wolf that got hit with the mushroom and pet his nose and began to scratch behind his ears. He leaned into my touch. I looked at all the others. "Aren all you guys tired of doing things for those mean men?" They nodded.

"Excuse me?" Koga said. I turned my nose up in the air at him.

"Nobody appreciates you babies do they?" They shook their heads no. "Do they?" They all cuddled up to me and I pet all of their furry heads. "Such pretty puppies!" They let me scratch their bellies too.

"Why don't they obey us like that?" one of the Wolves said.

"'Cuse you're all big stupid-faces!" I stuck my tounge out at them and the Wolves growled at them lightly too. "That's my Wolves!"

Author's Note: Review please! And once again I thank sangothegreatdemnslayer, her sister kagomethebeautifulmiko and their mother kagome the beautiful's mother for giving me the idea of when we find out the sisters' secret. I just changed it up again. But seriously you guys are so awesome that I am tempted to realease what I'm gonna do with Kagome later on in the series. Anyway the song Healing Incantation, and the scene where Hiroko is talking to the wolves is from the movie Tangled. I own nothing. Though I wish I could. Oh well, we need more Disney Princess movies. (Hey I'm 15 and I wanna be a princess still.)


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Man Who Fell In Love With Hiroko!

...Hiroko's Point of View...

Koga told me to rest a while for some reason. And when I tried to protest he pushed me on the little spot where I guess it was supposed to be a bed and told me to anyway. I didn't protest further, knowing Koga is too stubborn.

...2 Hours Later...

"Hiroko,"Koga said. I woke up to see Koga-wait a second. I looked at his tail. It looked like Shippo's. Guess Shippo got voices down now for his disguises.

"Come on Mom don't make it look suspicious." I got up and Shippo took my arm and led me through the cave.

"Koga, where are you going with the human?" one of the Wolves asked.

"This woman needs some fresh air. This place stinks, and I don't think its the wolves," Shippo said.

_That's my boy. I taught him to lie well. _

Hey you'll never know when you'll need it with how the world is today.

So we continued walking and got to the egde of the waterfall when one of the wolves sniffed Shippo's tail and started growling. It can smell him to make sure he's Koga, why didn't I think of that?

"Damn," I muttered.

And as I thought, one of the wolves bit Shippo's tail and he transformed back.

"Ow that hurts!" he jumped into my arms and I grabbed one of their spears and ran out of the cave with Shippo.

I kept running until I got to the cliff-also the only way off of this place besides the river.

I threw Shippo and told him to find InuYasha and the others.

"O-okay!" so he flew away and I threw the spear at the feet of one of the wolves to keep them from throwing their weapons at Shippo. Suddenly a boar came down between me and the Wolves.

"How many times have I told you? No one eats the girl," Koga said jumping down to me.

_She risked her life to save her son. She's a loyal mother, _Koga thought.

"Well of course I'm a loyal mother! Why wouldn't I protect my own son?" I had my hands on my hips.

"Wait, you can read minds too?"

"Yes I can. But only certain thoughts. They just come to me so I can't read them when I want to.""

"I'm gonna make you my woman," Koga said, putting both his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"But Koga she's weak. And she's human," one of his Wolves said.

"Idiots. This girl can see the sacred jewel shards. With her ability we'll be able to find all the sacred jewel shards in the region," Koga explained. I heard agreements from the Wolves. Koga walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. "Just so you know Hiroko, Wolf Demons mate for life so you're mine now. Got that?"

I am pissed now. Nobody talks to me like that. I slapped him with my powers leaving a burn mark like with the other Wolf Demon.

"I'm already spoken for so keep your hands off me!"

"Don't tell me you're with that dog-eared mutt Inu-Trasha."

"Its Inu-_Yasha_! And yes I am seeing him! He's sweet, courageous, kind-hearted and loyal _and _he's got a _great _name so say it right! _InuYasha!_"

Koga squinted at me and said,"I don't know whatcha see in him. Don't matter. Next time I see him I'll put a spear through his heart and feed him to my wolves." Koga threw the boar onto his shoulder. "Then he won't be much competition anymore. Just a pile of old bones."

I glared at him so hard if looks could kill he'd be at least twenty feet under.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

Sango had just killed a Bird of Paradise with the Hiraikotsu.

"InuYasha," Miroku said. "I think you should let the Birds take you."

"What?"

"What do you mean?" Aneko asked.

"If this is truly the hunting grounds for the Birds of Paradise, then there would be Wolf bones everywhere."

"So you think they are in alliance with the Wolf Pack?" Sango suggested.

"Maybe," Miroku said.

"Well it's worth a shot,"InuYasha said running to a spot where the Birds could see him. One picked him up and carried him off. He knew the others would be following him and the Bird at a safe distance.

...Aneko's Point of View...

Aneko had just hit Miroku over the head for being an idiot for not looking farther for the Bird's fedding grounds.

"Now thanks to you we'll probably never get my baby sister back!" She hit him over the head again.

"InuYasha they're enemies!" Sango yelled to him.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

"Dammit. There's only one person I wanna kill. Let me go buzzard!" InuYasha jumped from the Bird's claws( or would it be talons?) and landed in the feeding grounds.

InuYasha looked up to Miroku. "Miroku! Be a man! Get down here and fight!"

They flew away without him.

"Hey!" InuYasha went forward as much as he could through the thick pile of wolf bones. "You guys wait up! Don't you dare leave me here Miroku!"

...Bird's of Paradise's Nest, Hiroko's Point of View...

We waited around for a moment until the Birds caught onto us watchign them. Koga grabbed onto me and took me up towards the nest to see if I could spot the one with the jewel shard. He punched and kicked alot of other Birds along the way.

"Where's the one with the jewel shard?" Koga asked.

"I don't-"I sensed a jewel shard."Right in front of us!" I pulled Koga back a bit and we landed on a small legde below the cliff.

"You have sacred jewel shards. My brother and I have been seeking them everywhere."

The other one spoke with, "How convenient that you decided to come to us! It saves us the trouble with hunting you down!"

"Where's the jewel shard?" Koga whispered to me.

"Its in it's mouth!" I told him.

"And you'll get a good glimpse of the shard as we swallow and devour you!"

Koga got us out of the way just before it would've bitten us.

"You guys prtect Hiroko." Koga took a weapon from one of the dead Bird's bodies. "I'm gonna cut that thing's mouth wide open." Then he ran off in one of his tornadoes.

"Don't worry sis we'll get you to safety,"Ginta said. (Or was it Hikaku? I get those two mixed up.)

"I don't need it. And what do you mean by 'sis'?" I said.

"You're Koga's woman. So we treat you like one of us,"Hikaku sai. (Or was it Ginta? Gah! Work memory work!)

"I'm not Koga's woman! I'm with InuYasha!" I said for about the tenth time now.

"Hey guys!"  
"Look out!"

We looked and there was a Bird of Paradise coming at us. I drew one of my spirit bows and shot it down.

"Wow."

"Amazin sis!"

"I am not your sis! And I am not Koga's girl!"

"Look out sis there's more!"

They just don't listen do they? Back to the story...

"Hiroko!" Was that InuYasha? I knew that it was for sure when he jumped down in front of one of the Bird's carcsses.

"InuYasha!" I ran to him and hugged him. He spun me around once then kissed me.

"Grr..." We broke apart to see Aneko growling at us.

"She is way too protective of you," InuYasha whispered to me.

"I know. It just means she cares."

"Mama!"

"Shippo!" I ran to him on Kirara and took him in my arms.

"So dear sister what's going on?" Aneko said.

"The Birds of Paradise and the Wolf Demons are in an all out war." I looked to Miroku.

"Say no more," he said. "Wind Tunnel!" He sucked up all the Birds.

...Koga's Point of View...

"She...kissed. Him." Koga couldn't believe it. She said she was with him but he thought she was playing hard to get.

_No. She's just trying to get me jealous is all. Well it worked. _

"Go on Mutt-face! I don't have time to chase away dogs sniffing at my girl so move it!"

"Shut up Koga! You're going to pay for kidnapping _my girl!"_ For good measure the mutt growled a little.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"...and once you've _been _with a _real warrior _like me you'll never go back to scraps again!"

I'm gonna pass out with all the blood rushing to my face. I just know it. I can't believe he suggested that I sleep with him! My face feels like it's on fire already!

"I'm not gonna let you talk to Kagome like that! You bastard!" InuYasha jumped up to Koga with the Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Koga! The shard's about another fifty feet up!" I yelled through to him through my blushing. I knew it had to be massive. I felt like I was gonna pass out!

"Gah!" I squinted to see Koga's arm get bitten by the Bird! Then he fell out of the Bird's mouth and so did the shard from Koga's arm. I could see the blood spurting out of him as he fell to the ground.

"Koga!" I ran to him and helped him sit up. "Hang on." I put both of my hands on his arm and quickly did the Healing Incantation so his arm would heal. It healed in no time.

Meanwhile InuYasha mastered the WindScar and came to us.

"Now theres just this-"

"Sit boy," I said. InuYasha fell to the ground.

"You guys. Take Koga back to the cave. He needs to rest," I told Ginta and Hikaku.

"Right sis," they said. They each grabbed one of Koga's arm and fled with the rest of the Wolf Demons.

"Get back here cowards!" InuYasha said from the ground. "Why'd you let them go?"

"Koga wasn't fit to fight! Besides he is actually a nice person and he was kind to me so I returned the favor," I said helping him up.

"But-but he kidnapped you and almost got you killed!" He turned around and said, "Forget it! This is just stupid!"

"InuYasha," I said sharply.

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

I kissed him on his cheek, at the edge of his lips and broke away.

"What were we talking about?" He wobbled a little.

"Every woman's weapon ladies,"I said to the girls.

Aneko smirked at Miroku.

"Why is she smiling at me?" Miroku started sweating. "It's making me uncomfortable."

...Morning...

I had just merged the two shards we gathered with the one we already had.

"Hey Hiroko,"Madoka said.  
"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why don't you calm down InuYasha again? He's just being protective of you."

"I know. And I love him for it." I went and sat down beside him.

"InuYasha if you're still mad just know this; Koga isn't my type of guy alright?"

"Feh." He turend away for a few seconds then got in my face. "So what exactly happened between you guys?"

I felt a sudden urge of anger at his question but quickly calmed down knowing that that's just InuYasha's way of worrying. Or something like that.

"Nothing happened. Other than that..decleration you heard as well."

"The bastard," InuYasha said. "I'm gonna kill him for suggesting that."

I hugged him.

"I love you."

InuYasha put his arms around me and said, "I love you too." And kissed me. (Yes! I get kissed by my faveorite anime crush! Woohoo!)

Author's Nore: Review please! And also everyone..I have an account on YouTube now! Its the same name I have here and I have made 2 vids so far taling about Our InuYasha. So tell anyone you know about it and tell them to look it up. By the way, Miroku's wife..your sister gagged when she mentioned your name at her review. I won't say which one. ( But you can find out in the review page.) anyway bye!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Two Hearts, One Mind

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

The girls and I were in homeroom talking to eachother.

"So Madoka, how did you convince Sesshomaru to let you out of his sight?" Aneko asked. I've actually been wondering that myself.

"Well I explained how if I didn't finish school he wouldn't get to spend as much time with me," she answered.

I hugged her and did a small fangirl-like squeal and said, "Aw that means he loves you! Trust me when I say this because we know Sessshomaru." I pointed to both myself and Aneko.

Aneko nodded.

"Oh..." She was blushing red as a tomato now. "He...loves...me...?"

Aneko slapped her on the back.

"Of course he does! I mean you're pretty, smart, an awesome friend, plus you're half-demon. So you're the perfect girl for him."

"Hey Madoka," I said. She looked at me, still blushing.

"Y-yeah?" she said.

I leaned forward to ask my question, but Aneko steals it from me.

"What _exactly_ is going on between you two?" Aneko said "exactly" moving her eyebrows.

Madoka blushed a little bit darker.

"Aneko!" Madoka screams.

"Umm Aneko? You might want to run 'cause I know my sister and she try to will rip you to shreds if you ask her embarrasing questions that involve her love life," Sukura says.

"I take it you speak from experience," Aneko says, starting to back up from Madoka.

"Two black eyes."

"(Bleep)!" Aneko says as Madoka almost catches her.

And so they continue to chase. Thank goodness it was the end of the day and not the beginning.

...After the Chase...

The two finally stopped chasing eachother when they heard the bell ring to end the school day. We were all walking home when I decided that the girls and I aske madoka the big question we were all thinking.

"Please tell us Madoka! Pleeeease!" We cried/begged.

"Okay, okay. Just don't beg. Geez!"

"Well? Tell us!" We all looked at eachother. Then we stared for a moment. "Psh. Whatever." We looked at eachother again at saying something else at the same time.

"Anyway..." We eagerly gazed at Madoka jwaiting for her to continue. "Sesshomaru and I are in a relationship."

"I'll bet he likes that you're half-demon," I said, knowing Sesshomaru liking demons a little bit more than humans.

"Well yes, actually."

"Awww!" we all say. We sounded like some weird TV show audience.

_I sense something! No..wait. Someone._

I quickly turn back to see who it is. They're too far away to see them.

"_WHAT? _You're _half-demon?_" InuYasha screeches from behind us.

All of us do a little scream.

"Where the (Bleep) did you come from?" Aneko screeches herself, panting from being scared so badly.

"Yeah, where?" We looked at eachother. "Would you-please...Stop saying what I'm saying!"

"I...I got worried okay?" He squeezed-hugged me and said,"I love you."

"I love you too," I said hugging back. Then InuYasha pecked my lips, knowing since Aneko was in the same area she would probably beat him again if it lasted longer than half a second.

She growled anyways.

"Oh come on it was short!" InuYasha said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Not that. Miroku...you flirting cheat!" If looks could do anything Aneko would be on fire right now.

...Fuedal Era, Miroku's Point of View...

"Ah yes. This is a very good pa-hah!" Miroku got a large shiver of fear crawling up his spine. He knew that Aneko was with Hiroko and the other girls, so he shouldn't worry.

But still...

"Are you alright monk?" the girl who's palm he was reading asked.

"Ah. Yes. Yes, I am fine," he said.

...Modern Tokyo,The Girls' Apartment, Hiroko's Point of View...

I just finished washing my hair and am now taking a bath.

"This sure does feel good," I sigh, going deeper in the water.

I heard the bathroom door slam. I quickly sank deep into the water. I heard the shower from under the water.

I waited for a solid ten seconds before peeking to see who it was. It was InuYasha! I forgot I told him how to use the bathroom last time he was here with us. I slowly turned away. (Most likely blushing like mad)

_Do'ntlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlook..._

I heard the shower stop, then InuYasha screamed at me with, "Hiroko? What are you doing in here?" He was blushing like mad looking at me in the tub. Thank God he had his towel on. (Though I could't help but wish it would come off. Oh come on, it's not like you other fangirls don't imagine it!)

"I was taking a bath before you got in here. Now if you will please turn around."

He did. I got in a robe and we both went out of the bathroom.

When I got to my room and changed back into the Priestess outfit I still thought about InuYasha in a towel. Think about something different Hiroko...

I went down to the living room where the girls were watching TV and sat down by InuYasha.

"Sorry," InuYasha mumbled.

"For wha-oh right. The bathroom." I put my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Actually you know what?" I dragged him to the kicthen to tell him this. "I was kinda wishing that the towel would fall off."  
I stepped out of the kitchen. But I couldn't help it, I had to.

Author's Note: Review please! Creds to Sangothegreatdemonslayer and her mother Kagome the beautiful's mother for giving the ideas for the beginnign parts. I just changed it up a little again. And also, the reason I wasn't updating for so long; I was sick. I mean SICK. I was coughing so hard that I was throwing up. (TMI right?) Anyway, review, give ideas, etc. Bye!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Trapped In A Duel To the Death!

...Fuedal Era, Hiroko's Point of View...

So we all just got out of the well and are back in the Fuedal Era when InuYasha asks Madoka, "Hey Madoka. Why didn't you tell me that you were half-demon before?"

Madoka gave him a "Really?" look and answered, "Because I didn't want to. I never tell _anyone. _Then Sesshomaru found out, then Hiroko, then the girls got me to tell them and that's when you came in and freaked out."

"Oh." Was all InuYasha said.

"Uh-huh,"Madoka said.

"Madoka, Sesshomaru is coming," I say to her. I feel his familiar aura from not far away.

"We'll see you later Madoka," Aneko says, doing a half-wave of goodbye.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru says. Man he's fast, I didn't know he got here.

"Oh..uh, yeah,"Madoka says. So they walk off to their own adventure.

...Madoka's Point of View...

"Madoka," Sesshomaru said.

Said girl looked up to the demon Lord. "Yes?" she says.

"Do you know how to break the spell that turns you and your sister human?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No. But my mother and sister do, why?"

"Even though I have not seen you as a half-demon..I-I still like you this way."

Madoka smiles. A big,goofy, love-struck one. Then she said, "My father would say that. Well, without the slight stutter."

"Your father?"

"Yes. He died when I was eleven."

"How did he die?"

Madoka walked just a little faster to try and get the knot out of her throat at speaking about her father's death. "He died helping a friend save his wife and newborn son."

_What? Maybe that was.._Sesshomaru had to confirm his suspicions on who Madoka's father might be.

"When did he die and what was your father's and his friend's name?" he asked.

"My dad died on the night of the new moon. His name was Subarashii and his freind's name was...was..I remember it sounded like InuYasha's. Oh! InuTaisho, that's what it was."

_So it was him. Subarashii. I had always wondered what had happened to him._

"My father was your father's friend," Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"My father died saving InuYasha and his mother Izayoi on the day of his birth on the new moon."

Madoka stopped and let her head down.

"Madoka," Sesshomaru said. "What is wrong?"

"It's alright. Let's just go," she said walking away.

Sesshomaru went and caught up to her and said to her in a serious tone, "You will not tell me now, but you will someday."

Madoka stopped regarding Sesshomaru's serious tone with her a second ago. She then felt Sesshomaru's hand take hers and hold it. Madoka blushed.

"Madoka," he said.

"Y-Yes?"

"I...I...I love you," Sesshoamru said. Madoka smiled warmly at Sesshomaru. Knowing him it must've taken all his courage to say that.

"I love you too," Madoka said.

So they continued their walk leaning on eachother.

...Kaede's Hut, Hiroko's Point of View...

"You really drew these Shippo? Boy do you have talent. You should make a career out of this." I went through another one of Shippo's pictures. "Oh look it's a little drawing of Koga. He looks adorable on paper." It was a little chibi drawing of Koga waving and smiling. If only he would do this in real life, huh?

"And I just did these yesterday! I worked on 'em for a real long time." He handed me two pictures. One was of me surrounded by a lot of lilies. The other was of Kirara playing with a ball. (Author's Note: Go to Youtube and pause at 1:35 for the pic I'm talking about at InuYasha opening 4)

"These are way too good not to show people," I said. Kirara "mew"ed from my shoulder looking at the picture of her. "And I think Kirara agrees."

"Not to worry. I showed everyone in the village. I got lots o' compliments," Shippo said.

"It's not a fantasy, I claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you Hiroko!" I heard Koga's voice in my ears for some reason. Does that mean he's close?

...With the others...

"Miroku you little...!" Aneko swung Lacrima at him and he barely dodged it.

"Wait Aneko I didn't do anything!" Miroku cried, runnign for his life.

"Oh yes you did! I know when you're being a pervert, my sking tingles each time!"

This time she did hit Miroku with Lacrima.

"Ow!" Miroku subbed his sore but stopped for a moment to say, "Wait I make you skin tingle?" He pushed up his eyebrows.

"You pervert!" She hit him agian, knocking him unconcious.

"Well that was somehow not very entrtaining," Sukura said.

"Yeah. It would be better if he confessed he loved her already," Sango agreed, stating her own idea.

"I agree. 'Sides, it's written all over his face," InuYasha said. The three friends all sighed.

...Koga's Point of View...

"There's someone who possesses a huge sacred jewel shard," a Wolf demon said. His fellow tribe member joined in.

"He's a Lord of a castle. We're not joking about this guy," he said.

"So let's combine forces of the Northern and Eastern tribes and stomr the castle."

Koga considered his Nothern brothers' proposition.

"Not interested," Koga said.

"What?"  
"Why the hell not?"

"I have something to take care of before I do anything else," he said. Which was true. He had to get Hiroko back from InuYasha.

Then others who agreed eith the Northern tribe members went out of the cave to catch up with them. Koga didn't stop them. He was too busy thinking of how he got that damn injury on his arm.

He had just avoided the Bird of Paradise's attack. Then the Birde got his arm and took the jewel shard from within it.

_Then that damn dog came in and destroyed it. _

Koga looked at his arm's injury.

_Not to mention thsi wound isn't healing as fast as I hoped it would. _

...Forest, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Okay it is definitely this way. I can sense it getting stronger," I said. I had sense another jewel shard and we all got on it. The girls immediately got into their armor.

"See how helpful Kagome is?" Miroku started. "The only one with that ability."

"So we're tracking a demon bear?" Sukura asked.

"According to that survivor, yes," Aneko said. "He said it started out as a mischevious yougn cub that ruined the fields, but that somehow it grew huge and destroyed the village."

"InuYasha you look displeased about something."

"That's the understatement of the year. Why should I waste time on a bear hunt when I could be tracking down a wolf?"

"We are not getting Koga's jewel shards. And if you argue with me I'll you-know-what you." I walked forward, though I could hear InuYasha grumblnig behind me.

"So your first concern is getting Koga," Miroku said.

"He's his arch rival in love for my mommy's heart," Shippo said.

_"Ow!"_ Shippo yelled falling to the ground. "What'd you do that for?"

"Shippo you know not to bug InuYasha or you'll only get his fist," Miroku reminded him.

We all went silent and turned to rustling in the bushes. Some theives came out of them.

"From the looks of it ya ain't got no money, so leave us the women and we'll call it even!" one of them said.

"Ya know what? If none of you wanna get hurt, just leave,"InuYasha growled at them.

"What'd you say to us?" one of the theives said.

_Rumble...Rumble..._

The next thing to happen was that a thick tree was flying toward us.

"I got it!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and it split the thing in half. The two halves almost hit us from still flying.

"Heh. The thing may be huge but he's still got the brain of a bush pig!" InuYasha swung at him and I expected the jewel shard to pop out since he hit his head.

"Naraku's insects!" Shippo shouted as they covered the bear. Seconds later the bear fell, dead, while the Saimyosho flew off with the jewel shard.

"Follow them!" I shouted.

...Night, Naraku's Castle...

"My God.." They were all slaughtered. Every wolf and Wolf demon there at Naraku's Castle.

"Are these the demons from the Wolf Demon tribe?" Sango said. "But more importantly..."

I followed Sango's gaze until I saw Kagura. (Of course only Aneko and I know that right now.) She stood, flicked her fan open and barely waed it. The wind made the demons and wolves stand.

"I don't sense any souls in these men!" Miroku shouted hitting one.

"Zombie slaying time!" Aneko swung Lacrima with no taking back and literally crushes the undead wolves and demons that she hits. The others keep hitting them and they keep standing back up.

_InuYasha! Move so I can fight already!_

_If a man's head falls off I can put it back on. If he gets cut down to size he can still take 'em on. He is simply dancing in my undead song. _

Kagura. Good thing I can think quick on my feet because I just had an idea. I got up a spirit arrow and aimed it at Kagura's fan.

Wait until she's too focused. And...now! The arrow hit Kagura's fan and burned everything from the leaf to the guardsticks. (Author's Note: Look it up on Google for parts of a fan.)

"The hell?" Kagura glared at me. "Wench!"

All the Wolf Demons and wolves all collapsed.

"It's him..InuYasha!" Koga yelled.

I ran in front of InuYasha and yelled to Koga, "Koga stop! InuYasha was set up! We came here looking for an enemy when we saw the Wolf Demons and the wolves already slaughtered! Listen to me!"

"Don't even try protecting that cur Hiroko! I know he killed them! He's covered head to foot in their blood!"

He did not just call my boyfriend a cur.

"Koga..." I was getting ready to shoot a spirit arrow at him to knock him out any second now. "You did not-ah!" InuYasha pushed me aside so Koga's punch wouldn't hit me.

Then he punched the ground and InuYasha dodged him. Then he kept punching InuYasha and InuYasha punched back.

"Hiroko!" Aneko shook my shoulders harshly to snap me out of it.

"Huh? What? What is it?" I said. I can't believe I zoned out that far!

"The others went into the castle!" The second she said it I dragged her in there folowing the others.

"...amusing." I heard a small clunk-like sound.

"A demon puppet?" I heard Miroku say.

Aneko and I ran in as the wood transformed into a false Naraku.

Author's Note:Review please! And creds to Sangothegreatdemonslayer and her family for giving the idea that I nearly copied word for word from their reviews! And also..I am finally healed! Yay! No more coughing my guts out! (Stupid virus) Also, thanks to all who review this story. You guys are freaking awesome. On another note, does anyone know how you would upload music covers on Youtube? I want to start doing that on my account but I'm not sure how. **On the last note: Contest time! Whoever can give me the best idea for their favorite InuYasha episode after this chapter will get a spoiler for what I'm gonna do with Kagome later on! **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The Deadly Trap of Kagura the Wind Sorceress!

...Naraku's Castle, Hiroko's Point of View...

We were pretty much at a standstill between us and Naraku's puppet.

"So he has the short-tempered ones fight outside and us fight this thing? What does he take us for?" Sango said, taking out her sword.

"Be careful Sango! This is _Naraku's _castle. Who knows what traps might be set up," Miroku said.

"Well I'm tired of all these deceptions!"

That must've been the magic word for the puppet or something 'cause giant roots came from the ceilng and the floor. Sango sliced the ones from the ceiling and Sukura sliced the ones from the floor with her Hirarikotsu.

"We have to get that puppet!" I said jumping back, narrwoly dodging one of the roots.

"Demon puppets are too weak! We can get these roots and you shoot the puppet!" Sango yelled to me from some yards away.

"Okay!" I got an arrow ready and shot it at the neck of the puppet. The head came off but nothing hapened. So I shot two more arrows at it; one in the heart an one in the stomach. The roots all discentagrated (Author's Note: Not sure if I spelled that right.). The door opened for us automatically. We ran outside quick as we could as to not be caught again by Naraku or Kagura.

Kirara ran up to us and motioned for us to look forward. We did and saw a large hole.

"The hell..." Aneko started.

"Name yourself!" I heard Koga say from the hole. I wondered who he was talking to until I noticed Kagura.

_How did she get a second fan that fast? _

All Kagura answered Koga was this:

"Well done Wolfboy. With you finishing off that mutt ow you will be able to die without any regrets."

_Mutt? InuYasha? No!_

"No!" I screamed.

"Wench," Kagura said. She waved her fan open and the Wolf demons rose up.

"What? My men were all dead. Why do they rise again?" Koga muttered.

"To join you in your final dance, they would _die _if they missed it..." Kagura turend to me. "And for me to finish off that priestess."

"You soreress! You won't dare lay a hand on my girl!"

"I'm not your gir-ah!" Koga threw me over his shoulder and jumped to one of the roofs of the castle. I got out of his arms and said, "Koga, while I appreciate the rescue.." I glared at him. "I would like to check up on my boyfriend if that. Is. Okay." A sudden flash and I was there beside him.

_O-kay...Now I can teleport. Awesome!_

I bent down to InuYasha and did the healing incantation. InuYasha's wounds and blood dried up and his eyes opened.

"InuYasha!" I kissed him. When I broke away he was blushing.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he said. I giggled and helped him up.

"Get down!" InuYasha said pulling me with him. A fewe seconds later I heard a thud and InuYasha and I got out of the hole to see what it was.

Koga was on his knees. Bloody too, in front of Kagura. I shot an arrow at her, but she blocked it with the Wolf demons.

_Damn it!_

"Dance of the Dragon." Small tonadoes surrounded me and InuYasha.

"Kirara! Get Hiroko!" InuYasha threw me into the air and I landed on Kirara's back and she took me to a small room overlooking the battle where the others were.

I have to do something to help InuYasha! That's right, my arrows! I shot one at Kagura's wind energy and knowing InuYasha I shot one at his wind energy as well. Soon after he used the Wind Scar on Kagura. And much to our dissapointment she flew away on her feather.

...After the castle dissapears...

After everything was over I ran to check on Koga with Shippo.

"His skin is changing color! The poison from the counterfiet shard is spreading!" Shippo said.

I tried to touch his arm but the barrier was too strong and it pushedmy hand away.

"Leave me be..Hiroko..I tried..to mur...der...InuYasha..."

"It wasn't your fault! You both got decieved by Naraku!" I said.

"Well Wolfboy..."

"InuYasha?"

"...It looks like we both got tricked."

"Wait Mom! You can't really touch the barrier...but what about your arrow?" Shippo suggested.

"Shippo you're a genius!" I hugged him.

"Would you try and convince InuYasha that?" he said.

I summoned up one of my spirit arrows and touched Koga's arm where the scar was. The small area around Koga and I glowed purple. Then the fake jewel shard came out and broke apart and blown away by the air.

"Goodbye Koga," I whispered as we walked away from the unconcious Wolf demon.

...At the Cliff...

I heard snoring. I looked to my right and had to resist the urge to go, "Awww!" at seeing InuYasha sleeping against Kirara.

"I say we should rest." After saying that I layed next to InuYasha at Kirara. InuYasha's ears twitched, he sniffed, then put his arm around me and cuddled to me.

"Grrrr..."

"Aneko, really. They look so cute sleeping together," Sango said.

"The little-" the others dragged away the overprotecitve sister away from the sleeping one.

Author's Note: Review please! And SUPER SUPER SUER SUPER SUPER SUPER congrats to you Kagomethebeautifulmiko and your husband. Update me on progress!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Kagura's Dance and Kanna's Mirror

...Night, Feudal Era, Hiroko's Point of View...

"So you think that Kagura was born from Naraku?" Aneko asked Miroku.

"But that's impossible. How can a man give birth to a woman?" Shippo asked himself.

"Naraku himself was created from a host of various demons," Miroku said. "So what if a piece of a demon came off of him?"

"Possible," I say. "But if he could, wouldn't he've done that earlier?"

"He probably couldn't before," Sango said.

"So he must've gained some new powers," Sukura said.

"And for a woman this Kagura possessed unusual strength," InuYasha said.

"For a _woman?"_ All of us girls in the gruop asked, glaring at InuYasha.

"Sit."

_Bam! _

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow girls," I said.

"See you," they said back.

...Morning...

The girls and I still a little mad at InuYasha for his comment last night all went to the river together to get some water. We were filling the last bottle up when we heard voices.

A young man. (An ugly one at that.) Along with his lackeys came to us. The young (ugly) man on his horse gave us a perverted look.

"Such beauty," he said. "Take them with us."

"Yes, sir!"

"Take this idiots!" We all say, beating them up.

I mainly fought two of them bare-handed because I would only use my bows in emergencies. A good reason I'm good with ranged attacks is that I'm sloppy at close up. I got them out but not without them cutting me with their spears. I was bleeding pretty badly.

"Are you girls alright?" InuYasha said. I must not've heard them coming I was hurting so bad. I wanted to say InuYasha's name so badly. But all I did was go unconsious.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha asked the girls if they were alright.

"Yes," everyone said. Except for Hiroko.

"Hiroko?" InuYasha said. He saw her standing there. Why wouldn't she answer?

Aneko walked infront of her sister to see what was wrong.

"InuYasha, she's unconsious!" Aneko said.

"What?"

"And she's bleeding really bad!"

"Come with me," a girl said.

"Who're you?" InuYasha asked, going to Hiroko.

"That's not important. You should take her to my village. Follow me, I'll show you the way." The girl walked slowly waiting for the group to follow her.

"Okay," InuYasha murmured. He was going to pick Hiroko up bridal style until said girl cried out when he touched her left leg.

"Eeeaahhhhhhhh!"

InuYasha put his arms around her and whispered to her in a soothing voice,"Shh. It's okay Hiroko."

"I-inuYasha?" Hiroko stuttered.

"Yeah."

Hiroko let InuYasha pick her up and she fell back to sleep in her arms.

"Those guys must've hurt her bad," Sukura said looking at Hiroko as they were following the girl.

"Why couldn't I freaking notice?" Aneko screamed. Then she hit her head on Sukura's Hiraikotsu twice. (Since it was the closest.)

"Hey it's okay," InuYasha said to Aneko.

Aneko turned to him with small tears brimming at her eyes and screamed at him, "No it's not! I was supposed to _protect _her! Ever since Mom dissapeared I swore I'd keep her away from anything and anyone dangerous! And now she's-"

"Would you just stop!" InuYasha screamed at Aneko. Aneko stopped yelling and let the tears fall from her eyes. "It is _not_ your fault Aneko."

"Yes it is you just...don't understand." And with that she ran away crying.

...At the village, Inside the girl's hut, Aneko's Point of View...

Hiroko has bandages covering mostly her legs, mid-section, and different patches on her arms. Aneko is staying there, never taking her eyes off of her. Especially since her head was in InuYasha's lap. Even more since he was running his hand through her hair.

"Thank you for driving those men away earlier," the girl said.

"Was it you they were after?" Sango asked.

The girl nodded and said, "Yes." Then she spoke her name. "My name is Koharu. And I thank all of you for helping with those men earlier. Especially you Master Miroku." Koharu stared at Miroku with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Koharu...ah yes, Koharu. It is nice to see you agian. I almost didn't recognize you since you grew so much."

"That kid is a friend of Miroku's?" InuYasha asked.

"More than a friend, seeing as how nervous he is," Sukura said.

Koharu told them her story from meeting Miroku. How she had lost her parents and siblings from the war, how the owner of the oil worked her day and night, then how Miroku asked her to bear his children. When she was only eleven.

Immediately everyone but Koharu backed away from Miroku all the way to the back of the hut.

"Is something the matter?" Miroku said. The girls (except Hiroko because she's still asleep..she's a deep sleeper) rushed up to Miroku and said at once, "Eleven? How could you lead a little girl on like that?"

"The most joyous day of my life," Koharu said.

The girls did an anime shock fall. Aneko got back up and said, "You'd better change this!"

"Wouldn't it help if I said I didn't lay a finger on the girl?" Miroku said.

"That seems hard to believe," Sango said.

"Well it's true."

"Miroku left our village shortly after," Koharu said, continuing her story. "As of late, I noticed the young lord leering at me. My fears were realized the night before when he tried t oforce himself on me."

"So you didn't fight back?" Sango said.

"I did. I struck him with firewood 'til he lay motionless."

"Atta girl," Aneko said, patting her back.

Koharu begged Miroku to let her travel with him and his companions.

"Please! I have nowhere else to go!" She brabbed Miroku's hands. "Besides, I am an adult now. I am able to bear your children."

Everyone shrunk away from Miroku from Koharu's statement.

_She's fourteen! I guess you were an adult once you started puberty back here in this era, _Aneko thought.

...A little later, Hiroko's Point of View...

I just woke up and InuYasha and Sango updated me on what happened after I fell asleep. So I punched Miroku for that and scolded Koharu. So now Sango, Shippo, Miroku and I are sitting at the front of Koharu's small hut.

Sango was sitting far from Miroku, but still close to the steps on a rock. InuYasha came up and sat down beside me and put his arm around me and brought me closer to him so that our sides were pressed together.

_Why do I love this guy again? _I saw a tiny blush on his face. _Because he's so sweet and chivalrous. Most times. _

"I hope you understand our postion, Miroku. We can't take that girl with us," he said.

"I know," Miroku said.

"Still, we cannot just abandon her," Sango said.

"That is true as well. Perhaps she can accompany us until we find a suitable family to take the girl in."

"Sounds good," I said. "But..." I looked to Sango to finish for me.

"You did ask her to bear your children. Lech."

"Oh I ask that to every girl I meet," Miroku said.

"Every girl except one," Sango said. Miroku looked confused. "Aneko you idiot! You asked me once I healed from my battle with InuYasha."

"She just wants to be treated like other girls," I said. "Sure she'd smack you for asking that, but she'd still be happy that you asked her."

Miroku walked into the hut and I heard Aneko saying, "Spare me, woudja!"

...The River, Hiroko's Point of View...

"So Miroku is your first love huh?" Sukura asked Koharu.

"Yes. I remember every moment of it and my heart swells," Koharu replied.

"That's first love for ya," Sukura said.

"Yep. Sure is," I agreed. My first love is InuYasha.

...Next Day, Next village over...

Miroku is trying to set Koharu straight after he talked to the village elder.

"He's all over that girl. I swear, he's nothing but a..lecher. A filthy lecher."

InuYasha kept staring at Aneko.

"Whay are you staring?"

"Are you jealous o' her or somethin'?" InuYasha asked.

"It's your imagination." Aneko glared at InuYasha so hard she looked like she was on fire.

InuYasha was quivering behind me as I tried to calm my sister.

"Now Aneko, calm down honey. He's just too used to flirting with other girls is all."

She glared at me then, too.

...Night, Village Elder's house...

"If reason gave way to passion? What's that mean?" Shippo asked Miroku from my shoulder.

"Delighted you asked-"

"Delighted you won't answer!" I yelled.

"I swear. She shouldn't be wasting good tears on that creep," I heard InuYasha mumble as he made his way to Koharu.

"What's he doing?" Sango asked. I shrugged.

"Alright. We'll stay the night and leave in the morning. But no tears in the morning, alright?"

"Yes!" Koharu said that like a little kid.

_InuYasha..._

...At dinner...

"Koharu is such a sweetie! This stew is incredible! Maybe we should take her with us!" I joked, eating another piece of the stew.

"Yeah!" Shippo said.

I stopped eating just as InuYasha and Miroku stood up.

"Will you guys go check?" I asked. They nodded and went out the opening. "Guys, get your stuff ready."

The girls got their weapons from their backs and Sango and Aneko changed into their armor. (I still don't know how they do that so fast.)

"We're surrounded by the villagers!" InuYasha yelled to us in the house.

"I'll go help!" Sukura ran outside with her Hiraikotsu.

"I'll go too!" Aneko said, following her.

We were about to go outside ourselves when Koharu came into the room. I instatnly drew a spirit arrow at her. I didn't shoot, but something in my gut was telling me to attack her. That she wasn't real.

"Don't listen to her," I said to Sango as she told us of the Elder and his wife.

"Well why not?" Sango asked, getting the Hiraikotsu.

"She's not Koharu. I mean, that's Koharu's body, but her soul isn't there."

"Hmm...More clever than I thought," a small voice said from behind the doorway.

"Ka-who are you?" I hope Sango or Shippo didn't catch that.

"Answer us!" Sango said, wielding the Hiraikotsu.

"I am Kanna," she said. Then reapperaed at the other dooreay as Sano was about to throw the Hirarikotsu. When she reapperaed Sango threw the Hirarikotsu at Kanna.

"No!"

The Hiraikotsu came back and hit Sango in the chest.

"Sango! Sango!" I yelled. Would she be able to repel my arrows? Or would they break the mirror?

"Take this!" I shot an arrow at her. She dodged it, but it did crack her mirror by flying by it with the energy. I saw a wisp fly out of it and into Koharu. Koharu fell to the ground. I notched another arrow and shot it. It broke the middle of Kanna's mirror.

"Hmp," she said as she faded away. No doubt to Kagura or Naraku.

Author's Note: Rview please! And guess what? I'm gonna be a cousin! Well...second cousin I guess. My cousing Ashley's water broke at work today and she's still at the hospital. (Thanks to other cousin who's laptop I am using. Who is also looking over my shoulder as I write this.) Anyway, I'll tell what she names the baby tomorrow! We're all hoping it's a girl! Yay to newborn life! Sorry, anyway, creds to my awesome co-authors kagomethebeautifulmiko, sangothegreademonslayer, Miroku's wife, kagomethebeautiful's mother, and kagome's husand (or something like that name right?) for giving me the scene for when they beat up the guys at the swamp place. Thanks and bye until next update!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: The Wind Scar Fails

...Fuedal Era, Hiroko's Point of View...

After getting rid of Kanna I ran over to Sango to try and shake her awake. Then the doors opened and Miroku came in.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but Sango got hit with her Hirarikotsu." I loked around the room. "Where's Shippo?" Then it hit me. Kanna must've took Shippo! I'm gonna kill her! But then I heard a voice.

"Mama? I'm right here," Shippo said. I went over to him and saw that he was crippled a bit. I picked him up and asked him, "Honey what happened?"

"Before you hit K-Kanna with your a-a-a-arrows...she took some of..my own soul."

"What!" I screamed in anger, "I'm gonna kill that stupid little girl with my energy and send her to Hell!"

Miroku just stands there and quivers at watching me.

_She's the scariest thing I have ever seen,_ Miroku thought.

I whipped my head at him. "Damn right!" I caressed Shippo's face with my hand and said, "Now don't worry Shippo, Mama's here." I snapped my intense gaze to Miroku. "We have to find InuYasha now," I hissed. My anger was so much that I could actually see the words come out of my mouth in a sort of light blue-ish color. Then they wafted out through the door.

"Y-your right," Miroku stuttered.

"Sango come on!" I yelled at her. My powers must me something to reckkong with now, 'cause Sango woke up after I yelled that order.

...The Field...

I gave Shippo to Miroku and Sango then went to the field I knew InuYasha was fighting Kagura. I notched my arrow first and shot at the ground around Kagura, putting up a barrier around Kagura and InuYasha. Then I shot at Kanna behind Kagura. That shot completely broke her mirror to pieces.

"What?" Kagua barely had time to turn and face me before InuYasha let out his Wind Scar. (Author's Note: You know my cousin-in-law is using that as a fart joke now. Like when soemone 'breaks wind' he goes, "I just unleashed the Wind Scar!" Ugh, so embarassing. Anyway...) So Kagura santched up Kanna and they took off on Kagura's feather.

"InuYasha are you alright?" I asked when he got over to us.

"Yeah I'm fine. But that was great! I can't believe your this strong!" He hugged me hard.

"I take this as a compliment, right?" I said hugging him back. For his answer he just kissed me.

"I will and _can_ hit you with this!" Aneko yelled over the field.

...Next Morning...

We just left the village and are on our way to who knows where next. But we found a tiny hut and are letting the others rest there.

"Come guys cheer up! If we can survive something like what happened last night, we must possess incredible powers!" Shippo said to them, trying to cheer them up. Kirara mewed enthusiasticaly a few times. In my minds translation: "Yeah, that's right!"

I was wacthing them from the inside throught the tiny hole porpused for a window. I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"Calm down, it's just me," InuYasha said in my ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" I said.

InuYasha smiled and said, "It's kina like Shippo is our son."

"Yeah but he's not really and we're not married. And I don't want to be until this Narkau mess is over."

InuYasha made his doggy ears droop a little.  
"Oh no not the eyes! Aneko, he's doing the eyes!" I said. I can never resist the eyes unless someone is there with me.

"Come here you...!"

So the rest of our day was spent watching Aneko try to get InuYasha. How they both have that much energy is a wonder to me.

Author's Note: Review please! And about my cousin having her baby..it was a little girl! But the bad news is the name...Try and guess what it is. It's the worst name possible for a girl in my opinion and it starts with and 'F'. And it's not Fiona or Felicia, since that's what some people are going to say.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Tetsusaiga Breaks

...Hut, Hiroko's Point of View...

Everyone was being depressed around here. Sango was asleep on a tree stump and Miroku was staring at his windtunnel all day. Aneko and Sukura went to get food and water, and InuYasha is asleep. I walked out the opening of the hut to see Shippo sitting outside.

"Hey Shippo," I said.

Shippo practically jumped out of his skin when he saw me. "Mama! You shouldn't be moving around! Your wounds from your fight with those guys reopened when you fought Kagura and Kanna. You need to lie down."

"I'm fine. See-?" I winced as I moved my arms.

"Mama don't move! If InuYasha were awake he'd say the same." Shippo pulled on my pants leg trying to get me inside.

"Shippo I'm-ah!" I winced when my wound on my torso came open. "Damn this!" I sank to my knees beside the hut, keeping my hand on the wall to balance myself. My breathing started to get ragged and then I saw black.

...Shippo's Point of View...

Mama had just fallen to the ground from her wound reopening.

"Mama!"

Shippo ran over to Miroku since he was the only other person here that was awake.

"Miroku, Miroku Mama just fell on the ground and she won't get up!" Shippo screamed. Miroku ran to Hiroko, looked at her closely and said, "She used too much energy t omove around. She should've not moved at all today." Then he picked up Hiroko and laid her on the futon next to InuYasha.

Shippo curled up next to his mother's head and lay there, waiting for her to wake up.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha just woke up from his sleep and looked over to his right and saw Shippo curled up against Hiroko.

"Shippo what happened to Hiroko?" InuYasha asked.

"She was working on camp after you fell asleep and I said she shouldn't be moving and she said she was fine, then she smiled and tried to move her arms but she collapsed. I got Miroku and we put her in here."

"Okay. Just go to sleep," InuYasha said. Shippo did as told, seeing as how he was tired anyway.

Some time later he saw Kikyo's soul collectors. InuYasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and followed them. He followed them to a tree. Kikyo appeared on one of the branches seconds later.

"InuYasha," she mumbled.

"Kikyo," InuYasha mumbled himself.

"It is good to see that you are still alive. Now InuYasha listen to me when I say this; always protect Hiroko, InuYasha. You both must protect eachother. You and Hiroko are one and the same."

Unknown to InuYasha and Kikyo both, Kagura is not too far away to spy on them for Naraku.

_So InuYasha and this Kikyo woman know eachother._

"Do you hate me Kikyo?" InuYasha asks.

"InuYasha I could never hate you. I love you. But your place is with Hiroko. But I also could never allow someone such as Naraku to take your life. Take heed, InuYasha. Naraku is our most bitter enemy."

Kagura thinks, _How dull, merely spying on these two. InuYasha is so focused on this Kikyo woman that he hasn't even noticed me yet._

She opens her fan and covers half her face with it. _I shall kill both Kikyo and InuYasha!_

InuYasha is surprised when he sees Kikyo shoot a sacred arrow to another tree.

Kikyo aimed and said,"Your head will be next."

Kagura just flew away on her feather.

"Hm. She escaped," Kikyo said. "InuYasha, Naraku will grow only stronger and stronger."

"Huh?" InuYasha said, confused.

"You mustn't allow him to kill you until I am able to cast both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel from this world. Your life belongs with and to Hiroko. No one else will have you." Kikyo's soul colelctors flew around her as a pink glow formed around her and she dissapeared.

"Kikyo.."

...Hut, Night, Hiroko's Point of View...

"So that's what happened then," I said. "Well at least we know that Kikyo is okay with our relationship."

"Yeah. Looks like," InuYasha agreed.

"Hiroko are you sure you should get up?" Aneko said, helping me up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just don't need to much too much."

"Same for me," Sango said. She got up with Sukura's help.

"Hey guys." InuYasha sniffed. "I smell a dead man."

"A dead man?"

We went outside to see a man, though he didn't appear dead. He kept screaming that the village was devoured. Then he fell to the ground, decomposing.

"We should go," I said.

"No! Hiroko your wounds are too serious," InuYasha said.

"But-but I...okay." I knew it would be pointless arguing with him.

...The Village..

The girls, Shippo and I were on Kirara's back. We just arrived at the village to see InuYasha challenge the demon.

_The mark..._ I summoned a spirit arrow and aimed, though it hurt like hell, I shot it at the spider mark on it's back.

"Hiroko! I told you to stay outta this!" InuYasha yelled from the other side of the demon.

"I am your oponent, not that girl!" the demon said. "My sisters, Kagura and Kanna, were only the opening acts. Now Goshinki makes his debut." He stepped forward but yelped in pain as my arrow was still in his back. "Damn wench!"

"Alright demon, I'll kill you once and for all!" InuYasha swung and he jumped out of the way. This kept happening until InuYashadecided t use the Wind Scar on Goshinki.

_No InuYasha! Don't use the Wind Scar, don't!_

I closed my eyes as Goshinki bit the Tetsusaiga in half and Injured InuYasha. Any second now his demon blood will come up and he'll go nuts. I heard an unbearably loud scream as InuYasha just cut off his arm. I know he totally killed Goshinki seconds later.

"InuYasha!" I yelled. "InuYasha look at me!" He did, but with wild, red eyes.

"InuYasha sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" He slammed into the ground the amount of times I said 'sit'.

"What the crap was that for?"

I ran over to him and hugged him so hard we fell over.

"You're back!" I said.

"When did I leave?"

"I'll tell you later."

Author's Note: Review please! And creds to sangofan4ever, kagomethebeautifulmiko, Miroku's wife, Kagome the beautiful's mother, kagome's husband, and ayannaxsesshy for the wonderful chapter help! You guys are great co-authors! Also, everyone's guess is wrong for my new second cousin's name. My cousin named her baby...Finleigh. Not kidding.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Kaijinbo's Evil Sword

...Madoka's Point of View...

She was walking with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken. Said little pest was ranting to Madoka and Rin. Sesshomaru told her if Jaken started to insult her or Rin that she could hurt him in any way she pleases...hehe.

"Be quite Rin!" Jaken yelled at the girl.

"Hey Jaken would you do us all a favor?" Madoka said, hovering over Jaken.

"And what would that be?"

"To be quite yourself!"

"Why you little Half-breed!"

_Pow!_ And Jaken was on the ground.

...Sesshomaru's Point of View...

Sesshomaru heard Madoka yell and punch Jaken for the insult. Sesshomaru smiled at that.

_She is getting much stronger..maybe I should take her to Totosai to give her a sword,_ Sesshomaru thought.

...At the Village...

The demon Lord sniffed out the Tetsusaiga's scent from a village and guided the others there. When we got to the demon's head Madoka stopped walking and froze. When I saw the look on her face I asked, "Madoka are you alright?"

"I-I don't k-know,"she stuttered. She appeared unusually on edge. She sniffed the air. "That demon is filled with pure hatred!"

_So she does sense it._

But Sesshomaru has never seen Madoka so scared before. Usually he doesn't even see her scared at all. She walked to another direction and picked up a weapon and gasped.

"T-This is my old friend's weapon. This village is the one I grew up in."

Madoka looked so sad. And for the first time Sesshomaru saw her tears. The first time he saw her shed tears. I heard Jaken say,"It's just a stupid human village! There's nothing to cry about!" Then Madoka kicked him about thirty or forty miles away.

"Sorry,"she said, wiping some tears. "He was making me mad."

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "It's okay," he said. Madoka kept her face on his chest armor and said quickly,"This is all Naraku's doing, isn't it?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Don't worry. We will defeat him. I promise." Then Sesshomaru kissed Madoka on her forehead to try and ease her.

...Madoka's Point of View...

After Madoka started crying Sesshomaru began comforting her. And she felt weak. She knew it couldn't have been from a few simple tears. There was nothing else besides that demon't head. The head is what's making her weak. And then she collapsed, still awake and alive, but still she collapsed.

"Madoka!" Sesshomaru knelt down and held me. "Are you alright?"

"I..don't know. That demon's head is weakoning me," she said.

"Hmm...I'll get Ah-Un and you'll wait with him and Rin. Is that okay with you?"

Madoka smiled saying it was okay with her. Sesshomaru put her on Ah-Un along with Rin. She smiled at him and Rin used the reigns (Author's Note:Did I spell that right?) to guide Ah-Un to a meadow.

...Somewhere, Madoka's Point of View...

We're all at a river having fish for lunch. Shippo bit a huge chunk out of his. I had already eaten mine and was looking over InuYasha's. I picked it from between the stones and walked over and gave it to him.

"Here,"I said.

"Huh?" he said, coming out of his head. "Oh. Thank you."

"Would you just stop moping over your broken sword already? Geez," Shippo said from the fire with the others.

"InuYasha, no." I put his fish in his hands before he could try and steal Shippo's. "He's just being like you."

"What? How's the twerp bein' like me?" InuYasha asked.

"For one, he's sitting like he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Like you do. Two, he told you to get over losing something like you would somebody. Your an influence on him InuYasha. He's trying to be like you. I'm surprised he hasn't started calling yo Daddy yet."

InuYasha just looked at me. Then at Shippo sitting at the fire just like he is right now. "Hm..."

A sudden flash of lightning and thunder came from behind me and from it came Totosai's bull.

"Totosai's bull?" Miroku said.

"It came alone?" Sango said.

"Master InuYasha!" I heard Myoga say. Then we all saw him get bigger and bigger drinking InuYasha's blood from his nose. InuYasha smacked his face and Myoga floated onto him palm.

"So you where hiding at Totosai's then, huh?" Aneko said, glaring at the flea.

"W-well..."

"You did run away," InuYasha said.

"Mm-hm," the rest of us said.

"N-Nevermind that! Just tell me what happened to Tetsusaiga!" Myoga gasped. "What is that?"

"Another incantation of Naraku bit it in half. End of story,"Aneko said, referring to Tetsusaiga.

"Well you must take it to Totosai then!" Myoga shouted whilst jumping up and down.

"Tetsuaiga can be repaired?" Sukura said.

"Yes, yes! Now quickly, go! Totosai's bull will take you right to him."

"Alright,"InuYasha said. He got on the bull and he walked to Totosai's. Before the first few feet I got on the bull with him.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked me.

"I'm going with you."

"No."

I kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Fine. But be careful," he said. I giggled on the inside at InuYasha.

...Totosai's Place...

Totosai has done nothing but cry for the past two hours since we got there.

"Wahh! Only a simpleton would do this to you Tetsusaiga!"

"Okay, okay can you fix the sword now?" InuYasha yelled for the fiftieth time in the past two hours.

"Yes, yes of course. I just need something to bond it."

I held down InuYasha knowing what was coming.

"AAHH!"

"Oh quit yer whinin'! That tooth'll be back in half a day. I just need three days to finish the sword."

"Alright, then old man. Ya got three days."

"Why just three days?"

"'Cause that's how long you-" I shut InuYasha up before he could say anymore.

"No. Let's just go." I pushed him out of the cave, waving goodbye to Totosai on the way out.

...Night of the New Moon...

"Damn him!" InuYasha said to himself. "I thought that Totosai would've brought me the sword by now."

"My. He looks human now,"Sango said astonished.

"Whenever there's a new moon, InuYasha changes into his human side." I sat next to InuYasha.

...Field, InuYasha's Point of View...

_Whenever I turn human I get overcome by strong human emotions. That's a small problem for me around Hiroko. I already love her as a half-demon. Being human...just makes me want her more. I like it...but...I dunno._

"Hey," he heard Hiroko say next to him.

"Hey."

"I thought you might want one." She handed him a Sprite. He opened it and took a sip. "InuYasha. When you transformed for a minute when you killed Goshinki, you really scared me."

"Well you should'a been scared! If I hadn't transformed when I did, you all would've been devoured by Goshinki!"

"I'm talking about that! I'm talking about...when you transformed, I felt like you were gone. Like you were too far out of my reach. Like I'd never see you again. And it doesn't feel right to have your best friend gone."

"Hey now. I'm not gonna leave. I can't ever forget about you. Or Sango or Aneko or any of the others. You guys mean alot to me."

...Night, Hiroko's Point of View...

I felt something awful and evil in the air, so I got out of the sleepingbag and got up. I saw some demon guy with a sword. Kaijinbo. We all ran out in front of InuYasha to protect him.

"InuYasha you need to stay back while we deal with him!" Sukura said, getting her Hiraikotsu ready.

"Damn it."

"Hiraikotsu!" Both Sango and Sukura threw their weapons and Kaijinbo only broke one, but Sukura's broke at the same time as Sango's did. "What?"

"That's why I shall resort to this!" Miroku threw a talisman on his head and it split his head in two.

"Behind you Miroku!" Miroku barely dodged Kaijinbo's sword. When InuYasha tried to attack Totosai showed up and gave InuYasha his sword. Then InuYasha, being the stubborn person he is, is now in a fight with Kaijinbo.

_Come on sun, come on! InuYasha will only transform when the sun rises!_

I opened my eyes to see InuYasha transforming.

"The sun's coming up!" And just when my hopes got up, this had to happen:

"Totosai! Why's this thing so heavy?" InuYasha shouted to him.

"Must be to do with that fang of yours I used. Pay no mind."

I couldn't even help it myself. I hit him on the head about five times.

Author's Note:Review please! And thanks to my awesome co-author's of Sangothefgreatdemonslayers's family! And I got news! My aunt said she's pregnant again! It's gonna be a little boy! Yay!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin

...Hiroko's Point of View...

Kijimbo was fighting with InuYasha and I was behind a tree witing for an oportunity to shoot an arrow at Kijimbo. I saw my chance and fired at his head.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed. Then he fell to the ground.

"Good job Hiroko!" InuYasha said to me.

"No problem!"

Kijimbo stood up and looked to me, then InuYasha. Then charged at me. I tried to use my powers but the attack was too fast.

_"Hiroko!"_ InuYasha screamed.

"Oh. No. You. Don't!" Aneko screamed as well. She tried to hit him but he just pushed her away.

"Lightning Strike!" Kijimbo said.

I knew I couldn't get away from a Lightning Strike. It hit me and I was on the ground.

"Hiroko!"I heard InuYasha yell my name. I was in too much pain to try and look at where he was. I felt like I was split open. It was taking all my strenght just to keep my eyes open.

Then I heard Miroku sream,"Hiroko! Aneko!"

_Did Aneko get hurt?_ I thought. I had to try and look for my sister's sake. I strained myself to see and I saw Aneko unconsious and bleeding. That made me look at myself. I was much worse off than Aneko. There was my blood in my hair, not to mentions it came undone from the attack so most of it is my face. Then evrything went black.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

"Hiroko no!" he screamed. Then he heard Kijimbo say,"Now die little priestess."

InuYasha was not letting that happen. He brought up Tetsusaiga and swung with the Wind Scar. "Die you son of a (bleep)!" And he was dead.

InuYasha ran to Hiroko and cradled her in his arms.

"Hiroko,"he said softly."Hiroko. Hiroko are you..alright?"

She didn't answer him. InuYasha knew she couldn't be dead. She was strong. Too strong to die.

"Miroku we need to get to Kaede's now!"

"I know InuYasha, but look at all of the girls!"

He was about to scold Miroku for thinking of women at a time like this when he saw what he was talking about. All the girls were bleeding. InuYasha's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Kirara! Shippo!"

Kirara came over and they put the girls on her.

"Totosai!"

"Hmm?"

"Watch the sword 'till I get back. Shippo you stay here."

"No!" Shippo yelled, cliinging to InuYasha's arm.

"Shippo..."InuYasha warned.

"Okay...fine." He glared at him when he got to Totosai."But Mama better get better!"

"She will Shippo. She's strong. She'll make it. I promise." InuYasha turned to Totosai again before he left."You'd better watch the sword. Got it?"

"Fine with me!"

"When the girls are feeling better we'll come and talk about the sword." InuYasha took Hiroko bridal style in his arms. Then we rushed to Kaede's.

...Kaede's Hut...

Kaede had put bandages on the girls and InuYasha was keeping Hiroko's head on his lap. To make him less anxious he brushd his hand through Hiroko's long hair.

"Kaede?" InuYasha asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is...is Hiroko and the girls going to be okay?"

Kaede smiled and said,"I think so. Hiroko has a lot of spiritual power and the others have Demonslayer blood in them. They will all be fine in about two days." Kaede got up and walked out of the hut to go get more firewood.

"I want her to wake up, but I can't force her," InuYasha said to himself and Miroku.

"Well I know how to wake up Aneko," Miroku said with a smirk. He went over to her and rubbed her butt. Her eyebrow twitched and she shot up and with a _whack!_ he was on the ground. Miroku sat up rubbing the bruise on the side of his face. Then he did the same to Sango and Sukura, ending in the same result.

"Miroku, I don't usually like this but...I want you to do the same to Hiroko so she'll wake up."

Miroku looked at InuYasha a bit shocked that he would make that request. But he did it for his friend. Also for his own pleasure of course. Same result. Except with spiritual power.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"InuYasha!" I hugged him. When we kissed I started glowing blue for a few seconds. When that was over I saw that all my wounds had healed. Along with the other girls. "I guess kissing really does make it better."

I looked around. "Wait. Where's Totosai and Shippo? We have to-"

"Hiroko don't worry. Shippo is with Totosai. They are both fine. Now we are taking the rest of today and tomorrow off so you girls can rest some more."

I knew it would be no use arguing so I just agreed and everyone went to sleep for the night.

...Next Day...(Author's Note:For all of you that read **It's Finally Happened!**, it's happening right here!)

I was in a field waiting for InuYasha to get back. He said that he had something important.

"Here,"I heard InuYasha say. I caught a small box.

I opened it to find an engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh...InuYasha, what's this about?"

He sat beside me and said of how he talked with Aneko last night about this and how Aneko got the ring for him.

_I'm going to ask her about this later._

"Hiroko." I looked to see the ring on my finger. "Would you marry me? With what just happened with Kijmbo I don't want to lose you."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I kissed InuYasha hard. He kissed me back just as much.

So then we went to the village. I of course had to tell them what it was at first but the villagers congradulated me and InuYasha and said they'd start planning everything.

"Oh boy..."I mumbled. So we went to the hut and told everyone. Turns out Totosai and Shippo did the opposite of InuYasha's wishes and came to the hut while we were out. Anyway we told everyone and there were hugs and all that. But also Aneko hitting InuYasha for asking me ecen though she's the one who approved of hims asking me.

Author's Note: Review please! And I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that it was hort and all but hey, it was fluffy! Give ideas for next chapter and creds to Sangothegreatdemonslayer and her family for being great co-authors! :)


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Wedding

...Field with Tokijin, Hiroko's Point of View...

We were all healed up and were sitting around with Shippo and Totosai watching the sword.

"Mama when are you and InuYasha gonna get married?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah Hiroko when is it gonna happen?" all the girls said at the same time.

"Umm...I don't know. InuYasha do you?" I said.

"No. I don't think we have a set date yet,"he said crossing his arms.

_"What?"_ That is what everyone said at the same time. Then Aneko hit InuYasha with Lacrima and said,"You're gonna marry my little sister and you don't know when the wedding is!"

"Ow! Quit freaking hitting me!"

I zapped Lacrima with my spirit power and it went to the ground.

"Hiroko can we pick when the wedding should be before Aneko kills me!"

"Okay. Come on,"I said walking into the forest. He walked beside me. "I was thinking, since the new moon is only a few days away, that we should get married the day after. Does that sound good?" I asked.

"It sounds great to me," InuYasha said. Then he kissed me on the cheek and we kept walking until we came to a meadow and I saw...

"Madoka!" I shouted.

"Hiroko?" She stepped closer."Hiroko!" She ran to me and we hugged.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" We let eachother go. "So what's happening?"

"Well, me and InuYasha are getting married."

...Madoka's Point of View...

Madoka's jaw dropped after getting the news from Hiroko.

"Congradulations!"

"Thank you!"

"When's the wedding?"

"The day after the new moon."

"Good idea."

"InuYasha! Hiroko!" Sukura yelled from the froest. She came out and saw her sister.

"Madoka!"

"Sukura!" Then the two sisters hugged.

"I missed you!"

"Me too!"

_Deja vu..._InuYasha thought.

"Oh hold on a sec!" Madoka ran to Sesshomaru.

...With Sesshomaru...

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Madoka said.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we went to InuYasha and Hiroko's wedding? I know you two don't like each other, but Hiroko is my friend and I want to be there."

Sesshomaru just grinned.

"Oh, thanks Sesshomaru!" Then she kissed his cheek and went back to the others.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Hiroko yelled to her future brother-in-law. "You can take the sword!"

"What? No-"

"Sit!"

_Wham!_

...Day of the Wedding...

The girls were all ready. I'll skip on how they were panicking and how I had to help all of them. I just picked up my wedding kimono.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. And at fifteen too!"

Aneko started crying. "I...can't you're _GETTING MARRIED! WAHHH!"_

"Aneko calm down. Now help me get into this." And the girls came and Aneko got me into the kimono while Sukura and Madoka did my hair. All it was was my usual hairdo, but with a lily as the hair band. My kimono was white with sakura flowers on it. Aneko's was hot pink with gold flowers, Sango had a pink one with gold flowers, Madoka had blue while her sis had light blue. Both with gold flowers.

"It's time Hiroko!" Sango said.

"Okay,"I said. Thank goodness this is a private cremony with Kaede marrying us.

We walked out and got the whole thing started. Aneko walked with Miroku, Sango walked with Koga (who is still hitting on me), Madoka walked with Sesshomaru and Sukura walked with Akitoki Hojo. Didn't they'd become a couple. Then Rin went down as the flower girl and then it was my turn.

I got there and Shippo gave us the rings, we said our vows. We just kissed to make it official. Then I saw black.

...Naraku's Point of View...

_Hiroko,_ InuYasha thought. _You'll be mine now. _

Naraku waited until the two kissed to make it worse for InuYasha, for he then took Hiroko from right in front of the new husband. He knew Hiroko would be too strong for him so he put some of his miasma in her face when he took her.

Author's Note:Oooh cliffhanger! Any ideas for the next chapter? And creds to my co-authors and this chpater's other co-author 01Shadow Angel. You guys are great!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Love Triumphs!

...Naraku's Mansion, Hiroko's Point of View...

I layed there, eyes closed, trying to remember what happened. Last thing I remember InuYasha and I kissed to make our marriage official. Then someone grabbed me-

Someone grabbed me! What aura was it?

"Naraku!" I yelled sitting up.

"Yes?" His voice froze me for some reason. When I looked at him I couldn't look away. Maybe he put a spell on me?"Ah, Hiroko. I see you're awake." He sat down beside me and kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. And he was pushing some kind of miasma into me through the kiss. I wouldn't inhale or swallow. I couldn't!

Naraku put more of the miasma into my mouth. Since I wouldn't do anything my body was burning and I couldn't breathe.

_Forgive me if something goes wrong..._I prayed to InuYasha. I swallowed and Naraku backed off so I could breathe. He started laughing evilly.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked standing up.

"You are under _my _control now. You will do anything I say."

"You damn..."

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to loose that foul tounge do you?" Naraku taunted. I shut my mouth immediately.

_Damn you Naraku!_

Naraku chuckled. "Now that I can control you, I can tell you this..." He moved quite close and caressed my cheek which made my skin crawl. "Forget about InuYasha sweet Hiroko,"he began. My head suddenly began to tingle slightly as he continued to whisper in my ear. "You belong to me. You neve met him; you love _me_; you are mine and mine alone," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my body relax slightly. My head was spinning as images of a guy with silver hair nad dog ears began to disappear. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I drifted away, feeling someone take me gently in their arms and set me down on a soft bed.

...Naraku's Point of View...

After Naraku set his new soon-to-be mate on his bed he left the room with an evil smirk.

"What exactly do you want with her Naraku?" Kagura spat from the dark walls.

He chuckled. "She's an attractive and powerful woman Kagura. How could I not make her my mate? Plus it'll crush InuYasha's spirit when he see's her with me...especially when I take her innocence," he finished, leaving her on her own.

Kagura's eyes widened. _That sick monster!_

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha and the others tore through the forest searching for the whereabouts of Naraku's castle. InuYasha was angry as hell for being so foolish, Naraku had taken his wife from under his nose.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

...Naraku's Castle, Hiroko's Point of View...

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in a dark room. My head was slightly spnning. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes.

"Ah, so you're awake."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my love's sweet, but dark voice. I looked over to see Naraku standing in the doorway with a sweet smile on his face.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked kneeling next to me and stroking my cheek. I leaned into it and smiled.

"Much better," I said. Naraku brought my head forward and kissed me softly.

It felt so good. Yet something was telling me it wasn't right. It worried me. Naraku pulled away noticing the worried expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled and answered,"It's nothing." while twirling a bit of his hair in my hand. He sneakily began to kiss my neck, finding my sweet spot which made me giggle. "That tickles!" I laughed. He chuckled against my skin and drew me into his arms. A perfect moment..

_BOOM!_

Well it _was_ perfect.

"What was that?" I asked. I saw a dark look on Naraku's face.

"InuYasha," he said chuckling. He pulled me outside and led me outside. "Don't worry my love, everything will be fine. After I deal with these pests we shall go elsewhere so they won't find us," he said kissing my neck again.

I melted immediately.

"NARAKU!"

I looked to see a half dog demon in a red kimono type outfit and a Sesshomaru along with my sister and Sango and the others.

"You're too late InuYasha. Your precious Hiroko is mine," Naraku said coldly, pulling me into his chest. InuYasha? That name sounded so familiar to me.

"InuYasha. He has her under a spell," Sesshomaru said with no emotion.

"Hiroko snap out of it! I'm your husband! That bastard stole you away from me! I won't leave until I have you back!" the one named InuYasha yelled.

A sudden image of me and him flashed in my head. I was sitting with him, holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder.

I clutched my head in pain as more images flooded my mind. It all clicked!

I puched Naraku away from me and went into a fighting stance. "You damn, cold-hearted bastard!" I screamed. He must have made me lose my memory of InuYasha and made me fall in love with him. Ugh! The thought just made me want to puke!

Naraku frowned at me, but then an evil smirk appeared on his face. I did not like where this was going.

"Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi, deal with InuYasha and his group while I take care of my mate," he said.

Fast as lightning he was infront of me and he flung me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs and screamed,"Put me down you damn bastard!" But he ignored me and began to walk back into the castle. I yelled for InuYasha, but he was too occupied with Hakudoshi. That's it. I was doomed.

(Author's Note: Near rape scene. Just warning you incase this would be impossible for some readers)

Naraku opened the door to his chambers and flung me on his bed. He climbed on top of me before I could get away. "I'm not letting that half-breed claim something as beautiful as you Hiroko. After this..."he said ripping my obi off and opening my kimono."..You will be mine forever," he finished, ripping my chest bindings. I screamed as he ripped the rest of my kimono off my body. He was going to rape me!

He massaged my left brest and I couldn't help but moan. His other hand sneaked it's way down to my panties and ripped them off.

"No! No, please don't !" I begged, tears coming down my face. He smirked and moved his way down to my wet core. His tounge darted inside massaging the slick walls. I tried to squirm away, but his tentacles appeared and held me down while he kept going.

"INUYASHA!"I yelled desperately, but it was hopeless. Naraku had removed his pants and his large erection was positioned at my entrance.

"Now for the finish", he said. I clenched my eyes shut. The bastard was about to take my virginity. I imagined my first time to be romantic, and with InuYasha.

"NARAKU!"

He was suddenly thrown off me and the tentacles retracted letting me sit up and quickly wrap a cover around my naked body.

InuYasha was fighting with Naraku (who was no back in his pants). "You keep your filthy hands off of her!" he yelled swinging the Tetsusaiga at him.

I felt someone scoop me up and run out the room. I looked to see that it was Sesshomaru. He leaped out the castle and landed next to the others. He kneeled down but my back. Who knew he could be so nice now that he has a girlfriend.

"Oh god Hiroko! Are you okay!" Aneko screeched. I shakingly smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay,"I said quitely. There was a boom and I saw InuYasha come out of the castle with his sword resting on his hip. He leaped over and gathered me in his arms.

"God Hiroko! I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

I stopped him. "It's okay InuYasha...at least you came for me," I said. InuYasha smiled and kissed me. He then picked me up gently.

"So what of Naraku?" Sesshomaru inquired.

InuYasha growled."He got away. But I'm not letting him hurt my wife again," he said.

"Yeah! We're gonna get more stronger and kill him 'cause he hurt my mommy!" Shippo said jumping up onto me. He hugged me tightly so I stroked his hair. "He's not gonna get Mommy again," he cried. I smiled and kissed his head.

"No he won't...Not with Daddy InuYasha around," I said, kissing my husband's cheek.

We all went back to Kaede's village by dawn and slept all day and night. I slept close to InuYasha. To tell you the truth the experience of almost being raped by Naraku was terrifying, but I know that my InuYasha will protect me.

Always.

Author's Note: Review please! And major MAJOR creds to 01Shadow Angel for writing this f-ing awesomely epic chapter! You rock!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:Juromaru and Kageromaru

**I'm back readers! Woohoo! I am so excited to be back!**

...Somewhere, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Sure is quiet and peaceful out,"said Shippo.

"Yep,"I said. "Feels like that Naraku situation was just a bad dream. I'd rather keep it that way."

"Same here," Sango agreed.

"Wait. I sense a jewel shard." I looked behind the group. "And it's closing in f-"

A gust of wind stopped me and out came Koga from the mini tornado.

"Hey Koga," I said.

"Yo. I picked up on your scent Hiroko, so I came to see ya. You've been good I hope...?" He came closer to me with each step. Until InuYasha stepped in front of him, that is.

"Don't step near my wife Koga,"InuYasha growled.

"Your _what?"_ Koga looked to me and I nodded and put my arm around InuYasha. "I can't believe this, you mated with that mutt-face and passed me up?" He ran off in another tornado.

"Why do I feel so bad?" I said, watching Koga quickly disappear.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. I'm just glad he's outta here." InuYasha put his arm around my waist and we continued walking.

Minutes later Koga came back with his Wolves and asked us where Naraku lives.

"You think we know? If we knew then we wouldn't be fighting these things!" Aneko brought one of the heads of Naraku's demons out of her backpack.

"You kept it?" I squeaked. Aneko nodded and said,"I have my problems. Yours is being attracted to dogs." I lightly zapped her. "Ow!"

After our conversation Koga ran off with his comrades.

"He sure is cocky for a guy who just ran away from battle,"Sango said.

"InuYasha don't get so riled up,"I said, stroking his shoulder.

"Who said I was riled up!" I just stared at him for a few seconds and hugged him.

"I love you!" He hugged me back and said the same.

...Night...

"I smell Naraku!" InuYasha took off. "Come on!" We all followed InuYasha fastest we could. When we caught up with him we found Naraku, and another incarnation.

"Naraku!" Miroku raised his staff.

"Jeromaru, I will release your shackles. Go on and fight to your heart's content."

Jaromaru sliced off Narkau's head and fought InuYasha. Later he brought out Kageromaru.

(Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so suckish right now, but I'll do better on weekends when I have time to write better)

We fought and defeated the both of them.

Author's Note: Review please! And I'm sorry this chappy was so suky! But I WILL update on Saturday or Friday night. Thanks you guys for being patient with me.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Onigumo's Heart Sill Beats Within Naraku

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long, but I had to write poetry and somehow got a 97 on my Honors Lit class in bonus points when I got a 60. But I'm making all A's so that's good, right? Well I hope no one is too mad at me, and I hope you enjoy!**

...Kaede's Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

"Well I'm off! I'll be back tomorrow!" I said opening the hut entrance. InuYasha looked back and said,"Hurry alright?"

I nodded and set off for the well.

...Bone-eaters Well...

I was sitting on the brim when I heard a sneeze from my backpack.

"Bless you," I said. "Wait." I reached inside to pull out Shippo.

"Shippo I've told you however many times that I cannot bring you with me!"

"But Momma..."

"No buts. Now, go back to your father and the others and I will be back tomorrow. Alright?" I held my arms out for a hug. He hugged me back and went back to the village.

I went down the well thinking, _InuYasha's gonna come. I just know it._

...Modern Tokyo...

"Hey Higurashis!" I said coming into the dining room.

"Oh, it's Hiroko!"

"Hey Hiroko," Souta said.

"Hey Souta," I said back. "And don't worry Mrs. Higurashi I can draw myself a bath and all by myself and I'll eat afterwards." I went to the stairs, but stopped on the second and told Mrs. Higurashi, "No offense ma'am, but you're a little predictable." and continued on my way to the bathroom.

...

I just got done blowdrying my hair when Gramps decided to scare the hell out of me by popping in (thank God I was dressed) and saying, "So how long will you be here this time?"

"Until tomorrow. Then I'm headed out. Hey Souta!"

"Yeah?" I head him call back.

"Would you get me the usual medicines please!"

"Sure!"

...

"Alright, all packed. Now to just sleep." I flopped myself down on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Hiroko you shouldn't just flop down on a bed! You'll make it hit the wall and then there'll be a crack!"

I shot up to see the owner of that all too familiar voice.

"Mom?"

...Feudal Era, Naraku's Point of View...

Naraku sat in his castle. Thinking over the past while, and of Hiroko and Kikyo.

_Heh. I could finish off Kikyo all too easily. _He looked at his chest. _Though I can't because the heart of Onigumo still beats within me. He coveted Kikyo's love over all things in this world. Heh. Onigumo's heart...Such a shallow, evil, criminal man. He was unable to move and yet yearned for Kikyo to such a degree that he offered his body to a hoarde of demons to be reborn as myself._

The sky went dark and the air thick and almost unbreatheable as Naraku became agitated at his next thought.

_It's that foolish mortal's heart. And it has begun to affect ! You greatly underestimate me Kikyo. I, Naraku, am nothing like Onigumo. Now that the Jewel is almost complete (though by my enemies) I find Onigumo's heart useless. And rather unnecessary._

Naraku smiled. It being highlighted by the lightning. Making it scary as belief.

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

I know I'm dreaming, but I see myself riding a horse, feeling scared. The horse stops at a cliff, I get off, notch my arrow, fire and miss. I try again and miss. The thing then takes away souls from my body.

_I'm dreaming as Kikyo?_

The next thing I know is a pain in my back and darkness.

...Feudal Era, InuYasha's Point of View...

_Too. Boring. Without. Hiroko. Here. They're all so boring. Just making small talk that doesn't even matter 'cause they don't know what to talk about. Worse is that it's all making me fidget._

"InuYasha would you stop that nervouse fidgeting? It's very irritating," Sango said.

"I agree," Aneko said. I'm sure that Sukura nodded.

"You know, Hiroko has the patience of a saint putting up with you. Not to mention marrying you," Miroku started.

"I couldn't agree with you more," the girls said.

"Plus Koga's love is one-sided," Aneko added.

_Damn sister-in-law!_

"Yes it is. So there'd be no need to worry about her with Koga."

"Damn sister-in-law!" InuYasha yelled and lept out of the hut and ran straight to the well. He sat at the brim criss cross.

"Huh?" I smelt a demon scent.

The tree rumbled and I saw a giant Soul Collector. Then Kikyo came out of the trees.

"Kikyo!"

"I-inuyasha..." She stumbled and fell, but I caught her in time. If Kikyo's here and a demon is as well then that demon has got to be after her.

_I won't ever let somone hurt Hiroko! I mean Kikyo!_

I jumped out of the way. I can't I thought of Hiroko first. That means she is the one for me. I knew it. I ran farther and set Kikyo down at a tree and killed that overgrown worm.

"InuYasha..?What are you...doing here?" I jumped over to Kikyo and said, "That's what I was gonna ask you. Why are you here?"

"The demon was chasing me," she answered.

"And you led him here knowing that I would rescue you."

She cast her eyes to my own. "Don't be a fool InuYasha! I was running blindly for my life when I just happened to come upon you!"

I stepped back at her words. Then I thought of something. Heh, Hiroko must be rubbing off on me if I thought of this.

"Kikyo, you were running blindly, but with you being in panic, you unintentionally went down a familiar road and wound up here."

Kikyo's eyes widened and she laughed a bit. "Hiroko sure rubbed off on you!"

Then we both laughed a little at that.

"You know we've both changed alot since those fifty years ago."

"Yes we have. I have changed alot."  
_You still like to talk about yourself._

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

My eyes flew open for soem reason. And why though? I was peacefully asleep. I looked at the clock. 7:00! Crap!

I grabbed my Priestess outfit, put it on, grabbed my pack and left.

Sure I said I'd be back tomorrow, but I don't think there's anything wrong with home-sickness.

...Fuedal Era...

I climbed out of the well and ran to the village. On my way there I saw InuYasha and ran to him.

"InuYasha!" He turned around and kissed me. I of course kissed back.

"Well I have my souls back. I'll be going. Goodbye Hiroko." Kikyo walked away. Realizing she saw us kiss I blushed. If I knew she was there I would've said hello to her.

"Come on. Let's go home."

"Hiroko, I told you to stay away from boys until you're eightteen."

I almost turned around if InuYasha hadn't done nothing. So it's just me that can hear her then.

**Author's Note:Review please! And another reason I haven't updated: I got the lead in my school musical! I'm playing Elphaba in my school's production of Wicked. Wish me luck! Opening Day is on Halloween after school. Pretty fitting, huh? Anyway, if anyone has advice for stagefright I would appreciate it. It's one thing auditioning and then rehersing. But performing? I'm afraid I'll choke. **

**But my mom says that if she brings the camera she'll record it and put it on YouTube! Yay! If she doesn't I can still dub my solos and put them on YouTube. So review and wish me luck! **


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Return to the Place Where We First Met

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

I woke up to find that it said 19:00 on my alarm clock. (The Japanese use military time so I'm fixing my time useages here)

_So that was all a dream?_ I thought. I put it out of my head and put on my Priestess outfit, grabbed my bag and left through the well. I was near Kaede's Village when I heard talking.

I went to the source of the voices and it was InuYasha and Kikyo. Then they...well I'm not sure if they were hugging or kissing, but for some reason it hurt to see that. I couldn't even speak. Then Kikyo got carried away by her Soul Collectors and InuYasha screamed, "Don't go!" My knees almost gave out at that. InuYasha must've heard me somehow for he turned and waited for me to come from behind the tree.

"Hiroko..."

I ran away.

"I told you not to go near boys until you're eigtteen," my mother said in my mind.

_Oh shut. Up! Please!_

...Morning, Kaede's Village...

"Here's the ointment that relieves pain!" I giggled nervously and carried on "And look! I even brought lots of gauze and bandages for you. See?"

I kept looking down unpacking knowing that the others were trying to figure out what happened betweeen me and InuYasha. I stood up after unpacking and announced I was going home.

"Already?" Miroku said. Aneko snored and rolled over to her side.

_Thank goodness she's asleep,_ I thought.

"If you want a freind's opinion I think you should just make up with InuYasha. It really was just a silly argument," Sango said.

"You're too sweet Sango."

They walked me to the well and I went home.

...Feudal Era, Sango's Point of View...

"Miroku. Hiroko seemed really depressed to me.." Sango said worried.

"I can guess why she was worried..." Miroku started, but trailed off not wanting the mood to depresen even more. So instead he said: "He was with a wonderful woman." While stroking his chin.

"Perverted lecher!" Sango yelled hitting said monk. Sango looked up to see InuYasha. "InuYasha..."

Miroku stood up from his seat at the well and confronted InuYasha about Kikyo.

"Yeah she saw us," InuYasha confessed.

"InuYasha!" Sango said scoldingly.

Miroku stared into his eyes. "You must've done something to have that look. What's making you so calm and spiritual?"

"Thinkin' about my wife." InuYasha walked off leaving his friends at a loss for words.

...Modern Tokyo, Next Day, Hiroko's Point of View...

_InuYasha won't come for me today. I don't blame him. If he ran away from me I'd probably be like a zombie for a few days._

And like in that state I got ready for school and walked. I just got past McDonalds when The Gossips (I don't care to remember their names.) stopped me with questions abou the hospital letting me go with a rash all over me. I just walked away.

"Hiroko wait!"

I turned and glared at them so hard they nearly fainted.

...Feudal Era, InuYasha's Point of View...

"InuYasha! I can't believe you would do this to my mom! You're such a jerk I swear!" InuYasha zoned out at that with Shippo's lecturing him on Hiroko.

"You should go see her!" Sango said.

"Ditto!" Sukura raised her hand.

"You'd better make her happy..." Aneko was holding Lacrima with a weird look in her eye. InuYasha ran out of the hut. "If he don't come back with my sister with him I'll beat him until he's raw."

...Modern Tokyo, Hiroko's Point of View...

I was standing at the well in the shrine. I put my right knee on the edge so I could jump in, but I stopped. I'm scared. Scared to go back and see my friends and family. Damn it! I walked out of the shrine and they started glowing underneath the Sacred Tree.

_This is where I met InuYasha._

When I came to out of my trance I had tears in my eyes.

"Hiroko?" I heard my mother say.

"Mom...Mom!" I ran to her and cried a little in her arms.

"Now go back to the boy," she said and disappeared.

"Thanks Mom."

...Feudal Era, InuYasha's Point of View...

"Come on InuYasha, please go see her!" Shippo whined to him.

He just sighed and looked off to the side, away from Shippo.

"I thought I told you to have my sister in your arms the next time I see you!" Aneko then chased her brother-in-law around the forest.

_"I get it, I get it!"_ InuYasha screamed running to the well for his life.

"Violence solves alot of problems," Sango said.

"True, true," Sukura agreed.

...

When he finished running to the tree he realized Aneko had stopped chasing him a long while back.

"Damn sister-in-law," he mumbled to himself.

He turned to the well and saw Hiroko sitting there, waiting for him. InuYasha went up to her and she stood up.

"InuYasha, I went back to my time. And I thought about you and Kikyo, and me."

"Hiroko I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay. I just thought you were...cheating for a minute, and-"

Hiroko was interrupted by InuYasha by a kiss from him.

"Did you doubt that?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Did you doubt that kiss?"

"N-no..."

"That's how you know I really love you. Now listen; I was hugging her. Not kissing her."

...Hiroko's Point of View...

I hugged him hard.

"I hoped so."

We kissed again and walked home hand in hand.

At one time InuYasha tugged me closer.

"I'll always be by your side," we both said.

Author's Note: Review please! And sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long! I've had rehersals and big projects and I have to write poetry and stories for my HC Lit. class. God school is so damn tedious! Anyway I hope you like and give suggestions for future chapters.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Kohaku's Lost Memory

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"I was so worried!" Shippo said clinging to my shirt as we were riding on Mushin.

"Sorry Shippo," I said setting him beside me.

Unfortunately my husband and I both were hearing the open gossipy conversation going on in front of us.

"I wonder how on earth those two patched things up," Sango said.

"InuYasha probably wore her down with his silence," Miroku suggested.

"What?" This was coming from Aneko. "We're not even sure ifhe cheated on her or not and she still hasn't divorced him? I swear the _stupid. Dog. _Is just awful."

"Damn sister-in-law! I can freakin' hear you!"

"Then come at me doggy boy!"

"Both of you sit!" I screamed in annoyance.

They both sat. InuYasha style.

...Where Naraku's Castle Used To Be...

"Are you sure this is where Naraku's castle was, Sango?" InuYasha said, sniffin around.

"Yes. I'm positive. Its..."

"Sango?" Sukura touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Sango ran a few yards and picked up part of a broken thing from the ground.

"This is...was my father's armor." Sango's eyes became darker as she told us of the day her father and comrade's were murdered by her younger brother, Kohaku. But that he was being controlled by Naraku at the time.

"I remember that they were all buried in the corner of the garden. _Right where we're standing._"

"I can't think of anything to say," I said.

"You don't have to. I would most likely lose my sanity if you all weren't here with me. Just being here is enough."

"Miroku?"

He set down his purple colored robe and put the remaining parts of armor and weapons on to it.

"We cannot let them continue to sit in this tainted ground. Is it alright if we bury them somewhere else?"

"Y-Yes. Miroku...thank you."

_What happened to all the people here? Did Naraku kill them all? It's possible._

...Night...

Kirara growled and stood up in her larger form.

"Kirara what's wrong?" Amazingly and predictably enough the three Slayers (I'm using that on them now since they all are) said that at once.

"InuYasha there's a Jewel shard!" I said pointing North.

"Alright."

...Forest...

"It's just beyond here!" I said, sensing the shard.

"Naraku's insects!" Miroku pointed out.

_Insects? Kohaku!_

"Hurry everyone, now!"

...

"SURRENDER!"

A gaint demon swung at Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango and I both said. I burned the demon's leg...arm...whichever with an aura ball of mine.

"Sango, that thing wants Kohaku's Jewel shard!"

"What!" Sango stripped off her Hiraikotsu and cut off the thing's head in half a second.

"Who are you? Do you know me?"

Silence. The only word to describe any feeling any of us had at those words from then and until we went into a small, abondened hut for the night.

"Your arm is hurt. Let me see." Sango is being so careful not to seem like she's smothering him because he can't remember. She's scared if she acts like she's his sister and does something he might run away to Naraku or somewhere else.

"Excuse me?" Kohaku said. "Have we met before?"

Sango nodded.

"Do you remember anything from before the castle?" I asked. "Naraku, maybe?"

"I think the kid's just putting on an act for us," InuYasha said.

I kicked him and Miroku out for a while.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled through the door.

"I will explain later! Right now you're staying outside! Both of you!" Hiroko said.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

I, Sukura, Aneko and Shippo left the hut to let Sango be alone with her brother. We were all having a discussion on this being tied to Naraku when Sango came out. She just got off the stairs when InuYasha went balistic on her.

"Listen Sango...about Kohaku. Its another one of Naraku's traps."

Sango flinched.

"Y-You're wrong I trust Kohaku!"

"That's what he wants you to do!" I flinched and looked away from this. I'm hurting like Sango is. (Author's Note: I've had someone say this to me when my best friend(who I based Aneko off of) said she stopped cutting herself. People knew not to mess with me or her directly after that. I have a very violent need to be overprotective with family and friends.)

"What choice do I have other than to trust my younger brother!"

"This whole thing reeks of Naraku!"

"If we hadn't come to his aid the sacred Jewel shard would've certainly been removed and he would've died!"

"That's just what he wants you to think!"

"It's not a trap!"

"You're being blinded by love for your kid brother!"

"Shut up! You don't know how I feel!"

"Open. Your. Eyes!"

"Let me tell you something." The ground began to rumble. Those of us that were sitting shot straight up and waited for something.

"There's hundreds of 'em."

"It's Kohaku they're after!" Sango ran to the hut.

"Sango wait! You two, go with her!" Myself and Aneko ran after her.

"Sango wait! I can sense where he's headed. Come on!"

"Right!" Sango got her Hiraikotsu and followed.

...Forest...

We heard Kohaku scream and I told Sango to throw the Hiraikotsu.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She threw it and I put my energy into it, so it glowed purple and killed every Saimyosho in the area.

"Nice timing!" Aneko said.

"Kohaku, stay here. Don't leave me anymore."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you're my brother; that's why. Kohaku...you're my one and only little brother."

Kirara growled.

"Kirara.." Aneko touched her mane to try and calm her at seeing the demons.

"You guys prtect him while I kill these demons!" Sango said riding off.

"Got it! Come on kid!" Aneko took Kohaku's hand and we ran off, killing demons as we went. When I saw Saimyosho ahead of us, I led them to the small hole under the tree where we're hiding out now.

"It's a good thing you're here. For your sake and for Sango's."

The next moment Aneko blocked Kohaku's blow with his weapon with Lacrima.

"You little (insert cuss word related to poop here)."

Author's Note: Review please! I hope you all like and also...you had better get ready 'cause there's gonna be a contest here! WHOEVER GIVE ME THE BEST OUR INUYASHA FIC BY NEXT MONDAY I WILL USE IT IN MY 1st ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL!


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: That Unforgettable Face

...Sango's Point of View...

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu; Kirara bit and pounced on. They killed every demon that they saw as fast as they could.

_Don't worry Kohaku. I'll never let Naraku take you away from me again!_

"Sango!"

"Hiroko!" Sango turned to Kirara. "Kirara!"

Sango jumped on and rode Kirara in the direction of her friend's voice.

...InuYasha's Point of View...

"InuYasha we must keep Kagura and her demons distracted for as long as we can," Miroku said quitely.

"I hear that." He turned to Kagura. "So you need to bring a whole horde of demons just to capture one puny kid?" InuYasha brought out his claws. "Fine by me."

"My isn't this convenient? Why don't we just slay you all while we're at it? Don't you worry, though. I will personaly take your head InuYasha!"

_Something's up with the way she's talking. I don't know why, but if gives me a bad feeling, _InuYasha thought.

"Dance. Of. Blades." Kagura swung her fan and the wind came at InuYasha and Miroku. Both of them just dodging them.

...Hiroko's Point of View...

Aneko and I were both running from Kohaku through the woods. We could bring down Kohaku, but it'd be too hard. One because we couldn't bare to hurt him. And two, because neither one of us can hold back our power when we fight.

I stopped running and sat down being tired.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aneko said.

"Get behind me.." I panted. She reluctantly did as I said and when Kohaku came to try and hit us I put up a shield in front of us.

"Why not all around us?" Aneko asked.

"Too tired," I answered.

I kept hearing echos of "Kill her!" "Kill her!" in my head. Naraku! The bastard!

"Hiroko! Kohaku!"

"Why didn't I get mentioned?" Aneko said.

"Maybe because you didn't call for her like I did?" I suggested.

"Smart. Ass," she said glaring at me.

"We're related so technically I'm you're smart ass. As I have said before."

"You mean you're not Dog Boy's?"

"I'm his and yours. But yours first."

Aneko hugged me so hard I think I heard my spine crack.

"Hey where's Sango?" I said.

"Damn it, we lost her!"

...InuYasha's Point of View...

Miroku killed two demons with his staff. "There's too many of them!" he said.

InuYasha was running from one of Kagura's Dance of Blades attacks. She sent another one, and a cut grazed his cheek close enough to make him wince.

"It'd be a waste using the Tetsusaiga to kill the likes of you!" InuYasha yelled over to Kagura.

She sent out more demons to him. He killed them with the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

"He must not be able to use the Tetsusaiga yet so he's using his claws! Brilliant!" Shippo said.

"Idiot!" InuYasha yelled to him.

Shippo covered his mouth with both hands.

The battle then consisted of blocking Kagura's attacks until that centipede crushed the hut.

"Very good. You made us believe that they were in the hut," Kagura said with a coy smile.

"Wait...Hiroko!"

"You're realising this now? You poor boy. Naraku still wants her, you know."

Miroku used his Wind Tunnel. "InuYasha go! Go rescue Hiroko!"

"Count on it!"

...In the Forest...

_Hiroko...I won't let him have you!_

...Sango's Point of View...

"He warned me. InuYasha warned me. You weren't you. You came to hurt Hiroko. And to get our shards of the Sacred Jewel."

_Why do I let him keep controlling you?_

"Kohaku..don't move!" Sango drew out her sword. "Let me free you from that demon!"

Kohaku ran from Sango, and she followed in close pursuit.

"Come on Kohaku! It'll be quick, and I 'll be right after you I promise! Just let me free you from Naraku!"

...Hiroko's Point of View...

"Hiroko!" Aneko, Kirara and I looked to see InuYasha.

"Hey, sweetie," I said. He came up and hugged me hard as I did him in return. "Listen; you have to after Sango. She's going to hurt Kohaku the way she's going!"

"'Kay," he said.

"You know, I just thought of this: he has never said no to you,"Aneko said.

"Really?"

...InuYasha's Point of View...

InuYasha came to the part just in time. Sango was going to plunge her sword into Kohaku! He swung her sword away, and Kohaku jumped back.

"InuYasha why did you stop me?"

"Killing him would make Naraku happy!"

"Kohaku snap out of it!" The boy barely dodge the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

A sudden, strong gust of wind brought them to stop while Kagura got Kohaku on her feather and lifted them up.

"Just let the poor boy die in peace will you?"

...Hiroko's Point of View...

I got Kirara to take us to Sango and when we got there she was punding her fist in the dirt and cursing.

I could already guess what happened.

Author's Note: Please review! I apologize for taking so long! Holiday shopping and performances in school plays have had me going crazy! Anyway I'm off til January so I decided to update! I want to put up a Christmas thing for this fic. If anyone has and idea, give it to me and I will put it up giving you full credit.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: InuYasha's Soul, Devoured

...Bokseno's Forest, Sesshomaru's point of view...

Sesshomaru walked on as he heard jaken stating the obvious things in this forest such as trees. he then thought of something he heard hiroko say about the monk when he was following them one time: "Has he been smoking something?" The thought made him smile a small bit. His brother may be a stubborn, half-breed idiot, but he had chosen a good life partner.

"Welcome! I have awaited your arrival," a voice said.

Rin gasped. "A voice from the sky!" Madoka giggled and hugged Rin.

"I...I don't see anyone," Jaken said.

"I have awaited your arrival for some time, Sesshomaru," the voice said.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the familiar voice and felt himself relaxing at seeing an old friend of his father's, but quickly turned his face into an indifferent mask and hardened his eyes. "So you say you knew I was coming, did you? Old Bokseno?" (author note: I am not sure if I spelled his name right?)

"YOu've come to speak with me about the swords I presume," Bokseno answered.

Bokseno then revealed his face as Sesshomaru was in front of him.

...Hut, Hiroko's Point Of View...

_SLAP! _

"I think he's _Feeling _much better," I said to Aneko and Sukura. They laughed.

...Bokseno's Forest, Sesshomaru's Point of View...

"You want information regarding the Tetsusaiga, you're father's heirloom sword? Or perhaps..."

"The tree demon!" Rin said.

_I love this kid too much, _Madoka thought. "What is he?" Madoka asked Sesshomaru.

"A two-thousand-year-old magnolia tree," he answered.

Bokseno went on primarily talking to Sesshomaru. "It is true. The sheath's from the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, passed down from Sesshomaru's father, were carved from my very own bark."

"Bokseno. Maybe you can explain this link between InuYasha and the Tetsusaiga."

Bokseno's eyes went to Sesshomaru's own. "InuYasha? YOur younger brother?"

"InuYasha's blood has changed. The first time was when a demon bit and broke the Tetsusaiga. The second time he had let go of Tetsusaiga while fighting me." Sesshomaru stopped and recalled the time he fought him. Remembering how worried he was for his little brother. he hated it, but he cared for his brother. and it showed in the words he spoke next. "His blood wasn't that of a Half-demon. It was pure demon's blood. Like mine and my father's." Everyone but Rin could hear the small tremor and worry in his voice and were surprised by it.

"The same scent? Ha ha ha. I have my doubts," Bokseno laughed.

Sesshomaru looked back up to Bokseno. "What do you mean by that?"

"INuYasha is a Half-demon. Born between a demon and a Human. He could never turn into a full-fledged demon. Sesshomaru, there is something you, a pure blood demon, are able to accomplish. But InuYasha could never do."

"Go on."

"Protecting one's self."

"Protecting myself?"

"Yes. Like in battle for instance. If you find yourself in a hopeless situation you are able to remain calm. You never lose control of yourself."

"heh. IT would be impossible for me to be in such a situation."

Bokseno laughed. "No I suppose not. InuYasha is another matter, however. Should he be backed into a corner to where his life is in danger his demon blood transforms and takes over, preserving his life. Unfortunately the demon blood of his father is too much for a Half-demon such as InuYasha."

"What would the outcome be?"

"Well in short the demon blood would completely devour InuYasha's soul. He will not recognize himself; he will not be able to differintiate between friend or foe; He will lose his soul; he will be a demon that only knows how to fight, and kill; he will continue to fight until he is destroyed. I highly doubt your father would wish such a terrible fate upon his own son. If InuYasha lets go of the Tetsusaiga he is doomed."

...River, Hiroko's Point of View...

"InuYasha you've grown up alot," i said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you saved Kohaku instead of killing him."

InuYasha blushed. "I just did it to annoy Naraku. If we ever get him back alive that oughta really tick him off. And besides, you're alive. That's the best part."

I felt my face get hot at that. I'm sure I'm blushing.

"I was worried too. I mean, I was sure you were alive, but it took you a while so...I guess I was just worried."

"hey you're hurt."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here." InuYasha kissed my cheek. "And alot over here." He kissed my lips this time. I kissed back, giggling.

"Excuse me," Sango said.

We broke apart. "Sorry Sango. What is it?"

"I wanted to say thank you. For saving Kohaku, I mean."

Right before Sango and Shippo left Shippo said something that had me and InuYasha both blushing redder than his outfit.

"Mama, when can I have a baby brother or Sister?"

Sango started to laugh, but covered her mouth while blushing herself and going back to the hut.

"T-that kid. He's your son," InuYasha said.

...Village...

"Ah!"

"A scream?" Miroku said.

"Where'd it come from?" Sukura said.

"I think over there," I answered. And I was right becuase a kid ran from that direction saying his Grandpa needed help. InuYasha immediately ran to the old man's rescue. When he came back with the old man and told us what happened I told him he should've had Life Alert. Me, Sukura, and Aneko laughed so hard we started crying.

...

"I thought a demon had attacked, but no...the old man just fell," InuYasha muttered.

"Good thing they were along to help," the kid said.

"Thank you so much lad. I twisted my ankle when I fell over. And now you're even carting me back to my village."

"No problem old man," Miroku said.

"Look the village!"

"Hey you're right. There it is." I started blushing a little. Now everytime I hear Shippo's voice I'm going to think: "Mama, when can I have a baby brother or sister?"

_Damn it_, I thought.

...

"YOu two take care, now," I told them.

"Aye," the old man said.

"Thanks lady. And thank you to Mr. Dog Man"

"Dog Man?"

"InuYasha its cute."

"As thanks I wanna give you my treasure."

"What did he give you InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"A molted snake skin," he answered.

"Just what I always wanted!" Shippo said, taking it.

"He's your son," INuYasha whispered.

...Trail...

"This is so neat!" Shippo said playing with his snake skin.

"Glad you like it," InuYasha replied.

"InuYasha quit pouting, we didn't even go out of our way," Sukura said. "I mean honestly everytime you do something nice you become so ill."

InuYasha stopped and sniffed. I tried it myself and barely caught a whiff of...I think blood.

"I smell human blood," InuYasha said.

"I also smell smoke," I said. We looked back to the village where we had just left the kid and his grandfather. Obviosly we all ran over, but we saw the kid walking along the road with an arrow in his shoulder. For some reason I kept thinking: "An arrow to the knee."

"Please help Gramps," he said.

"We will." I turned to my sister. "Aneko you stay with him."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you go over there you'll go all primal and kill everyone! Not just the enemies!"

Seconds go by.

"Ha! I win," I said. Then got on InuYasha's back and we went to the village.

...Village...Again...

When we got to the village I told InuYasha to go on and getthe leader and that me and the girls would get these bandits.

"Give me a kiss first."

I did and he went on.

"He's turning into quite a romantic..."Sukura stopped and killed a bandit."...isn't he?"

"I guess so." I shot about five of them with one Spirit Arrow, sparing their horses of course. "He even kissed me on the cheek and lips for no reason earlier."

More of them go down. "Good think Aneko isn't here," Sango said.

...Meanwhile...

"Why do I feel an urge to rip someone's lips off?"

...Back To the Village...

"We can't find him!" InuYasha said coming back after we had just finished the bandits off. "You guys work fast."

"Yes we do and what do you mean you can't find him? Is something wrong with his scent?"

"No I can tell he's a demon I just can't tell where-"

More bandits suddenly surrounded us.

"Little man," someone said. The bandits parted to let their leader through. "That sword you hold is most interesting." He looked at me and the girls. I immediately got in front of them. "Along with your company."

Oddly enough I thought he was good-looking. I mean, I love InuYasha with all my heart and soul. I guess I'm just attracted to guys with long hair.

"Woman. Preistess!" The bandit leader said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh you. what?" I said barely bringing up my energy.

"Come here," he said.

"Oh hell no!" I said making sure my hand were glowing. I saw him smirk and felt this sticky, silky stuff sround my torso. The next thing I knew I was in that guy's lap on his horse.

_Okay why always me? _I thought.

"You little creten!" InuYasha swung at him with the Tetsusaiga and broke the guy's giant hatchet. Then the leader threw one of the village women at InuYasha. He caught her and set her down quickly grabbing the Tetsusaiga again. Then I heard a sizzling sound. I looked at InuYasha to see some of his face burned.

"InuYasha!" MIroku then helped InuYasha as they got wrapped up in some kind of giant silk thing.

I heard the bandits whispering about their leader being a demon and I hoped that Sango and Sukura went to Aneko. By the sounds of it they did, thank goodness.

"What? Are you afraid of me now that you know I am a demon?" the Leader said.

"No, sir!"

"Who wouldn't want a string demon for a leader?"

"We'll continue to follow your lead, Cheif."

He laughed. One of his bandits kicked the cucoon and rolled over in pain.

He laughed again. "Its a poison cucoon. One touch and you'll melt away. With more exposure you would have melted away. Like those two in there."

"You're wrong," I said.

"OH really-hmm...They made a barrier on the inside. Clever."

"InuYasha don't move! The poison is inside of you I'm sure! Don't move or you'll hurt yourself!"

He kissed my cheek. If felt like it burned. He must've been able to tell since I winced. He smirked at that.

"Bring me the sword."

"Yes, Cheif!"

I decided I'd let him make this mistake. He screamed when he touched it and let it stay in the ground. So then he went into finding out InuYasha is a half-demon.

"And a half-demon like you got a girl like this?" He held me close, wrapping both arms around me and resting his chin on my head since I'm so much shorter than him. "Odd." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms then kissed my cheek again. I knew he paralyzed me too. "And how utterly amusing. She is much better off with me, Gatenmaru."

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!" InuYasha yelled.

...Forest leading to the village, Sango's Point of View...

"I don't know whats happened so far, but I have a bad feeling!" Sango said as they all rode Kirara.

"If I find that he touched my sister..." The energy that came off Aneko was enough to make the hairs on Sango and Sukura's arms stand up.

...Village...again, Again...Hiroko's Point of View...

"It's only a matter of time before the barrier wears off and the cucoon melts them away!" He brought me to him. "I think I'll have you first."

...INside the Cucoon, MIroku's Point of View...

Miroku coudl suddenly feel his heart stop and the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms stand up. He could feel the power off of InuYasha, and this type of power of his was NOT a good thing. There was no doubt in this: Gatenmaru was going to die in the most violent way possible.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please! And sorry it took me over a month to update. But I finally got some free time to update so I did. And A small announcement: I am going to make and InuYasha Abridged Series with my firneds. I'm going to be the voice of Kagome and Sango. And writing the scripts. Our first episode should be up sometime at the end of the month if there are no difficulties. OUr name will be . (Friend came up with the name and we all decided it was better the Imaginary Chowder)


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: The Demon's True Nature

...Village, Hiroko's Point of View...

It's been maybe ten minutes since InuYasha and Miroku have been trapped inside that cocoon and all that's been done is sitting around watching those stinking goons look through the ash and scavenge up anything they can.

"Hey, we found some sake over here, Chief!" One of the bald goons said. All I could think of is that was a typical goon thing. Alcohol. Geez. One of the others dragged a girl over by her hair and barked, "Wench! Go over and pour the chief a drink!" The poor girl came and poured Gotenmaru a drink, her hands shaking the whole time. I gave her a look that said "I'm sorry" and she seemed to understand. Gotenmaru practically inhaled the sake, drinking it in one gulp. He turned to the cocoon and said, "You've weakened considerably, half-demon. Your girl trying to cover that up with her own is admirable, but not good enough. "Serves all of you right for meddling in my affairs."

_Son of a bitch! That barrier won't hold much longer. I don't know how to bring off this paralysis!_

I felt a sudden change in me. Like something was taking over. I knew InuYasha had to have been changing into a full demon. 

"Attend the chief wench!" Another bald goon shoved a girl to Gotenmaru and he surprised everyone by stinking his tongue in her throat. I mean his tongue shot through her throat and he sucked out her blood. All of it in a matter of seconds. Then he took one more girl. I could feel InuYasha changing more. Making matters worse, the grandpa of that boy tried to give InuYasha the Tetsusaiga. He was beaten to the ground and would've been killed if his grandson hadn't called out to him. The girls! Oh, thank goodness. One goon couldn't even lift his spear Sango was so fast jump-kicking them both in the face. Sukura ran to the old man to check on him. He gave her the sword, begging it to be returned to InuYasha. Sukura looked around, not finding him, but spotting me with Gotenmaru.

"Hiroko!"

"The cocoon! He's in the cocoon!" I yelled to her. She nodded and went over to it while Sango and Aneko knocked out more goons. How many of them are there in this place?

"There's too many of them!" Sango said shielding Sukura from some guys' swords.

"Just hang….on…" I trailed off seeing the glow coming from the cocoon. "InuYasha…"

He ripped through the cocoon and in a matter of seconds killed every goon here. I'm thankful for that but not so much of after his big battle with Gatenmaru. After defeating him my paralysis went away, but there was the matter of getting him to calm down. My first though was a spirit arrow, but that would kill him. That's right I can sit him!

"SIT!"

InuYasha hit the ground so hard I'm sure he passed out. Yet somehow his hard head made him still conscious and he yelled, "What was that for?"

I couldn't do anything but hug him.

…..Forest, Madoka's Point of View….

Jaken was searching the clearing of the forest for Sesshomaru. Madoka knowing he went to the gang. Though should she ever tell Jaken he's ignore her and have a conniption fit.

"Why did he leave? I know! It's your fault! Or could it be he went off to find InuYasha and confirm what Bokeno said?"

"What is this InuYasha like, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

Madoka answered with, "Rin, don't call him "master" Jaken because it inflates his ego. And InuYasha is Sesshomaru's younger brother. Though true he's not as strong as Sesshomaru, he's a lot like Sesshomaru."  
"He doesn't talk a lot?"  
"No he does talk. He's more sociable than Sesshomaru. Anyway InuYasha just has to get used to someone to like them, so he knows he can trust them. He's very nice when he wants to be. He's stubborn, strong, opinionated and can't censor one thought from his head."

"Like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah. Like Sesshomaru."

…Village, Hiroko's Point of View….

"Sesshomaru!" Sukura yelled.

"What're you doing here, brother?" I say. I see a vein pop out in Sesshomaru. Well when you got a little sister you didn't think there'd be the annoying part? Silly brother-in-law.

I see you stopped InuYasha without Tetsusaiga. How is that?"

InuYasha points to his necklace. "This damn thing."

Sesshomaru flies away.

_He's embarrassed he didn't get to fight._

…..Forest, Madoka's Point of View….

"Madoka, Rin, I trust you were on your best behavior?" Sesshomaru inquired when he landed in the clearing.

"Yes! Ah and Un have been most wonderful!" Rin says.

Madoka smirks and adds, "Not me. I kicked Jaken around, went to a village and stole people's wallets…."

"Wallets?" Sesshomaru asks, smiling.

"Never mind. I'll explain later."

…Village for the fifth time probably, Hiroko's Point of View….

….After our explanation of his demon side taking over….

"Don't worry. As long as we've got Tetsusaiga, everything is fine," I say patting his shoulder.

The boy started to come near us, but was held back by two women.

"Don't go near him. He's a demon!"

"You go near him and he'll rip you to pieces!"

They both glared at InuYasha, along with the rest of the village women. Glares of hatred, fury and fear. Is it bad I wanted to fry all of them for looking at my husband like that?

"Hiroko you're glowing," Aneko said.

"I know. Oh, I know."

….Forest, Sango's Point of View….

"I'm staying with InuYasha no matter what. I don't care if his demon side takes over," Sango said.

"Sango…" Miroku started off as if to lecture Sango like an adult would a child.

"No Miroku! When I caused that trouble with Kohaku you all stood with me like it was the natural thing to do! That's why I will stand behind InuYasha! He is my friend and friends stay by each other!"

Miroku smiled and agreed.

Sango knows how Miroku must feel. More scared of InuYasha than anything right now. And as time passes that will lessen, but he'll still remember today. Sango feels no fear, just concern for her friend. Worried about anyone in the group.

…..Hiroko's Point of View….

_I can't get the smell of blood off my hands! It's sickening!_ I could hear InuYasha think. He stomped through the water and plopped down to the grass. I sat beside him.

"You don't have to force yourself to stay by me."

"What?" I ask.

"Damn it all! I wish you all would stop pussy-footing around me because I don't have a problem with what happened! I don't give a damn what I did!"

"Don't kid yourself."

He sighs looking away and I get myself onto his lap and hug him. He hugs me back hard.

**I am back everyone! I uber apologize for not updating since February! I hope no one hates me. Well I hope you all have done good and I hope to write more amazing chapters with my fanfic friend The-Sacred-Star (Kagomethebeautifulmiko) and her family! Next episode: Father's Old Enemy Ryukotsei! And any tips on pairings or on romantic moments with Hiroko and InuYasha? Review please! **


End file.
